Unidos por cadenas
by nodame12
Summary: Flaky es una joven de 23 años de edad que por fin pudo comprarse un pequeño departamento y su vida laboral parece prometedora, pero es sorprendente como todo puede cambiar en 24Hs. Ella lo experimetara en primera persona ya que no solo su vida cambia, sino que su concepto de "normal" se rompe totalmente con la aparicion de un pequeño osito.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia que se me ocurrio hace poco y la tenia dando vueltas, No me dejaba tranquila!

Mi idea era esperar a terminar mi otro fic ("La dama y el delincuente") Pero no me pude resistir... Asique la tengo que subir aca xD

Bueno espero lo disfruten

* * *

Esa mañana Flaky pensó que sería un buen día, el cielo estaba despejado y ella se había levantado muy animada, quien iba a pensar que ahora estaría tan deprimida y desesperada. Y, además, mojándose bajo la lluvia. Sera mejor que pasemos a los acontecimiento que llevaron a la joven a aquella plaza legos del centro de la ciudad.

Flaky se había levantado temprano, había desayunado y había salido al trabajo, ella no pudo evitar dar un vistazo a su pequeño departamento y sonreír antes de salir hacia la oficina. Ella es una mujer pelirroja, tiene 23 años de edad pero es de contextura muy pequeña pareciendo una chica de unos 17 o 18 años. Todo parecía estar sincronizado para ella, el tren, el colectivo, hasta su jefe había llegado temprano ese día.

La joven fue a su cubículo y empezó a ver los papeles que debía transcribir a la computadora, ella se encargaba de la automatización de los gastos, estas planillas debían enviarse a la sucursal madre. Flaky no tardo demasiado en terminar la primera planilla, entonces una voz tras ella la saludo.

-Hola Flaky, como estas?- Pregunto una joven de pelo celeste-.

-oh, hola, diana… Como estas?- Dijo Flaky sorprendida por la actitud de su compañera de cubículo-

-Bien bien- Dijo con una sonrisa Diana a la vez que encendía su ordenador- uff, hoy estamos hasta la cabeza…- Dijo suspirando viendo la pila de papeles-.

-Es normal, pronto será fin de mes…- Dijo Flaky sin mover la vista de la pantalla-.

-Ya se… jeje, mejor empezamos- Dijo Diana primero molesta y luego volviendo a su tono animado, poniendo manos a la obra-.

Ambas estuvieron trabajando a todo lo que daban, por lo menos Flaky quien ya había hecho dos libros enteros, solo le faltaban dos más y podría irse temprano. Diana miro la pila que Flaky ya había pasada y luego miro la suya frunciendo el entrecejo continuo su labor. Un rato después sonó la alarma del reloj de Diana, quien se levantó apurada y se acercó a Flaky.

-Sera mejor que descanses, Flaky. Yo voy a llevar esto a la oficina del jefe- Dijo Diana sonriendo saliendo rápidamente sin esperar contestación-.

-Que le pasa?- Se dijo Flaky confundida por la actitud de su compañera-.

-Ey, Flaky!- Dijo la voz de una joven de pelo rosa- Está en pie lo de mañana, no?

-Hola Giggles, claro que si- Dijo sonriendo la pelirroja- Vamos por un poco de café?-.

-Dale, lo necesito con ansias!- Dijo estirándose Giggles-.

-Eso no te pasaría si no salieras de parranda todos los días- Dijo Petunia tras la peli rosada quien tenía unas ojeras padre- Yo también necesito café-.

-Que te paso Petunia!?- Pregunto preocupada Flaky-.

-Es que ayer la lleve conmigo- Dijo Giggles riendo divertida- Ella necesita un novio urgente-.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien sola- Dijo Petunia de mal humor- Por cierto Flaky… Qué onda con esa Diana? De pronto te quiere tanto-.

-No lo sé…- Dijo Flaky entrando a la pequeña cocina, poniendo a andar la cafetera- cuando llego pensé que hasta me iba a abrazar-.

-Ten cuidado esa zorra es una desgraciada- Dijo Petunia sacando la leche de la heladera- Leche?- Pregunto a sus compañeras que aceptaron el ofrecimiento-.

-Es obvio lo que pasa- Dijo Giggles cruzándose de brazos pensativamente-.

-Ah… si?- Dijeron Flaky y Petunia mirándose confundidas y luego volviéndose a mirar a Giggles-.

-La única razón para que una estirada este tan feliz se puede resumir en una palabra- Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa la Peli rosada, luego se acercó a sus amigas que también se inclinaron para escuchar el "secreto"- S-E-X-O- Deletreo la joven-.

-Y yo que pensé que dirías algo interesante- Dijo Petunia molesta mientras tomaba un sorbo de café-.

-No espero que una virgen lo entienda- Dijo Giggles divertida, haciendo que Petunia se sonrojara- Jiji…-.

- Ella no es una santa…- Dijo Splendid apareciendo de la nada- Ella es una ladrona que robo mi corazón-.

-No me refiero a ese tipo de virgen…- Dijo Giggles con una gota en la frente-.

-Entonces a cuál?- Dijo con inocencia Splendid-.

-Dejen de meterse en la vida privada de las personas!... flaky deciles algo!- Dijo molesta Petunia-.

-Pff, jaja- comenzó a reír la pelirroja- Lo siento pero es muy divertido, jaja- Dijo divertida la joven, entonces una mano se posó en su hombro-. Eh? Ocurre algo Jefe?- Pregunto asustada Flaky-.

-Ven conmigo… Ahora!- Ordeno un hombre de cabello celeste y con muy mal genio-.

-Señor, Truffles que pasa?- Pregunto preocupada Petunia poniéndose de pie-.

-Esto no es contigo. Vuelvan al trabajo- Dijo el jefe con una vos agresiva llevándose a Flaky ante la miradas de todos la joven se había sonrojado notoriamente-.

Una vez cruzaron la puerta de la oficina del jefe Flaky pudo ver a Diana sonriendo fuera, luego la puerta se cerró.

* * *

Ahora ella se había subido a ese colectivo, el número 66, que hacia un recorrido por toda la ciudad. Ella se había empapado por la lluvia que empezó a caer pero no le importaba, estaba triste y sus lágrimas no paraban de caer, se había puesto a escuchar música con su teléfono móvil. Eso es lo que ella hacia cuando estaba desesperada dar un largo recorrido con su música de fondo, es lo que la distraía de su tristeza. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo gris y dijo para ella misma, recordando los hechos.

-Porque pensaría que yo podría hacer algo así…- Dijo recordando como su jefe la culpo de los "números extras" en las planillas, dinero que aparentemente faltaba y no tenía justificación- Yo jamás robaría…- Dijo dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a caer, entonces algo llamo su atención – DETENGASE!- Grito al conductor del colectivo que por la sorpresa apretó el freno-.

-Qué demonios le pasa!'- Grito enfadado el conductor-.

-Déjeme subirlo, por favor- Rogo Flaky señalando a una pequeña bola de pelo frente al vehículo-.

-Eh?... bueno… -el chofer abrió la puerta y vio a la chica agarrar al pequeño animal, luego la dejo subir otra vez- Tienes que volver a la ciudad, no?-.

-Eh? Si!...- La joven dio una mirada al paisaje fuera del colectivo y se sorprendió de solo ver una pequeña plaza- Este, dónde estamos?-.

-Eso pensé- Dijo derrotado el chofer luego saco su celular- Hola, si… Hay una pasajera acá que se pasó, voy a volver a llevarla al centro de la ciudad y terminare mi recorrido… okey… jaja, no te preocupes te llevare el colectivo por la mañana, si… jaja, bien, hasta mañana- El hombre corto la llamada e hizo una vuelta en U de regreso a la ciudad-.

-Gracias y… Disculpe las molestias…- Dijo Flaky yendo a sentarse-.

-No te preocupes… ¿?- El hombre se sorprendió de ver por el espejo retrovisor a un chico al final del colectivo- "eh?… Debió meterse cuando abría para que la chica saliera"…- Pensó sorprendido el hombre, cuando freno el colectivo en el cuarto semáforo suspiro volteando a ver al joven que estaba dormido- Ey! Si no tienes dinero solo dilo, pero no me gusta que me pasen por arriba- Dijo cansado el chofer-.

-emm?...- Dijo el chico que abrió los ojos y se limpió la baba que caía de su boca- uhm… Los humanos son molestos- Dijo poniéndose de pie, su cabello era verde con algunos reflejos amarillos, tenía la mirada de alguien que había pasado una noche de parranda- Pero…- Dijo pasando junto a Flaky quien le devolvió la mirada, la joven no pudo evitar estremecerse ante los ojos verde lima de aquel chico. Al verla le sonrió de una manera enfermiza y llena de sadismo-.

-No sé qué tanto murmullas pero si no tienes dinero no hay problema, chico… Después de todo ya termino mi jornada… eh?- Dijo el conductor mirando al chico que se había parado junto a él-.

-Los humanos son molestos…- Dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a la joven pelirroja- Pero…- Repitió volviéndose al conductor con una sonrisa-… DELICIOSOS!-Grito animadamente a la vez que mordía el cuello del hombre quien dio un quejido de dolor, su pie apretó el acelerador haciendo que el vehículo se incrustara dentro de un local de ropa, que por suerte estaba cerrado.

Flaky abrió los ojos con dificultad, sintió un líquido rojo caer por su frente, asustada miro a su regazo el pequeño osezno seguía ahí. La chica respiro tranquila luego miro al frente y contuvo un grito, allí estaba el cadáver del conductor, su cabeza había sido separada de su cuerpo y caído al suelo. Flaky no tuvo mucho tiempo para quedarse en shock al notar que una figura se levantaba de entre los escombros frente al vehículo, ella no dudo en ponerse de pie, con dificultad y correr fuera del vehículo.

-Ay, que dolor…- Dijo el joven de pelo verde arrancándose pedazos de vidrio de la cabeza y los brazos- Espera a que le diga a Pereza que volé por un parabrisas, jaja…- Dijo divertido luego oyó un sonido proveniente de un costado del enorme colectivo – Oooh, sigues viva?- Dijo sonriendo el joven-.

-Eh!- Grito estremeciéndose Flaky, rápidamente se volteo para salir por el hueco que había en la pared, pero algo tiro de su pelo haciendo que la chica diera un grito de dolor- AAAH!-.

-A dónde vas, lindura? La noche es joven y aún tengo hambre…- Dijo el joven lamiendo la sangre de la frente de Flaky. De pronto el chico la soltó, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo- Pensaba cuando te ibas a poner en acción… Soberbia- Dijo sonriendo mientras lamia su mano ensangrentada-.

-…-Flaky miro sorprendida al joven frente a ella, tenía el pelo verde, llevaba pantalones negros y unas botas militares-.

-Gula deja de involucrar gente inocente!- Dijo enfadado el peli verde-.

-Yo? Jaja, claro que no…- Dijo divertido el joven de los reflejos amarillo- En todo caso esta es tu culpa- Dijo señalando a su alrededor- Si me hubieses dejado llevarte nada de esto habría pasado-.

-El joven de pelo verde miro a Flaky y apretó los puños-… Lo siento…- Dijo apareciendo de pronto junto a Flaky y tomándola con un brazo- Púdrete Gula…- Dijo el joven de pelo verde a la vez que arrojaba algo de entre sus ropas-.

-Eh?...- Dijo Gula siguiendo perdidamente el pequeño encendedor que cayó sobre la gasolina derramada por el enorme colectivo- EH!?... Maldito hijo de!- Grito enfadado donde antes habían estado los jóvenes pero que ya habían desaparecido- Debí habérmelo imaginado…- Dijo cansado Gula cuando todo el local exploto-.

* * *

Lejos de allí en un callejos estaba Flaky sorprendida de haber aparecido en aquel lugar, miro al suelo frente a ella y vio al pequeño osezno quien estaba dormido sobre su regazo. Flaky miro asustada a su alrededor buscando a aquel joven de pelo verde y mirada triste. Las sirenas de los bomberos que pasaron frente al pequeño callejón la sacaron de su estado de Shock, rápidamente tomo en brazos al pequeño animalito y corrió lo más lejos que pudo, hasta que encontró un taxi que la llevo a casa.

La joven estaba terriblemente aturdida, miro al animal que había vendado y estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Ella suspiro, ese definitivamente no había sido su día.

-Decidió tomar una ducha, se sacó toda la ropa y vio sus heridas, apenas eran pequeños cortes y raspones, no parecía tener nada roto pero vería de ir al hospital por si las dudas- Menos mal…- Se dijo una vez estuvo bajo el agua caliente-Si no fuera porque el chofer había parado en el semáforo, en vez de estar conduciendo, de seguro no estaría viva…- Suspiro y algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al recordar la escena del pobre hombre siendo asesinado-.

-Flaky salió de la ducha, envolviéndose en la toalla. Al cerrar la regadera algo la sorprendió- Yo deje la tele prendida?- Se preguntó a ella misma al oír murmullos tras la puerta del baño, en su cuarto. Asustada tomo lo que tuvo a mano, un secador y salió a los gritos- Quien anda ahí!?- Pero lo que encontró la aterro-.

-Oops…- Dijo el joven de pelo verde que estaba acostado en la cama, mirando la tele y bebiendo jugo de naranja una botella- Esto es muy incómodo…- Dijo El chico de pelo verde sentándose sobre el borde de la cama-.

-Eh?...- Dijo Flaky en estado de Shock-…-.

-Lo sé... Debe ser muy insólito y no puedes ha…- Iba explicando el joven antes de recibir un golpazo con el secador- Estas loca o que!?- Grito enfadado el joven-.

-Lo siento…- Dijo arrepentida la joven- Pe… Pero quién demonios sos vos!?- Dijo asustada Flaky-.

-Okey, te digo! Pero guarda esa arma mortal!- Dijo molesto el joven-.

-Esto?...Listo- dijo Flaky dejando el secador sobre el colchón-.

-oh y trame más jugo…-Dijo exigiendo el joven. Flaky volvió a tomar el secador molesta- Okey, clama, ya te digo…- Dijo el joven sentándose cruzado de piernas-.

-Bueno… Es muy complicado de explicar, pero acá va la versión resumida…- El joven empezó a hablar a una velocidad increíblemente rápido-… entendiste?- Dijo después de un rato-.

-este… no- Dijo Flaky agarrándose la cabeza- Solo capte tres palabras… Demonios, buscar y matarte… -.

-El joven de pelo verde suspiro aliviado- Bueno, por lo menos cazaste lo más importante, veras…- Dijo el joven cansado- Me llamo Orgullo pero me dicen Flippy, soy un demonio… Ese que nos ataco es mi hermano Gula o Nutty como prefieras…. Ellos quieren que vaya con ellos para no sé qué cosa… y en cuanto a "matarte" no me refiero a mi… sino a vos, chica- Flippy se acomodó a ver el televisor-… Y eso es todo…-.

-Oh, ya veo… Vos sos un demonio y tus hermanos te están buscando, jaja… Ya veo, jaja- Dijo cada vez más nerviosa Flaky hasta llegar a la parte final del razonamiento- Espera! Porque quieren matarme!?- Pregunto fuera de sí la joven-.

-Pues… Primero, porque nos viste. Segundo porque Gula probo tu sangre, asique no parara hasta devorarte… Y tercero… Porque tienes mala suerte- Dijo solemnemente Flippy-.

-Y… Y no vas a ayudarme o algo?- Pregunto la joven temblando-.

-Flippy la miro por un rato y luego volvió la mirada a la tele- No es mi problema… Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras…- Dijo totalmente desinteresado-.

-sos un sinvergüenza!- Grito comenzando a sacudir al peli verde que ni se inmutaba- No puedes dejarme así, orgu…- De pronto una mano tapo la boca de la chica con tanta fuerza que la hizo golpear contra el suelo-.

-Disculpa, pensé que ibas a llamarme por mi nombre…- Dijo Flippy llevándose la palma a la frente aliviado- Escucha, no debes decir mi nombre de las 10:00 a las 4:00 o…- Iba diciendo Flippy antes de que la joven lo interrumpiera-.

-Cuál? Orgullo o Flippy?- Dijo inocentemente Flaky, Flippy se giró a mirarla con mirada asesina-.

-SOS IDIO… TA!?- Grito Orgullo cuando de pronto un collar apareció alrededor de su cuello y otro igual apareció alrededor del cuello de Flaky, ambos estaban unidos por una cadena. Luego de un segundo tanto los collares como la cadena de desvanecieron- Esto no es posible! Tienes una habilidad natural para cagarla o que!?- Dijo enfadado Flippy-.

-no entiendo… Que acaba de pasa?- Dijo Flaky totalmente confundida-.

-Acabamos de sellar un pacto- Dijo totalmente deprimido el peli verde. Al ver la mirada perpleja de la chica Flippy se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo, haciendo que un hilo de sangre callera por su rostro. Luego miro a Flaky totalmente tranquilizado- Significa que vos y yo estaremos juntos por un buen tiempo…- Hizo otra pausa-… Si no es para siempre…- Dijo más para sí mismo que para ella-.

-…-Flaky sonrío totalmente confundida, luego de un rato hablo.- Esto debe ser una pesadilla… si eso…- Dijo parándose, metiéndose en el baño para ponerse la pijama y apagando todo para luego acostarse en la cama- Si… Solo un sueño…- Al rato empezó a dar pequeños ronquidos-.

-Nadie se duerme tan rápido!-Grito Flippy sacudiendo las sabanas-.

-Eh?... Porque no desapareces?- Dijo entre dormida Flaky. Luego sus ojos se agrandaron terriblemente llenos de pánico- TODO ESTO ES REAL!?-.

Un par de vecinos encendieron las luces y gritaron- Son las 3:59! Dejen dormir!- Luego todo el edificio quedo en oscuras, otro día había pasado para la gente normal con vidas normales. Pero para Flaky su vida parecía haberse desmoronado en un solo día, ella seguía deseando que todo esto fuera un terrible mal sueño del cual despertaría mañana.

CONTINUARA

* * *

Este fue el primer capitulo =D

Espero que les gustara, por favor dejemen reviewa a ver si lo sigo o es otro delirio de mi mente aburrida xD

Gracias por leer y hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

Flaky se desperezo, sentándose en la cama, se sentía tan cansada que le costaba abrir los ojos. Por una extraña razón sentía el borde de la cama hundido, miro confundida solo para encontrar, en lugar de un tierno osezno, un chico que tenía la parte del dorso al descubierto. La pelirrojo lo miro en estado de shock, sus pupilar achicadas por el pánico y la perplejidad. Una vez que reacciono dio un profundo suspiro, apoyo su espalda contra la pared y poniendo los pies contra el cuerpo del joven, quien seguía roncando plácidamente, lo pateo tirándolo del colchón. Flippy aterrizo de nariz contra el suelo.

-Qué carajo te pasa!?- Grito enfadada Flaky-.

-Flippy se levantó cansado, miro a la joven con mirada perdida y la nariz sangrando- Ahora que tienes?- Luego de decir esto el joven bostezo-.

-Te deje que duermas en mi cama con la condición de que fuera en tu forma de oso… Como crees que me siento al despertar con un extraño desnudo a mi lado!?- Dijo Flaky acercándose al borde de la cama-.

-Alguna vez has tratado de dormir en una cama, tapada y llevando un abrigo polar… Como crees que me siento yo?-Dijo irritado Flippy-.

-Flaky frunzo el entrecejo pero no dijo nada más. Después de tomar un par de prendas de su armario se metió al baño a ducharse-.

-Uffs…- Se quejó Flippy tirándose de regreso a la cama- Las mujeres humanas son pesadas…- Luego suspiro, cerrando los ojos-.

Flaky salió del baño, iba a disculparse con el demonio pero al verlo dormir tan plácidamente decidió dejarlo para otro momento. La joven se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, llevándose su laptop con ella, luego de hacerse un café comenzó a revisar el viejo archivo que hacía tiempo que no veía, suspiro tristemente.

-No puedo creer que tenga que imprimir curriculums de nuevo- Dijo abatida, pasando el archivo corregido a un pendrive- Luego de lavar las cosas y dejarle las tostadas que sobraron a Flippy, fue a la habitación justamente para avisarle- ey… Flippy… ey…- Dijo en susurros para despertar al joven con ternura-.

-Ummm… No quiero comer humanos, Nutty…- Dijo Flippy tapándose con la almohada-… Después…-.

- "Comer humanos?"- Pensó aterrada la pelirroja. Temblando trato de sacudirlo para poder despertarlo-… Flippy…-Rápidamente una mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca tirándola contra la cama- AY!-.

-Emm…- Dijo Flippy, entre abriendo los ojos- Huele rico…- Dijo dejando que un hilo de saliva escapara de sus labios-.

-EH!?... Espera! Por favor no me comas!-Grito Flaky asustada, cubriéndose con sus brazos para separarse de Flippy-.

-Emmm…- Dijo el joven parándose de golpe y yendo tambaleante a la cocina-.

-Que… que paso?- Dijo la pelirroja muy sonrojada. Se paró de la cama y fue a la cocina, asomándose tímidamente-… Flippyyy…- Dijo en un susurro-.

-Emm?... Qued pada?- Dijo Flippy con la boca llena de tostadas-.

-Flaky cayó al suelo cómicamente para luego pararse usando la pared como apoyo- Na… nada…- La mujer se puso un buzo y tomo sus llaves- Tengo que irme. Flippy no abras la puerta a nadie y si ves tele no la pongas muy alta, si?-.

-sid…- Flippy trago para poder seguir hablando- sí, mama… No tengo 5 años, Flaky… Tengo 5000…-Agrego el joven desinteresadamente-.

-Okey, lo que digas… En la heladera hay leche y en la alacena cacao, desayuna bien, estaré en un par de horas- Se despidió la pelirroja con una sonrisa-Luego de salir del edificio miro la ventana de su departamento, curiosa-… Dijo 5.000?...-.

-Cuídate…- La despidió el demonio con la mitad del cuerpo dentro de la heladera. Luego de hacer el desayuno, acabándose el litro de leche y todo el cacao, volvió a la cama y se tiro un rato más. Pero algo lo dejaba intranquilo-… Siento que olvide algo importante… Bueno, ya lo recordare…-Pasado unos segundos se levantó de un salto- Como puedo ser tan idiota!-Grito el demonio corriendo hacia la puerta pero esta no se abrió- Mierda!- Luego se asomó por la ventana- Bueno, qué más da…- dijo, luego salto, aterrizando en la calle, después de mirar a ambos lados salio corriendo buscando el aroma de la joven-.

Flaky había impreso 30 Curriculums para repartir pero no dejaba de tener una sensación de pesadez a su alrededor, la joven podría jurar que todo estaba más oscuro. Al doblar en una esquina noto que no había ninguna persona, algo raro siendo que era una calle principal de la ciudad. Además, todo a su alrededor tenía una extraña tonalidad purpura.

-Que… Que es esto?- Dijo perpleja Flaky, entonces noto que una sombra la cubría y oyó una voz a su espalda-.

-Que rica niña tenemos aquí…- Dijo esa extraña, ahogada y forzada voz, la chica se giró asustada-.

* * *

A las afueras de la ciudad, en aquel extraño bosque, podía verse a un grupo de jóvenes, corriendo y riendo despreocupadamente.

-Ey, Frank, a que no me atrapas!- Dijo una chica corriendo divertida-.

-Ven acá, Lucila!... Eh, cuidado!- Grito el chico llamado Frank, junto con otra pareja de jóvenes-.

-Lucila esquivo como pudo a aquel tipo recostado contra el árbol, pero por desgracia no lo suficientemente bien, pues tiro el libro que este estaba leyendo- eh?... Lo siento mucho- Dijo la chica levantando el libro y dándoselo al hombre con su mejor sonrisa de disculpa-.

-El hombre miro el libro y comenzó a temblar- Hiciste…- Dijo el hombre con voz enfadada, la chica retrocedió asustada pero ya era tarde- Hiciste que perdiera la página!- Seguido de ese grito hubo cuatro más pero nadie pudo oírlos lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que eran gritos pidiendo ayuda-.

-Desgraciado! Que haces acá leyendo tan cómodamente!...- Dijo una voz entre unos arbustos-.

-Oh, esa vocecita… Acaso te mataron Nutty?- Dijo el hombre ahora sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol-.

-y a quien esperabas, pereza!- Dijo una ardilla saliendo del arbusto, molesto- Se supone que debías estar de apoyo en caso de que orgullo se pusiera Heavy!-.

-Pero orgullo no despertó… o sí?- Dijo Pereza cambiando de hoja-.

-Te estas burlando de mí!- Dijo irritado Gula, en eso sonó su estomaga, la ardilla se sentó sobándose la panza- AY! Tengo tanta hambre! Morir da mucha hambre!-.

-Eso me recuerda…- Dijo pereza levantando por primera vez la vista de su lectura, se inclinó a buscar algo oculto del otro lado del árbol, al encontrarlo lo tomo y se lo arrojo a Nutty- Te presento a Frank... Buen provecho-.

-Comida!- Grito la ardilla verde comenzando a devorar la cabeza de aquel chico, luego de terminar se chupo los dedos y suspiro satisfecho- Emm, delicioso…-.

-A juzgar porque tienes esa vocecita irritante sigues en tu forma animal, no?- Dijo Pereza-.

-Pues claro, Einstein! Esa cabeza no tenía nada de carne, ni sangre le quedaba… Te comiste todo lo demás?- Pregunto esperanzado Gula-.

-si… Sabes que el sol me agota demasiado, necesito alimentarme periódicamente durante el día o terminare como topo de nuevo…- Pereza hizo una pausa para mover la página-… Que fastidio…-.

-Me sorprende que a pesar de tus problemas de visión durante el día sigas leyendo toda esa basura… Sos pereza por el amor del Diablo! Deberías dormir y rascarte a cinco manos todo el día-. Dijo Nutty subiéndose al hombro de su hermano para ver lo que leía-.

-Que vos te la pases comiendo como un cerdo no significa que todos tenemos que responder a nuestra naturalezas- Dijo Pereza sin prestarle atención a la ardilla de en su hombro-Además, los libros humanos son más fáciles de leer que los demoniacos…-.

-No te hagas el superado!... Nada más mira a Lujuria es tan ninfómana como su título lo indica!- En eso una enorme piedra golpea la cabeza de Gula, tirándolo al suelo- Eso duele… oh, hola Lammy… Como estas? Jeje- dijo Nutty, nervioso-.

-Hola, chicos…- Dijo Lammy, saludando con el brazo de otra persona, sonriendo divertida- Encima, de que me preocupo y te traigo comida!... Niñato ingrato- Dijo la mujer arrojando el brazo a la ardilla, choreando sangre por todo el suelo-.

-Te amo, Lujuria!- Grito Nutty abalanzándose sobre su comida-.

-Si, si… Mole, él quiere saber porque no ayudaste a Gula con ese tarado de Flippy?- pregunto seria Lammy al hombre que estaba leyendo-.

-Mole suspiro cerrando el libro- Tendré que ir a hablar con él, no?-.

-Y qué crees?- Dijo lujuria, llevándose las manos a la cintura-.

-Ufs, que fastidio… Por esto no quería sellar el pacto- Dijo Mole poniéndose de pie increíblemente lento. Luego de sacudirse la ropa fue caminando en la dirección de donde había venido Lammy-.

-Ese tipo es un inútil, no sé porque él no se desase de ese idiota…- Dijo enfadada Lujuria, luego suspiro- Y, encima, ahora quiere tener al problemático de soberbia-.

-Que ordenes tiene para mí?- Pregunto Nutty, esta vez con su forma humana y sonriendo-.

-Oh, vos seguís con lo planeado- Dijo Lammy sonriendo maliciosamente-.

* * *

Flaky grito aterrada, aquel ser horrendo y deforme había aparecido de la nada, tomando a la chica con una extremidad similar a un tentáculo. La pelirroja trataba de zafarse pero le era imposible.

-Jaja, que delicia!…- Pareció decir aquel monstruo abriendo unas fauces llenas de dientes afilados.

De pronto el asqueroso ser fue partido a la mitad, la chica cayó al suelo temblando, la oscuridad a su alrededor se disipo, haciendo que la gente a su alrededor apareciera de a poco. Ella se estremeció al sentir una mano que la tocaba.

-NOOO!- Grito Flaky, aterrada, alejando a Flippy, que se sorprendió por la actitud de la joven-.

- Flaky…- Dijo preocupado orgullo, arrodillándose frente a ella- Tranquila, ya se acabó…- Dijo sonriendo a la pelirroja-.

-…Flippy…- Dijo ella dejando escapar unas lágrimas antes de desmayarse-.

-De verdad sos un problema- Dijo agotado Flippy-.

Flaky se había despertado alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, se preparó algo caliente para tomar y algo para que Flippy comiera, luego se sentaron ambos a la mesa.

-Que fue todo eso?- Pregunto Flaky después de un rato-.

-Es algo de lo que debía hablarte… Se me había pasado…- Dijo evitando mirar los ojos de la joven- Eso que te ataco es un demonio de la jerarquía más baja del infierno…-.

-Pero… Porque me ataco!?... Apareció de la nada y…- Empezó a decir Flaky cada vez levantando más la voz hasta que Flippy la corto-.

-Trata de calmarte- Dijo Firme orgullo, la chica respiro hondo y se tranquilizó un poco- Bien… Esto paso porque vos y yo nos separamos demasiado. Flaky, en el mundo hay personas preparadas para exorcizar o enfrentar a demonios menores, son ese tipo de personas las que llegan a invocarnos… Uno de ellos fue el que me trajo aquí… pero…- Flippy miro serio a la pelirroja- Vos sos una persona normal, tu aura esta ahora conectada con el infierno por nuestro pacto-.

-Pero… Eso no puede ser!... Que tengo que hacer? Que puedo hacer!?- Dijo Flaky derramando algunas lágrimas-.

-Bueno, hay dos opciones… una es que vaya contigo a todas parte, mi aura cubrirá la tuya y alejara a los demonios… La segunda…- Flippy hizo una pausa y suspiro-… Bueno… La segunda es romper el pacto…-.

-Que!? Puede romperse!?... Cómo!?-Dijo emocionada Flaky, pero su alegría desapareció al ver la expresión abatida de Flippy- No es fácil, verdad?-.

-Me temo que no… Hay tres formas de romper un pacto, una es que el amo mate al demonio… La segunda es que, a través de otro pacto, el amo se convierta en sirviente… o algo asi…- Flippy miro a Flaky- Claro que esas dos están obviamente descartadas-.

-Entonces será la tercera… Que hay que hacer?-Pregunto la chica esperanzada-.

-Pues, la tercera forma es… Amputar…- Al ver que la chica lo miro perplejo Flippy agrego- Debe amputarse la parte del cuerpo del amo donde se engancho el collar… Y en tu caso, pues…- Dijo dudoso Flippy-.

-Flaky se llevó la mano al cuello a la vez que tragaba saliva. Ambos se miraron y bajaron la cabeza abatidos- Descartado- Dijeron en un suspiro-.

-En eso sonó el teléfono de Flaky- Hola?... eh, Petunia, Hola… Si, jeje, todo bien… eh!?- Dijo Flaky levantándose de golpe- Es en serio?!... Ajam, si!... hoy?... Uy, me había olvidado! Si, salgo para allá!... No saben cuánto se los agradezco, hasta luego!- Flaky colgó el teléfono y tomo sus llaves pero cuando abrió la puerta esta se cerró de golpe- Que haces Flippy?-.

-Acaso escuchaste lo que te dije?- Dijo serio Soberbia-.

-No vendrás conmigo!- Dijo Flaky cerrando los ojos molesta, al abrirlos Flippy ya no estaba, miro al suelo para ver de nuevo al tierno osito- No llevare un oso en mi bolso y es mi última palabra!

-No puedo creer que esté llevando un oso dentro de mi bolso- Dijo malhumorada Flaky-.

-Deberías dejar de quejarte tanto- Se oyó una voz proveniente del interior de la bolsa-.

-Okey, pero no hagas mucho ruido, eh?- Flaky había subido al colectivo y dejado la bolsa junto a ella, Flippy no tardo en asomar la cabeza, por suerte no había nadie más en el transporte. Entonces a la joven le vino una duda-Flippy, si el demonio hace lo que su amo le ordene… No tiene el amo que darle algún tipo de compensación o algo al demonio?- Flaky se sorprendió cuando se percató de que Flippy se había girado a ver por la ventana-… Flippy?-.

-Tienes razón…- Empezó a hablar el oso, abatido- Veras, a cambio de que el demonio cumpla las ordenes, el amo debe darle de beber su propia sangre… o en su defecto darle de comer una persona inocente- Flippy miro como Flaky se tapaba la boca, aterrada- No me mires así, yo no hare tal cosa!…-Flippy suspiro- nosotros somos seres repugnante que nos alimentamos de la carne y la sangre de los humanos-.

-y que hay del alma y todo eso?- Pregunto curiosa la pelirroja- no se vende el alma al diablo o algo así cuando haces un pacto con un demonio?-.

-Les muchas cosas raras… Para que nos serviría el alma humana?- Pregunto con una ceja levantada el oso-.

-Eh?... Bueno, no sé…- Flaky se sintió un poco avergonzada por lo que cambio el tema- Cierto… Y porque te transformas en oso?... Todos los demonios se transforman?-.

-Este… No, solo mis hermanos y yo… Cada uno se transforma en un animal diferente- Flippy suspiro- Veras, nosotros nacimos de relaciones de nuestro padre con mujeres humanas… - Iba explicando Flippy-.

-Entonces porque son animales?- pregunto curiosa la joven-.

-Deja terminar a la gente!- Grito molesto el oso. Luego suspiro- Esta no es nuestra verdadera forma. Tenemos formas animales para poder pasar desapercibidos... Nuestras verdaderas formas son, desagradables por asi decirlo-.

-Pero si se pueden convertir en personas, porque no quedarse así?- Pregunto la joven-.

-Nuestra forma humana gasta demasiada energía… Para mantenerla deberíamos comer alrededor de diez personas por día… o beber 4 litros de sangre de nuestro amo… antes de que preguntes, la sangre del amo tiene mucha más energía que las personas normales… Unas cuantas gotas de esa sangre es equivalente a comer la mitad de una persona-.

-Eh, ya veo- Dijo Flaky con el estómago revuelto-Flippy…- la joven llamo la atención del oso, que se había puesto a mirar por la ventana-.

-Emm?- Pregunto el peli verde, mirando por la ventana-.

-…que pasara sí no te alimentas?- Pregunto preocupada la chica-.

-jaja, no deberías preocuparte por un demonio- rio tristemente el osito-… Yo no quiero lastimar a nadie, además….- Flippy volvió a mirar por la ventana- Cuando bebo sangre, yo no soy… yo-.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso, la joven no se animó a seguir preguntando, había sido demasiada información por un dia. Llegaron a la parada y ambos se bajaron, era un parque que Flaky y sus amigos usaban siempre como punto de reunión, pero ahora no había nadie. Flaky se sentó en una banca, preocupada.

-Qué raro, ya deberían haber llegado…- La chica miro el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de rojo- Pronto oscurecerá-.

-La mejor hora para que salgan los monstruos, jeje- Se escuchó una voz burlona a sus espaldas-.

-Cuidado!- Grito Flippy tomando rápidamente su forma humana y lanzándose junto a la chica para alejarse de aquella persona. Justo a tiempo, puesto que la banca donde estaban había quedado hecha trizas- Gula…- Dijo con ira Flippy-.

-Realmente creías que ibas a neutralizar tan tentadora fragancia con tu asqueroso olor, no engañas a mi nariz, Soberbia- Dijo divertido, Nutty-.

-Flaky observó las manos del demonio quien tenía sangre en ella, luego miro a Flippy- No puede ser…-.

-Jaja, que pasa, soberbia? Estamos un poco anémico, acaso?- Dijo Nutty en el momento en que Flippy puso una rodilla en tierra agarrándose la herida-.

-Anémico?...- Flaky miro seria a su demonio que apretaba los dientes furioso - Escúchame Flippy! Debes hacerlo!- Dijo Arremangándose el buzo, dejando al descubierto su muñeca- Por favor, bebe mi sangre!-.

-No Flaky! No… No quiero hacerlo!-Dijo enfadado Flippy, mirando en la dirección contraria a donde estaba la joven-.

-Flippy…- Dijo sorprendida y preocupada Flaky-.

-Jaja, deberías aceptar, Soberbia! Ninguna delicia así se te ofrece en bandeja de plata seguido- Rio Nutty ante la escena tan patética de su hermano mayor-.

-Lo siento. Flippy… Pero…- Dijo terriblemente decidida Flaky-.

-No lo hagas… Por favor…- Dijo afligido el demonio, que comenzó a sudar-.

-Lo siento…- Volvió a susurrar la joven luego alzo la voz- Es una ORDEN, Flippy! Aliméntate de mi sangre AHORA!- Antes de que ambos pudieran darse cuenta los collares aparecieron alrededor de sus cuellos y una fuerza increíble arrastro a Flippy hasta la muñeca de la joven. Él no pudo resistirse más, abriendo su boca incrusto fuertemente sus afilados dientes en la carne de la peli roja que dio un grito de dolor-.

-No lo harás!- Grito Furioso Nutty lanzándose contra ambos, pero de pronto su cuerpo se congelo- Mierda!- Grito enfadado el demonio-.

Los ojos del peli verde se abrieron de un golpe y Gula se sintió atravesado por una mirada penetrante, color amarillo neón.

**-jaja, tienes agallas para atacarme, Nutty**- Dijo riendo Flippy con una voz más grave de lo usual- **Ven aquí hermanito menor, es hora de jugar**- Luego de decir esto el peli verde rio ruidosamente con maldad-.

-…Flippy…- Dijo en un susurro Flaky, agarrándose la muñeca ensangrentada-"Que hice…"- Pensó afligida la joven-.


	3. Chapter 3

-Flipgy- Dijo Nutty, sonriendo forzadamente- Veo que te pusiste serio-.

-**jaja, así parece…**- Flipgy esbozo una sonrisa burlona- **Yo veo que tienes miedo…** - El peli verde fue corriendo hacia su hermano menor, dándole una piña que hizo que Gula golpeara contra un árbol de plaza, derribándolo. Pero un tirón en su cuello le llamo la atención, había arrastrado algo pesado-** Que demonios…?**-.

-Flaky estaba en el suelo, agarrándose el cuello que le dolía por la violenta sacudida del collar al ser tironeado por el de Flippy-… Flippy… Que te ocurre?...- La joven miro los ojos ámbar que la miraban como si se tratara de un insecto-… Quien sos vos?...- Pregunto atónita-.

-Flipgy se golpeó la frente con la palma- **Ese tarado sello un pacto… En fin…**- Dijo atrayendo hacia él de un tirón de la cadena a la pobre Flaky, que se quejó al sentir sus manos y piernas raspadas- **Escúchame, humana…**- La voz de Flipgy sonaba bastante enfadada- **Vos no sos mi ama ni nada oíste… Ahora hace que esta mierda desaparezca o te arrancare la cabeza**-.

-Yo…- Dijo tímidamente Flaky, comenzando a temblar- Yo no sé cómo hacer eso…-.

**-carajo! Flippy con quien hiciste el pac…**- El peli verde, distraído por la chica no noto la presencia asesina que sonreía a su espalda-.

-Te tengo!- Grito Nutty al momento de golpear a Flipgy con un fierro retorcido de acerró, probablemente perteneciente a algunos de los juegos infantiles del parque-.

Flipgy recibió el golpe de lleno en las costillas, Flaky pudo oír un sonoro Crack y la maldición de joven. El demonio voló a unos cuantos metros de distancia arrastrando a la pobre chica con él, fue una vieja cabina telefónica la que los amortiguo. La pelirroja se sorprendió de estar sobre el cuerpo de Flipgy. Él, una vez más, había recibido todos los daños.

-**Aunque no quiera tendré que protegerte…**- Dijo Flipgy a la joven que lo miraba preocupada. Esto hizo sonreír al demonio- **No me mires así… Espero una buena compensación…**- La sonrisa del peli verde se borró y, tomando rudamente a Flaky, dio un salto veloz esquivando el fierro que Nutty les había lanzado, incrustándose este en lo que quedaba de la cabina-.

-"No de nuevo"- Pensó con tristeza la joven al ver que desde el interior de la pequeña cabina maltrecha comenzaba a correr pequeños ríos de sangre, formando rápidamente un charco, cada vez más amplio- Otra víctima de todo esto-Dijo en un susurro que el demonio solo ignoro. Pronto un disparo interrumpió sus pensamientos- Que es eso!?-.

-Nutty había echo aparecer una pistola en cada mano y comenzó a disparar incontables veces. Flipgy solo se dedicaba a esquivar con gran agilidad cada una de las balas, llevando a la pobre de un lado a otro como si de un costal de papas se tratara-** Ese idiota de Flippy no te lo dijo… Es un inútil!**-.

-AAaaah!- Dio un rito Flaky al sentir un dolor indescriptible en su pantorrilla, pronto la sangre comenzó a manchar su pantalón-.

-**Y parece que vos también**- Escupió con enfado Flipgy arrojando a la joven a unos arbustos para agarrar un enorme banco de piedra que arrancó de cuajo del suelo- **AAAAARRRG!**- Grito haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y luego arrojándolo contra Nutty-.

-Jaja, que intento tan desesperado, hermano!- Grito Gula emocionado dando tiros al enorme trozo de piedra hasta lograr partirlo a la mitad, los pedazos de escombros cayeron a ambos lados de Nutty que reía divertido al apuntar en donde se suponía debía estar soberbia, una enorme vena se formó en su frente al darse cuenta que tanto él como la chica habían desaparecido- Mierda, otra vez! Cuantas veces tengo que caer con sus estúpidas distracciones!- Dijo dando fuertes pisotones enfadados-.

-**Bien, acá estaremos bien un rato**- Dijo Flipgy Observando de muy lejos a Nutty despotricar. Miro a Flaky molesto-** Voy a necesitarte…**- Dijo el demonio con una voz seductora poniéndose a escasos centímetros de Flaky- **No te muevas**- Le susurro a la joven con una sonrisa burlona-.

-Flaky se estremeció, poniéndose colorada al instante, pero en ese momento sintió la garras de Flipgy atravesando la tela de su pantalón- Que haces?- Dijo ella en un susurro, tratando de mantenerse escondida de Nutty. La joven se quejó molesta al notar como Flipgy le levantaba la pierna que tenía herida-.

**-Necesito tu sangre-** Dijo burlonamente el demonio en el momento que comenzó a lamer la herida, Flaky dio otro débil quejido y algunas lágrimas de vergüenza cayeron de su rostro. Flipgy se limpió los labios con la lengua y miro a la chica divertido- **No llores o me tientas a hacer más cosas…**- El peli verde noto la mirada de terror de la joven que miraba tras él y sonrió, algo en su mano derecha comenzaba tomar forma-** Los hermanos menores… Siempre la cagan!**- Grito riendo el demonio tratando de cortar el cuello de Nutty con el cuchillo que tenía en la mano derecha-.

-Gula riendo se lanzó hacia atrás, esquivando el intento de soberbia- Jaja, solo un mugroso cuchillo pudo darte, patentito- Dijo Nutty lamiendo su arma con una sonrisa-.

-**Escucha…**- Dijo Flipgy a Flaky- **Si imaginas que la cadena es infinita esta lo será… Debes concéntrate**- Después de decir esto el demonio salió de los arbustos calmadamente- **Comienza ya!**- Grito enfurecido dándole la espalda. Entonces esbozo una sonrisa sádica para su hermano menor-** Es todo lo que necesito, Gula**- Dijo lamiendo su cuchillo-.

-Flaky se estremeció, cerrando los ojos hizo caso a Flipgy y empezó a imaginarse la cadena cada vez más larga-.

Flipgy fue corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Nutty, quien no paraba de tirarle disparos por lo que el peli verde empezó a zigzaguear, en ningún momento borro esa enorme sonrisa burlona de su rostro. El peli verde fue corriendo hasta llegar a escasos centímetros de Gula, alzando su cuchillo en un golpe ascendente, el otro demonio, sorprendido, retrocedió como pudo y apunto a la cabeza de soberbia.

-Eso es todo, Flipgy- Dijo Gula sonriendo, pero al momento de apretar el gatillo un segundo cuchillo atravesó su brazo haciendo que soltara el arma y retrocediera varios pasos- Mierda!-.

El arma que nutty dejo caer al suelo se desvaneció, al igual que el cuchillo que tenía en su brazo, pero las heridas de ambos no desaparecían. Flaky observaba el combate aterrada, si esto ocurriera de día muchos niños se verían involucrado, el sonido de su teléfono la distrajo, vio que era Giggles quien la llamaba.

-Hola…-Dijo dudosa la pelirroja, rezando porque su amiga no escuchara los ruidos del enfrentamiento-.

-Lo sentimos mucho Flaky!- Dijo jadeando su amiga, se notaba que había estado corriendo- Íbamos bien pero perdimos Splendid tardo en prepararse y casi perdimos el colectivo-.

-Está bien, jeje- Flaky estaba feliz que eso hubiese pasado. Entonces una idea cruzo por su mente con tanta rapidez como el sentimiento de pánico-" Si ellos vienen y esos demonios siguen peleando se verán involucrados… Ellos podrían…"- El recuerdo del conductor y la cabina la hicieron estremecerse. Fue cuando su amiga le hizo la pregunta que ella quería evitar-.

-Eh?... Que es todo ese ruido?... Acaso es una pelea?! Flaky estas bien!?- Dijo la peli rosada cada vez levantando más la vos-.

-No te preocupes, Giggles, es… La tele, si eso, jeje- La joven dijo la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió-.

-Que!? Todavía estás en tu casa?- Pregunto confundida Giggles-.

-Eh?, si… Asique… Estaba pensando si no quieren que nos encontremos en el café "Ángel azul"… Prometo no tardar demasiado- Dijo la chica con voz suplicante y de disculpas-.

-Eh?... Bueno… Estamos cerca pero tomate tu tiempo, cuídate- Dijo Giggles, animándola -.

-Gracias, no tardare mucho- Luego de decir esto corto y se puso de pie rápidamente- Tengo que detener a Flipgy- Entonces se sorprendió de estar de pie sin ninguna dificultad, vio su pierna y esta no tenía ninguna herida. Al recordar el "incidente" con Flipgy no pudo evitar sonrojarse- No creo que lo haya hecho con esa intención- Se dijo a ella misma saliendo corriendo tras los demonios que habían desaparecido del lugar-.

Resulta que la pelea había llegando hasta la parte de juegos para niños, la cual ya era mucho más visible, la gente no tardaría en acudir al lugar debido al ruido que ambos contrincantes hacían. Por suerte la pelea ya había llegado a su fin. Flipgy sostenía del cuello a Nutty a quien le había arrancado una pierna y la otra acababa de ser atravesada por un fierro.

-Soberbia rio divertido por la situación del otro demonio-** Jaja, sigues siendo un debilucho, Nutty pero me alegra poder haberte devuelto el favor**- Dijo el peli verde dándole un rodillazo al fierro que tembló dentro de la pierna de Gula-.

-aaarg!- Grito ya medio inconsciente. Nutty sonrió débilmente y dijo- jeje… Vos crees que podrás vencernos?... Todos nosotros estamos de alguna manera bajo las órdenes de él… no podrás… AAARG!-.

-Flipgy retorció el fierro de la pierna antes de extraerlo con agresividad, su expresión era de aburrimiento- **Sabes que no me interesa lo que los muertos puedan decir, asique… adiós**- La última palabra hizo que la sonrisa sádica volviera al rostro del demonio. Por desgracia no le duro mucho la diversión dado que el collar alrededor de su cuello se achico, impidiéndole respira, esto hizo que soltara a Nutty que cayó al suelo y empezó a toser- **Que… ha…ces…?**- Dijo Flipgy girándose hacia flaky-.

-Debes detenerte- Dijo corriendo junto al peli verde, enojada- Esto está llamando demasiado la atención y viene la policía…-La joven, al distraerse del pensamiento de "castigo" causo que el colla del demonio volviera a la normalidad-.

-**a mí que mierda me importan los humanos…!**- Grito molesto Flipgy-.

-Eso se nota de lejos!- Grito molesta Flaky- Además!... él es tu hermano como puedes desear tanto matarlo?- Dijo sin poder comprender el comportamiento de los demonios-.

-Flipgy apretó los dientes molesto- **Odio que los humanos proyecten sus sentimentalismos en mi… si me deshago de él será un problema menos…**-.

-Eso haces! Desacerté de lo que no necesi…- Flaky interrumpió su frase al notar que Nutty la miraba con ojos penetrantes y hambrientos, antes que la joven pudiera reaccionar Gula dio un salto hacia ella con sus fauces abiertas y deseosas de su sangre. Flaky solo puso cerrar los ojos y cubrirse con sus brazos, aterrada-.

-**Te lo dije…**- Flaky abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la espalda de Flipgy, el cual había atravesado a su hermano con su mano desnuda. Dejo caer el cuerpo y miro a la joven con una sonrisa divertida- **Nosotros somos demonios, no lo olvides… incluso conmigo…**-.

-Flaky asintió apenada por su actitud que casi la llevaba a la muerte. Un ruido de sirenas se oyó a lo lejos, la joven asustada tomo la cadena y la sacudió- Debemos correr Fli…- Entonces se dio cuenta que la cadena pego con una gran fuerza al demonio derribándolo en el suelo, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Nutty-… Este… Flippy?-.

-Qué carajo haces, pendeja!?- Los ojos verde de Flippy relajaron a la joven que no pudo evitar sonreír, esto asusto al demonio- Ahora que tienes?-.

-Nada… Gracias por volver, Flippy- Dijo la joven aun sonriendo-.

-Que ama tan tonta te conseguiste hermano!- Grito una voz terriblemente aguda desde el suelo, una ardilla, quien después de darse cuenta se giró lista para correr-.

-Flippy la tomo con una mano- Hola, Gula…- Dijo el peli verde con una sonrisa misteriosa- Te parece si acabamos con esto?- Entonces el joven llevo la cabeza de la aterrada ardilla a su boca-.

-Qué haces!?-Pregunto asustada la joven-.

-Flippy solo la miro como quien explica algo cotidiano de su vida- Voy a devorarlo… Es la única manera de matar definitivamente a un demonio- Entonces volvió a llevarse a Nutty a la boca-.

-No lo hagas- Ordeno Flaky, el collar de Flippy volvió a cerrarse oprimiendo su garganta- Este… perdón…- Dijo volviendo automáticamente el collar a la normalidad-

-Okey, como quieras-Dijo el demonio un poco molesto- Pero no podemos dejarlo libre, tienes algo con lo que podamos atarlo?-.

-Emmm…- Dijo Flaky buscando en su bolso, ahora un poco maltrecho y lleno de hojas, de ahí saco una colita para el pelo- Esto sirve?-.

-Estará bien- Dijo Flippy tomándola de la mano de Flaky-.

-Que!? No iré con ustedes, déjame! Te lo ordeno- Dijo la ardilla mordiendo la mano de Flippy que solo lo ignoraba-.

-Listo, esto bastara por ahora… bueno, me voy…- Dijo Flippy convirtiéndose en oso y bostezando, tomo entre sus dientes a la ardilla que no paraba de quejarse, ambos se metieron dentro del bolso de la chica, que salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar-.

La joven no noto las numerosas cámaras de seguridad que la siguieron a ella y a los dos demonios en todo momento. Del otro lado, en una habitación oscura una figura sonrió y se dirigió a la figura parada a su lado.

-Parece que Gula es muy inútil después de todo...- Dijo la figura- Ve a desacerté de él, Mole… Crees poder hacerlo, no?- Dijo con voz burlona-.

-No diga tonterías, amo- Dijo Mole sin demasiados ánimos de hacer cosas-.

-Oh y encárgate de su amo- Dijo la figura pasando junto a pereza, saliendo antes que él de la habitación-.

-Lógicamente, amo…- Mole vio a su amo irse y suspiro- Doble trabajo… Que fastidio…- Luego desapareció-.

* * *

La reunión de Flaky con sus amigos le había traído mucha alegría, sobre todo después de esos días tan fuera de lo común. Resulta que, gracias a Splendid, pudieron probar que fue Diana la que, durante mucho tiempo había robado dinero y que no era la primera vez que ella culpaba a una de sus compañeras para salirse con la suya, había ocurrido en casi todas las sucursales en las que ella había trabajado. Flaky se alegró mucho de tener tan buenos amigos que la protegieron y ayudaron.

-Brindemos porque Flaky vuelve al trabajo a partir de mañana!- Grito Splendid y Giggles a los que todos brindaron y rieron-.

-Realmente les debo una muy grande, chicos… Prometo compensárselo- Dijo la pelirroja dejando que unas lágrimas de alegría escaparan de su rostro-.

-Petunia le acaricio la cabeza- No tienes nada que agradecer vos te lo mereces, Flaky… Vos nos ayudaste considerables veces después de todo, jaja-.

Flippy no podía dejar de observar desde debajo de la mesa la cara de profunda felicidad de su ama, se sentía terriblemente culpable por arrastrarla a esa sanguinaria lucha de amos y demonios, esa chica no merecía eso. El oso dio una mirada tras él, se sorprendió de no ver a nadie, solo estaba los pedazos de colita destrozada por el piso, vio más allá solo para ver como Nutty le sacaba la lengua desde la puerta principal del negocio.

Flippy no se lo pensó dos veces antes de correr tras él, generando gritos por todos lados. Flaky vio como el pequeño oso salía corriendo de la tienda, tomo su bolso y se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Lo siento… Olvide que Pop iba a llamarme, gracias chicos por todo…- Dijo saliendo corriendo del local, sus amigos se miraron perplejos pero luego sonrieron-.

-Esa Flaky tan despistada como en segundaria, jaja- Dijo tiernamente Giggles, los otros dos la acompañaron en la risa-.

-Hasta que me aleje de esos locos- Dijo enojado Nutty, habia llegado a un callegon realmente hondo, allí esperaría hasta que un alma desafortunada estuviera cerca para devorarlo. De pronto su nariz se sintió seducida por el olor de sangre, alguien conocido para él estaba saliendo del oscuro callejón- Amo!- Grito la ardilla feliz pero su expresión cambio al ver que su amo estaba completamente ensangrentado-.

-Nu… tty… Corre…- Dijo el chico, desplomándose en el piso-.

-Gula corrió hacia él- Toothy! Quien te hizo esto!?- Otro olor familiar cruzo su nariz, Gula apretó sus dientes con ira al ver salir a Mole de la oscuridad- Porque?...-.

-No me sorprende que fueras por ahí matando inocentes… La sangre de ese chico es tan poco deliciosa que ni comerlo quiero…- Dijo serio el recién llegado, limpiándose la sangre de los dedos en la pared-.

-Te pregunte porque mole ¡!?- Grito enfurecido Nutty-.

-Porque?...- repitió Mole, fingiendo estárselo meditando, luego sonrió- Él cree que ya no eres útil… Ahora que encontramos a Flippy ya no necesitamos tu olfato… Y por lo tanto tampoco necesitamos a tu amo… Digamos que estoy sacando la basura- Nutty apretó los puños aún más enfadado, Mole suspiro- No me mires así… sabes que tampoco me emociona hacer quehaceres, pero ordenes son ordenes… ahora-.

-lo siento, toothy… -Mole se detuvo al ver como Nutty mordía el cuerpo de su amo para volver a su forma humana. El collar en el cuello de Gula apareció solo unos segundo, solo para romperse mil pedazos que se disolvieron en la nada- Te matare!- Grito Gula lanzándose contra su hermano-.

-Eso fue estúpido- Dijo Mole desapareciendo y apareciendo a escasos centímetros de Nutty, Tomándolo del rostro y golpeando su cabeza contra la pared- Porque no te rindes y dejas de hacer cosas inútiles… Complicas mi trabajo… Ahora déjame devorar…- Empezó a decir Mole cuando unos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos- Mierda…- Susurro enfadado-.

Mole se giró a ver a Nutty y suspiro. Gula pudo sentir miles de agujas dentro de su cerebro, empezando a olvidar todo lo vivido junto a Toothy y luego sintió la fría espada de su hermano clavase en su corazón y girando para abrir aún más la herida. Después Mole simplemente lo dejo caer al suelo.

-Mole!- Grito Flippy desde la entrada del obscuro callejón-.

-Hola, hermano mayor- Dijo Mole en un susurro mientras sonreía y agitaba su mano ensangrentada en señal de saludo, luego desapareció-.

-Flippy se acercó a su hermano, que tenía los ojos en blanco y casi no respiraba- Gula… Te han borrado la memoria…- Dijo triste el peli verde, luego miro el cuerpo a escaso centímetros de ellos, la mano de Nutty lo agarraba con fuerza a pesar de ya no saber quién era- Y también te han quitado a tu amo… No te preocupes, yo te llevare al infierno, así quedaras fuera de toda esta tontería, hermano menor…- Dijo el demonio acariciándole la cabeza a Gula-.

-flippy… Que… ocu…rio?- Flaky llego al lugar agitada- Donde está, Nutty?- Pregunto una vez recuperada-.

-Él…- Dijo Flippy observando afligido el cuerpo de su hermano, pero entonces vio aterrado como en el cuello de Nutty se formaba un collar y, uno igual, se formaba en la muñeca de la joven, el demonio palideció al instante-.

- Que te dije de los nombres, idiota!- Grito Flippy, inundando todo el edificio con sus gritos-.

-Lo siento! Como iba a saber que no tenía amo?- Dijo en su defensa la joven- Además… No tiene que ser a una determinada hora?-.

-Flippy se golpeó la frente contra el suelo, para tranquilizarse-… Eso es relativo, si el demonio está herido o recién llegado el pacto no dependerá del horario. Nutty esteba herido y además…- El peli verde hizo una pausa- Le borraron la memoria por lo que es como si estuviera recién llegado… Lo más probable es que Mole quisiera que él se quedara en el mundo humano, pero porque?- Se preguntó Flippy-.

-Quien es Mole?- Pregunto curiosa Flaky-.

-Él es uno de mis herma… nos- Flippy se quedó perplejo de ver como Nutty tenía sus dientes a escasos centímetros de la joven y esta no se daba cuenta. El peli verde agarro lo que estaba comiendo, un pedazo de pastel que Flaky se vio obligada a prepararle a altas horas de la noche, y se lo metió de lleno en la boca a Gula con tanta fuerza que la cabeza del demonio golpeo contra la pared, formando una grieta-.

-Eh?- Se preguntó confundida la joven, luego vio la sangre y la grieta en la pared- AAH! Mira lo que hiciste, arruinas mi casa, eres malvado… MALVADO!- Le gritaba ella enfadada-.

-Que es lo que me diste?- Pregunto en un susurro Nutty, poniéndose de pie y agarrando por el cuello a Flippy- Que me diste!?-.

-Eh… Pastel… allá hay más…- Contesto con una gota en la frente FLippy y una sonrisa nervios, señalando el gran pastel que quedaba-.

-Nutty arrogo a Flippy lo más lejos que la pared le permitió y se lanzó contra el pastel, devorándolo con una hermosa sonrisa infantil en su rostro- Emmm… Emmm… Esto es mejor que la sangre… emmm, que delicia-.

- Ese idiota!- Dijo molesto Flippy, entonces vio la cara de Flaky- Y vos que tienes?-

-Es que… Es tan tierno…- Dijo enternecida Flaky, acercándose a Nutty- Ey, Nutty?... Si te hago rica comida dulce vos no me vas a comer cuando me distraiga… Tenemos un trato- Pregunto la joven con una sonrisa-.

-De verdad hay todo tipo de comida dulce?- Pregunto Gula con ojos brillosos-.

-Ay, kawaii- Dijo Flaky sonrojada-.

-Demonios, odio las mujeres con sentido materno… Me voy a dormir- Dijo agotado Flippy saliendo de la cocina-.

-No te vayas a dormir en mi cama con forma humana, eh!- Grito enfadada la joven-.

- Claro que no…- Dijo Flippy con una sonrisa mentirosa-.

-Yo puedo dormir en forma humana, Ama?- Pregunto en tono inocente Nutty-.

-Claro que si- Dijo Flaky abrazando al chico. La joven mujer no podía sospechar de él, después de todo tiene la apariencia de un niño de 15 años-.

-Porque él si puede!?- Grito el peli verde desde el umbral de la puerta. Entonces vio la escena sorprendido, Nutty al notar a su hermano puso una sonrisa burlona e hizo la "V" de la victoria, esto hizo enojar terriblemente al peli verde- Vos pendejo de mierda!- Pronto el ruido de platos rotos y la risa burlona de Gula que escapaba de su hermano mayor inundaron todo el departamento-.

-Ya basta!- Ordeno Flaky, ambos cayeron al suelo, asfixiados por los collares- Vamos a dormir, asique transfórmese en animales!-.

-O…keeey- Dijeron los demonios transformándose, aun en su forma animal se notaba que estaban violetas por la falta de oxígeno-.

Esa noche fue una tranquila, una noche de paz, por lo menos para la chica. Por otra parte los hermanos no pegaron ojo en toda la mirándose desafiantes, Flippy esperando que Gula se durmiera para poder él hacer lo mismo, Nutty, por su parte, quería que soberbia se durmiera para poder hincar un poco el diente en su joven ama.

-Haaaaay…- suspiro la joven estirándose con una sonrisa- Que gran noche…-.

-Ni que lo digas…- Dijo Flippy con unas enormes ojeras-.

-Estupenda…- Acoto Nutty con el mismo aspecto que su hermano-.

-Que hicieron anoche!?- Pregunto exaltada la joven por la horrible cara de ambos demonios- Esperen… Porque están en forma humana?- Pregunto mirándolos con mirada homicida-.

-ES SU CULPA- Gritaron Ambos demonios señalando al otro-.

-Flippy vos sos el mayor, tienes toda la culpa!- Dijo Flaky con voz severa-.

-Pero… Pero…- Flippy se cruzó de brazos molesto- Esto no es justo-.

-"Hermanos pequeños al poder!"- Pensó Nutty haciendo una vez más la "V" de victoria-.


	4. Chapter 4

-ME TIENEN HARTA!- Grito enfadada Flaky a los dos demonios, que detuvieron su pequeña discusión-.

-No es mi culpa, Flaky… Flippy es demasiado egoísta- Dijo Nutty, mirando a la chica con cara de cachorro-.

-yo Egoísta!?... Seré mochas palabras con "Ego", pero jamás egoísta- Le grito Soberbia a su hermano menor, luego miró a la chica- Es mi turno de ver la tele! Decí algo, Flaky!-.

-Eso Flaky, que preferís ver!?... Las graciosas y pintoresca aventuras de Finn y Jack- Dijo Gula en tono solemne, luego hizo gesto de asco y señalo a Flippy- O sus aburridos y morbosos documentales sobre la segunda guerra mundial-.

-Este…- Dijo la chica nerviosa-.

-No son aburridos! Es crucial aprender de los errores humanos!...- Luego de decir esto Flippy se empezó a reír- jaja, aunque si hablamos de errores humanos esa serie le gana totalmente a las guerras-.

-Retráctate Maniático dos caras!- Exigió Nutty, apretando los puños, molesto-.

-Vos retráctate primero! Niñato con principio de diabetes!- Dijo Flippy poniéndose en guardia. Entonces la tele se apagó-… Eh!?...- Dijeron los dos demonios al unísono, deprimidos-.

-Si es para problema se desconecta y listo- Dijo Flaky saliendo de atrás del televisor, enfadada. Entonces apunto a la entrada de la pequeña cocina/Sala de reuniones- Los dos, ahora!- Exigió la joven-.

-Ambos se miraron y entonces se cruzaron de brazos, haciendo un berrinche- No tenesmos porque hacerle caso a una muer amargada- Dijo Nutty-.

-Eso… Si quieres desahogar tus frustraciones no vengas con nosotros- Contesto Flippy-.

-Mis frustraciones tienen nombre! Una es Flippy y el otro es Nutty…Ahora vayan a…- Iba gritando Flaky cuando Nutty le tiro del delantal que llevaba-.

-Poniendo cara triste- Porque nombras a Flippy primero?- Pregunto dejando caer una lagrima-.

-Jaja, eso e obvio… Porque yo soy primero en todo, Gula- Dijo Flippy en tono arrogante-.

-Y vos sos el mayor?- Pregunto Flaky desanimada, dando un suspiro de cansancio. Luego tomo aire y les grito- A la cocina, es una orden!- Ambos collares se formaron alrededor de los cuellos de los chicos y, con gran fuerza, los arrastraron hasta la otra habitación- Adoro este poder- Dijo feliz la chica, siguiéndolos con una sonrisa-.

En la cocina ambos demonios se sentaron en la pequeña mesada que hacía de mesa, mientras la chica daba vueltas, enfadada.

-Flaky, cálmate que nadie se dio cuenta…- Dijo Flippy tratando de apaciguar a su ama-… En todo caso yo soy el que debería estar más molesto- Dijo el joven, sobándose la mejilla que aún estaba un poco roja por el golpe-.

-Callados!- Grito la chica a ambos-.

-Pero yo no di…- Empezó a protestar Nutty pero la mirada de la chica lo callo al instante- Pst…- Llamo el joven a su hermano-.

-Emm…- Dijo este acercándose a Gula-.

-Esta chica necesita una noche de buen Sex…- Iba diciendo Nutty mientras Flippy asentía hasta que Flaky golpeo ruidosamente la mesada con las manos, luego la chica se sentó en silencio frente a ellos-.

-Yo sé que no se dan cuenta, pero lo que hicieron hoy fue muy imprudente, casi me vuelve a costar mi trabajo!...- Dijo ella alzando la voz-.

**_FLASHBACK_**

Estaba la pelirroja riendo con sus compañeros de trabajo, todos habían ido a la cocina a tomarse un café.

-Qué bueno que volviste- Dijo Giggles contenta-.

-Sí, menos mal… Tenía miedo de como mantendría mi departamento-dijo aliviada la joven-.

-Además, pudimos sacar a esa Diana… Te debemos una, Splendid- Dijo feliz Petunia, luego se arrepintió-.

-Puedes darme el placer de una cita, no?- Dijo el peli azul pero en seguida se retractó por la mirada que le dieron todas las mujeres- Okey, no… Solo bromeaba, jeje…-.

-AAAAAAH- Un grito proveniente de los cubículos saco al círculo de amigos de su pequeño descanso-.

-Splendid se puso serio pero se sorprendió de ver a Flaky salir tan decidida. La joven solo pensaba-"Oh, no… Por favor que no sean ellos do…"- No pudo terminar el pensamiento porque dos cosas pequeñas de color verde pasaron por entre sus piernas haciéndola caer- Lo sabía…- Dijo muy desanimada-.

La pelirroja corrió tras ellos dos plantas más abajo pero los perdió en el ascensor por lo que decidió bajar por las escaleras de emergencia, al llegar una planta abajo se asomó pero el ascensor seguía bajando. Entonces se percató de que todo se puso purpura y al querer abrir la puerta que la permitía ingresar al pasillo del ascensor esta parecía sellada. Cada vez más nervioso empezó a forcejear con la puerta, pero solo logro cansarse más. Solo podía bajar o subir, pero tenía la impresión de que eso no serviría de nada y, además, ambos caminos estaban notoriamente más oscuros que lo usual.

-Jeje, algún foco se habrá quemado, eso!... Yo no lo note por mi apuro, verdad? Jeje- Comenzó a hablar consigo misma para tratar de calmarse, entonces paso lo que tanto temía-"Que fue eso?..."-.

Un extraño sonido, proveniente de las escaleras inferiores, causo que el nerviosismo y el miedo de la chica se incrementaran considerablemente. Era un sonido a penas audibles pero sonaba como cuando alguien deja caer algo pesado en una sustancia demasiado espesa, el aroma de algo pútrido rodeo la nariz de Flaky obligándola a tapársela, fue ahí cuando lo vio entre la oscuridad. Era la cara de un niño, demasiado pálido y sonreía de forma retorcida mientras parecía verla con sus cuencas vacías. La chica se dejó caer al suelo y jateo hasta el pequeño rincón que quedaba junto a la puerta, unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro mientras ella se hacía cada vez más pequeñita en un intento por resguardarse.

Una vez el cuerpo del pequeño niño quedo totalmente visible vio una pequeña cuerda o cable que parecía palpitar, Flaky lo siguió con una mirada llena de pánico, tras la figura pálida había un ser horrendo de dientes filosos tan largo y chuecos que le era imposible mantenerlos dentro de la boca, sus ojos eran totalmente blanco, pero a pesar de esto parecía poder ver a la mujer allí. Entonces la voz del niño se oyó por primera vez.

-"Moriré…"- Pensó con terror Flaky, sin poder despegar la mirada de aquel ser-.

-Te encontré- Dijo en un tono de voz tan adorable que si no fuera por el ser a su espalda, cualquiera iría corriendo a abrazarlo con ternura-… Tengo hambre…- Dijo el ser tras él dejando que un rio de baba se deslizara de su deforme boca, luego se abalanzó sobre la chica quien dio un grito de miedo que se escuchó por todo el edificio-.

La puerta se abrió de una patada, apareciendo Nutty y miro a su ama con una sonrisa divertida, luego giro hacia el ser que estaba a tan solo unos centímetros del muchacho.

-Cuidado!- Grito Flaky al demonio quien soltó una carcajada-.

-Sin mucha demora de entre sus ropas saco una de sus pistolas y le disparo- Desaparece escoria- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el preciso momento que su disparo corto a la mitad al horrendo demonio, haciendo que este desapareciera- Uff, que aburrido…- Dijo Nutty viendo como su arma desaparecía-.

-Nutty, menos mal que vinis… te- Flaky trato de ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo se sintió muy pesado de golpe, dejándola de vuelta en el suelo-.

-No te muevas tanto- Dijo Gula acercándose a ella, arrodillándose frente a ella- Debes estar débil porque use mi arma, esta es la primera vez después de… Todo…- Entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico y colocando una mano gentilmente en la mejilla de la joven dijo-… Estas cansada, no?...-Su voz era suave y un poco tentadora-.

-Eh… Un poco…- Dijo en un susurro Flaky, tratando de levantar las manos, pero sus movimientos eran muy lentos-.

-Pobre de vos… Déjame reconfortarte…- Le dijo Nutty en el oído, luego corrió lentamente el cabello, dejando el cuello de la joven visible, entonces olfateo su perfume- Emmm, que dulce…- Gula abrió la boca que ya estaba haciendo agua-.

-no…-Dijo en un susurro Flaky. De pronto sintió un rose en el cuello y algo bajando por su espalda, escondiéndose-… Eh?...- Dijo la joven tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos-.

-Donde carajo te metiste!- Entro a los gritos Flippy, hecho una furia-.

-Flippy…- Dijo la chica sonriendo, cuando de pronto aparecieron sus tres compañeros de trabajo por la escalera que llevaban a los pisos superiores, Giggles llevaba una escoba, todos miraron al joven de pelo verde confundidos- Este…- Dijo Flaky y luego grito, señalando al demonio- AAAAH! Un ladrón!-.

-Eh? Qué?!- Dijo más confundido todavía el demonio que vio venirse a la peli rosada, cuando estaba a punto de cubrirse pudo oír a Flaky susurrando un "No lo hagas". Flippy recibió el golpe de lleno y cayo una escalera más abajo, convirtiéndose en oso se fue torpemente por la puerta de emergencias, antes de que todos los compañeros de la pelirroja bajaran-.

-Eso estuvo cerca…- Suspiro Flaky, mirando a la ardilla que trepo por su espalda hasta su hombro-.

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

-Está bien, Flippy… Lamento haberte hecho eso, pero era la única salida- Dijo la chica disculpándose con el demonio que la miraba feo- Bueno, dejando ese de lado. Tome una decisión…- Ambos demonios se miraron y luego a la chica- A partir de mañana solo uno me acompañara al trabajo… y como Nutty es el más compacto…-.

-Que!? Estas loca! Él te comerá en la primera oportunidad que tenga- Dijo molesto Flippy-.

-Cómo crees, hermano… Flaky no lo escuches, yo puedo protegerte, te lo aseguro-Dijo Nutty, aunque luego agrego mentalmente- "Mientras me alimento…"-.

-Gracias Flippy por preocuparte- Dijo la chica sonriendo- Pero Nutty es sin duda el más práctico, además si no estás vos no se pelearan y no habrá más líos..- Flaky fue hasta su habitación y saco algo del bolsillo de su saco, una bolsa con caramelos- También tengo estos… Nutty será buen chico, no?- Dijo la chica sacando un caramelo-.

-Al pequeño demonio le brillaron los ojos, entusiasmado- Si, si…-.

-El no hará ningún intento por devorarme, verdad que no?- Dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír-.

-No, no…- Dijo Nutty sin desviar la vista del preciado y dulce caramelo-.

-Así me gusta- Dijo Flaky sonriendo y dándole el caramelo. En eso suena su celular- Oh… Flippy encárgate de que no se los coma, si?- Dijo la pelirroja dándole la bolsa al demonio mayor antes de salir de la habitación-.

-Jaja, Tengo el poder ahora- Dijo divertido el peliverde, entonces noto que algo se había prendido a su brazo, Gula había tratado de tragar la bolsa llevándose el brazo de su hermano si era necesario- Pero qué carajo!?- Grito Flippy agitando el brazo que Gula se negaba a soltar-.

-Hola, Giggles… Oh, eso… Solo es la tele. Paso algo?- Pregunto Flaky, sorprendida de que su amiga la llamara tan de golpe-.

-Ah, si… quería preguntarte, vos eras buena en Literatura, cierto?...- Preguntó la Peli rosada-.

-Eh, bueno, si… Aunque estoy un poco oxidada- Contesto Flaky no muy segura-.

-Es que, el hermano de un amigo necesita alguien que lo ayude en matemática… Tiene 10 años no deben ser temas muy complicado, no te preocupes- Dijo rápidamente la chica- Seria mañana por la tarde, un par de hora, obviamente te van a pagar… Que te parece?-.

-Eh? Bueno… Mañana no tengo nada después del trabajo asique… Tipo 7 te parece bien- Dijo amablemente la pelirroja-.

-Sería perfecto, le avisare a Sniffles… ah y otra cosa…- Giggles parecía más dudosa que de costumbre-.

-Dime…- A Flaky le parecía extraño, asique le dio pie a seguir-.

-Bueno, me gustarías que salieras un rato conmigo antes de ir para allá. Te parece bien que vayamos a un café a la salida del trabajo? O si prefieres que pasemos por tu casa…?-.

-No, del trabajo está bien… Bueno, así quedamos… Jaja, no te preocupes, okey… Hasta mañana- Dijo la chica y luego colgó. Dos cabecitas asomaban desde el suelo de la cocina- Que hacen?-.

-Solo… Jugamos luchitas, acá están los caramelos- Flippy dio la bolsa toda babeada a Flaky, con una sonrisa nerviosa-.

-…Gracias…- Dijo no muy convencida la chica antes de meterlas en un cajón- Tienen prohibido tocarlo- Su tono de autoridad hizo aparecer brevemente los collares para lego volver a desaparecer, señal de que la restricción había sido acatada-.

-En fin… - Dijo Nutty deprimido- A dónde vas mañana?- Pregunto fingiendo interés sin desviar la mirada del cajón-.

- Giggles me pidió si podía ayudar a el hermano de un amigo en matemática, asique iremos después del trabajo a tomar algo y de ahí a la casa de ese amigo suyo- Flaky hizo una pequeña pausa, luego señalo a Flippy- Vos te quedaras acá mañana, cualquier cosa te llamaremos al teléfono de línea, el que está en la cocina, entendido?-.

-Ya sé, Flaky… llevo viviendo acá un par de semanas, sé dónde están las cosas- Dijo molesto Flippy-

-Hasta la ropa interior- Agrego Nutty imitando la vos de su hermano-.

-Sos un!-Grito Flippy grito molesto y un poco sonrojado-.

-Oh No! Es en serio!?- Dijo burlonamente Nutty, agarrando el puño que le habia lanzado su hermano- Que clase de demonio se sonrojo! jaja, te estas humanizando o algo... -Nutty rompio en carcajadar hasta que otro puño le golpeo la cara-.

-Idiota, aun tengo libre la Izquierda- Dijo furioso Flippy-.

-Quieren para ya!- Grito Flaky, luego suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina- Voy a preparar la cena, si no pueden estar tranquilos ambos se irán a dormir sin cenar-.

-Flaky…- Dijo Gula mirando a la joven con una gran sonrisa, su nariz no paraba de sangrarle-.

-Ya sé, para vos doble ración de todo…- Dijo ella antes de irse a la cocina-.

-Si lo seguís malcriando no lo podrás parar-Susurro molesto Flippy-.

-Flaky lo escucho pero fingió no hacerlo, cuando está a mitad de la preparación se le paso una gran idea- Tal vez estoy siendo injusta con Flippy… Ya sé, mañana le preparare su comida favorita…- La joven primero estaba entusiasmada pero luego se ensombreció-… Como termine teniendo dos hijos?…- Dijo dejando escapar un largo suspiro-.

* * *

Ese día, después del trabajo, Flaky y giggles fueron a una cafetería a mitad de camino, en la cartera de la primera una linda ardilla dormía.

-Giggles, que ocurre? Esta tan callada que me empiezas a dar miedo- La pelirroja dijo esto medio en broma medio en serio-.

-Eh? De verdad? Perdón…- Dijo la peli rosada sonriendo-… Bueno, quería hablarte sobre, "mi amigo"… Vos sabes que hace poco empecé a salir con un chico del bar al que frecuentamos…-.

-Ocurrió algo?-Pregunto preocupada Flaky-.

-No, claro que no!... Es solo que… Vos sabes él es mi segundo novio, verdad?-Dijo sonrojada la chica-.

-Eh, de verdad?... Pero si siempre hablas de chicos y Sex… Y eso, pensé que tenías chicos a tu alrededor todo l tiempo- Dijo Flaky confundida-.

-En que buena estima me tienes…- Dijo Giggles con una gota en la frente- Este amigo a donde vamos hoy fue mi primer novio y… No me mires así no planeo engañar a Cuddles ni nada!- Dijo la peli rosa molesta, luego se relajó y puso una mirada triste- Pero si es verdad que voy a visítalo a él…-.

-Giggles… -Flaky estaba muy preocupada y no sabía que decir-.

-Pues, lo que paso con Russell fue…- Giggles hizo una pausa y luego empezó con su historia- Russell y yo éramos amigos desde pequeños, él siempre me gusto pero no fue hasta el anteúltimo año de segundaria que nos pusimos de novio oficialmente… No sabes lo tierno que era, se ponía rojo cada vez que lo abrazaba de sorpresa, adoraba esa actitud tan tímida…- Dijo la chica riendo del recuerdo-.

-Pero en ese entonces yo era muy caprichosa… Un día yo le estaba insistiendo para que fuéramos a bailar, todo eso se había puesto de moda en el colegio y yo no quería quedar fuera. Cuando él se negó a ir yo me encapriche y lo eche de mi cuarto, generalmente él se quedaba en la sala viendo la tele hasta que se me pasaba…- Giggles hizo otra pausa y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse- Yo no sabía que su hermano estaba enfermo y que él no podía llevarme porque quería estar en casa temprano… Ese día, luego de calmarme, Salí con una película de piratas que a Russell le encantaban pero él no estaba, entonces oí la moto en el exterior. Corrí a la puerta y Salí, empapándome de pies a cabeza, él estaba poniéndose el casco…- Giggles se secó como pudo las lágrimas y sonrió lo mejor que pudo-.

- Sabes lo que me dijo?... "Mejor metete a dentro o te enfermaras… La gente caprichosa se enferma con facilidad, sino mira a Sniffle, jaja"- giggles estaba a punto de romper en lagrimas-… Luego se rio y me despidió con la mano antes de arrancar la moto… Yo lo vi alegarse, estaba muy triste y molesta conmigo misma por mi actitud. Cuando estaba por entrar escuche un fuerte chirrido y… Corrí a ver lo que pasaba… De… Deseando que no… Que no fuera Russell…Pero…- Giggles rompió en llanto, Flaky trato de calmarla-.

-Entiendo, Giggles- Dijo la chica cruzando la mesa para abrazar a su amiga, que pronto se calmó-.

-Gracias…- Dijo Giggles con la mejor sonrisa que pudo- Sufrió heridas por todo su cuerpo… y perdió mucha sangre… Desde entonces no ha despertado, lo tienen sedado por el daño a muchos de sus órganos…-.

-Pero de eso hace ya… tres, no cinco años!- Dijo Flaky, sorprendida-.

-Lo sé…- Giggles estaba cabizbaja. Luego miro a su amiga-… Los doctores dicen que pronto él… Pero yo estaré a su lado igual y… Al lado de sniffles- Dijo la peli rosa con una enorme sonrisa-.

-Giggles-Dijo Flaky con una sonrisa de pura ternura-.

-Oh, mira la hora!... Vamos o Sniffles se enfadara- Dijo la peli rosada pagando la cuenta y arrastrando tras ella a su pequeña amiga-.

-Ah, Giggles espera!- Flaky alcanzo a tomar su bolso mientras su amiga la sacudía apurada-.

-Emmm!...- Se oyó un quejido dentro del bolso de la chica, que solo esta pudo escuchar, puso cara de disculpa cuando un par de ojitos cansado asomaron, mirándola acusadoramente. Luego desaparecieron-.

* * *

Resulta que la casa de la familia de Russell no era nada modesta, una enorme mansión, cuyo terreno ocupaba toda la manzana. La pelirroja quedo boquiabierta, sorprendida de la supuesta "pequeña casa" de su futuro alumno.

-Jaja, lo sé, es impresionante… Quería ver tu cara cuando llegáramos- Dijo divertida Giggles-.

-Jeje…- Rio Flaky entre sorprendida y molesta-.

Nutty sintió un escalofrió y cuando se asomó a penas del bolsos, enseguida noto un ambiente bastante pesado, distinto al que pueden causar los humano, rápidamente tomo el celular de Flaky y busco el teléfono de la casa.

-Flippy estaba tirado en el piso, comiendo papas fritas y mirando una película de guerra- Que fácil mueren los humanos…- De pronto un rio de lágrimas corrió por su rostro- No coronel! No puedes morir!- Dijo el demonio sacudiendo el televisor, en ese escucho el teléfono- Ya te dije que podía cocinar, Flaky, asique…-.

-Nutty lo cortó, hablando en susurros- cállate y escucha… Estamos en "Av. Flanqueo 3498", Vení rápido…- Dijo exaltada la pequeña ardilla, luego corto-.

-Emm… Que podrá ser- Dijo el oso cansado… Tomando forma humana tomo un libro de entre todos los que la chica tenia y salto por la ventana- Bien…- Dijo Flippy abriendo la "guía para idiotas" que su muy chistosa ama les había comprado por si era necesario-… Estoy al 240… oh, solo tengo que subir, no?... Parece fácil- Atándose la Guía con un cinturón rosa que había "pedido prestado" a Flaky, volvió a tomar forma de oso, no quería gastar mucha energía-.

-Mira mami un oso verde con un cinto rosa y una Guía… Estará perdido?- Dijo un niño, saliendo de una tienda y señalando a la pequeña bola de pelo verde que paso corriendo-.

-No es bueno mentir, Leg- Dijo molesta su mama, tomando al chico de la mano-.

-Pero mama…!-Protesto el niño haciendo un mohín-.

La puerta principal era realmente imponente, Flaky oyó una enorme traba abrirse en el interior y al abrirse la puerta la pequeña figura de un niño sonriente las recibió.

-Hola, Giggles!- Dijo el chico de unos 10 años, abrazando a la peli rosada-.

-Hola, Sniffles, que bien que estés tan animado como siempre- Dijo Giggles correspondiendo el abrazo, luego señalo a Flaky- Ella será tu maestra, trátala bien, si?-.

- Hola- Dijo tímidamente Flaky-.

-Hola, señorita- Dijo el peli celeste con una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa, tras el niño apareció un hombre de mediana edad, con todo su inusual pelo naranja peinado hacia atrás-.

-Amo, Sniffles su cuarto de estudio está listo- Dijo con voz profunda el mayordomo-.

-Hola, Disco- Saludo gentilmente Giggles- Yo voy a verlo ahora. Flaky sigue a Sniffles, avísenme cuando terminen, si?- Luego la chica subió la gran escalera-.

-Que molesta…- Susurro Sniffles arrugando un poco sus labios. Empezó a caminar hasta el dichoso cuarto, tras él iba Disco y Flaky-.

-Por aquí señorita…- Dijo con una sonrisa amable el mayordomo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia-.

-… Gracias…- Pasando lentamente siguiendo al niño-.

-Aquí no se permiten animales…- Dijo con una sonrisa cruel Sniffles-…Disco…-.

-Si… Amo…- El mayordomo hizo aparecer una guadaña de la nada y con una sonrisa divertida arremetió contra la joven, quien se giró sorprendida-.

* * *

Bien! Hasta que pude terminar de escribir este capitulo xD

Espero que les guste a todos los lectores... Gracias a todas y todos por sus Reviews =D

Hasta la proxima

Feliz domingo


	5. Chapter 5

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que el cerebro de Flaky no pudo si quiera registrarlo. No sabía en qué orden exacto habían sucedido los hechos pero sabía cuáles eran y los ordeno mediante la lógica, la voz de Nutty y el empujón, la ráfaga y el filo pasando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, el golpe contra el suelo, el dolor en su hombro producto de la mordida de Nutty.

-Envidia…- Dijo Nutty enfadado-.

-Hola, hermanito… Por fin puedo sacarme esto- Dijo Disco despeinándose un poco su cabello y empezando, primero a sacarse la ropa-.

-Pe… Pero qué carajo haces!?- Grito sonrojado Nutty, cubriéndole los ojos a Flaky-.

-Eh?... Qué pasa?- Dijo cansada Flaky-.

-No es obvio me pongo más cómodo- Dijo pícaramente Bear, al momento que se sacaba los pantalones- No me mires así, Gula, me devoras con la mirada-.

-CALLATE, ENFERMO!- Grito Gula, casi sacando las manos que cubrían los ojos de la pelirroja- No te pierdes de nada te lo aseguro- Le aseguro a su ama-.

-Ya vístete y ponte serio- Dijo molesto Sniffles arrogándole ropa-… Y es una orden, mata al idiota…-.

-Como usted ordene amo…- Dijo Disco sonriendo y vistiéndose. Luego tomo su guadaña y miro a Nutty con una sonrisa malévola- Que te gusta bailar, Nutty?-.

-Qué?...- Pregunto confundido el peli verde separándose de Flaky, poniéndose frente a ella-.

-A mí me encanta bailar DISCO!- Dijo lanzándose con su hermanos quien hizo aparecer dos pistolas, cubriéndose de la hoja de la guadaña con una, a la vez que con la otra disparaba, Bear solo tuvo que dar un par de pasos para esquivar sus balas- Jaja, te falta práctica, hermanito-.

-Que tiene que ver todo esto con tu obsesión con la música disco?- Dijo molesto Nutty haciendo referencia al traje tan anticuado que se había puesto Bear- Tómame en serio!- Dijo Gula apuntando a Disco con su pistola y poniendo expresión desafiante-.

-Oh, pequeño yo siempre te tome en serio…- Iba diciendo Disco cuando de pronto apareció detrás de Nutty-… Adoro hacerte bailar-.

-Nutty se sorprendió y esquivo por los pelos la guadaña. Entonces Disco no paro de dar ataques cortando muebles y dejando marcas en la pared, justo cuando estaba por cortar a Nutty por la mitad este tropezó y el filo le movió en pelo, él aprovecho y pateado a Bear en el estómago, quedando la guadaña incrustada en la pared- Que te parece eso, desnudista. Jaja!- Entonces Gula vio una cadena en la mano de su hermano que se conectaba con la guadaña a su espalda-.

-Adiós, hermanito- Dijo Disco con una sonrisa tirando de la cadena, Nutty dio un salto al costado y la hoja le hizo un profundo corte en su costado derecho. Bear atrapo la guadaña y la sacudió usando el impulso para ponerse de pie, la sangre de Nutty, que había en la guadaña, quedo esparcida por todo el suelo- Uy, adoro que mis parejas se muevan tan bien en mi pista-Dijo Envidia, lamiéndose los labios-.

-Te juro que te voy a patear el culo- Dijo Nutty, cubriendo la herida con una mano-.

-Nutty…- Dijo a penas en un susurro Flaky, poniéndose de pie, entonces una mano la galo- Eh?...- Al girarse vio a Sniffles sonriéndole de manera infantil-.

-Debe estar cansada, señorita Flaky, venga a sentarse- Dijo el niño llevando gentilmente a la chica a un pequeño pupitre, frente a él había una pizarra-.

-Flaky trato de pararse pero unas tiras de metal atraparon sus muñecas-… Pero que!?- Dijo asustada-.

-La sonrisa de Sniffles se volvió cada vez más burlona, al momento de ir tras ella y colocarle un casco- Eh estado inventando un par de cosas, me gustaría que fuera la primera en probarlas- Sniffles fue lentamente caminando hasta estar cerca de la pizarra, entonces Disco pateo un sillón que llego hasta donde estaba el niño y donde este se sentó, cruzándose de piernas- Te parece si empezamos con la lección de literatura, profe?-.

-Eh?... Qué?- Dijo confundida y asustada Flaky tratando de zafarse del agarre de la silla-.

-Respuesta incorrecta- Dijo Sniffles con una sonrisa y sacándose del bolsillo un pequeño control que al apretarlo Flaky recibió una débil pero dolorosa descarga- La respuesta correcta es si, señorita-.

-Nutty escucho el grito de su ama y no pudo evitar tratar de ir hacia ella- FLAKY!... Mierda!- Una cadena se habia enrollado alrededor de su cuello y tiro de él hasta estamparlo contra un pared cercana, algunos adornos cayeron al suelo, haciéndose añicos-.

-Disco estamos en clase, no hagas ruido o la usare contigo…- Dijo con expresión severa Sniffles-.

-Jeje, entendido amo…- Dijo Bear, haciendo una reverencia-.

-Donde estábamos, ah sí!... La llamo SILLA-QUE-DA-DESCARGA-PARA-CORREGIR-ERRORES…- Luego el peli celeste se quedó un rato pensativo-… Nunca se me dieron bien los nombres…- Dijo más para él mismo que para la chica, entonces se aflojo la corbata y se soltó el primer botón de su uniforme, luego se despeino un poco- Odio el papel de niño bueno, en fin, empecemos de una vez… Quien invento la imprenta?-.

-…- Flaky trato se reponerse, su respiración estaba agitada y su cuerpo todavía temblaba-.

-Tres…- Dijo Sniffles, una sonrisa infantil se volvió a dibujar en su rostro, su dedo acariciaba el botón que activaba las descarga-… Dos… u..-.

-Gutenberg!- Grito apresuradamente la chica, asustada-.

-Nada mal, señorita Flaky… Apuesto a que las escuelas me pagaran millones por este invento, jaja- Dijo divertido, aunque esa diversión no se reflejaba en sus ojos, que parecían desilusionados-.

-Quien escribió el "Don quijote"?- Pregunto Sniffles apoyándose en su mano izquierda, aburrido-.

En eso Nutty vuelve a ser golpeado por Disco, perdiendo sus pistolas, que desaparecieron al instante. El pobre paso volando entre Flaky y Sniffles, la primera lo siguió con los ojos llenos de pánico, viendo como este se estampaba junto a la ventana, destrozando un mueble aparentemente carísimo.

-NUTTY!- Grito Flaky tratando de soltarse para ir tras el demonio, que quedo medio atontado por el golpe, su cuerpo estaba gravemente herido y al golpear escupió una importante cantidad de sangre-.

-Error- Dijo Sniffles, presionando el botón, rápidamente la habitación se inundó de los gritos de dolor de la chica-.

-Disco paso entre ambos pisando la pequeña mesa, se giró a mirar a su amo con una sonrisa- No haga mucho ruido, amo… O la señorita Giggles vendrá…- Entonces Bear hizo un gesto teatral- Y con ella será aburrido bailar…-.

-Me crees tan idiota?... Ya aislé este cuarto contra el sonido- Dijo Sniffles en un tono más alto para poder ser oído por sobre los gritos de Flaky-… Deja ya tu teatro y devora a ese inútil, recuerda que ÉL así lo quiere- Dijo el peli celeste soltando al fin el botón, la joven se encorvó a la vez que caían tanto lagrimas como gotas de sudor a sus rodillas-.

-No podía esperar menos de mi amo… Si me permite- Dijo Disco saltando de la mesa, incrustando la hoja desde los hombros hasta el estómago, algunas gotas salpicaron el rostro de Envidia, este los lamios esbozando una sonrisa. Luego se acercó al rostro adolorido de Nutty y le susurro- Nada personal hermanito… Ordenes son ordenes…- Entonces levanto en alto su guadaña- Muere así puedo devorarte!-.

-NUTTY… NooooOO!- Grito lo más fuerte que pudo Flaky, moviéndose con dificultad-.

-Eh, vos no te distraigas- Dijo Sniffles sonriendo, volviendo a apretar el botón, divertido-.

-AAAAH- Grito Flaky una vez más-…. NOOOO, AAAH!- La chica trato de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el dolor no se lo permitió. Al cerrarlos, de pronto un ruido de cristales rompiéndose sorprendió a todos en aquella habitación, la electricidad seso y al ver hacia la ventana una figura conocida de ojos ámbar irrumpió- Flippy!-.

-**Soy Flipgy, tarada!**- Dijo enfadado, tirándole un ladrillo que dejo a Disco tirado en el suelo, a algunos metros de Nutty y le tiro la Guía mojada en la cara a Sniffles, quien se encogió en su asiento sin demasiado interés, esquivando el maltrecho libro- **Esa porquería me hizo caer en un riachuelo lleno de basura!**- Le grito Flipgy a su ama, sacándose una hoja de diario mojado del hombro, su ropa estaba totalmente mojada y tenía un olor horrible, tirando de las tiras de metal y sacándole el casco, arrogándolo contra Disco, que se estaba poniendo de pie-.

-Flipgy… Menos mal- Dijo Flaky débilmente, sonriendo-.

-**No pongas esa cara de idiota! Quiero mi compensación!**- Dijo molesto el peli verde, mordiéndole el otro hombro a la joven, a la vez que sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de Flaky, la cual se estremecía constantemente**- Emmm, mucho mejor**- Dijo Flipgy sonriendo y lamiéndose la sangre de los labios-.

-Ya terminaron?… Es un poco desagradable ver ese comportamiento tan lascivo, recuerden que tengo diez años- Dijo Sniffles mirándolos con una expresión carente de emociones-.

-**Oh, eres TAN inocente a veces, eh?-** Dijo sarcásticamente Flipgy- **Pero gracias, si no la hubieses echo chillar como puerco no los habría encontrado**- Flaky puso una cara que dejaba ver que las palabras de Flipgy no le habían hecho ninguna gracias-.

-Flipgy sos un…!- Iba a gritar Flaky cuando Disco embistió a ambos, Flipgy atrapo su guadaña con una sola mano-.

-Veo que sigues tan hábil como siempre, Flipgy- Dijo Disco con una sonrisa malévola-.

**-Y veo que vos seguís siendo pésimo para bailar… Cuantas parejas de baile ya has matado?**- Dijo divertido Flipgy-.

-Con él… Creo que unos 6.000 demonios y 12.790 humanos, entre mujeres y hombres, claro- Dijo Disco señalando con la cabeza a Nutty-.

-**Oh, él no me importa… Es un idiota para todo lo que es… Habilidad… Pero yo… Yo soy un experto, jeje**- Dijo Flipgy, haciendo aparecer un cuchillo en su mano libre y tiro un ataque que hizo retroceder a Disco que se vio obligado a soltar su guadaña-.

-Oh y este era mi traje favorito…- Dijo desanimado Bear, luego miro a Flipgy con cara de pocos amigos- Veo que seguís creyéndote el rey del mundo-.

**-Hermanito… Soy el rey del mundo, JAJA**- Rio divertido Flipgy- **Y veo que vos seguís envidiándome, no?... Esto de compensar cosas siempre ha ido bien contigo**- Dijo el peli verde observando la enorme guadaña y comparándola con su cuchillo-.

-Muy gracioso…- Dijo Disco, esta vez sin ninguna sonrisa, entonces tiro de la cadena que conectaba con su guadaña y su hermano mayor la soltó divertido-.

-**Jaja, ven acá, bailarín de cuarte**- Dijo Flipgy moviendo el cuchillo de una mano a otra, juguetonamente-.

Ambos chocaron sus armas y chispas volaron entre ellos, ambos giraron, tiraron puñetazos y patadas, pero ninguna conectaban, todas eran bloqueadas por su contrincante. Ambos estaban agitados pero sonreían.

-Tenemos chispas en la pista- Dijo Disco riendo-.

**-Lo único que tenemos son ganas de matarnos**- Dijo Flipgy riendo**- Somos la pareja ideal!-** El peli verde hizo aparecer otro cuchillo y volvieron a sacarse chispas-.

Flaky corrió hacia Nutty, aprovechando la pelea de ambos demonios para revisar como estaba el más pequeño. Al acercarse Gula escupió un poco más de sangre y la joven se asustó muchísimos, tratando de tapar la enorme herida con sus manos.

-Nutty… Nutty…Oh, por dios…-. Dijo Flaky asustada-.

-No sé porque te asustas tanto, son demonios, la única forma de que mueran es que se devoren entre ellos- Dijo Sniffles de manera indiferente-.

-Qué?... Devorar?- Dijo Flaky, entonces Nutty se convirtió en ardilla-.

-Vez, te lo dije…- Dijo Sniffles sacando una calculadora, observando la batalla, sin siquiera mirar a Flaky-… En cuanto a tu pregunta, eso es lo que ÉL me ordeno… Nada personal ya sabes- Entonces saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la dio a la pelirroja- Llámame si quieres volver a ser mi conejillo de indias, serias de gran ayuda-.

-Flaky miro la tarjeta con cara inexpresiva, luego la rompió-.

-Ya sé… Nadie vuelve a llamar, no sé por qué?- Dijo Sniffles terminando de hacer unas anotaciones en un cuaderno- No me mires así… Nunca tuve ningún interés en ustedes, yo solo quiero mantener vivo a mí…-.

Entonces se escuchó una gran explosión que hizo temblar la mansión, se escucharon ruidos de cristales rompiéndose por todo el lugar, Sniffles cayó al suelo junto a Flaky. Disco clavo su guadaña en el suelo para no perder el equilibrio y Flipgy golpeo contra el techo, clavando sus cuchillos para no caer. Nutty entre abrió los ojos y olisqueo el ambiente.

-Es el aroma de Lujuria…- Dijo al oído de Flaky, luego volvió a cerrar los ojos-.

-Qué?... Lujuria?- Repitió Flaky, entonces ,miro la habitación la cual se estaba deformando, le recordaba a la primera vez que paso por una borrachera, las paredes eran el techo y el suelo, los últimos dos ocupaban el lugar de las paredes-.

-Hermano…- Susurro Sniffles aterrado, ignorando totalmente la situación corrió hacia la puerta, con cada paso que daba Flaky podía ver como se formaba un camino, alguien parecía desear que el niño llegara a su destino-.

-Sniffles!- Grito inútilmente la joven, tomando a la pequeña ardilla en brazos corrió tras el peli celeste-.

-**Flaky! Mierda!**- Dijo Flipgy ahora boca abajo- **Esa perra de Lammy arruinando mi diversión, como siempre**-.

-Sniffles- Dijo Disco, ahora estaba de costado, soltó su guadaña y cayó hasta la puerta por donde habían salido ambos jóvenes anteriormente, se paró en la baranda que lo separaba de una caída sebera a un sala inusualmente profunda- Esa Lujuria, que planea?... Debo alcanzar a Sniffles- En ese momento un grito lo distrajo-.

-**Aagh! No te me vas a escapar!-** Grito Flipgy cayendo hacia Bear con los pies extendidos-.

-Disco dio un santo a la enorme araña del techo- Sos idiota o que!?-.

-**QUE!?-** Flipgy cayo con tanta fuerza que partió la baranda y cayó al vacío, pero alcanzo a clavar un cuchillo del cual se sostenía**- Mierda!**- Dijo apretando los dientes-.

-No estas ni un poco preocupado por tu ama?- Pregunto enfadado Bear-.

-**Esto responde tu pregunta!?**- Grito el peli verde tirando un cuchillo que Disco bloqueo sin mucho esfuerzo, agitando la guadaña-.

-No sabes cuándo parar, idi…- Disco se dio cuenta de que la araña se soltó y empezó a caer. Envidia tiro su guadaña, quedando enganchado a unos centímetros de Flipgy-.

-**Quien es el idiota ahora? jaja**- Dijo divertido Flipgy-.

-Estamos iguales! Deja esa soberbia tuya por cinco minutos y vamos a proteger a nuestros…- Entonces Disco recibo un pie en la cara, Flipgy aprovecho para usarlo y volvió a subir al piso de arriba-.

-**Jaja, espérame acá… Salvare a ese par de tarados y vuelvo a patear tu culo bailarín**- Entonces Flipgy salió corriendo-.

-No soporto a ese tipo!- Dijo enfadado Disco. Después de un rato volvió a aparecer el peli verde, vio a Bear quien se sonrió- Que paso? Estas perdido?... Tal vez quieras subirme, puedo ayudarte-.

-**JA, no te burles de mi envidia…**- Flipgy pensó un rato y se giró a mirar a Disco**- Solo será un acuerdo, entendido?-** Dijo dándole la mano a Disco, este la tomo con una sonrisa triunfal-.

-O tal vez prefiera usar esa "guía para idiotas"? Quien sabe por ahí tengas un mapa de la man…- Dijo sarcásticamente Disco, entonces se dio cuenta de su error-.

-**No deberías decir pelotudeces cuando mi mano es lo único que te separa de la pequeña caída**- Dijo Flipgy estirando el brazo con una sonrisa sádica-.

-Okey, lo siento… Fui estúpido…- Dijo nerviosamente Disco, entonces se escuchó una segunda explosión y un grito femenino-… Súbeme ya!… Por favor-.

- **Viste la magia de esa palabra, jaja… Ahora ponte de rodillas y ruégame un poco más**- Dijo burlonamente Flipgy, saliendo corriendo junto con Disco, quien ni siquiera lo miraba, pero la vena en su frente decía todo-.

Flaky llego en el preciso momento que Sniffles entro a la habitación, en el pasillo estaba Giggles, había sangre cayendo por su frente, seguramente el grito fue de ella al salir despedida de la habitación. La pelirroja se acercó a ella.

-Giggles… Por favor háblame!... GIGGLES! – Dijo asustada Flaky-.

-La peli rosada entre abrió los ojos- Flaky… Ayúdalos…- Dijo la joven agarrándose a su amiga temblorosamente, algunas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro-… Ayúdalos… salva… salva a Rus…sell y Sni…- La chica no pudo terminar la frase porque se desmallo-.

-Giggles…- Flaky dejo a la chica a un costado de la puerta y se asomó al umbral- Sniffles!- Grito aterrada de la escena-.

Russell estaba de pie frente a Sniffles, agarrando a su hermano del cuello levantándolo a unos centímetros del suelo. Russell tenía todo su cuerpo vendado y uno cuarto de su rostro también estaba cubierto, se podía ver como la sangre empezaba a traspasar las vendas.

-Her…Herma…no…- Dijo débilmente el peli celeste-.

- Sniffles!- Grito Flaky pero una voz finita la llano-.

-No entres Flaky… Lujuria te atrapara en su ilusión- Nutty estaba cansado, dio una pequeña mordida en la mano de su ama para poder recobrar su forma, pero las heridas aún no se habían curado, hizo aparecer un arma y respiro hondo- Ahí estas!- Grito al momento de disparar-.

Al atravesar la escena esta se quebró como un espejo y Flaky pudo ver lo que realmente pasaba, una mujer de cabello largo violeta que tenía un látigo ahorcaba con este al pequeño Sniffles. Mientras, a su lado, un hombre de lentes negro sostenía por el pelo largo el cuerpo inerte de Russell.

-Esto es horrible- Dijo Flaky- Nutty dispara, por favor!- Flaky quiso hacer algo pero no podía enfrentarse a ellos, por desgracia Gula tampoco- Nutty!- Grito ella atrapando al demonio, que cayó inconsciente-.

-Oh, vos sos la nueva, no?... Eres lindaaa- Dijo en tono picante Lammy, guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja- No pongas esa cara pequeña, yo no distingo entre hombres y mujeres…-.

-Contrólate lujuria, es molesto cuando haces eso… Pero qué bueno que viniste- Dijo Mole en un suspiro. Entonces sonrió divertido en el momento en que su espada atravesó el cuerpo de Russell, quien abrió un ojo, derramo unas lágrimas y, cuando Pereza saco la espada, el cuerpo cayó al suelo- No pongas esa cara… Solo era un cuerpo vacío-.

-Eso no es posible… Giggles dijo que él estaba vivo!- Dijo confundida Flaky-.

-Oh, claro, la medicina de los humanos es pésima… La verdad es que sus órganos continuaban funcionando, pero su alma ya había fallecido hace tiempo… Puedes escucharme, no, Sniffles?...- El chico no le contesto, Mole suspiro agotado- Lujuria deja esa ilusión tuya, no quiero explicar esto dos veces-.

-Pereza, llegas a ser muy aburrido…- Dijo Lammy haciendo un gesto con su mano, como quien desempaña un cristal- Yo que quería hacerle creer que su hermano lo iba a matar-.

-Si si… Lo que digas… De paso suéltalo, ya está medio azul- Dijo Mole haciendo un gesto con la mano-.

-Cof cof…- Sniffles cayó al suelo agarrándose la garganta adolorida, entonces vio a su hermano en un charco de sangre y no pudo evitar correr hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos- Porque… Porque!? Teníamos un trato!- Grito el niño enfadado-.

-A ÉL ya le aburriste… Por lo que me dijo que podía deshacerme de vos y comerme a Envidia… Aunque básicamente are eso con los dos- Mole saco un pañuelo y limpio la sangre de su espada- Donde estaba?... Ah, sí! Ese ya no era tu hermano, tu hermano murió ese día, pero no te dijimos nada porque necesitábamos a un tonto que hiciera un trato con Envidia… ÉL no puede hacer tratos con todos nosotros, nos pelearíamos y eso sería un fastidio-.

-Mole hablas demasiado, quiero devorar a ese niñato y corromper a la chica de ahí… Asique anda redondeando- Una vez más Lammy vio a Flaky como quien ve a un delicioso pastel-.

-Nunca me importaron tus deseos y menos ahora…- Dijo Mole con voz monótona, luego levanto su espada en alto y bostezo- Pero ya me quiero ir a dormir… Asique, cortare esto ahora, si no les importa-.

La espada de Mole bajo a una velocidad impresionante en ese corto periodo ocurrieron varias cosas, Lammy se relamió los labios y esbozo una sonrisa, el llanto de Sniffles se hizo más ruidoso ignorando la muerte que se cernía sobre él, Flaky grito el nombre del niño, aterrada, Nutty sonrió confiado y dos sombras pasaron rápidamente, maldiciéndose entre ellas y sacándose chispas.

-**Apártate ped**azo de mierda!- Se gritaron ambas voces entre ellas-.

* * *

Aca esta el capitulo 5, perdon la demora D=

Espero que les guste

Gracias a todas y todos los que me dejan reviews... Siempre me animan a seguir... Y me animan en general xD

Hasta luego =3


	6. Chapter 6

Lujuria y Pereza retrocedieron, pero no por miedo ni nada parecido, simplemente porque ese particular… "Equipo"… Sacaron sus armas y las chocaron entre ello, mirándose desafiantemente.

-Son idiotas o qué?- Pregunto finalmente Lammy, mirando a Mole quien solo se dedicó a bostezar-.

-Que me importa… El sueño me está matando, sepáralos Lammy- Dijo Mole revisando el filo de su espada con aburrimiento-.

-No sigo tus ordenes, que te quede claro - Dijo molesta Lujuria sacando su látigo y enredándolo alrededor de la cintura de Flipgy-.

-**Que!?**- Dijo molesto el peliverde al ser lanzado contra la pared, rompiendo varios aparatos y desperdigando suero y medicinas por todo el cuarto-.

- Si no te molesta soberbia, hagamos esto rápido- Dijo Lujuria con una sonrisa burlona, lamiendo su látigo- Ya tengo ganas de divertirme con tu ama-.

-Flipgy miro a Flaky quien observaba todo aterrada, Soberbia no pudo contener la risa- **Realmente quieres tener sexo con eso! Jaja, sos muy divertida… La viste acaso, ni siquiera tiene pecho, hacele lo que quieras que ni para caldo sirve**-.

-Bien…- Dijo Lammy alejándose de Flippy para dirigirse a la chica que abrazo a la ardilla con aire protector. Lujuria sonrió ante ese gesto y levantando el mentón de la chica con su látigo, miro a Flipgy quien las observaba perplejo-… Entonces no importara que haga esto… no?-Y sin más la demonio lamio los labios de la chica haciendo que esta se estremezca- jeje, que deliciosa eres…- Dijo Lujuria satisfecha, inclinándose para darle un beso a Flaky, mientras su mano libre comenzaba a deslizarse por la espalda de la pelirroja-.

-**Ey! EY!**!- Comenzó a gritarle Flipgy, aun sin saber cómo reaccionar-.

-Se nota que sos virgen- Susurro Lammy mirando seductoramente los ojos aterrados de la chica que tampoco sabía cómo debía reaccionar-.

-**Ese fue el colmo**- Flipgy se lanzó contra Lujuria, apresándola contra la pared, tras él Flaky los observaba aun en shock- **No te daré algo que ni yo puede tocar!- **Grito enfadado el peli verde-.

-Emmm, sos tan ardiente cuando te enojar…-Antes de que Flipgy reaccionaba la lengua de Lammy ya estaba dentro de su boca, el demonio no pudo evitar corresponderle. Una de las manos del peli verde soltó la muñeca de Lujuria y esta sonrió triunfal, mientras esta iba hacia el muslo del peli verde en busca de su cuchillo- Que!?- dijo al separase de Soberbia-.

-Flipgy sonrió sádicamente- **buscabas esto, perra?-** Y antes de que Lammy pudiera alzar su látigo este cayó al suelo, junto con todo su brazo y una eufórica carcajada inundo la habitación-.

-Veo que ese infeliz nos traiciono- Dijo Disco, interponiéndose entre Sniffles y Pereza-.

-Sigues tan hábil para señalar la obviedades, envidia…- Dijo Mole luego miro a su hermano con mirada compasiva- No tengo que matarte, Disco… Solo déjame matar a tu amo y listo, ÉL dijo que serias alguien preciado…- Mole dejo de hablar porque se vio obligado a esquivar el filo de la enorme guadaña-.

-Puedo ser muchas cosas… Pero jamás un traidor- Dijo molesto Disco-.

-ÉL dijo que serias un gran aliado si dejaras esa estupidez tuya… Pero bueno-Pereza apunto con su espada a Sniffles quien seguía arrodillado junto al cuerpo sin vida de su hermano- Primero te hare ver como acabo con tu patético amo… Y luego te devorare lentamente- Dijo Mole dirigiendo el filo hacia Disco-.

-Se nota que tu seguridad es lo único que los años no te quitan- Dijo Disco, sonriendo desafiante-… Cuanto tiempo pasaste sellado, unos 10.000 años o acaso más…- Dijo burlón Envidia-.

-Mole tiro una veloz estocada, abriendo una herida en una de las piernas de Disco- No fue tan malo… La oscuridad y el silencio es una buena compañía- Dijo sin parar de tirar estocadas con su espada, Disco apenas si podía esquivarlas-.

-Oscuridad…- Susurro Sniffles para sí mismo, miro con sus ojos enrojecidos alrededor y al fin encontró lo que buscaba-.

-Disco aprovecho una pequeña abertura y lanzo un pequeño ataque- Toma esto!- Dijo sonriendo, pero entonces se percató de la sonrisa de Pereza, quien con un ligero movimiento de cabeza logro esquivar la filosa hoja, perdiendo solo sus lentes. Disco se sorprendió al sentir el doloroso frio en su abdomen, al mirar la espada de Mole lo había atravesado, Envidia cayó al suelo- Mierdaaa…- Dijo al tratar inultamente de ponerse de pie-.

-Mole sonrió al girar y retirar su espada del cuerpo de su hermano, quien dio un alarido de dolor-Jeje, que pasa Envidia? Donde se fue esa sonrisa que tenías!?- Dijo a punto de clavar la espada en la garganta de Disco. Pero un reflejo en sus ojos lo hizo cubrirse con su mano libre- Mierda! Que es esto!?-.

-Ahora, Disco!- Grito Sniffles, sosteniendo un pesado de maquinaria que usaba para reflejar la luz directamente a los ojos de Pereza-.

-TU!- Grito enfadado Mole lanzando su espada contra Sniffles-.

Disco quiso proteger a su amo pero el collar que se formó alrededor de su cuello se lo impidió, obligado acato la orden de su amo y, levantándola lo más rápido que pudo, su guadaña corto a la mitad el cuerpo de Mole. En ese momento la habitación se vio inundada de con función, una terrible carcajada, los gritos de dolor de Lammy, el grito desesperado de Disco y Flaky, el bostezo aburrido de la mitad superior de Mole y el sonido apenas audible del filo cortando el aire.

La espada de Mole dio en el blanco, aunque no con tanta eficiencia como el demonio hubiese querido, la misma había atravesado el cuerpo del chico de cabello celeste, quien se desplomo en el suelo. Disco y Flaky se acercaron a él, olvidando completamente la situación. Flipgy por su parte tomo a Lammy del cuello, ignorando a todos los demás.

-**Qué te pasa, zorra? Acaso estas asustada, jeje…-**Dijo sádicamente Flipgy acercando su rostro al de Lujuria- **Nunca te gusto el dolor, no? Hermanita**- Dijo clavando su cuchillo en el muslo de la chica-.

-AAaGG! Pu Púdrete!- Grito Lammy presa del dolor, dejando escapar lagrimas desesperadas de sus ojos-.

-**Emm, pero que tienes, si ahora se pone diver…. AAGG**!- Dijo molesto Flipgy, soltando a Lammy- **Maldito topo de mierda!-** Dijo enfadado el peli verde, levantando la pierna herida le dio una patada al pequeño animal, que lo levanto por los aires**- En cuanto a vos, zo…-** Flipgy se calló al ver que en el lugar donde debería estar Lammy no había mas que manchas de sangre-.

-Lammy había atrapado a Mole al vuelo, moviéndose con dificultad, pero bastante rápido por la habitación-.

-**Vengan que el juego recién empie…-** Decía Flipgy son una sonrisa sádica mientras lamia su cuchillo impregnado de la sangre de su hermana-.

-Ya basta!-Grito enfadada Flaky, haciendo que el collar apareciera en el cuello del peliverde-.

-**Que!? No seas pelotuda, ellos van a esca…!-** Iba gritando Flipgy pero los hechos casi siempre son más rápidos que las palabras-.

-La van a pagar… Te voy a matar Soberbia, lo juro-Dijo Lammy, llevando en sus brazos al pequeño topo que luego de recibir la patada le habían quedado los ojos dando vueltas. Luego salto por la ventana-.

-**No se escaparan!-**Grito Flipgy corriendo hacia la ventana y subiendo al alfeizar, listo para saltar-.

-Te ordene que pararas!-Grito enfadada Flaky, tirando de la cadena, haciendo que la nuca del peli verde golpeara sonoramente contra el suelo-… No es momento para tus idioteces, Flipgy…-.

-Ay, que dolor-Dijo Flippy volviendo en sí, viendo a su alrededor se encontró con todos mirando a un chico que se desangraba en el suelo- Que me perdí?- Se preguntó confundido-.

-Sniffles, aguanta… Llamare a una ambulancia y…- Empezó a decir desesperada Flaky, tratando de llamar por su teléfono pero la mano del chico la detuvo-.

-Y que vas a decir? Un niño jugaba con espadas y se atravesó el estómago… Jeje, nadie cof cof… Nadie te cree…ra.. Cof cof- Decía cada vez más débil-.

-Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!?- Dijo desesperada la pelirroja, todos los allí presentes bajaron la vista al suelo-.

-Pero fue Nutty y su voz chillona la que la cagaron- Esperen… Tenemos el poder de Envidia, no?... AUCH!- Dijo la ardilla al recibir una patada de Flippy-.

-Soberbia levanto con una mano a la pequeña ardilla que despotricaba molesta- Sos tarado?... Si ella lo sabe va…-.

-Qué es eso!? Díganme por favor!- Rogo la chica, Disco miro a su amo quien asistió tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos-.

-Bueno, mi poder es la transferencia… Usando la energía vital de una persona puedo sanar a otra, fue así como mantuvimos vivo a Russell, pero…- Iba diciendo Envidia pero Flaky lo interrumpió-.

-Usami energía vital entonces, que esperamos!- Dijo ella sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces-.

-Te dije…- Le dijo Flippy a Nutty, ambos rendidos-.

-No tienes… Que hacerlo, recuer… Cof cof… Nosotros quisimos… matarlos… no necesito, cof cof compasión…- Dijo serio Sniffles, dando una mirada fugaz a su hermano- Ya no tengo… Porque… seguir…- Pero Flaky le dio una cachetada que hizo que los ojos entrecerrados del chico se abrieran como platos-.

-No se te ocurra terminar esa frase! Hay gente que no puede vivir aunque quiera y vos desperdicias esta oportunidad!...- Dijo la pelirroja enfadada, algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos- Yo no conocí a tu hermano pero… Realmente crees que es esto lo que él quisiera para vos!?- Sniffles enmudeció-.

-Flaky no lo hagas… Déjame que yo de mi energía- Dijo Flippy conteniendo a la chica-.

-No se puede… Deben ser de la misma especie, no lo olvides- Dijo fríamente Disco- Sino ya hubiese usado mi energía-.

-Bueno, no más retrasos! Que debo hacer?- Dijo Flaky decidida-.

-Cierra los ojos-Dijo Disco, seriamente-.

-Solo eso?- Pregunto Flaky, el demonio asintió- Suena fácil- Dijo sonriendo, mientras cerraba los ojos. Pero pronto los abrió sorprendida, al sentir los labios cálidos de Disco sobre los suyos-.

-Ese hijo de puta- Dijeron al unísono Nutty y Flippy, cruzándose de brazos, molestos-.

La chica pudo sentir como su cuerpo se debilitaba cada vez más y el sueño comenzaba a ganarle, además sentía como un sabor dulce en su boca, una pequeña brisa que era absorbía por los labios de Disco con una gentileza impresionante, seguramente lograda solo después de años y años de práctica.

Cuando Bear la soltó el cuerpo de la chica se deslizo de sus manos, siendo atrapado por Flippy. Nutty lo intento pero en su forma de animalito el cuerpo de la chica lo aplastaría.

-Esta es la parte desagradable…- Susurro Nutty a Flaky quien tenía los ojos apenas entre abiertos-.

Disco se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Sniffles, besando al chico a la vez que retiraba la espada con la mayor rapidez posible, para no generarle demasiado dolor a su amo. Aun así eran solo los labio de Envidias los que amortiguaban los quejidos del peli celeste, un hilo de sangre se deslizo de entre los labios de ambos, seguramente era la sangre de Sniffles. Una vez que la espada fue retirada por completo esta desapareció y Bear se separó de su amo, quien quedo inconsciente.

-Estará bien?- Pregunto Flaky en un susurro-.

-Si… Solo necesitara dormir- Entonces Disco levanto en brazos a Sniffles, igual que hizo Flippy con Flaky. Envidia hizo una reverencia- Muchas gracias, Señorita Flaky-.

-La chica lo miro sorprendida y luego sonrió- No hay de… Que…-Entonces se desmallo-.

-Ya saben dónde está la puerta…- Dijo fríamente Disco, saliendo de la habitación con indiferencia-… Yo me encargare de ordenar esto-.

-Qué cambio de actitud…- Dijo Nutty con una gota en la frente. Luego miro a Giggles en el pasillo, desmallada. Luego de tomar un poco de su sangre pudo volver a ser humano- Hey, que vas a hacer con ella?-.

-Emm?... La llevare a una de las habitaciones…- Disco al ver las expresiones de sus hermanos sonrió- No me miren así, que no soy ningún violador ni asesino… Además… Con los labios de su ama me conformo- Dijo burlonamente antes de desaparecer por el pasillo-.

-Diablos, que irritante son todos- Dijo molesto Flippy, saliendo de la mansión con Flaky en brazos-.

-Sigo pensando que el más molesto sos vos… jeje- Rio Nutty saliendo corriendo, perseguido por su hermano. El sol ya se estaba poniendo cuando llegaron a una calle, cerca de un pequeño rio lleno de basura-… Este… Flippy, sabes dónde vamos?-.

-Claro, a la casa de Flaky…- Dijo firme Flippy, luego hubo un incómodo silencio-.

-Eso me imaginaba…- Dijo al fin Nutty pero entonces se detuvo- No es por contradecirte, hermano… Pero creo que es hacia allá- Dijo Gula, señalando a la dirección contraria a donde se dirigían- Otra vez hubo un incómodo silencio-.

-Vos que vas a saber, viniste todo el camino en un bolso… Seguro te la pasaste de vago ahí dentro- Dijo molesto Flippy-.

-Nutty miro así otra dirección, molesto. Luego sonrió burlonamente- Me lo dice alguien que apesta a pescado podrido?... Esa guía para idiota debe ser demasiado para vos, no? Jaja-.

-Cállate, yo solo quería refrescarme, eso es todo!-Dijo molesto Flippy, dejando caer a Flaky por descuido, el ruido de chapoteo en el agua hizo que ambos demonios se giraran aterrados-.

-Flaky se puso de pie, cubierta de basura y completamente empapada. Su aura hizo que ambos hermanos retrocedieran- Malditos!... YA ME TIENEN HARTAA!- Grito Flaky, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que los demonios habían salido corriendo- Ey! Vuelvan acá!... Ay, demonios!-.

-Hay mucha gente mala por ahí, empujar a una mujer a esa agua tan sucia-Dijo un hombre que venía caminando, leyendo un libro sin nada escrito en su cubierta. Sonrió gentilmente a Flaky y le tendió un pañuelo-.

-Gracias… solo fue un accidente, nada grave- Dijo ella sonriendo y usando el pañuelo-.

-Esas personas deberían desaparecer, no crees?- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa que a Flaky le dio mala espina. Al ver su expresión el chico sonrió de manera tonta- Solo bromeaba… oh, ya es tarde, un placer conocerte Flaky…-.

-Espera…- Dijo Flaky al chico que se giró a mirarla, curioso- Yo no creo que allá mucha gente mala… Seguramente hay más buena que mala, solo hay que buscarlas- Dijo ella con una sonrisa-.

-El chico la miro sorprendido y luego sonrió, conteniendo una risa- Lo siento… Quizás tengas razón… -El joven se giró y se fue caminando hasta desaparecer, pero antes dejo-… o quizás no…-Al decir eso su sonrisa volvió a su rostro por un segundo pero luego se volvió tan impenetrable y frio como un pedazo de hielo-.

-A Flaky le pareció oír que aquel extraño susurraba algo pero pensó que era su imaginación. Mientras iba caminando a su casa miro el delicado pañuelo, un extraño dibujo estaba bordado en el pero ella no le dio importancia. De pronto se quedó petrificada, apretó el pañuelo en su mano, asustada, fue recién ahí que se dio cuenta- Como es… Como es que sabía mi nombre?-Susurro para ella misma, entonces unas voces la saludaron a la entrada de su edificio, ella oculto el pañuelo y saludo a los demonio-.

-Sigue sonriendo- Dijo nerviosamente Flippy-.

-Sí, seguramente ya se le habrá olvidado, jeje- Agrego Nutty, ambos tenían una gota en la frente y lucían sonrisas forzadas-.

Sin embargo una vez subieron al departamento ambos recibieron un golpazo con la escoba que le saco a cada uno un enorme chichón en la cabeza y, claro, se fueron a dormir sin cenar.

Al día siguiente llovía a cantaros, el cielo parecía hecho de acero, sobre todo en el cementerio. Iban a enterrar a Russell en el mausoleo de la familia. Giggles le había pedido a Flaky que la acompañara y ella, al verla tan destruida, no pudo negarse.

Si esto se tratara solo de una película esta sería la parte que no se vería, todos lloraban y el que no lo hacía era seguramente porque sufría por dentro. La pelirroja busco a Sniffles pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.

-No veo a Sniffles, ni a sus padres-Dijo Flaky por lo bajo, preocupada-.

-No lo pude encontrar en la casa, pensé que había venido acá… en cuanto a sus padres, su madre los abandono y su padre falleció a los pocos años…-Dijo Giggles en susurros-.

-Viste, no vino el otro…-Dijo alguien de la multitud-.

-Era de esperarse… De seguro lo envidia, típico de los hijos ilegítimos- Dijo una mujer, ambos miraron a Flaky que los miraba enfadada, la pareja de charlatanes se alejaron de ellas-.

Una vez que todos se iban y el cementerio volvía a quedar en silencio, la pelirroja dio un último vistazo al mausoleo y le pareció ver una figura frente a él. Ella pensó en ir con él pero hay gente que no gustan de desahogarse con alguien presente, decidió dejar solo a Sniffles, ya que parecía ese tipo de persona.

Lo que Flaky no esperaba era que dos días después el chico la llamaría a su celular, luego de salir del trabajo.

-Hola?...- Pregunto Flaky al número desconocido-.

- Te quiero en casa en cinco- Dijo Sniffles sin mucha demora y sin más corto-.

-Flaky suspiro cansada-Quiero mi vida tranquila de regreso!- Grito exhausta-.

-Nutty salió de su bolso y trepo por el hombro de la pelirroja, entonces la miro un rato- No estas feliz de conocernos?-Pregunto en el mismo tono que un niño pregunta si lo quieren-.

-Flaky conocía esa arma mortal de Nutty, solo utilizable por el hijo más pequeño de una familia, ella no podía resistirse a eso. Asique sonrió y abrazo a la ardilla con ternura-Claro que estoy feliz de conocerte-.

-Al separase Nutty puso los labios, listo para un pico- No me das un besito, mua muaa?-.

-No te pases de listo!-Grito Flippy pasando corriendo y agarrando a la ardilla- No me ganaras la apuesta-.

-Apuesta?-Pregunto confundida, los demonios se miraron y luego se pusieron a silbar. Flaky se enojó y, esquivándolos, se dirigió a la mansión de Sniffles- No me importa hagan lo que quieran…-.

-Los demonios se miraron y luego se sonrojaron un poco-Eso estuvo cerca…-Dijeron en susurros, luego fueron tras su ama-.

* * *

Aca paso a dejar el capitulo 6

Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews... Les deseo una muy feliz pascua y que la pasen con los que aman

Hasta la proxima y suerte


	7. Chapter 7

Flaky por fin había logrado llegar a la mansión, no sabía bien que llevar, siendo la invitada vio la necesidad de llevar algo para la merienda, asique se pasó por la primera panadería que encontró. Grave error, puesto que Nutty debió ser noqueado por Flippy para que dejara alguna factura, torta o paquete de azúcar, por lo que Flaky se vio obligada a huir o pagar todo, no se lo pensó dos veces…Por suerte en el camino había otra panadería.

Flaky entro junto con sus demonios a la gran sala, esta vez fue Sniffles quien lo recibió, junto a él estaba Disco, sonriendo.

-Gracias por venir, Flaky… Por favor vengan por aquí- Dijo el niño dirigiéndose a su cuarto-.

Al entrar los tres se sorprendieron, sin duda era la habitación en donde hace tan solo tres días habían librado una feroz batalla, ahora parecía una completamente distinta. El papel tapiz había cambiado y los nubles destrozados fueron cambiados por nuevas antigüedades, Disco contuvo una risa ante la mirada perpleja de los recién llegados, mientras Sniffles le hacía un gesto a Flaky para que tomara asiento en una nueva silla, frente a una nueva mesa. La chica lo miro con desconfianza.

-Sniffles se rio, era la primera vez que Flaky veía esa sonrisa tan… Tan inocente, en aquel rostro hasta ahora tan serio- Tranquila, no le hice ninguna modificación…-El niño hizo otra pausa y luego agrego pensativo-… Todavía…-.

-Flaky tomo asiento intranquila, luego dio una mirada fugaz al cuarto y sin pensar se preguntó-… Como…?- Cuando se dio cuenta se tapó la boca apenada- Lo siento-.

-oh, no te preocupes, sé a qué te refieres- Dijo serio Sniffles, luego miro a los tres demonio-... Tal vez deban ir a dar un paseo por la mansión-.

-Sí, amo-Dijo Disco haciendo una reverencia-.

-Que!? Claro que no- Dijeron Nutty y Flippy, agarrando los hombros de su ama en gesto protector-.

-No era una sugerencia- Dijo el niño sin mirarlos-… Disco…-.

-Mira si serás altanero, niñato!- Iba gritando Flippy cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, antes de darse cuenta fue cortado por la mitad por Envidia. Flaky lo miro preocupada hasta que el chico volvió a la vida pero cambiado a su forma de oso- Mierda…- Dijo el pequeño osezno, molesto-.

-La guadaña desapareció y Disco agarro al oso y a la ardilla, llevándoselos con él, mientras los animalitos se quejaban- Cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme- Luego cerró la puerta tras él-.

-Gracias…-Dijo la pelirroja al demonio antes de que este cerrara la puerta por completo, luego miro a Sniffles curiosa- No quiero ser descortés pero… Porque me llamaste tan de repente?... Y porque tenías mi número, te lo dio Giggles?-.

-Hay mucho que debemos discutir, asique contestare todas tus preguntas de manera ordenada- Dijo Sniffles- Primero, creo que ya sabes que soy huérfano, no diré mucho de esto… Solo tienes que saber que desde hace años que manejo la economía de esta casa… jeje, Russell era un idiota con los números-.

-Flaky palideció, se había planteado no traer a colación a los padres y al hermano del chico… Pero en apenas cinco minutos ya estaban hablando de ellos-… Lo siento…-.

-El niño la miro sorprendido- Porque te disculpas?- Pregunto curioso, eso incomodo más a la chica. Al ver como ella revoleaba los ojos sin saber que contestar el peli celeste suspiro- ah… Ya veo, no te preocupes son cosas que pasan…- Dijo bajando la mirada, luego la levanto de golpe sorprendiendo a Flaky quien se estremeció por la reacción tan repentina. Sniffles se sonrojo y miro para un costado- Yo… este, no estoy muy acostumbrado… A pedir… Pedir…- Sniffles suspiro, sonrojándose un poco más- GRACIAS!- Grito nervioso, entonces se calmó un poco-…Gracias por… Salvarme la vida-.

-No hay de que- Dijo Flaky sonriendo con dulzura- Cualquiera lo haría…-.

-Eso no es cierto…- Dijo Sniffles bajando la mirada, triste-.

-Qué decís? Vos lo hacías por tu hermano, no?- Pregunto Flaky sorprendida-.

-Eh!?... Como lo supis… Claro, no es tan difícil de imaginar, no?... Me sorprendes, no sos tan idiota como aparentas-Dijo el niño sonriendo inocentemente, no había ninguna mala intención en ese comentario-.

-Pero Flaky sintió como algo la atravesaba, claro que de manera imaginaria-Creo que lo tomare como un cumplido, jeje…- Dijo un poco dolida-.

-Eso es distinto, yo lo hacía porque era mi hermano… Y por mi mismo… Vos lo hiciste por un desconocido, que encima trato de matarte… Lo más cuerdo hubiera sido irte y olvidarte de mí- Dijo el chico, su voz sonaba como alguien que analizaba un informe-.

-Pero entonces estamos en la misma- Dijo la chica para sorpresa de Sniffles- Yo también lo hice un poco por mi… No podría haber vivido sabiendo que deje a un niño morir, y además… Que hubieses hecho un pacto para mantener a tu hermano vivo habla de que eres alguien bueno, capaz de auto sacrificarse por el bien de los demás…-.

-No es lo mismo, yo lo hice por un conocido… Seguramente no lo haría por alguien con quien no comparto ningún vínculo- Dijo Sniffles, sombrío-.

-Pero hacerlo por los que conoces… No tiene el mismo valor?- Dijo Flaky con una sonrisa pensativa- No se debe dar jerarquías por un sacrificio, alguien da algo a otra persona desinteresadamente… No es eso algo hermoso?-.

-Se nota que no usas la lógica- Dijo en tono desaprobatorio en niño-.

-Y se nota que vos la usas demasiado- Dijo Flaky sonriendo, pero con una vena marcada en la frente-.

-Jeje… Sos rápida… Dejando temas ético de lado, la razón por la que te llame es…- El chico hizo una pausa y miro a la pelirroja, había un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos- Te das cuenta que si te doy esta información te verás involucra en sus planes?... No podrás salir-.

-Ya me vi involucrada desde el principio- Dijo Flaky, decidida-.

-Pero no es como hasta ahora… Se verán involucrados, no solo vos y los demonios, sino también tus seres queridos…- Sniffles no pudo evitar que su cara mostrara su odio al recordar la muerte de Russell-… Él disfruta involucrar inocentes…-.

-Flaky vio su expresión y enseguida se le cruzó la misma escena, pero se centró en otra persona, su amiga Giggles no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido pero la pelirroja sabia como ella había sido involucrada y, que por suerte, los demonios no la habían visto o, simplemente, no le habían prestado atención-… Ya involucraron a alguien…- Dijo molesta-.

-Sniffles la miro y luego suspiro, más calmado pudo continuar- Bueno, te voy a contar como lo conocí… Luego de que mi hermano sufriera ese accidente…-

_Flashback_

-Como que esta tan grave! Que esperan para salvarlos!?- Grito Sniffles, siendo contenido por Giggles- Ustedes son doctores, no?! Se supone que estudiaron para curar gente!- Pronto la gente comenzó a acercarse-.

-Niño, por favor conténganse, ya hemos hecho todo… Lo siento- Dijo el doctor antes de retirarse-.

-Sniffles trata de calmarte… Él es fuerte, se va a curar… Sniffles!-Iba diciendo la peli rosada con su voz apenas audible, inundada por las lágrimas-.

-Cállate todo esto es tu culpa!- Grito el chico, empujando a Giggles y saliendo corriendo del hospital. La lluvia no tardo en empapar al pobre chico que no paraba de llorar- Son unos tontos, para que estudian si después no hacen nada… Doctores idio…-Iba quejándose Sniffles cuando alguien se sentó a su lado-.

-Los humanos son seres inútiles y débiles- Dijo el recién llegado, sacando un libro y abriéndolo, lucía una sonrisa encantadora mientras hablaba-… Pero hay seres más fuertes que los humanos-.

-Sniffles observo al extraño y noto que no se mojaba, vio tras él y encontró unos hermosos ojos violetas, la chica que sostenía el paraguas le sonrió al niño. EL chico volvió a ver a aquel joven- Que quiere decir?-.

-Me refiero, joven Sniffles, que yo conozco un ser que puede salvar a tu hermano- Dijo el joven, luego dio unos pasos, internándose entre unos árboles, la chica le hizo gestos al niño para que los siguiera, cuando estuvo cerca el joven continuo-… Dime, que piensas de los demonios?-.

-No hay mucho que pensar… No existe- Dijo determinante el niño-.

-oh, eso fue rápido… Pero no le parece una conclusión muy apresurada?-Dijo el joven sonriente- Después de todo, ella es uno…-Dijo como si se tratara de un detalle menor, Sniffles arrugo el entrecejo-.

-Yo no estoy para bromas… Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!-Dijo Sniffles, disponiéndose a marcharse, pero el joven lo detuvo-.

-Vas a hacer experimentos o a hostigar a los medico… de cualquier forma para una necesitas tiempo y la otra es inútil… Pero yo te propongo una tercera, que es infalible- Dijo el joven dándole una palmada en el hombro al niño, luego se internó un poco más entre los arboles- Ya terminas mole?-.

-Ya lo hice, amo- Dijo el peli violeta, haciendo desaparecer su espada con la que había marcado un extraño y complejo circulo en el barro-.

-Bueno, Sniffles, te presento a Pereza y a Lujuria- Dijo el extraño joven, cada demonio hizo una reverencia al recién llegado- Y si aceptas hacer un contrato con envidia, al cual llamare en breve, te dejare usar su poder como te plazca-.

-Sniffles miro al trio, no se tragaba nada de ese cuento fantástico. Pero el extraño tenía razón, no podía hacer nada por Russell-… Qué clase de poder es ese?...-Pregunto al fin el niño-.

-La sonrisa del extraño se ensancho aún más, triunfal-… La transferencia, amigo mío… La transferencia…-.

_Fin de Flashback_

-El resto es lo clásico, un poco de versos extraños, un brillo inusual y POOF!... Apareció Disco frente a mí y solo tuve que decir su nombre y ya quedo todo hecho- Concluyo Sniffles-… Luego de eso trate de mantenerlo con vida, pero ya escuchaste a ese demonio, él no estaba vivo en realidad…-.

-Eh?...Que quieres decir con eso?-Pregunto confundida Flaky-.

-Disco me explico como había ocurrido, tarde en llamarte porque no estaba muy seguro de mantener la compostura, pero ya puedo hacerlo…-El niño suspiro y continúo-… Resulta que Russell había muerto en ese momento que yo hacia el pacto con envidia… Pero yo… En mi desesperación insistí en hacerle el traspaso de energía… Disco ya sabía que él estaba muerto y quiso negarse pero yo se lo ordene y el no tuvo otra opción que usar su poder…- El peli celeste hizo una pausa antes de continuar-… Pero con eso lo único que logre fue mantener un cuerpo que carecía de alma… Mi hermano era solo un muñeco que jamás iba a… iba a…-Sniffles no pudo contener más sus lágrimas y empezó a llorar-.

-Flaky se levantó rápidamente, tirando la silla en el proceso y corrió a abrazar al chico que se quedó helado-…-Ella quería decirle algo pero no sabía que podría contenerlo, al final se rindió, no había palabras para decir. Flaky, al darse cuenta, lo abrazo con más fuerza-.

-Flaky…-Susurro el niño, empezando a mover sus brazos, para responder al abrazo de la chica con otro-.

-Que paso, Falky!?- Entro gritando un oso, pero la sorpresa se la llevo él-.

-A su vez una ventana se abrió y Nutty entro gritando- Te hizo algo ese niña… to?...-.

-Chicos que hacen acá!?-Pregunto molesta Flaky, separándose de Sniffles, pero este le tiro débilmente de la ropa a lo que ella volvió a abrazarlo, cubriendo su rostro y con dulzura le dijo en susurros-No te preocupes, nadie te vera…-.

-…Gracias…-Susurro él, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de la chica para ocultar sus lágrimas-.

-Eso no es justo! Yo también quiero el cuerpo de…-Nutty pego un salto hacia la pelirroja pero una cadena lo envolvió-.

-No te dejare ardilla de mier…!-Iba gritando Flippy a Nutty cuando una cuchilla se clavó en el suelo, a escasos centímetros de su asico. Ambos demonios clavaron la vista en el aura demoniaca parada en el umbral-.

-Tienen agallas para hacerme desobedecer una orden…-Dijo Disco con una sonrisa, mas sádica y fría de la que jamás habían visto-.

-Basta, Disco…-Dijo débilmente Sniffles, secándose las lágrimas, Flaky se dedicó a cubrirlo-.

-Sí, amo…-Dijo Envidia haciendo una reverencia, su guadaña ya había desaparecido, junto con su aterradora aura-.

-"Ese tipo es un monstruo!"-Pensaron al unísono Gula y Soberbia-.

-Estas mejor?- Pregunto la joven con una sonrisa al niño-.

-Sniffles la miro sonrojado y luego sonrió, acomodándose los lentes- "Pronto se aprende a amar a un corazón gentil."…-.

-Eh?...-Miro confundida Flaky-.

-Es de la Divina comedia de Danta… Tal vez deba volver a usar la silla, jeje…-Dijo Sniffles divertido. Pero ambos animalitos se pusieron entre ellos, mirándolo desafiante, al niño le apareció una gota en la frente- Tranquilos que era una broma…- Luego se puso serio- Puesto que aceptaste a que te contara todo esto y has llegado tan lejos voy a decirte su identidad…- Hubo otra pausa mientras Disco y Sniffles se dedicaban una mirada con mucho significad… Problemas-… Él es un joven, probablemente ya tenga unos 20 años, es alto, delgado y tiene cabello largo y rojo… Se hace llamar Splendont… Pero dudo que esa sea su verdadero nombre…-Sniffles se detuvo al ver como la chica palidecia-… Estas bien?...-.

-Flaky vio que todos la miraba pero su mente estaba en otro lado, en un recuerdo. Como si de una flecha se tratara aquel chico llego a su mente, tan enigmático y tétrico como lo había descrito Sniffles en su relato-… Splendont…-Susurro al momento de desplomarse-.

-Flaky!?-Gritaron los animalitos, acercándose a ella preocupados, Snifles y Disco pronto se unieron a ellos, igual de intrigados por la reacción de la chica-.

-… Yo…-Susurro Flaky temblando-.

-Qué?-Pregunto Sniffles, acercándose a la chica un poco más preocupado-.

-Yo lo conocí…-Dijo aterrada y sorprendida Flaky-.

-QUE!?-Gritaron todos los allí presentes observando a la chica y luego entre ellos-.

-Nutty no pudo contra su intriga y pregunto- Quien es Splendont?... AUCH!-Lo que le valió el golpe de los otros tres-.

-Entonces Flippy cayó en la cuenta- Cierto que le borraron la memoria…-.

En un lugar lejano y muy oscuro, en una habitación la cual tenía varia pantallas que mostraban imágenes de la ciudad, una figura estaba sentado en un sillón, dándole la espalda a las pantalla, mirando serio al topo y a la mujer, arrodillados frente a él, entonces sonrió.

-Creí que había quedado clara la orden…-Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminado por el cuarto-… Ir, matar al niñato y al cadáver, de paso que iba a devorar a su hermano… A caso no había quedado claro…-.

-Sí, amo…-Dijeron ambos demonio casi al unísono-.

-Entonces, si fui claro… Porque ellos están vivos, Lammy está herida y Pereza está muerto?- Pregunto de manera retorica el pelirrojo, tomando algo de la pared-.

-Yo no estoy muerto, amo…-Mole vio venir algo a toda velocidad contra él, vio brillar el filo de aquella lanza y no pudo evitar suspirar agotado-… Que fastidio..-Dijo antes de ser atravesado-.

-Lammy se corrió un poco cuando empezó a formarse el charco de sangre, entonces se percató de que Splendont estaba parado frente a ella, asustada levanto la mirada-… Amo…?-.

-Splendont le sonrió –Sabes que han fallado, no?- Pregunto el joven-.

-Sí, amo… lo sé… Pero no volve…-Dijo desesperada la peli violeta-.

-SÉ… Que no volverá a pasar, Lammy…- Entonces Splendont levanto en alto una pequeña navaja, Lammy cerró los ojos asustada, pero en lugar de sentir dolor sintió una sustancia cálida caer sobre sus labios, el joven se había cortado la palma y dejaba caer su sangre sobre la demonio-…. Sabes que no me gusta tienes que castigarte, Lammy… Confió en que no me obligaras a llegar a tales circunstancias, verdad?...-.

-No, amo…-Dijo Lammy en un susurro mientras tragaba saliva-.

-El joven dejo caer un poco de sangre en el osico del pequeño topo y luego hizo que Lammy lo siguiera-Puedes beber ahora, Lujuria…-Dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo, sentándose en su asiento-.

-sí, Gracias… Amo…. Dijo feliz la mujer, lamiendo dulcemente la sangre que brotaba de aquella herida-.

-Para cuando Mole volvió en sí el brazo de Lammy estaba sano y en su lugar, Pereza tomo forma humana y se arrancó la antigua lanza tirándola frente a su amo- Podría habérmela quitado usted…-Dijo dando un bostezo-.

-Eso no importa… Debo encargarte que busques a alguien, toma…-Dijo Splendont dándole un boleto de avión y un pasaporte, obviamente falso-.

-Avión?... Y a Afganistán?- Pregunto incrédulo Mole, luego miro a su amo, cansado-… No sé si recuerda, amo… Pero usted puede transportarnos con su poder, no?- Pregunto sarcásticamente-.

-Poder y querer son cosas distintas, Mole- Dijo igual de sarcástico Splendont, sin siquiera mirarlo-.

-Entendido… Espere… No querrá que busque a Ira, verdad?-Pregunto Mole perplejo-.

-Él es fácil de manejar y no es necesario hacer ningún pacto… Solo dile que podrá pelear con sus hermanos… No, mejor dile que podrá pelear con Soberbia, estará encantado… o y dile que podrá comerse todo lo que desee…-Splendont sonrió ante la idea de un ser como Ira suelto por la ciudad-.

-Mole hizo una reverencia y salió, ya había escuchado suficiente y ver a su hermana tan entregada ya era moneda corriente, pero solo cuando se trataba de sexo… Verla así de desesperada por la sangre de un humano ya era patético. Él miro el boleto y suspiro- Es un viaje de 10 horas… bueno, por lo menos tengo escalas… Como sabrá la comida española?-Se preguntó con ironía, entonces se relamió los labio y sonrió- Adoro la comida internacional…-.

Flaky les mostro el pañuelo a todos y cada uno de ellos se quedaron perplejo, Sniffles se cruso de brazos pensativo.

-Tenesmos un problema…-Dijo Flippy-.

-Y uno muy grande…-Agrego al fin Sniffles, entonces miro a Flaky y mostro en alto el pañuelo- Esto es una declaración de guerra… Bueno, podría llamase así…-.

-… Una declaración de guerra!- Grito asustada la chica-.

-Me temo que si… Esta debe ser su manera de retarnos a pelear con él… Antes en la antigüedad se acostumbraba a golpear a un rival con un guante en el rostro para humillarlo. Splendont es del tipo que si te humilla ya puedes considerarte muerto, porque nadie dura más de dos minutos después de que él se allá divertido… Por eso el recurre a dejar un pañuelo con esto- Dijo señalando el extraño dibujo que tenía bordado-.

-Y qué significa?-Pregunto Nutty-.

-Me gustaría decirles… Pero no tengo la menor idea-Sniffles miro a su mayordomo- Le pregunte a Disco y él tampoco tiene idea y, a juzgar por sus rostro ustedes tampoco… Solo podemos estar seguros de una cosa, No es algo demoniaco…- Dijo el niño devolviéndole el pañuelo a Flaky-… Bueno, esto es todo lo que quería decirte, ahora quiero hacer una propuesta…-.

-No saldrá contigo, idiota!...AAAY!-Grito Nutty cuando Flippy lo golpeo- Porque lo hiciste!?-.

-Esto es serio…-Dijo Soberbia enfadado-.

-En fin…- aclaro Sniffle un poco sonrojado por la idea de Nutty- Quiero proponerte que tengamos una alianza…- Hubo un momento de silencio-.

-Todos se dirigieron a la entrada, Flaky se giró hacia Sniffles y le sonrió- Entonces quedamos así… Cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas, si?-.

-Ey! Que no tengo 5 años!- Dijo sonrojado el niño-.

-No tienes 10…-Agrego por lo bajo Disco-.

-Ya vas a ver cuándo se vayan!-Grito el chico enfadado-.

-Sniffles…-Flaky llamo la atención del niño- Deberías darle una oportunidad a Giggles, ella realmente amada a tu hermano y, estoy segura, de que está muy preocupada por vos…- El chico no dijo nada, la pelirroja suspiro y le dio un beso de despedida- Cuídate Sniffles- La chica salió y los demonios despotricaban tras ella pero Flaky solo los ignoraba-.

-Disco cerró la puerta y miro al niño con una sonrisa divertida- Parece que el niño está creciendo-.

-No digas tonterías!...-Dijo molesto Sniffles subiendo las escaleras- Voy a mi laboratorio, llámame para la cena-.

-Lo que usted ordene, Romeo-Dijo divertido Envidia-.

-Sniffles casi se tropieza por la escalera pero enseguida se paró y se hizo el distraído-…- El demonio solo se rio al dirigirse a la cocina-.

En el medio de un desierto, dentro de una trinchera que apestaba a cadáveres y, de hecho, de eso estaba llena, Mole encontró a Ira. El demonio llevaba un casco de construcción amarillo sobre un pelo naranja muy inusual, pero no era eso lo que llamaba la atención sino que eran sus manos. No por el hecho de que faltaban porque si estaban ahí, pero no eran manos de carne y hueso eran un coágulo enorme de sangre que tenían forma de mano y se movían como si lo fueran. Un ojo inexperto habría pensado que solo estaban cubiertas de aquel líquido vital, pero Mole era ciego no inexperto.

-Se te ve bien, Ira-Dijo Pereza, cansado-.

-El hombre se giró y miro al recién llegado sorprendido, luego sonrió mientras tomaba un vaso de algún liquido extraño- Sabes, Pereza, los humanos tienen cosas muy interesante… Como esto, sabes cómo se llama?...-.

-Mole oleo el vaso que le tendió su hermano-Es gasolina y no se bebe… o por lo menos ellos no pueden beberlo-.

-Oh, con razón se moría, jaja- Dijo divertido Ira-.

-Deja de fingir, todos sabemos cómo es tu carácter… Verte reír es aún más aterrador que verte molesto- Dijo Mole directamente, Ira rompió el vaso manchándose las manos de gasolina, la cual se mezcló con sus manos hechas de sangre-.

-Mira lo que me hiciste hacer-Dijo repentinamente serio Ira, dejando que la sangre de sus manos cayera, manchando los pies de Pereza-… Acaso te mando nuestro padre… A terminar el trabajo!-Grito enfadado Ira, la sangre de muchos cuerpos formo un rio que pronto formaron cuchillas en lugar de las manos, con ella el demonio arremetió contra su hermano-.

-Mole saco su espada y se cubrió- Sabes que a nuestro padre no le importan los desterrados…-Dijo él serio-.

-Ira aminoro la presión y miro a Mole con una sonrisa- Si no es nuestro padre… Y vos estas acá… Entonces Splendont tiene trabajo para mí… A que humano debo matar?-Dijo haciendo que las cuchillas tomaran forma de manos de nuevo-.

-Lo siento pero no hay que matar ningún humano…-Dijo Mole, a lo que Ira puso cara de pocos amigos-En lugar de ellos debes matar a Gula, Envidia… Ah, sí! Y a Soberbia- Cuando el peli naranja escucho el ultimo nombre sus ojos se iluminaron- Quieres venir conmigo Ira?- Pregunto Pereza-.

-Ira?...-Pregunto retóricamente el demonio, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Mole- Hermano mío, llámame Handy… y, cuando nos vamos?-.

* * *

Hola, como yo no les puedo regalar huevitos de chocolate les traigo, en su lugar, el capitulo 7 XD

Espero que les guste este capitulo y gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews

Nota para Anis: No te preocupes que cada uno de tu Reviews me llegaron sin problemas, pero la pagina no siempre los cuenta en la pagina por lo que algunos no aparecen T_T... Pero traquila que me llegan, gracias por darme tantos animo n/n

Hasta el proximo capitulo =D


	8. Chapter 8

El canto de los pájaros avisó el comienzo de un nuevo y maravilloso día, hasta que tres gritos los hicieron salir volando despavoridos… Pero retrocedamos algunos segundos…

Flaky estaba en un lugar oscuro, completamente sola.

-Dónde estoy?...-Pregunto a la nada la chica, asustada- Flippy?...Nutty?-.

La pelirroja comenzó a correr, asustada, en su camino aparecieron varios conocidos pero cada vez que se acercaba a tocar sus espaldas ellos se hacían ceniza frente a ella. Flaky lloraba sin consuelo, entonces dejaron de aparecer personal, al final solo quedo una. La figura tenía el cabello rojo era un chico un poco menor que ella, quiso fingir que no sabía de quien se trataba pero no pudo hacerlo.

-Splen…Dont…?-Susurro asustada-.

La fijo miro sobre su hombro y la chica pudo deslumbrar una sonrisa burlona, pero sádica, Flaky se giró y corrió entre la oscuridad, de la nada apareció una puerta. Ella la miro con desconfianza pero entonces escucho pasos a su espalda y, al mirar rápidamente, una figura naranja se avecinaba hacia ella, Flaky no tuvo más remedio que entrar y cerrar rápidamente a su espalda.

-Su respiración estaba agitada- Quien era ese tipo?...-Entonces miro a su alrededor, era una habitación llena de espejos, ella camino lentamente hacia el centro- Que es… Todo esto?...-.

Entonces sus recuerdos comenzaron a reflejarse en cada espejo, su niñez, la perdida de sus padres, cuando conoció a su tío y este la adopto, cuando se hizo amiga de Giggles y Petunia. Todo, pero entonces algo apretó su corazón, se detuvieron las imágenes en Flippy besando a Lammy y Flaky se quedó perpleja, hasta que se dio cuenta.

-Qué es esto? –Su cara estaba pálida y llena de un pánico demasiado exagerado- Esto es un error…- Dijo agarrándose la cabeza y luego dio un grito- A mí no me puede gustar ese!-Flaky se despertó dando un grito, aterrada-.

Flippy estaba en un hermoso campo de flores, miro a su alrededor perplejo y pensativo.

-Qué raro, hacía mucho que no soñaba-Se dijo a sí mismo-.

-**Hace mucho que no me visitas**- Dijo una voz, el chico igual a Flippy tomo un sorbo de una enorme jarra- **Porque no me haces compañía?-.**

-Soberbia…-Dijo molesto Flippy-.

-**Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me digas Flipgy!-**Grito enfadado el chico de los ojos ámbar, luego recupero la sonrisa- **Hoy estoy de buen humor y tengo ganas de hablar contigo, hermanito-.**

-Flippy lo miro con desconfianza- De que quieres hablar?-Flipgy sonrió aún más y le hizo seña al recién llegado para que se sentara frente a él-.

-**Veras…**-Dijo Flipgy haciendo aparecer un enorme vaso frente a su otro yo- **solo quiero salir un poco más seguido, ya sabes, estirar las pierna, tomar aire, esas cosas-.**

-Quieres hacerle algo a nuestra ama, no?-Le dijo tajante Flippy, tomando un sorbo del extraño líquido, tenía un sabor extrañamente familiar-.

-**Jaja, sí que me conoces… Pero no puedes llamar a esa chica nuestra ama, somos un lobo sirviendo a un cordero, que chiste más malo, no? Jaja**-Rio divertido el demonio-.

-Sabes muy bien que para nosotros cualquier humano no pasa de ser un cordero- Dijo molesto Flippy- Ellos son muy frágiles, no pienso volver a tocar un humano…-Levanto la mirada, lleno de odio- Ni volveré a dejar que vos los toques-.

-**Jojo, miren nomas al niño llorón… Quiero recordarte**-Flipgy sonrió sádicamente y, haciendo chasquear sus dedo el tranquilo pasaje se tineo de fuego, sangre, tripas y gritos- **Que nunca pudiste detenerme antes**.- Volvió a chasquear los y el paisaje regreso a la normalidad, Flipgy vio a su hermano sudar y no pudo evitar reírse a carcajada- **Siempre fuiste tan cobarde… Por eso me necesitas-**.

-Yo no te necesito!-Grito levantándose rápidamente Flippy- Vos sos un terrible monstro! No te necesitare jamás!-.

-Flipgy lo miro como si mirara a un insecto y luego sonrió- **Ya veremos cuanto podes hacer solo, niño de mama, jeje… Brindo por nuestra madre**- Dijo Flipgy antes de tirarse toda la sangre de lleno en la boca-.

-Flippgy se estremeció y miro tras Flipgy-No puede…Ser- Dijo en un susurro. Una hermosa y delicada chica, de cabello verde estaba tirada en el suelo- Madre!- El peli verde corrió hacia ella, desesperado y la agarro en brazos, con lágrimas en sus ojos-.

-**Sabes que es lo mejor de los sueños, Flippy?** **Que puede beber la maravillosa sangre de nuestra madre una y otra y otra y otra…**-La vos de Flipgy fue haciendo más lejana hasta desaparecer por completo-.

Flippy miro el paisaje a su alrededor, había un grupo de hombres, todos eran esqueletos y llevaban antorchas. El peli verde era ahora un niño, miro a su madre quien le sonreía dulcemente.

-No odies hijo, el odio solo trae cosas malas… Ama, porque no importa de quien seas hijo… Vos sos capaz de am…mar- Entonces la mujer dejo caer su mano-.

-Flippy abrazo fuertemente el cuerpo- Noooo!-Grito molesto. De pronto el cuerpo de la mujer se deshizo tomando la forma de un esqueleto y tomo al niño del cuello, arrogándolo al piso- Ma…mi?

-Quien podría amarte! Eres un monstruo! Nunca te quise!-Grito el esqueleto fortaleciendo el agarre-.

-Flippy volvió a su forma adulta y golpeo, desesperado, el esqueleto- Vos no sos mi madre!-Grito, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo-.

-Me mataste me mataste me mataste- Decía repetidamente el esqueleto, arrastrándose por el suelo hacia el joven-.

-A ALEJATE DE MI!-Grito el chico asustado y comenzó a correr entre las llamas que lo rodeaba. Entonces escucho un sollozo entre todo el griterío de las decenas de esqueletos- Que es eso?- Entonces encontró una figura entre las llamas, no había duda de quién era. Flippy se acercó a ella con una sonrisa dulce y tocando su hombro dijo- Tranquila, Flaky, acá estoy- La chica negó con la cabeza sin decir nada- Que tienes?-Dijo él arrodillándose a su lado-.

-Es solo… que…- Dijo Flaky dándose la vuelta bruscamente- VOS ME MATASTE!-Grito, su tierno rostro era ahora un fría y sonriente calavera-.

Flippy se despertó de golpe, dando gritos y sudando.

Nutty estaba saltando felizmente por un campo hecho enteramente de dulces, iba por ahí comiendo todo lo que encontraba. Había figuras con la apariencia de sus hermanos, él se acercaba con sigilo, ocultándose en los arboles de caramelo, aprovechando para hincarles el diente a sus dulces troncos.

-Hola, Flippy…-Dijo divertido a una figura de Flippy hecha de chocolate y le mordió el cuello, derribando la enorme figura- AJA! Como te quedo el ojo hermano! Jaja… Que dices Disco, tu brazo te pesa? Déjame ayudarte con eso- A continuación el peli verde se lanzó sobre la enorme figura de Envidia, hecha de dulce masa para galletas- Emmm, veremos que fanfarrón eres sin tu boba cara, Mole!-Grito, listo para saltar sobre la figura de su hermano, cuando alguien lo distrajo-.

-Nutty? Nutty!-Grito una dulce voz-.

-El chico se giró y sus ojos brillaron fascinados- FLAKY!-Grito corriendo hacia ella y dándole un beso ruidoso-Déjame besar más tus dulces labios y beber tu rica sangre- Dijo el chico tirando al pasto a la chica quien le sonreía mientras él le desabrochaba el delantal, que era lo único que cubría el cuerpo de Flaky-.

-Oh, Nutty sos tan juguetón, pero antes debes comer esto que te prepare con todo mi amor- Nutty miro degustado la bandeja- No me mires así… Después podrás comerme a mí-Dijo Flaky sonrojada pero en tono seductor-.

-Nutty sonrió complacido- Entonces me lo comeré todo!-Pero al destaparlo se encontró con algo aterrador- Que es esto?-.

-Eh?... Pues avena, querido-Dijo Flaky sonriendo con dulzura-.

-Se lo que es!Pero porque me das esto!? Donde están las tortas, los budines y las galletas que tanto cocinas!-Dijo el chico desesperado, tirándose al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-.

-Pero para que quieres eso, Nutty?-Dijo una vos masculina-.

-Cierto, si vos no tienes dientes- Dijo otra vos masculina-.

-Nutty vio horrorizado como sus dientes abandonaban entre risitas su boca, entonces miro a los tipos a su lado, molesto, pero nada lo preparo para lo que veía. Disco y Flippy estaban desnudos, cubiertos solamente por el delantal que antes llevaba puesto Flaky, Nutty no pudo evitar poner cara de asco- Que carajo pasa acá!?-.

-Disco aprovecho a meter de lleno el tarro entero de avena-Bien, ahora que te lo terminaste- Dijo desatándose el delantal-.

-Puedes comernos a nosotros- Dijo Flippy, ambos dejaron caer el delantal en ese instante-.

Nutty se despertó dando un sonoro grito completamente horrorizado.

Y así es como los tres empezaron aquella mañana, ninguno hablaba con el otro. Nutty miraba a Flippy con asco y rápidamente trataba de concentrarse en su enorme porción de pastel. Flippy miraba a Flaky con culpabilidad, temía que su otro yo demoniaco tuviera razón. Flaky miraba Flippy de vez en cuando y luego recordaba ese momento, haciendo que se molestara por alguna extraña razón.

-Vamos, Nutty!-Dijo molesta Flaky, ambos demonios la miraron-.

-Eh! Pero si hoy es mi turno de ir con vos a trabajar!-Dijo molesto Flippy-.

-Me duele el hombro de cargarte en forma de oso, sos muy gordo! Vamos Nutty- Volvió a decir antes de salir por la puerta. Pero Flippy puso el pie entre la puerta y la pared, frenando a la chica. Ambos estaban terriblemente cerca y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse- Pe Pero que haces!?-.

-Flippy la miro directo a los ojos- Es mi turno y no pienso cederlo, Realmente quiero protegerte!-Dijo el peli verde, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara el doble- Además…- Dijo con pesadez-… No es mi culpa que estés en esos días!- Todo quedo en un terrible silencio, Nutty aprovecho para meterse en el fondo del bolso-.

-Vete a la cama!-Grito molesta con tono de orden y, abriendo un poco la puerta, la volvió a cerrar con el doble de fuerza, agarrando el pie del demonio-.

-AAAGGG!-Grito ruidosamente antes de que el collar apareciera en su cuello y lo arrastrara hasta la cama, bueno, en realidad, lo golpeo contra la pared pero cayó sobre la cama-Que dolor!... Aaaggh! No entiendo a las mujeres!-.

-Flaky, porque estas tan molesta?-Pregunto Nutty, asomando por el bolso-.

-Eh?, yo no estoy molesta, jeje-Dijo la chica, sonrojándose-.

-Emm… Tienes fiebre, acaso? Estás muy roja- Dijo Nutty confundido-.

-Bueno, yo…-Empezó a decir Flaky cuando la ardilla la interrumpió-.

-AH, ya sé!-Dijo Nutty animado. Flaky palideció-… Tienes gases! Te dije que las legumbres no son buenas para…-La pelirroja cerro el bolso con cara de pocos amigo- Ey! No puedo respirar! EY!-.

-Emm… Y vos me decís que son ellos tres?-Dijo Handy, no muy ilusionado-.

-así es, espero que no tenga… Porque esa cara?-Pregunto molesto Mole-.

-Handy tenia los cachetes inflados y al momento de abrir la boca dejo oír una sonora carcajada-JAJa, pero si son Gula y una chiquilla sin ningún poder. Me decís que ese trio te venció a vos, El dominio que sembró el caos y el dolor… Bueno, hasta que te sellaron-.

-Mole le puso la espada al cuello al peli naranja- Pero a mí me tuvieron que sellar para detenerme…-Entonces Pereza sonrió-Con vos solo basto cortarte las garras para que dejaras de ladrar-.

-Tienes agallas, topo de mierda-Dijo molesto Handy, agarrando del cuello a su hermano-.

-Veremos que es más rápido… Tus asquerosas extensiones o el filo de mi espa…-En eso el celular de Mole sonó, él se separó de Handy y contesto, su sonrisa se volvió sombría, levanto la vista y vio una cámara, entonces corto- Te manda a trabajar…-Dijo Pereza acercándose al borde del edificio-.

-Oh, en serio?...Y a vos a que te manda?-Pregunto Handy divertido-.

-A recibir un castigo-Susurro molesto el peli violeta, dando un salto para llegar al otro edificio, rápidamente tomo distancia del pelo naranja-.

-Pobre… Y yo que creía que no tener manos era malo, la tengo re fácil en comparación de ese infeliz- Dijo Handy antes de tomar carrera y saltar, de cabeza contra el departamento de Flaky-.

Flippy había ido al baño y se miró largo tiempo en el espejo, desafiante. Eso era difícil, puesto que se había convertido en oso por la falta de sangre y energía.

-Flipgy sé que estás ahí, sal de una vez!-Entonces escucho un terrible estruendo- Esto no puede ser nada bueno…-Dijo levantándose del suelo. Entonces escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta-Este… Está ocupado-.

-Handy dio un golpe en la puerta, abriendo un enorme hueco, paso su mano por ahí y giro la perilla hasta abrir la puerta- Disculpa, hermano, estoy apurado- Pero no encontró nadie dentro-… Me encantaría jugar a las escondidas… Pero crees tener tiempo?... Gula y la mujer esa están solos…-.

- Handy, que hiciste!?-Grito el oso saliendo de la bañera y arañando la mano de Handy-.

-Pero Handy lo agarro al vuelo y lo tiro fuera del baño-Veo que estas débil…- Handy miro a la puerta con una sonrisa, allí estaba uno de los vecinos, que se acercó al oír el ruido, el peli naranja trono los dedos y el hombre en la puerta se acercó, el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido-… Porque no bebes un poco?- Ira iba a cortarle la garganta cuando Flippy mordió su mano-.

-Nom de ejadem!-Dijo el pequeño oso-.

-Handy solo sonrió e hizo desvanecer su mano dentro de la boca de Flippy- Con esto te bastara, espero…-Luego lo pateo fuera del departamento, Soberbia se estampo contra el edificio de enfrente y cayo seminconsciente a la calle. Cuando Handy llego a su lado tenía la boca manchada de sangre- No sabes lo que te perdiste, jeje-.

-Hijo de puta- Dijo con dificultad Flippy, había vuelto a su forma humana, pero aún estaba muy débil-.

-Eh, todavía necesitas sangre, no te preocupes!... Elige a quien quieras- Dijo divertido Handy, alzando los brazos, Flippy miro a su alrededor horrorizado-.

-A cuantos manipulas Ira!?-Grito enfadado Flippy-.

-A todos, hermano, a todos en este maldito lugar, jaja- Dijo Handy acariciando la cabeza de una niña que se había colocado a su lado-… Me pregunto cómo estará tu ama?... Y nuestro hermanito?... Oh dios! Me gustaría verlos gritar desesperados, la vos de esa chica debe ser re excitante, no?-.

-Desgraciado!-Flippy miro a la niña, que lo observaba pero no lo miraba, parecía una pequeña muñeca abrazando un lindo osito. El peli verde apretó los puños-… Lo siento…- Dijo desesperadamente, antes de salir corriendo en busca de su ama y su hermano-.

-Umm, parece que fuiste rechazada…-Le dijo Handy con una sonrisa sádica, se arrodillado junto a ella y le susurró al oído- Mejor vete a casa pequeña y duerme un rato-.

La niña lo miro sin ninguna expresión y luego se giró caminando hasta una casa no muy lejos de allí. Cuando Handy la vio entrar, se giró con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro y miro a una mujer a su lado, entonces le mordió en cuello y extrajo un poco de su sangre.

-Bueno, quien será mi chofer!- Dijo riendo Handy, luego se dirigió a un auto-.

-No veo en ningún lado a Petunia- Dijo Flaky asustada-.

-Tiene licencia, parece que está enferma- Dijo Giggles-.

-Y Splendid?-Pregunto la pelirroja-.

-Oh…Parece que se le dio por tomarse en serio su trabajo… Seguramente no vino por…-Giggles abrió los ojos sorprendida y dejo caer la taza. Se puso de pie y tomo la jarra con el café recién hecho, Nutty mordió la mano de Flaky y tomo forma humana rápidamente, cubriendo a su ama de la bebida caliente.

-Aaay!, Te arrancare las piernas maldita tarada!-Dijo enfadado Gula-.

-Nutty no la mates!-Le grito Flaky a Gula, desesperada. Ella tomo al demonio de la mano y salió de la habitación. Pero fue Nutty quien la empujo contra la pared, protegiéndola de otro compañero que la ataco con un matafuego- Que está pasando!?- Pregunto asustada-.

-Solo hay una persona que puede hacer esto!- Grito Nutty mientras derribaba a los que podía sin causarle heridas graves- Mierda!- Grito mientras ambos corrían por el pasillo, fueron hasta el ascensor pero este se abrió, revelando tres personas que no pertenecían a la oficina que llevaban fierros- Dame esto y lárgate!-Grito Nutty, arrebatándole uno de los fierro al que estaba al frente y luego lo pateo para dejarlo dentro del ascensor, que cerró la puerta-Otra salida!?-.

-Vamos por las escaleras!-Grito Flaky, abriendo la puerta pero cuando iban a tratar de bajar vio una multitud subiendo las escalera-… Oh no!-.

-Toma esto, lo vas a necesitar-Dijo Nutty dándole el fierro a Flaky-.

-No, vamos a la terraza!-Dijo ella decidida, arrastrando al demonio escaleras arriba- Son demasiado, no podremos con ellos-.

-Emm, estás viendo todo Splendont?- Pregunto Mole, dentro de la habitación de vigilancia del edificio-.

-Perfecto, Pereza, mantente al tanto… Y recuerda, devora a Ira en cuanto pierda y a Orgullo cuando este debilitado, entendido?- Dijo una voz por el celular del peli violeta-.

-Enterado…-Dijo desanimado el demonio, luego se recostó y bostezo agotado- Esto es un dolor de cabeza… Casi extraño estar sellado- Entonces miro los cuerpos a sus pies y se relamió los labios, sonriendo- Pero, definitivamente, la sangre es lo mejor y esto es divertido…-.

-Mierda mierda mierda!-Se decía mentalmente Flippy divisando el tumulto de gente en la entrada de la oficina-.

Flaky y Nutty llegaron a la terraza y cerraron la puerta aterrados, trabaron la puerta con un cable que encontraron por allí, luego se miraron nerviosos.

-Estamos… Atrapados…-Dijeron al unísono-.

Entonces se hizo el silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era la gente golpeando la puerta, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

Aca dejo el capitulo 8

Espero que guste =D

Gracias a todas las que me dejan reviews y leen mi historia n.n

Aprovecho para agradecer a todas por haberme apoyado tanto tiempo en mi primer fic de HTF

Les aviso que no tengo planeado continuarlo... Pero eso no quita que por ahi algun dia me pique la creatividad y haga "El regreso de tiger" o algo por el estilo x3

XOonechanX No te preocupes tus reviws siempre me llegan n.n... Leer los leo todos sin falta pero ultimamente no puedo contestar y los tuyos muchas veces me sirvieron de guia para contestar cosas en los capitulos venideron, realmente quiero aprovechar para agradecerte porque fuiste la primera que me comento a penas llegue aca... Asique gracias y un enorme abrazo =3

Saludo a todas, gracias por sus opiniones, sugerencias y/o dudas... Y tamb criticas, todo suma para mejorar

Sera hasta otra


	9. Chapter 9

Flippy observo la multitud que bloqueaba la entrada, luego miro a la terraza, allí estaban Flaky y Gula. Debía apresurarse.

-Porque no te rendís Flippy?-Decía distraídamente Handy, apoyado contra un poste de luz-.

-Cállate!...-Dijo molesto Flippy, entonces se le ocurrió una idea- Apártate…-Dijo acercándose al peli naranja-.

-Emm, bueno…-Dijo Handy sin prestarle mucha atención, luego siguió hablando-… Podríamos ir a beber un par de cerveza, son deliciosas, sabes…-.

-Flippy se dedicó a ignorar las propuestas de Ira y abrazo el poste, flexionando las rodilla- Vamos!-Grito tratando de arrancarlo del suelo, todo su cuerpo temblaba debido al esfuerzo-" EY! Si no me vas a ayudar por lo menos dame tu fuerza, no?"-Le grito mentalmente a su otro yo, el cual no le contesto más que con una risa, luego el peli verde volvió a intentarlo. Al arrancarlo casi pierde el equilibrio pero aprovechan el envión apunto un piso más arriba de la entrada- AAGG!- Grito lanzándolo y clavándolo en la pared, justo debajo de una ventana- Bien!-.

Flippy corrió con todas sus fuerzas y, brincando sobre las cabezas de algunos hombres en la multitud, dio un salto para llegar al porte que le sirvió de trampolín hasta el tercer piso y logrando entrar a la oficina entre los cristales de una ventana.

-Fiuu- Suspiro pasándose la mano por la frente, luego se paró desafiante- JA! Que te parece eso, Flipgy!? Jaja-Rio emocionado el peli verde, entonces se percató de que una sombra comenzó a cubrirlo, haciéndose más grande- Eh?...- Antes de que pudiera esquivarlo el auto en donde había venido Handy atravesó la pared, golpeándolo contra la pared de la oficina, derribando varios escritorios y sillas en su camino- Aaagh!... Mierda…-Dijo débil el demonio, tratando de alejar el enorme vehículo, pero no tenía fuerza. Entonces se percató que un pequeño rio de sangre se deslizaba por el capote, el conductor seguía en el interior del auto, solo el cinturón evito que el resto de su cuerpo saliera disparado por el parabrisas, sin embargo su cabeza no había tenido tanta suerte puesto que había atravesado el vidrio, de ella provenía el fluido de aquel cálido elixir de vida. Flippy no pudo evitar tragar saliva, estaba sediento-

-Handy subió al piso de la misma forma que su hermano mayor, estaba molesto e indignado-Como te atreves a dejarme hablando solo, maldito infeliz!...-Miro el vehículo y sonrió triunfal-Vamos hermano! Te arrancare todas las tripas y luego subiré a por tus amiguitos, jeje-.

Ira, al no obtener respuesta, dio un par de pasos hacia el auto, pero entonces este salió disparado, abriendo otro agujero en la pared, junto al primero. EL peli naranja lo esquivo sorprendido, siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que este cayó fuera del edificio.

-Eso estuvo cerca-Dijo Handy con una gota en la frente- Espero que estés prepara…!-Entonces miro el lugar donde ahora solo había quedado la pared destrozada- Carajo!-Entonces vio un hilo de sangre y lo siguió lentamente, al final se encontraba el cuerpo del que había sido su chofer, estaba pálido. Handy apretó los dientes, sonriendo nerviosamente-Veo que te saciaste, eh... Pero no te la dejare fácil-Dijo chasqueando los dedos-.

Flippy corría rápidamente por el pasillo, hasta las escaleras de emergencia, pero cuando estaba por llegar esta se abrió y varias personas salieron, armadas con palos, fierros, cuchillos y hasta armas de fuego. El demonio paro en seco, poniéndose en guardia.

-"Mierda, no puedo usar mi cuchillos, Flaky se debilitara y Nutty no podrá usar su arma!"-Pensó mientras veía venir corriendo a los hombres con "armas blancas"-.

Flippy rápidamente tomo el primer palo con el que lo atacaron y dándole una patada al portador lo derribo, apropiándose del arma. Rápidamente bloqueo al siguiente mientras daba otra patada al que estaba en el suelo, dejándolo inconscientes. Desviando al que había bloqueado dándole una piña, luego tomo al siguiente de la cabeza estampándosela en la pared mientras lanzaba ataques con el fierro para mantener a los demás a distancia.

Entonces ocurrió lo que él tanto temía, cuando un gran grupo bloqueo la visión que el demonio tenía sobre la puerta de emergencia, se oyeron varios tiros, las balas iban dirigidas a él, de eso no había duda y él no podía esquivarlas del todo bien puesto que al atravesar los cuerpos frente a Flippy, la balas se desviaban. Esto evitaba que le dieran en un lugar letal pero eso solo sería cuestión de tiempo, mientras frente a él los hombres y mujeres iban cayendo, muertos pero rápidamente eran reemplazados por otro zombie. Porque no eran otra cosa más que eso, esto era lo que más enfurecía al peli verde, ninguno de ellos quería hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Flippy, retrocedió rápidamente y los tiros cesaron mientras lo seguían, llego hasta el elevador el cual llego extrañamente rápido, al abrirse la puerta lo atacaron tres tipos los cual él saco con increíble facilidad y tiro contra la multitud que los seguía, gracias a esto aquel grupo "esquivo" las balas que le lanzaban, el peli verde entro rápidamente y cerró la puerta apretando rápidamente el botón que decía "En caso de reducción de sueldo", al demonio se le apareció un gota en la frente cuando lo leyó con atención pero la puerta se había cerrado con tal fuerza y rapidez que seguramente alguno hubiese perdido un dedo o una mano… O peor.

-Flippy se apoyó contra el vidrio y suspiro agotado, escuchando la odiosa música de ascensor-

- Esto debe ser una broma-Oyó a su lado el demonio, poniéndose en guardia se apartó rápidamente- Ey, ni que fuera un monstruo…-Dijo Mole, bostezando-.

-Que haces acá!?-Grito molesto Flippy-Espera… voz trajiste a Handy, no?!... Que estas planeando?-.

-Quieres relajarte un poco?... Crees que soy alguien que hace planes, no me jodas-Dijo Pereza, cruzándose de brazos- Si hay alguien que planea es él-Dijo señalando la cámara-.

-La cámara?...-Dijo sorprendido el peli verde-.

-Sí, la cámara… No sabes lo que fue ser invocado por ella-Dijo sarcásticamente el peli violeta, dibujando una media sonrisa en el rostro-.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso… En fin…-Dijo Flippy suspirando, levanto el fierro y le dio un golpazo a la cámara-.

-Más le vale que haga bien su trabajo-Dijo Splendont mientras se acomodaba la corbata, mirando la cámara que había quedado en negro, molesto- Estas lista, Lammy?-.

-Sí, amo-Dijo animada Lujuria, vestida con una falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas y una camisa blanca, demasiado abierta-.

-Ya te dije que me llamaras Jefe afuera, no olvides que sos mi secretaria… y…-Dijo Splendont mirando el escote de la demonio, que se sonrojo-.

-Qué pasa?... Jefe…-Dijo Lammy sonriendo provocativamente-.

-Entonces el peli rojo cerró los botones de la camisa, solo dejando abierto el primero- Así está mejor… Recuerda, Lammy- Dijo Splendont agarrándola de las mejillas con gentileza- Vos no sos una mujer, vos sos el poder que me ayudara a mandar a todos los humanos al infierno…- Luego de esto salió de la habitación-.

-Lammy lo siguió completamente sonrojada - Entendido, jefe…- Dijo tímidamente pero feliz-.

Flippy y Mole seguían en el ascensor, ninguno decía nada. Pereza solo se dedicaba a suspirar con los ojos cerrados, Flippy no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Ni te imaginas lo difícil que es dormir si te miran tan penetrantemente-Dijo Mole sin abrir los ojos-.

-Porque no me atacas?-Pregunto finalmente el peli verde-.

-No es mi trabajo, eso le toca a Handy…- Dijo aburrido-.

-Flippy lo miro largo rato y luego se relajó un poco- Porque esto tiene que ser así?-El peli verde se sorprendió al oír la risa de su hermanos menor-.

-jaja, de verdad que has pasado un buen rato con los humanos… Dime algo Flippy, vos sabes porque te dejaron con tu madre?-Dijo Mole, mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona, al ver que su hermano no tenía ni idea continuo- Porque nuestro padre te temía, después de todo lo único más fuerte que la soberbia es una soberbia más joven… Te dejo con tu madre porque sabía que eso te haría débil-.

-Jaja- Rio confundido Flippy- Él temerme a mi… No me hagas reír Mole, no son buenos tus chistes pero este sí que me causo risa-.

-La diversión desapareció de los ojos de Pereza- Yo jamás miento, Orgullo…- Esto hizo callar a Flippy, Mole lo miro un rato y, acercándose a la puerta, dijo- Nuestro padre planeaba matarte para evitar que ocuparas su lugar y de ese deseo nacimos todos los demás, lo que necesitaba era que todos los demás no desasiéramos de vos… Nuestro destino es matarte Flippy…-La puerta se abrió y Pereza salió, dándole una rápida mirada burlona a su hermano mayor- Pero nadie contaba con que tu soberbia innata hiciera nacer a otro yo… Ni que nosotros nos negaríamos a ser sus peones-.

Mole se alejó de Flippy, pero este lo alcanzo rápidamente- Que quieres decir con que todos se negaron?- Pregunto confundido-.

-Mole lo miro con ojos oscuros y frio- Vos no sabes lo que es el averno y más para nosotros que tenemos una parte humana… Cada uno de nuestros hermanos ha sufrido en ese terrible lugar- Pereza tomo a su hermano por el cuello- Como crees que me cae que mi hermano mayor allá evitado ese sufrimiento solo por la cobardía de ese bastardo-.

-Entonces un látigo de sangre los obligo a separarse- Alto ahí, Mole… Este es mío- Dijo fríamente el peli naranja desde la puerta que conducía a la terraza- Si querías fraternizar con él lo hubieses pensado antes-.

-Wau, me sorprende que puedas conocer una palabra como esa-Dijo monótonamente Pereza, dándole a ambos una mirada aburrida- Yo no la conozco- Luego de decir esto salió a la terraza-.

-Bien, te parece si empezamos- Dijo Handy, emocionado, mientras seguía a Mole-.

-Flippy, una vez reacciono, salió presurosamente a la terraza- Flaky! Gula!-Grito pero al salir los vio-.

-Flippy…-Dijo Nutty, que estaba en el suelo- Perdona, no pude protegerla-Dijo en susurros, tratando de ponerse de pie y escupiendo un poco de sangre, mientras se agarraba el estómago-.

-Donde esta?!-Pregunto preocupado, entonces su hermano señalo tras él. Flippy se giró solo para ver a Flaky atada a la reja-.

-La pelirroja reacciono lentamente- emm, Fli… Flippy!-Dijo al ver al demonio frente a ella- Agarra a Nutty y váyanse!-.

-Y dejar a este bomboncito- Dijo Handy apareciendo junto a ella y agarrándola del mentón- No, claro que no, cómo podrían?-Dijo sonriendo divertido, luego lamio la sangre que salía de una pequeña cortada en la mejilla de la chica- emm, que sabrosa-Dijo pícaramente y de un rápido movimiento corto la reja, luego le dio una patada, haciendo que la misma se doblara hacia afuera-.

-HAAAA!-Grito Flaky asustada cuando sintió que sus pies perdían el contacto con el borde y se encontraba suspendida sobre una caída realmente aterradora- Pa para por favor!- Grito desesperada al ver como Handy volvía a alzar su mano, convertida en una cuchilla-.

-Lo siento primor… Nada personal!-Grito Ira, sonriendo. Pero antes de poder cortar totalmente la reja se detuvo, esquivando el fierro que se dobló con solo golpear la terraza- Uy… Parece molesto…-.

Pero antes de que el peli naranja terminara la frase fue golpeado por una patada que le dio en el rostro, lanzándolo contra la pared de la entrada.

-No lo subestimes, Ira- Dijo la voz de Pereza sobre el techo de la entrada-.

-El aludido escupió un diente, molesto- Ya lo sé-.

-Flippy trato de agarrar a Flaky pero tuvo que bloquear el ataque de Handy el cual lo alejo un par de metros-Mierda-Dijo el peli verde, muy molesto- "Ya sé que prometí no meterme pero, carajo! Quiero patearle el culo!"-Grito Flipgy. Flippy se agarró la cabeza- No lo harás, esta es mi…-Dijo molesto, cuando se percató de que Handy arremetía contra él-.

El peli verde recibió el puño de lleno en el estómago, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Ira no perdió el tiempo y corriendo trato de pisarle la cabeza, pero Flippy fue más rápido y lo esquivo. Su ventaja no le duro mucho, estaba un poco adolorido cuando se puso en guardia y, sin percatarse de que Handy estaba tras él, recibió sus manos entre lazadas directo en la nuca.

A Flippy se le puso la mente en blanco por unos segundos mientras caía, Ira aprovecho para levantar su pierna y darle una patada que el peli verde no pudo esquivar. Flippy se paró rápidamente y se puso en guardia, bloqueando todos los puños del peli naranja que no le dejaba dar ni un respiro. De pronto vio un hueco libre y sin pensárselo lazo una piña en el estómago de Ira, grave error, Flippy recibió de lleno un rodillazo en el mentón que lo desestabilizo completamente. Handy dio una carcajada mientras su puño izquierdo tomaba la forma de media luna, alzándola en alto miro a su hermano en el suelo y su sonrisa se ensancho al momento de ver su blanco cuello rogando ser cortado.

-Esto fue demasiado fácil!-Grito emocionado Ira, pero entonces recibió un disparo en su ante brazo, que hizo que la sangre cayera sobre Flippy, cubriéndolo totalmente- Pensaba dejarte ir, Gula… -Dijo Molesto Handy, estirando su otra mano hacia Nutty que trataba de mantenerse en pie-.

-Púdrete-Dijo Nutty con una sonrisa forzada-.

-je…Sos un idiota!-Grito el peli naranja cuando una mano tomo su tobillo, al mirar al suelo vio cómo su hermano, cubierto de sangre, sonreía al morderle la pierna- Que demonio!?-Dijo sorprendido, dándole una patada que solo lo alejo un par de centímetros-.

-**Jaja, pero que tenemos acá… Si es mi buen hermano, el manco, veo que te la apañas bien para remplazarlas, eh?-**Dijo divertido Flipgy- **mejor así, no quiero matar a un lisiado, jajaja**-Entonces hizo aparecer su cuchillo y ataco a Handy-.

El peli naranja esquivo los repetidos ataques con gran facilidad, apareciendo una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro pero esta se borró al sentir que alguien lo agarraba de atrás, al girarse se encontró con Nutty. Primero Handy se sorprendió pero luego miro a Flipgy burlonamente, esto hizo enojar al peli verde que ataco con gran furia. Su descontrol le fue útil a Ira que, usando toda su fuerza, pateo en el rostro a su hermano mayor y, aprovechando el impulso, dio un giro para pegarle una patada a Nutty, ambos demonios cayeron mientras el peli naranja aterrizaba con elegancia.

-Jaja… No me miren así, mientras ustedes se dedicaban a lamer la sangre de sus amos y seguir sus caprichos, yo me dedique a aprender lo más que pude sobre sus armas y técnicas de luchan, claro que también deguste mucha sangre en el camino-Dijo Handy, relamiéndose los labios-.

-Flipgy, escucha, debemos trabajar juntos o…-Iba diciendo Nutty cuando el aludido lo interrumpio-.

-**Ja, yo contigo?... No me hagas reír, esta es mi pelea y ese hijo de puta es mí**o-Dijo molesto Flipgy, sacudiendo su cuchillo. Sin escuchar a su hermano, Soberbia se lanzó de nuevo a la lucha-.

Mientras ambos contrincantes se enfrentaban Flaky no despegaba la vista de la caída, no paraba de temblar y caer sudor frio de su frente, entonces noto horrorizada un temblor que no provenía de su cuerpo. Al girar vio a un pequeño grupo de personas que estaban sacudiendo la reja para que esta terminara de romperse y, gracias al corte de Handy, no tardarían mucho en tener éxito.

-Nutty! Ayúdame!-Grito ya completamente aterrorizada la pelirroja-.

-Nutty vio la escena y decidió ignorar a sus hermanos y corre hacia su ama, pero Mole se atravesó en su camino- Mierda! Vos sos más molesto que una espinilla en el trasero!- Grito el peli verde sacando una de sus pistolas-.

-Él me dijo que en lo posible los matara a todos…-Dijo Pereza monótonamente, luego miro a Flaky asustada y sonrió- Y eso me ahorra trabajo, nada perso…-Entonces se cubrió de dos disparos con su espada-.

-Si si ya se! "Nada personal"- Dijo Nutty imitando la voz de Mole, luego volvió a apuntarlo-Pues adivina, Me venís rompiendo las bolas hace bastante … Eso lo hace más que personal- Entonces ambos empezaron a enfrentarse-.

-Este… Oigan!-Gritaba Flaky con una gota en la frente, entonces se tambaleo y cayo otro poco- OIGA! Esto también es serio!... Hay vida en ries!-Entonces la pelirroja sintió que la gravedad hacia su trabajo, por reflejo cerro los ojos, esperando la caída, pero eso no paso en lugar de eso sus pies tocaron algo sólido, al ver lo que era la chica quedo atónita, un pedazo de papel que tenía escrito suelo en una caligrafía realmente hermosa-… Pero que…-.

Mole arrincono a Nutty, el cual se cubrió con sus armas del mortal filo de la espada. El cuerpo del peli verde temblaba ante la presión que Pereza ejercía sobre él, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus manos cedieran. Entonces escucho el grito de su ama, desesperado trato de ver detrás de su hermano pero este se lo impidió aumentando su fuerza.

-Pereza sonrió ante la desesperación de su hermano menor- jeje, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esto termine Nutty… No te preocupes, no te mandare al infierno, me asegurare de devorar hasta el último gramo de ti!-Grito ansioso Mole, pero entonces noto una presión espiritual que él no conocía, al girarse su vista se encontró con un papel igual que el de Flaky-… Mierda!- Dijo al momento que retrocedía-.

Handy bloqueo a Flipgy y, tomándolo del pelo, le bajo la cabeza para darle un rodillazo directo en la nariz. El peli verde soltó el cuchillo y se agarró la nariz que no paraba de sangrar, sintió una mano sobre su qué le atravesó la carne haciendo que diera un grito de dolor, luego Ira le propino un puntapié en las costillas, haciendo que su hermano mayor escupiera una gran cantidad de sangre.

-Jaja, bueno, fue divertido Soberbia pero mejor acabemos con esto-Dijo Handy tomando el cuchillo que había quedado tirado junto a él. Pero de la nada Mole apareció a su lado, de hecho paso corriendo a su lado- Ey! A dónde vas!?-El aludido solo le dirigió una mirada molesta pero en ningún momento aminoro la marcha. Entonces Ira lo vio alejarse rápidamente saltando de edificio en edificio-Que carajo le pasa?-.

Para cuando los tres demonios se dieron cuenta ya era tarde, un montón de talismanes los rodeaban, formando un enorme circulo, los tres hermanos se miraron entre ellos y luego a su alrededor. Los talismanes giraban velozmente lo que no permitía ver que decían, pero de pronto se detuvieron y los demonios palidecieron, en ellos decía "castigo".

Flaky dio un salto y logro llegar a la terraza, los hombres que la habían atacado estaban noqueados en el suelo, ella giro a ver a los demonios y se sorprendió al verlos en el suelo, gritando de dolor mientras de todas sus cavidades brotaban hilos de sangre. Ella corrió hacia ellos y trato de arrancar los talismanes pero estos le dieron una descarga eléctrica, que hizo retroceder a la chica, mientras tomaba su mano adolorida.

Flaky miro desesperada a los tres hermanos que gritaban mientras se retorcían en el suelo, no sabía que podía hacer, entonces su atención cayó sobre los rostros llenos de dolor de Flippy y Nutty, ellos no paraban de escupir gran cantidad de sangre. Ella frunció el entrecejo decidida, comparado a su dolor el que ella sentía no era nada, tomando valor volvió a tratar de arrancar del circulo uno de aquellos papeles, dio un grito al sentir como si su mano fuera cortada por miles de pequeñas cuchillas y el dolor iba en aumento cada vez que se acercaba más. Luego de un gran esfuerzo logro tomarlo y sintió como este le quemaba al extraerlo del círculo.

Una vez destruido aquel extraño conjuro todos los demonios se transformaron en sus respectivos animales. Flaky pudo ver como un pequeño castor salía fugitivo, siendo llevado por alguien que ella no conocía pero no le presto mucha atención debido a que fue rápidamente al encuentro con Nutty y Flippy.

-Chicos?... Chicos!?-Dijo asustada pero, a pesar de no obtener respuesta, pudo notar la respiración de los demonios por lo que se tranquilizó. Tomando gentilmente a ambos animalitos entre sus brazos se dirigió a las escaleras- Vamos a casa…- Dijo en un susurro que solo ella escucho-.

-Parece que alguien intervino…-Dijo una voz, lavándose las manos puesto que estaba en el baño de la oficina- Pero, está bien… Sera solo cuestión de tiempo que expulse a esos repulsivos seres- Dijo aquella figura mirando su reflejo lleno de odio- Y hablando de tiempo…-Dijo cambiando totalmente de expresión- Si no me apuro perderé el 231, no quiero tener una hora de espera!-Una vez termino su grito salió corriendo rápidamente de las oficinas-.

En un callejón un joven de pelo naranja estaba arrodillado comiendo lo que quedaba de la persona que había utilizado para salir de allí, estaba claramente molesto al recostarse contra una de las paredes.

-Esos hijos de puta me las pagaran!-Grito molesto, mientras de fondo se oían sonidos guturales, provenientes de su estómago. Handy miraba el cielo completamente negro, recordó todo lo ocurrido sobre todos la huida de Mole-Ese bastardo… Al final es cierto, no puedes confiar en nadie… Y vos cállate!-Dijo enfadado a su propio estómago, dándole un puñetazo del cual luego se arrepintió- Emmm. Tengo hambre…- Se quejó, entonces miro la entrada del callejón y se percató de la presencia de una persona que lo observaba, esto lo hizo sonreír ampliamente al momento que chasqueo los dedos- "Iré por todos ahora que están débiles, jaja"- Pensaba el peli naranja mientras la figura se acercaba-.

Mole se alejaba lo más rápido que podía, sin embargo noto una terrible jaqueca que le hizo perder el equilibrio, el demonio no tardo en fallar en uno de sus saltos y precipitarse a un enorme contenedor de basura. Para cuando logro subir hasta la superficie había perdido su forma humana, como topo se le complicaba el doble moverse en el día, por lo que se quedó un rato allí mientras la luz del sol era tragada por la noche.

-Que fastidio-Dijo claramente molesto Pereza, dando un largo y profundo bostezo-.

Hasta aca el capitulo 9 n.n

Perdon por la tardanza pero tenia una terrible sequia de ideas y ademas mucho TP... Y Bla bla bla T_T

En fin, espero que les gustara y les agradesco a las que me tienen una pasiencia barbara y se leen cada capitulo... Dejandome un reviews, dandome Follow y/o Fav, siempre les agradecere, me dan bateria XD

Bueno, en cuanto a las dudas, si me las mandan tratare de contestarlas a lo largo de la historia, de repetir y de profundisar aquellos temas donde se quedaron. Si veo que son demasiadas cosas en donde mi historia se hizo confusa me fijo si no hago un cap especial donde pues diciparlas todas (Igual tranquilas, procurare hacerlo junto con el capitulo que le sigue asi las que no tienen dudas pueden disfrutar de la conti XDD).

Digamen que les parece y, claro, cuentenme sus confuciones. De no ser demasiada vere de contestarlas a lo largo de los siguientes capitulos n.n

Eso es todo, gracias una vez mas por todo

Buena suerte y sera hasta la proxima


	10. Chapter 10

Debido a los grandes destrozos en la oficina, el cual fue tratado por los diarios como "Ataque terrorista", Flaky tenía la semana libre por lo que se levantó recién a las 10, estirándose complacida de su tan merecido descanso, paso al baño ignorando a las dos figuras de piedra que se la pasaban tiradas en el piso, suspirando.

Los dos demonios se dedicaban a ver el techo, ya hacía dos días de todo lo ocurrido y mostraban señales de mejorar. Desde aquel día no habían mantenido una sola conversación. Flaky entro a la ducha y dejo que el agua la relajara aún más, esa actitud la molestaban pareciendo niños a los que les habían prohibido hacer algo y, cuando lo hicieron a escondidas, todo les salió terriblemente mal. La pelirroja se dio tiempo para recordar aquella charla.

_FLASHBACK_

Flaky llego a casa con el oso y la ardilla durmiendo en sus brazos, encendió las luces para poder dejarlas dormir en su cama, luego se dirigió a la cocina. Había sido un día atroz y estaba agotada, pero su cuerpo aún estaba infestado por la adrenalina asique decidió hacerse un té para poder relajarse un poco.

Al sentarse a la mesada y dar su primer sorbo escucho un pequeño murmullo, ella se arrimó al umbral y pudo escuchar que Nutty y Flippy estaban hablando.

-Que patada te dieron-Dijo Nutty sin emoción alguna-.

-Mira quien vino a hablar, para cuando llegue ya estabas hecho un desastre-Dijo Flippy sin siquiera moverse-.

-Que digis… Aaah… Te patearía el culo si no fuera porque me duele todo-Dijo Nutty molesto, tratando de levantarse sin ningún éxito-.

-Que llorón sos.. Aaay-Dijo Flippy tratando de ponerse de pie, sin lógralo-… No vales ni mi tiempo…-Dijo mirando la nada, molesto-.

- lo que digas, ja-ja-ja…-Dijo casadamente Nutty-… Ey Flippy…No podemos seguir así-.

-Flippy se giró para mirar la pared, tenía todo su cuerpo adolorido- Ni que lo digas… Ni siquiera podemos proteger a una humana-Dijo Orgullo, molesto-.

-Admitámoslo, los tres somos unos debiluchos… Auch!- Se quejó Nutty agarrándose la cabeza- Dijiste que no te podías mover!-.

-Yo no lo di…-Entonces el peli verde se dejó caer de nuevo-Mira lo que me haces hacer, idiota…-Hubo una pausa incomoda y luego Flippy agrego- Nuestro deber es proteger a nuestro amo… Ella no tiene por qué hacerse fuerte…-Dijo el oso mirando de reojo el umbral.

-Tienes razón…-Dijo Nutty, ya con los ojos cerrados. Pronto cayó en un sueño profundo-.

Flaky se estremeció al oír la charla y como se referían a ella. La chica había comprendido que su lealtad se debía al pacto y que era natural que entre amo y demonio hubiese cierto vínculos, pero no era algo de lo cual alegrases, después de todo esas emociones eran obligadas por el contrato, así aseguraban que nadie traicionara nadie… O algo así le había explicado a ella.

-Pero esto no cambiaba un hecho tan simple. Flaky suspiro tristemente-… Soy débil…-Susurro solo para sus oídos, dejando que unas lágrimas cayeran dentro de su taza-.

Flippy noto como la sombra ingresaba de nuevo a la cocina, el demonio suspiro por lo bajo, antes de entregarse al sueño.

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

La pelirroja volvió a suspirar antes de salir, ya cambiada del baño, dio una rápida mirada a los dos demonios y paso de largo a la cocina. Luego de unas hora salió con un delantal una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bien, van a desayunar o que!?-Dijo feliz-.

-…- Nutty y Flippy la miraron sin mayor interés y se volvieron a acomodar-.

-Bien, ya basta!-Grito Flaky, haciendo aparecer las cadenas, agarrándolas y tirando de ella con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando abrió los ojos los dos animalitos no estaban- Eh?... Donde se fueron-.

-Demaz ed ti… Faaky-Se oyó la voz de Flippy tras la chica, cuando esta se giró vio a los dos animalitos incrustados en la pared-.

-"Oops"-Pensó ella, retrocediendo con una gota en la frente-.

Los demonios se separaron de la pared lentamente, sus ojos ocultos por su pelo, y rodeados de un aura perversa.

-Tengo hambre…-Dijo Flippy, tomado forma humana-.

-…Yo también…-Dijo Nutty haciendo lo mismo que su hermano-.

-Flaky retrocedió nerviosa- Vamos, chicos, solo bromeaba, jeje… Kyaaa-Grito la pelirroja cuando ambos chicos se abalanzaron sobre ella. Al rato Flaky se miraba ambos hombros en el espejo, tenían las marcas de dientes respectivas de cada demonio- SON UNAS BESTIAS!... Seguro me dejara marca…-Dijo deprimida-.

-No te preocupes por eso-Dijo Nutty poniéndose a la derecha de la chica-.

-Déjanoslo a nosotros-Dijo Flippy colocándose en el lado contrario-.

Sin previo aviso ambos demonios lamieron al mismo tiempo las heridas en el cuerpo de la chica, que, pasada la sorpresa, dio un sonoro grito, completamente roja.

-Pero qué carajo hacen!?-Grito fuera de sí la chica-.

-Duele…-Dijo Nutty acariciándose la mejilla, donde estaba la marca de la mano de Flaky-.

-Flippy suspiro a la vez que realizaba la misma acción que su hermano- Flaky no entiendes nada, la saliva de los demonios tiene diversas propiedades según el humor del demonio.-Al ver la mirada sospechosa con la que su ama lo miraba, el peli verde señalo el espejo-Mírate otra vez…-.

-Oh, no están!-Dijo sorprendida la chica- Es asombro…so-Dijo girándose con una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos demonios estaban. Ella se dirigió a la cocina para encontrárselos arrasando con todo el desayuno-Ey, que ese también es mi desayuno!-.

-Emm, ya te fijaste?-Dijo Flippy tragando un poco de leche para bajar las galletas-.

-Si… Gracias…-Dijo un poco molesta, en eso siente una mano que le levanta un poco la falda, Flaky solo atina a darse la vuelta, agarrándose la ropa- Que haces, Nutty!?-.

-Solo quería mostrarte que no tienes ninguna otra marca-Dijo Gula, mirándola con una sonrisa que a la chica le pareció extraña-.

-Ahora que lo dices…-Flaky comenzó a recordar todas las heridas de mordidas y cortadas, sorprendida de no haberse dado cuenta antes, en su cuerpo no hay ninguna!-… Pero… No recuerdo que… me… lami-la-lamie…-.

-"Que te lamiéramos"…?-Completo la frase Nutty, ignorando las miradas nerviosas que le daba Flippy- Eso es fácil… Te lamemos mientras duermes…-Dijo con la misma sonrisa extraña de antes-.

-Flaky palideció al momento que lograba descifrar esa sonrisa, era una mezcla de burla y perversión, se giró rápidamente para mirar a Flippy- E-eso… e-e-es-ci-eer-to…?-Pregunto un poco shockeada-.

-…-El aludido tomo un ruidoso sorbo a la vez que miraba en la dirección opuesta a la pelirroja. Flaky, frenética agarro del cuello al demonio, ignorando como el sonido del timbre hasta que se dio cuenta de que Flippy señalaba débilmente la puerta- Tim…Bre…-.

-Eh, quien será?-Se preguntó Flaky dirigiéndose a la puerta, luego se apoyó contra ella y les dijo a los demonios- Rápido, transfórmense!- Y luego conto hasta cinco y abrió la puerta- Hola Petunia, como estas?-.

-La chica de pelo azul se veía bien, exceptuando el hecho de que llevaba un barbijo- Bien… Es solo, cof cof… Que aún me falta curarme…- Entonces Petunia se calló y miro tras su amiga- Hola…-.

-Flaky se giró lentamente, el doble de pálida, su rostro lucía una sonrisa nerviosa y asustada. Al ver a uno de los demonios dio un grito de sorpresa- FLIPPY!-.

Resulta que Flaky no conto con que el peli verde, al recuperarse del dolor de garganta, comenzó a retar a Nutty quien obviamente no le llevaba el apunte. Cuando la chica grito Gula acato las palabras de su ama, pero Orgullo, por otro lado, no la había comprendido; Él se giro y vio a la pelirroja de espalda contando luego miro a su hermano cambiar a su forma de ardilla, y atragantándose con una porción del pastel. Para cuando paso la confusión ya era tarde, la compañera de trabajo de su ama lo estaba saludando, saludo el cual correspondió con cara sorpresa.

-Quien es él, Flaky?-Pregunto Petunia en un susurro-.

-Alguien que morirá pronto…-Dijo Flaky con una vena marcada en la frente, luego abrió más la puerta para dejar a la chica entrar- No importa! Pasa por favor… Te preparare algo de té-.

-Gracias, disculpa por molestarte… Molestarlos-Dijo mirando rápidamente a Flippy, se notaba un rubor en las mejillas de la peli azul, producto de la pena, nadie disfruta de interrumpir la mañana de una pareja-.

-Eh, no!... Quiero decir… No es… Bueno…-Decía confundida Flaky, ante la mirada de todos los presentes, la chica termino suspirando, aceptando la confusión de su amiga. Flaky no podía decirle la verdad, pero tampoco se sentía cómoda mintiéndole - No sos molestia, toma asiento, por favor…- Asique recurrió a la evasión-.

Ambas hablaron de cosas triviales por un rato hasta que Petunia le hablo a Flaky sobre aquello que la había traído hasta su casa.

-jaja, si…-La peli azul miro a su amiga, Flippy había ido a la sala a ver la TV, llevándose a la ardilla con la excusa de que Nutty era su "mascota"- Flaky… Necesito contarte esto, no sé a quién más preguntarle-Esas palabras cambiaron totalmente el ambiente, dando lugar a la preocupación-.

-Petunia puedes contarme-Dijo Flaky, esbozando su sonrisa más tierna-.

-La joven le sonrió, comenzando a contar su problema- Mejor empezare por el principio… El otro día iba caminando de regreso de la farmacia, tenía que comprar algo que me recomendó el doctor para que me bajara la fiebre, ya sabes… Bueno, iba caminando cuando en un callejón vi a un hombre, estaba muy mal herido y…-Petunia miro avergonzada a Flaky quien comenzó a cambiar su sonrisa a una expresión más seria-… No pude evitar llevarlo a mi casa…- La peli azul miro sus manos juguetear con la cuchara mientras aguardaba las reprimendas de su amiga, que no tardaron demasiado-.

-Flippy y Nutty se giraron al oír los gritos de su ama, estaba muy molesta. Ambos demonios se miraron nervioso para luego hacerse los tontos, volviendo a mirar la tele- Petunia estás loca! Llevas a un extraño herido que encontraste en un callejón! Mira si te hubiese hecho algo, encima estas muy débil! Vivís sola, recuerdas! SOLA!...-Flaky debió para para recuperar el aliento-.

-Te parece decir eso, Flaky?-Dijo Flippy desde la sala, con vos de reproche-.

-A qué se refiere, Flaky?-Pregunto Petunia al momento que miraba a la pelirroja con una ceja levantada-… Acaso vos…?-.

-Jeje… Que cosas, no?-Dijo nerviosa Flaky, mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. Luego ambas suspiraron, decaída- Somos un desastre…-.

-Ni que lo digas…-Dijo Petunia dándole la razón-.

-Son como patos dentro de una olla-Dijo Flippy por lo bajo, luego miro la cara confundida de su hermano y suspiro- Ruegan que las cocinen-.

-Ajan! Yo sabía que a vos también te picaba comer humanos!-Dijo altanera la ardilla, dándole pequeños codazos en la mejilla a su hermano- Anda, vamos a comernos a un par de "pollitas"-Dijo Nutty revoleando los ojos hacia la cocina-.

-No seas idiota-Dijo Flippy haciendo palanca con su pulgar e índice golpea a Nutty, tirándolo al suelo, sin demasiado interés-.

-Mira que tienes coraje!...-Grito la ardilla molesta y luego agrego burlona-…Para ser un perdedor, jeje- Nutty se estremeció al ver como Flippy lo miraba por sobre su hombro, los ojos le brillaban frio y sádicos- Okey, entiendo, me pase… Ya dije que lo siento!-Grito nervioso porque su hermano lo seguía mirando-.

-Eh… Cuantos tipos tienes acá, Flaky-Dijo Petunia mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa pervertida- No te tenía en esta faceta liberal-.

-Jaja, no digas esas cosa, seguro es la tele… no, Flippy?-Dijo Flaky, lo más alto que podía, sin llegar a gritar-.

-Eh?... Sí, claro, La tele!-Grito Flippy desde el baño, sentándose sobre la tapa baja del retrete. Entonces se paró y abrió, sonriendo sádicamente- Te salvo la campana, hermanito-.

-La ardilla escupió agua y grito- Sos un monstruo! Maldito hijo de pe…!-Antes de que terminara su hermano volvió a bajar la tapa y a sentarse, tirando reiteradamente de la cadena- Guaaaugua…aguaahaugua!-.

-Habla más fuerte, Nutty… No puedo oírte!-Decía Flippy, cantarinamente-.

-Petunia miro a Flaky un largo rato hasta que esta última se decidió a preguntar- Paso algo más?-.

-Pues…- Las pausas de la peli azul empezaban a volver loca a Flaky-… No me mires así, no es nada grave, jeje… La verdad es que él me da una sensación rara, se porta bien conmigo pero no dejo de presentir que algo me oculta… Y, además, sus manos me preocupan, no ha bajado la hinchazón y están completamente rojas, le dijo de ir a un hospital pero se niega rotundamente… no sé qué debo hacer…-.

-Escuchaste eso!?-Dijo Nutty, que salía del baño secándose con una toalla-.

-emmm?-Fue lo único que pronuncio el peli verde sin desviar la vista del televisor-.

-Acaso ella se encontró con… vos sabes…_ ese tipo-_Dijo un poco pensativo la ardilla-.

-Nutty…-Dijo aparentemente sorprendido su hermano luego agrego-… El agua te pone paranoico o qué?... Que probabilidades hay que en una ciudad como esta se encuentre esos dos…-.

-La ardilla salto y le dio a Flippy una patada que fue como una pequeña brisa, de no ser por las pequeñas garras que hicieron pequeños cortes en el cuero cabelludo del chico. Flippy tomo a Nutty con una mano, molesto, este último solo se dedicó a explicarle tratando de evitar gritarle… Mas fuerte…- Mira que estas para meterte la cabeza en el inodoro! Tan solo piénsalo _Hace algunos días, Me oculta algo_ y _Tiene las manos rojas_… No te parece demasiada coincidencia!?-Dijo la ardilla imitando en algunas partes la voz de Petunia-.

-Más te vale hablarme bien maldito adicto a…!-Fue entonces que una le cayó la ficho a Flippy, una ficha del tamaño del Himalaya e igual de pesada. Arrogando la ardilla dentro de un bolso salió a la cocina con su mejor sonrisa- No se diga más, iremos a tu casa ahora mismo, señorita…-.

-Petunia… Ya? Pero no quiero molestarlos, seguro estaban por tener una ci…-Dijo Petunia, sorprendida-.

-oh, no… Eso JAMAS pasara. Espera que vaya por mí…-Dijo Flaky rápidamente-.

-Acá esta, cariño-Dijo Flippy poniéndole el bolso en el hombro a la chica y empujándola junto a su amiga fuera del departamento. Entonces Nutty se asomó y ambos demonios intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, pensando lo mismo-"Si es él le pateare el culo!"-.

-Petunia miro extrañada al peli verde mirando algo dentro del bolso de la chica con aparente desafío, la peli azul se acercó a Flaki, susurrándole-Pff… Siempre hace eso tu novio?...-.

-Es raro por naturaleza, jaja… Y no es mi novio-Dijo la pelirroja, agotada-.

Splendont y Lammy volvieron a la casa del primero, satisfecho ya que su negocio iba viento en popa. Los encantos de Lujuria siempre eran útiles para que los hombres de negocios bajaran la guardia y el manejo de la diplomacia de Splendont siempre hacia que, hasta el más inflexible de todos los humanos cambiara totalmente de opinión.

-Con esto ya tengo ojos en toda la ciudad-Dijo Splendont satisfecho-.

-Amo, disculpe mi pregunta pero… Porque hace usted todo esto?-Pregunto Lammy, apenada-.

-El pelirrojo le agarro el mentón con delicadeza- Veras, Lammy… Lo hago porque los humanos son seres repugnantes, capases de traicionar hasta a su propia sangre con tal de obtener cosas estúpidas por eso, quiero verlos hundirse en sus propias miserias y rogando ser salvados a toda costa-Splendont no dejaba de sonreír y Lujuria no podía evitar sonrojarse, ante aquel tono de voz tan suave. El joven se apartó de su demonio y fue caminando lentamente a su cuarto-… Cuando veas a Mole mándalo a mi cuarto-.

-Si…-Dijo Lammy sin poder dejar de ver a su amo alejarse, su cara estaba completamente roja. De pronto una peste llego a su nariz, arruinando la alegría de su alma-Agh! Que es ese asqueroso olor!?-Dijo tapándose la nariz, al girarse vio a un Mole cubierto de basura, su lentes parecían haberse perdido en el camino de regreso-.

-Ja, muy graciosa-Dijo Pereza sombríamente ignorando a su hermana para irse por el pasillo-.

-Ey, Splendont quiere verte!-Dijo Lammy, como su hermano la ignoro, siguiendo su camino ella le tomo del hombro, enojada- No iras con esa pinta a su cuarto, que clase de sirviente sos!?-.

-Soy el sirviente que será castigado!-Dijo Mole molesto, girándose rápidamente, sacando la mano de Lammy de un golpe- Y que te anda pasando!? Desde cuando un amo es tu dios! Todos te usan y se van eso es para lo único que nacimos, para ser usados!-.

-Mole, paraa…-Dijo Lammy con la voz quebrada, retrocediendo asustada ante los ojos penetrantes de su hermano, nunca lo había visto tan molesto-.

-Pereza la acorralo contra la pared- Que pasa? Acaso lo olvidaste? Vos sos Lujuria y él es tu amo, como tantos otro!-.

-Cállate! Él no es como los otros! Él es distinto a todos los que conocí! –Dijo furiosa Lammy, tratando de empujar a Mole, pero solo lo movió un par de centímetros-Él me quiere por mi poder y no por mi cuerpo… Es distinto a todos los hombres que conocí-.

-…-Pereza la miro sorprendido y, luego serio-… Lammy… Él es un humano, lo entiendes, no?-.

-Lammy bajo la mirada al suelo- Si, ya sé eso…-.

-Pues no parece!-Dijo Mole serio- El amor entre humanos y demonios está prohibido, acaso quieres que te exilien?- Lammy solo permaneció en silencio, Mole se giró para irse pero se detuvo- Él nos usara y nos desechara, así es nuestra vida, más te vale a acostumbrarte al dolor o terminaras perdiendo tu utilidad, Lujuria- Luego de esto Pereza continuo su camino, ignorando las pocas lagrimas que corrieron por el rostro de su hermana-"Si eres débil Lammy se seguirán aprovechando de vos…"-.

Para cuando los tres llegaron a la casa de Petunia no podían creer lo que veían, en el sofá estaba dormido aquel que hace tan solo un par de días atrás los quería matar a todos. Flippy y Nutty no pudieron evitarlo, la ardilla le saco de un sopetón la manta que lo cubría y el peliverde inclino el sillón haciendo que Handy terminara dando la cara contra el suelo. Pero no hubo ninguna reacción y solo se oyeron los ruidosos ronquidos del peli naranja

-Despiértate maldito tarado!-Grito Flippy dándole patadas al joven que ni se mosqueaba-.

-Oh, por dios!-Dijo Petunia sorprendida por la reacción, entonces Flaky la empujo con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro-.

-Tranquila, créeme que se conocen Muy bien-Dijo Flaky con una gota en la frente, pero solo había un pensamiento en su mente-"Denle una buena sacudida a ese infeliz!"-.

-Bien…-Se oyo desde el suelo, sorprendiendo a los dos demonios que retrocedieron sorprendidos- Ahora que Petunia se fue… Quien carajo se creen para despertarme-Dijo Handy sonándose los dedos-.

-Ja, entonces te vas a poner serio-Dijo Flippy, sonriendo-.

-Vente con todo entonces!-Dijo la ardilla poniéndose en guardia en el respaldo del sofá-.

-Jaja, veo que me guardan rencor, no?-Dijo Ira llevando ambas manos a su cintura-.

-OBVIAMENTE!-Gritaron Orgullo y Gula al mismo tiempo, este último agrego- Casi tiras a Flaky desde un edificio!-.

-Sin contar a todos los que mataste!-Dijo Flippy serio-.

-Oh, cierto… Bueno, no tengo otro remedio más… Que terminar!-Dijo Handy avanzando rápidamente contra Nutty y Flippy, tomando a la ardilla- Jaja, en esta forma no…- De pronto se quedó paralizado al oír una voz entrando a la sala-.

-Oh, hola Handy, me pareció oír tu voz... Pasa algo?-Dijo confundida Petunia-.

-Eh!... E-ee-eesteee…-Dijo Handy mirando su alrededor. Entonces Petunia vio a la Ardilla en la mano del peli naranja, el demonio no sabía muy bien que decir-…. Este, les estaba diciendo que no dejara a su…Mascota subirse a los sillones. Sí, eso! Jeje…-.

-Oh, gracias por eso… AAH!-Grito Petunia, sacando un trapo de la nada junto con un frasquito de una sustancia y comenzando a limpiar la pequeñas marquitas de las patas de Gula en el terciopelo del sofá- uff, listo… Quieren un café?-Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa, lástima que el barbijo no les dejaba verla-.

-Eh, si claro… Gracias, Pe-Petunia…-Dijo Handy, extrañamente nervioso. Así la chica se fue a la cocina- Oigan… Les parece dejarlo para después…-Ambos demonios se miraron y luego al peli naranja, estaban muy molesto-… Por… Fa-vor…-Dijo Ira mirando para otro lado, sintiéndose humillado-.

-Está bien-Dijeron la ardilla y Flippy al momento que se sentaban en el sillón a mirar la tele-.

-"Que volubles"-Pensó Handy, con una gota en la frente. Él se sentó junto a sus hermanos-… Gracias…-Susurro molesto-.

-Que dijiste?-Preguntaron al unísono, eso hizo aparecer una vena en la frente del peli naranja, que se dedicó a ignorarlos. Entonces ambos hermanos agregaron con una sonrisa burlona- Mentira! Te escuchamos, jaja… De nada…-Y se voltearon a ver la tele-.

-"Que hijos de puta!"-Pensó Handy apretando con furia el sillón, apretando los dientes, molestos. Entonces entro Petunia junto con Flaky- Eh! Déjenme ayudarlas!-Dijo Agarrando la bandeja y dejándola sobre una mesita cerca del sofá-.

-Gracias, Handy… Pero mejor siéntate o se te volverán a abrir las heridas-.

El demonio tomo asiento forzando una sonrisa, ignorando la mirada preocupada de sus hermanos. Flaky miro a los tres demonios, sospechando que algo lo suficientemente serio como para que hasta Nutty pusiera esa cara. Por suerte Petunia estaba totalmente agenda a esa situación.

Todos, principalmente las amigas, habían pasado un buen rato hablando.

-Realmente no me esperaba que se conocieran… Por cierto, de donde se conocen?-Pregunto Petunia a los dos jóvenes-.

-Todos palidecieron y miraron para distintas direcciones, exceptuando a Handy que sonrió, aunque había un poco de sudor en su frente- Bueno, nosotros íbamos juntos a…-.

-La escuela primaria…-Agrego rápidamente Flippy. Handy levanto disimuladamente el pulgar, acción que repitieron casi todos los presentes menos la peli azul, que ni lo noto-.

-Wua, deben tener muchas historias…- Dijo Petunia sonriendo, una vez más todos quedaron deprimidos-.

-Bueno… una vez, aagh!-Handy se agarró el estómago, dejando caer el café en el suelo. El demonio apretó los dientes y presiono su cuerpo contra el sofá, la sangre comenzó a traspasar la tela de su remera-.

-Handy!-Gritaron todos y Petunia se precipitó hacia él, preocupada-.

-Lo siento… Te manche el piso, jeje- Dijo Handy tratando de mantener el humor pero eso no evito que cayera desmayado-.

Flippy se encargó de llevarlo hasta la habitación de la joven. Juntos le sacaron la remera y le cambiaron los vendajes. Cuando terminaron Petunia los acompaño a la puerta.

-Lamento haberlos hecho venir hasta acá…-Dijo Petunia muy decaída-.

-No te preocupes Petunia…-Dijo Flaky, agarrando ambas manos de la chica, para animarla un poco- Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría poder pasar mañana a verlos…-.

-Gracias Flaky, sos muy amable- Dijo Petunia sonriendo. Ambas se despidieron con un abrazo y los tres se marcharon preocupados-.

El camino al departamento fue muy silencioso, ninguno se animó a decir palabra, recién pudieron hablar cuando entraron a la cocina de Flaky.

-Que eran esas marcas? Porque sus heridas no se curan?-Pregunto al fin la pelirroja-.

Ambos demonios se miraron, se notaba la preocupación en sus ojos, luego miraron a la chica con seriedad.

-Sera una explicación muy larga…-Dijo Flippy-.

-Qué te parece si preparas un pastel mientras hablamos-Pregunto Nutty sonriendo inocentemente, adelantándose a las palabras de su hermano mayor-.

-…-Flaky miro a ambos sorprendida, pero no podía negare a esa sonrisa- okey…-Dijo con una gota en la frente y una sonrisa en el rostro- "Parece que será una noche larga"-Pensó mientras los demonios intercambiaban suspiros a sus espaldas-.

* * *

Capitulo 10! XD

Hola a Todas y todos, Gracias por sus Reviews, Follows y Fav. Espero que este capitulo les guste y divierta

Saludos y la mejor de las suerte =3

Hasta luego!


	11. Chapter 11

Flippy mando a Nuty a traer algo a la habitación de Flaky, mientras ella los observaba expectante. Una vez que los tres estaban en sus respectivos lugares la historia comenzó.

_(Imagínense los dibujos más infantiles que se les puedan ocurrir)_

_-Una mujer aristócrata había tenido un hijo fruto de sus amoríos con un amante misterioso, el cual desapareció a una semana del parto, destrozada y viendo peligrar su estatus abandono al bebe en el bosque, con la esperanza de que este fuera devorado. _

_Una joven campesina encontró a la criatura, mordiendo un árbol, ella preocupada por el estado de aquel niño lo llevo a su casa y, luego de convencer a su marido, adoptaron al niño sumándolo a sus otros cuatro hijos. El tiempo paso y el niño creció con normalidad hasta los diez años, de un día para otro comenzó a actuar de manera violenta, peleando con todo aquel que no perteneciera a su círculo familiar. La pareja estaba cada vez más preocupada por las posibles represalias del pueblo, por lo que planearon irse de allí lo antes posible._

_El señor feudal, al enterarse de que unos campesinos iban a abandonar su territorio no dudo en mandar a traer a toda la familia ante él. Una vez todos estuvieron allí la mujer del señor feudal miro horrorizada a aquel chico y sin dudarlo los mando a encerrar. Su marido no lograba comprender el repentino cambio de su esposa, pero eso no evito que esta lo convenciera de que aquella familia eran unos traidores que merecían ser castigados o algo peor…_

-Vas captando?-Pregunto Flippy, que estaba cruzado de brazos mientras Nutty pasaba una serie de láminas con dibujos muy bizarros-.

-Sí, este… creo entender que esa es la historia de Handy… Pero que son esos extraños símbolos que muestra Nutty?- Pregunto la chica confundida-.

-Te dije que eran una porquería-Dijo Flippy molesto-.

-Que te quejas si vos también participaste de esta basura- Dijo molesto Nutty, luego aventó los dibujos al suelo-Que más da! Solo cuenta la historia para que nos vayamos a dormir- Dijo el chico, dando un largo y ruidoso bostezo-.

-Okey Okey-Dijo molesto Flippy luego continuo, poniendo la misma voz teatral que al principio-_ Pero el día de la ejecución fue un día que nadie más pudo olvidar… Ese niño, al ver a su familia adoptiva caer con la soga al cuello uno por uno perdió totalmente el control de sí mismo. Usando solo su fuerza rompió las sogas en sus muñecas y, con una sola mano, atravesó al verdugo desde el estómago hasta la garganta. Todos los guardias corrieron con sus ballestas en alto, pero pocos lograron disparar sus flechas, puesto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tripas, sangre y huesos comenzaron a esparcirse por el lugar._

_Todos los espectadores corrieron despavoridos, algunos guardias también huyeron con la multitud, en aquel asqueroso perdió solo quedaron tres personas, la mujer, el señor feudal y aquel niño endemoniado. Ese chico se acercó a la pareja sin una gota de emoción en el rostro, sus ropas, cabello y hasta sus ojos quedaron teñidos del color de la sangre ajena. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de la mujer, esta retrocedió. Ese gesto de temor hizo aparecer la primera sonrisa en el rostro del niño, una sonrisa poblada de ira y locura, levantando su mano estaba dispuesta a atravesarla pero su marido se interpuso recibiendo él el ataque, esto solo molesto más al niño que dejo caer el cuerpo al suelo…-._

-Aburrido!-Se quejó Nutty comiendo lo que quedaba de pastel-.

_-Flippy lo miro de reojo y continúo-… El niño no dudo, aun cuando esa mujer afirmo ser su madre, tomando a la mujer por el cráneo lo apretó tan fuerte que para cuando los gritos dejaron de oírse y los huesos cedieron lo único que quedo fue una masa pulposa de sangre, cerebro u pedazos de huesos._

_El niño miro todo lo que había echo y luego miro sus manos, cubiertas de sangre, algunas lágrimas por su rostro al observar a su familia. Pero no tuvo tiempo de caer en desesperación puesto que lo peor estaba por venir…-._

-Flaky noto que hasta Nutty se había quedado cabizbajo, al igual que su hermana, esto intensifico el interés de la joven- Que-Que ocurrió?-Pregunto para dar pie a continuar-.

-Flippy suspiro y empezó a hablar normalmente- Uno de los sirvientes de nuestro padre lo arrastro al infierno, allí Handy sufrió el juicio demoniaco, al ser hallado culpable fue castigado a vagar un milenio por el infierno con sus manos amputadas, luego sería exiliado al mundo de los humanos sin oportunidad de regresar… -.

-Flaky no pudo abstenerse de interrumpir- Pero eso porque!?-.

-Esta vez fue Nutty quien hablo- Él cometió la peor ofensa que hacia nuestro padre… Tocar a uno de sus juguetes-.

-Juguetes?-Pregunto Flaky confundida-.

-Así es como se refiere nuestro padre a las mujer humana elegidas para engendrarnos-Dijo serio Flippy-.

-Flaky los observo a ambos y luego pregunto- pero… Quien es su padre?-.

-Eso no te incumbe!-Grito Flippy golpeando la mesa, dejando una marca en ella, sus ojos por un instante se habían vuelto amarillo, por lo que se cubrió el rostro asustado y tambaleándose fue a la pieza de Flaky-Fue suficiente por hoy… Vamos a dormir-.

-Espe…-Trato de detenerlo pero Flippy ya había cerrado la puerta. Flaky miro la puerta cerrada por un rato- Pero no me dijeron porque las heridas de Handy no se curan-Dijo dirigiéndose a Nutty-.

-El aludido llevo los platos al lavado- No te preocupes, hablaremos de eso mañana…-Dijo el demonio colocándose detrás de su ama, susurrándole con una sonrisa burlona- Seguro que ya se durmió… Qué tal si hoy sos mi juguete?-Pregunto el demonio tomando ambos pechos de la chica la cual se movió dando un pequeño gemido- O si prefieres… Yo seré tu juguete- El demonio mordió la oreja de la chica mientras una de sus manos se acercaba al pantalón de su ama-.

-Flaky se sentía un poco mareada, seguramente por el sueño, por lo que no sabía qué hacer. De pronto Gula la soltó y terminado con la cara contra la pared- Cuando digo a dormir es a dormir, Gula…-Dijo Flippy en un tono de voz monótona, que antecedía al aura homicida que pronto aparecería si sus órdenes no eran acatadas-.

-Solo bromeaba, jeje… Buenas noches- Dijo el demonio transformándose en ardilla y saliendo a toda prisa-.

-Flippy suspiro- No deberías dejar que hiciera lo que qui…!-El demonio se detuvo al ver el rostro completamente rojo de su ama y como algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro- Eh!? E-espe-e-ra… Este… Agh! Que no llores mierda!-.

-Yo… Lo siento, no… No sabía qué hacer y…-Dijo secándose las lágrimas, entonces noto como unos brazos la rodeaban- Eh?... Flippy que!?-.

-Cállate!-Ordeno el demonio y Flaky acato, paso un rato así, en silencio, hasta que Flippy volvió a hablar- Esto es lo que mi madre hacia cuando lloraba… Estas mejor?-La chica solo pudo asentir nerviosamente con la cabeza- Bien, no te quedes mucho tiempo, si?-.

Flaky lavo los platos y pronto se fue a dormir, ese había sido uno de los pocos días en los que sus vidas no habían corrido peligro y, aun así, los tres estaban muertos. Nutty no pudo evitar sonreír ante su nueva teoría.

-Dedico largo tiempo a pensar en ella antes de dormirse-"Cada vez que Flippy grita o se enoja de verdad Flaky pone una cara muy triste que es realmente provocativa, pero cuando Flippy esta con ella en buenos términos Flaky se torna roja y sonríe, conclusión… Flaky se quiere comer a Flippy… Y Yo me quiero comer a Flaky, jeje"-Rio mentalmente el demonio, entonces recordó aquella piel suave al tacto de los pechos de su ama y una sonrisa pervertida apareció en su rostro, mientras su mano simulaba estar presionando algo, abriéndose y cerrándose- "Que suavecito, jiji"-.

-Quieres callarte!-Grito el oso, completamente rojo-.

-Que!? Pensé en voz alta!?-Dijo la ardilla sorprendida, girándose hacia su ama- Flaky lo escuchaste?-Pregunto aterrado, pero solo recibió como respuesta un suspiro entre sueños, la ardilla sonrió secándose el sudor de la frente-.

-Maldito pervertido-Dijo el oso volviéndose a acomodar, la ardilla se fue a dormir, ahora un poco triste-.

Ambos demonios se despertaron por la cantarina voz de su ama, la chica había preparado una gran bandeja de galletas para el desayuno y dos tazas de chocolate caliente, su rostro lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días chicos- Dijo dejando la bandeja en el suelo-.

-Qué bien!-Dijo animadamente la ardilla mientras tomaba una galleta-.

-Flippy la miro un momento, luego le dio un sorbo al chocolate, lo que se le complico bastante porque tenía que usar sus patas-A mí no me engañas, siéntate en la cama, te contare porque Handy no se cura-.

-Gracias- Dijo Flaky ya sentada con una sonrisa en el rostro-.

-Flippy suspiro- Veras… vos crees que los demonios somos inmortales?-.

-Emmm… Si… Creo… Por?-Dijo confundida ella-.

-La verdad es que no lo somos… -El peli verde hizo una pausa dramática-… Nosotros sobrevivimos gracias a la sangre de nuestros amos, por lo que necesitamos hacer contratos cada cierta cantidad de tiempo. Para hacer esos contratos nosotros tenemos un circulo de invocación que viene a ser nuestra puerta entre ambos mundos pero que pasa cuando un demonio es exiliado?...-.

-Yo sé! Pregúntame! Pregúntame- Dijo animadamente Nutty-.

-Era una pregunta retórica-Dijo Flippy cortante, haciendo que la ardillita hiciera mohín- A un demonio exiliado se le saca esa conexión con ese círculo para que no vuelva.-.

-Pero entonces… Handy no puede hacer contratos?-Pregunto Flaky-.

-Exacto, un demonio que se alimenta de sangre… corriente, por así decirlo… No tiene las habilidades curativas de nosotros, por eso el exilio es el castigo más severo porque es una sentencia de muerte asegurada…-.

-Pero debemos hacer algo…-Flaky se detuvo a pensar unos momentos-… Ya sé!... Y si Disco utiliza su habilidad po…?!- Flaky recibió un golpe de la ardillita, que le dejo un enorme chichón-.

-Está loca! Un tipo como él merece morirse! Es un desquiciado que solo trae problemas!- Entonces la ardilla recibió una pata del oso que llevo su rostro contra el suelo- Salte de arriba!-.

-Ignorando a su hermano el oso empezó a hablar- No será una solución y a lo sumo nos dará un par de días si no está muy gra…- Entonces sonó el teléfono y Flaky fue rápidamente a atender-.

-Hola…!?... Está bien! Si enti… Petunia cal… QUE TE CALMES!... Bien, voy para allá… Okey, respira!.. Estaré ahí en quince, okey….Si me apurare… Chau… -Flaky colgó el teléfono y volvió a marcar el teléfono, miro rápidamente a ambos demonios asustada- No sé qué tan grave sea, pero Handy perdió su forma humana…-.

-Disco entendió el teléfono con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- Oh, pero si es boca de algodón! Como es… Lo siento pero el amo esta ocu… Entiendo pero… Qué? Handy… Quien es Handy?...- Hubo un largo silencio- Ah, Ira!... Jaja, haberlo dicho antes!... Él no es lo suficientemente importante, adiós…- Dijo el mayordomo cortando el teléfono el cual enseguida volvió a sonar- Ya les dije… Oh, de verdad?!... Haberlo dicho antes, de saber que Splendont lo mando… Sí, yo le digo, pásenme la dirección, okey, hasta luego… Oh, Srta Flaky… Dígale a ese par que como vuelva a llamar ñoño a mi amo les parto la columna en dos… Adiós señorita- Luego de cortar se dirigió al despacho de su amo-.

El niño estaba frente a su ordenador sin parar de veranos papeles de estadísticas, mientras hablaba por video conferencia con un posible competidos en su carrera de finanzas. El mayordomo entro sigilosamente y se colocó al costado, los suficientemente lejos para no ser tomado por la pantalla.

-Este… amo…-Dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Que te dije sobre interrumpir mis importantes charlas de negocio- Dijo el niño levantando el dedo de un botón para evitar que sus voces salieran por el micrófono-.

-Pues vera…- Dijo el demonio aun manteniendo su sonrisa-.

-Lárgate ya, esto llevara para rato…-Dijo Sniffles señalando la puerta del estudio-.

-Entiendo-Dijo Disco sonriendo pero con una vena marcada en la frente- Deberé decirle a la señorita Flaky que ahora está ocupado y…-.

-El niño abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego esbozo una sonrisa fría e impenetrable al hablar con su competidor- Fue divertido, pero tengo cosas que debo atender asique… Podre mi torre aquí, lo que me da la victoria Señor Frech, con esto el %20 de su segunda empresa pasan a ser mías… Lisa le manda el papeles correspondientes- Luego de haberse despedido cortésmente con su "competencia" tomo su saco y salió antes de que Disco lograra tocar el picaporte- Apúrate Disco, no quiero hacer esperar a Flaky-.

-Jeje… Lo que diga amo-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras se dirigía al auto, para nada modesto, listo para conducir-.

Para cuando Flaky llego a la casa Sniffles estaba en la puerta esperando, junto a su mayordomo que saludo a los tres recién llegados. Para evitar que Petunia terminara en un manicomio o algo Flippy fue con su apariencia humana y Nutty como ardilla.

-Se tardaron mucho-Dijo un poco molesto Sniffles, cruzándose de brazos-.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Sniffles, y gracias por venir, se que estas muy ocupado con los exámenes y eso- Dijo apenada Flaky, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño que se habia sonrojado-.

-Eh, no… No es nada… Cuando quieras-Dijo el chico sonriendo tímidamente. Entonces se percató de que todos los demonios lo miraban burlonamente por lo que se volvió hacia la puerta con el entrecejo fruncido- Dejemos de perder tiempo y entremos-.

Tocaron el timbre y una Petunia desencajada los atendió, saltando a los brazos de Flaky quien correspondió el abrazo de su joven amiga, quien no paraba de temblar.

-Tranquilízate, Petunia… Ven siéntate-Dijo Flaky acompañándola al sofá junto con Sniffles-.

-El niño miro a los tres demonios y por lo bajo les dijo- Ustedes vean que pueden hacer por su hermano, nosotros trataremos de explicarle la situación, entendido?-.

-Vos no me des…!- Grito Nutty pero Flippy le tapó la boca rápidamente, justo cuando ambas jóvenes voltearon a ver al grupo de chicos y a la ardilla-.

-Jeje, nosotros iremos a ver a ese castor, jeje-Dijo rápidamente Flippy con una sonrisa nerviosa. Mientras a todos los demás le aparecía una gota en la frente. Exceptuando a Petunia-.

-Flaky fue por un vaso con agua a la cocina y se lo dio a su amiga- Estas más tranquila?-.

-Sí, gracias por venir…-Petunia miro al chico junto a Flaky quien se sorprendió-.

-Él es Sniffles, me lo cruce a él junto con los demás en el camino y…-Dijo rápidamente la pelirroja sin saber cómo terminar la frase-.

-De verdad?... Entonces como supo Flippy… Que Handy se transformó en castor-Dijo Petunia mirando a ambos jóvenes- Que me están escondiendo?-.

-La verdad es que… Es que… Disco, su mayordomo es hermano de Handy y…- Dijo nerviosamente Flaky-.

-La verdad es que ellos tres son hermanos- Dijo cortantemente Sniffles, luego de haberse pasado un buen rato con gesto pensativo-.

-Luego de un largo silencio Petunia pregunto- Tres… Pero si solo estaban el peli verde el mayordomo y...- Hubo otro largo silencio. De pronto la joven peli azul se levantó y fue a la cocina-.

-Petunia dónde vas?!...-Pregunto la chica tomando a la joven por la muñeca-.

-Voy a preparar té… No!... Voy a servirme algo más fuerte ya vuelvo-Luego de decir esto la chica volvió de la cocina con un vaso de un líquido de color ámbar y una botella rectangular y su otra mano- Quieren wisky?-.

-Yo, si-Dijo Sniffles con una sonrisa, acostumbrado a ser cortes pero Flaky negó con la cabeza y el chico declino la invitación-… Bueno, será mejor que vayamos de a poco-.

Los tres hermanos entraron a la habitación de Petunia y se acercaron a la cama, donde había un pequeño bulto bajo las sabanas. Disco vio al armario y se acercó con sigilo.

-Bien, Handy venimos a…- Dijo Flippy corriendo rápidamente las sabanas, solo para encontrarse con un almohadón-Pero qué carajo?!-.

-Jaja, te vieron la cara-Dijo divertida la ardilla tirándose sobre la cama, Flippy apretó el puño sonrojado de vergüenza-.

Ambos oyeron un carraspeo y miraron a Disco que con un porte caballeresco abrió la puerta del armario con una sonrisa, del interior salió rodando una enorme bola de pelo, dejando caer un casco.

-Handy se levantó con dificultad-Si, ya se, vinieron a burlarse de mí, no?-.

-Claro que no! Vinimos a ayudarte!- Dijo Flippy decidido-.

-Chicos…-Dijo sorprendido el castor. Pero todos estallaron en risas- Son unos desgraciados! Me largo de acá!-Dijo el castor subiéndose al marco de la ventana- Muéranse trío de idiotas!-.

-Eh! No seas así Handy, de verdad vinimos a ayu… Handy!-Dijo Nutty tomando al castor por la cola, ya que se estaba tambaleando en el alfeizar de la ventana-Ey… Ayuden… meeee-Dijo justo cuando estaba por caerse, pero flippy lo agarro y lo levanto con facilidad-.

-El peliverde arrogo a ambos a la cama y luego levando a la ardilla, pero se dirigió al castor que respiraba agitadamente- De verdad vinimos a ayudarte… Aunque en realidad solo era para brindarnos un poco de tiempo, estás listo Disco?-.

-Disco suspiro- Si no hay de otra- Dijo el mayordomo acercándose a Flippy, quien levanto en alto a la ardilla, colocando a Nutty frente al rostro de Disco-.

-Eh!? No Espera! ESPERA!- Grito Nutty tratando de zafarse del agarre del peli verde, pero sus gritos fueron acallados por los labios de envidia- Cuando se separaron la ardilla se había desmayado, sus ojos habían sido remplazados por pequeñas espirales que giraban- Que horror…-Murmuro mientras Flippy lo sacudía, tratando de despertarlo-.

Disco se inclinó sobre el castor que había perdido el conocimiento debido a que una fiebre lo aquejaba, pronto el mayordomo cubrió la boca del animalito con la suya, evitando pensarlo demasiado. Desde el pasillo se escucharon unas voces acercándose.

-Realmente esperan que me crea eso!-Se oía la vos molesta de Petunia, quien abrió la puerta encontrándose con el mayordomo besando a un castor que poco a poco iba tomando la apariencia de un joven de cabello anaranjado-.

-Trata de calmarte Petu…-Iba diciendo Flaky cuando vio la misma escena-.

Handy abrió los ojos viendo a la joven de peli azul que lo había rescatado de aquel callejón, porque no podía matarla? Realmente no podio o era que no quería?. Vio como la joven se inclinaba sobre él y se sorprendió al sentir unos labios cálidos y suaves, no pudo detenerse más, extendiendo sus brazos rodeo a la joven y la retuvo para poder introducir la lengua dentro de aquella dulce boca. Pero entonces abrió los ojos.

-Empujando al mayordomo con expresión de asco-La puta madre que te pario! Que mierda me haces!...- Entonces vio como los tres humanos lo miraban con expresión perpleja- Pe… Petunia no es lo que piensas yo!- Entonces la peli azul se arrojó sobre él, abrazándolo-.

-Gracias a dios-Dijo Petunia con algunas lágrimas asomando de sus ojos-.

-Siento haberte preocupado-Dijo el peli naranja acariciando la cabeza de la chica, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Entonces vio a todos los demás en esa habitación, que murmuraban con expresión de asco-.

-Que desgracias-Dijo Flippy-

-Y trato de matarnos hace tan solo tres días-Dijo Nutty-.

-Y ahora abraza a mi amiga sin pudor alguno-Dijo Flaky-.

- Y ni siquiera nos lo agradece-Dijo Sniffles-.

-Me da vergüenza ser su hermano-Agrego Disco-.

-Dejen de murmurar tanto, pedazos de ba… Agh!-Entonces Handy escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, asustando a todos-.

-Petunia lo dejo recostado en la cama- Que paso!? Dijeron que lo curarían!-.

-Dijimos que era una posible solución… Pero veo que no-Dijo Sniffles acomodándose los lentes-.

-Petunia…-Dijo Flaky abrazando a su amiga que no paraba de llorar-.

-Bueno hay otra posibilidad- Dijo Nutty-.

-AH!-Grito Petunia abrazándose a su amiga con fuerza- Esa cosa hablo!-.

-Entonces Nutty tomo forma humana- Deberías dejar de sorprenderte por todo, humana-Dijo molesto-.

-Petunia lo miro por unos minutos, perpleja- Entonces es verdad…-Dijo mirando uno por una a todos quienes asentían- Hay una manera dijiste?- La joven tomo a Nutty por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo- CUAL ES!?-.

-Podemos hablar con él… no?-Dijo medio mareado el chico-.

-Me niego!-Gritaron Disco y Handy, quien estaba todavía medio muerto en la cama- Prefiero morirme antes de recurrir a ese puto infeliz!- Dijo Handy, tratando de ponerse de pie pero entonces las heridas en su cuerpo se abrieron, dejando caer numerosos hilos de sangre-Todo por ese maldito conjuro-Dijo dejándose caer en la cama, molesto-.

-No tenemos de otro… Habrá que recurrir a él-Dijo Disco molesto-… Creo que está cerca este mes…-.

-Mierda… Vamos entonces-Dijo Nutty-.

-Yo iré con ustedes-Dijo Petunia corriendo hacia Flaky-.

-Sera mejor que te quedes para cuidar a Handy-Dijo Flaky con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-.

-Entiendo, gracias, por todo-Dijo la peli azul abrazando a su amiga-.

-Disco quédate con ella-Ordeno Sniffles- No te preocupes iremos en transporte público-El niño dio una mirada que dio a entender a su mayordomo que era el más apropiado para quedarse-.

-Porque nos miró a nosotros?-Pregunto Nutty molesto-.

-Es mejor no pensar demasiado en eso-Dijo Flippy saliendo de la casa-.

-Entiendo, amo… Tenga mucho cuidado con ese tipo-Dijo Disco-.

El grupo salió de la casa con la dirección del lugar donde debían dirigirse. Ambos demonios estaban molestos por la obvia razón de haber sido catalogados como inútiles, por lo que se dedicaron a ver por la ventana. Sniffles se había sentado junto a Flaky quien se estaba quedado dormida, el chico la observaba con disimulo hasta que se animó a hablar.

-Este… Flaky, si quieres puedes dormir yo te des…-Iba diciendo cuando Flippy lo interrumpió-.

-Parece que llegamos… Pero porque tanta gente?-Se preguntó Flippy-.

-Oh… es cierto…-Dijo Flaky levantándose para tocar el timbre, cuando se bajaron se giró hacia Sniffles- Pasa algo?-.

-No nada-Dijo el chico sonrojado-.

-Jaja vas a necesitar activar mocoso-Dijo Nutty rodeando al niño con un brazo- Yo ya le pude tocar los pechos… Y no sabes lo suaves que son-Dijo sonriendo al recordar lo que había ocurrido-.

-QUE!?-Dijo sonrojado Sniffles-.

-Ey par de pervertidos. Están seguros que es acá?-Pregunto Flippy que estaba en la entrada junto a Flaky-.

-No hay duda, es acá-Dijo Sniffles mirando su celular- Y no soy un pervertido-Agrego por lo bajo-.

-Bueno, entremos-Dijo Nutty aburrido- Quiero terminar con esto rápido-.

-Entonces un tipo lo detuvo-Donde están sus entradas, chicos?-.

-Este… Nosotros no…-Iba diciendo Nutty cuando apareció Flaky-.

-Aquí tiene señor-Dijo ella con una sonrisa-.

-Gracias, señorita, disfrute del show-Dijo el guardia, dejándolos pasar-.

Ellos se sentaron en la tribuna no demasiado interesados. De pronto las luces se apagaron y una figura aparición en el centro del escenario, haciendo malabares mientras montaba un monociclo.

-Bienvenidos, niños y niñas, a este mágico mundo que los maravillara y sorprenderá. Bienvenidos al Cirque du inferno - Dijo sonriendo con profunda alegría al centrar su vista en cuatros invitados de honor- Mi nombre es Mime y seré su anfitrión, Sentarse y disfrutar del espectáculo-.

* * *

Aqui el capitulo 11 =D

Perdon la demora, tratare de sacar el proximo pronto para compensar.

Gracias a todas las que me dejan reviews... Y tambien a los que me dieron Follows y Favoritos

Espero que este capitulo les guste y divierta

Hasta la proxima


	12. Chapter 12

Los aplausos inundaron la enorme carpa de aquel circo. Flaky esperaba algo más aterrador, pero sacando el nombre tan singular para un show infantil, era bastante divertido y normal. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Nutty y Sniffles dejaban escapar "oohh" y "aahh" una vez cada tanto. Pero entonces miro a su izquierda, Flippy estaba viendo los actos desinteresadamente.

-Flaky se acercó un poco a él-Flippy, hace rato que quiero preguntarte algo-Dijo tímidamente-.

-Flippy se sorprendió por la pregunta tan abrupta pero rápidamente se recuperó y giro para ver a la joven- Que cosa?-.

-Este… No sé si debería preguntarte ahora sobre esto pero…-Las luces estaban tan bajas que Flippy no pudo evitar acercarse al rostro de la joven, Flaky no lo notaba debido a la misma oscuridad- Me gustaría saber que… Que les ocurrió a tus padres-.

-Qué?-Flippy se sorprendió luego se alejó de la joven- Claro, algún día te lo contare- **"Epa! Que estabas esperando!?"- **"Porque estoy escuchándote! Pensé que ya no me hablabas- **"Y perderme tu cara de perdedor! Oh, claro que no! jaja"-** …-Flippy no dijo nada- **"Claro, que yo podría hacer algo con ella…"**-…- **"jaja, no te hagas! Noto la envidia y odio que sientes por Nutty, el toco ese cuerpo virgen"**-Flippy apretó los dientes molesto**- "Ya lo decidí!… La próxima vez que este libre la violare, jaja!"**- AY, YA CALLATE!- Entonces Flippy se puso de pie dando un sonoro grito al momento que una luz lo cegó- Eh?-.

-Jaja, agradezco la valentía del caballero pero me refería a la encantadora joven a su lado-Dijo el peli violeta que lucía un traje con galera, seguramente un mago-.

-Eh! Yo?-Dijo Flaky asustada señalándose a sí misma-.

-Exacto damisela, venga aquí por favor- Dijo Mime sonriendo divertido- Oh, acaso la joven tiene vergüenza, tal vez un aplauso la anime!- Flaky se puso de pie y todos comenzaron a aplaudir-.

-Flippy y Nutty tomaron la muñecas de la joven- No vayas…-.

-Chicos no se preocupen, no creo que haga nada frente a todos- Flaky les sonrió y llego junto al mago caminando como robot por los nervios-A-acá es-es-estoy se-señor mago-o…-.

-Mime sonrió burlonamente pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Flaky- Relájese señorita, hago esto todo el tiempo- Le susurró al oído, mirando de reojo a los tres chicos que agarraban el borde de las butacas con todas sus fuerzas-.

-Por favor Cindy y Larp ayuden a la dama a entrar en el armario-Dos gemelos agarraron de cada mano a Flaky guiándola al interior, ambos notaron como la chica temblaba y no pudieron contener una débil ricita-.

-Que… Que es tan gracioso?-Pregunto ella en un susurro los niño solo le dieron una sonrisa bastante perversa para venir de niños no mayores de los 13 años. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más cerraron la puerta-.

Flaky no le temía particularmente a la oscuridad, ni a los espacios pequeños; Pero la cosa cambiaba cuando introducían pequeñas hojas filosas a su alrededor, ella no podía evitar dar pequeños grito de sorpresa, desesperada algunas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, lo único que oía eran risas lejanas pero eso no la reconfortaba para nada en aquel espacio tan poco acogedor.

Flippy y Nutty estaban presionando los dientes con tanta fuerza que estos empezaban a temblar, Sniffles miro aterrado a ambos demonios junto con las familias que estaban cerca de ellos, sus auras demoniacas no dejaban lugar al disfrute. Pero ellos no pensaban en los demás sino en aquel sonido, aquellos sollozos los enfurecían, y ver esa sonrisa burlona en aquel elenco de pelo violeta los estaba desquiciando, entonces ocurrió lo que ambos temían, el cierre del acto.

-Mime giro rápidamente el armario y parándolo de una patada mientras decía con voz profunda- Y ahora, niños y niñas, abriré las puertas. Como se siente seño… Oh, que sorpresa, la señorita ha desaparecido!- La habitación dio un sonoro "oooh" de sorpresa inmediatamente seguido por aplausos. Mime se inclinó con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras los gemelos se llevaban a un costado el armario- Gracias, gracias… Y ahora…-.

-Bastardo que hiciste con ella!-Grito Nutty saltando al escenario seguido por Flippy, ambos aterrizaron y se pusieron en guardia-.

-Es hora de los payasos!-Dijo Mime riendo mientras un reflector cegaba a ambos hermanos-.

-Qué cara…!?-Dijo Flippy cubriéndose los ojos. En ese momento una sonora bocina lo aturdió, haciendo que se cayera al suelo, su mano se cubrió con una sustancia pegajosa, pero antes de darse cuenta el joven se cubrió el oído afectado- Agh! Mierda!-Dijo tratando de despegar su mano con todas sus fuerzas-.

-Jajaja-Rio Nutty señalando a Flippy con lágrimas en sus ojos- Muy bueno! Una cámara pronto, jaja!- En ese momento alguien le tendió una cámara que Gula tomo inocentemente, pero al apretar el botón esta exploto manchando la cara del demonio con hollín-… Qué carajo hacen!? Eso fue peligroso!-.

De entre la sombra aparecieron otro par de gemelos, una niña de pelo largo y un chico, ambos tenían el cabello violeta y vestían ropa blanca y negra que tenían unas mangas excesivamente largas para un par de niños de 10 años, con un enorme sombrero puntiagudo. Ambos niños miraron a los demonios con una sonrisa, mientras unas débiles carcajadas salían de sus labios.

-Esos niñatos me las pagaran-Dijo Nutty molesto, tronando los dedos-.

-No olvides, lo importante es ir con Flaky-Dijo Flippy poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano- No los lastimes-.

-Ya se!... Que aguafiestas!- Entonces ambos demonios se percataron de que no solo era ese par de gemelos, a su alrededor habían dos pares más de niños que iban montado en monociclos, pronto se les sumaron los primeros dos- AY! Quédense quietos de una vez!-Entonces los tres pares de gemelos frenaron y miraron a los demonios que quedaron sorprendidos-.

-Te hicieron caso…?-Dijo Flippy confundido pero enseguida los niños sacaron seis sifones de sodas. Los peli verdes se miraron con una gota en la frente- Mejor cierra los ojos…-.

Antes de que Nutty pudiera decir algo fueron empapados de pies a cabeza, inundando la sala con ruidosas y divertidas carcajadas, provenientes del público. Mientras Sniffles bajaba disimuladamente las escaleras, dirigiéndose por el borde del escenario hasta donde se llevaba a cabo el acto cómico.

Las tres parejas de gemelos comenzaron a girar velozmente, sin para de lanzarle potentes chorros de soda a ambos demonios, quienes solo se limitaban a cubrirse lo mejor que podían. De pronto la carga de los sifones dejaron de tirar soda para tirar humo, formando una cortina, ahogando a ambos. El niño de lentes trato de acercarse disimuladamente pero el giro veloz de los monociclos no le permitía pasar y las risas acallaban los nombres que gritaba para que los aludidos trataran de salir en su dirección.

El humo comenzaba a formar una especie de espiral ascendente, antes de que Sniffles pudiera tomar un poco de distancia una mano lo galo dentro de la nube. Unos minutos después de aquel remolino salió disparada una figura que rápidamente desapareció colgándose por las cuerdas que sostenían la carpa, para su fortuna nadie lo noto, como tampoco notaron aquel brillo veloz que dejo una de las sogas media deshilachada, su sonrisa de dientes afilados desapareció en la oscuridad, dejando las risas a sus espaldas.

Flaky dejo de escuchar las risas al mismo tiempo que dejo de sentir el suelo a sus pies, cayó sobre una pila de bosas, no cubrían exactamente toda la habitación, solamente el lugar donde ella había aterrizado, esto le llamo la atención por un momento pero eso tendría que esperar, ya que su atención se volcó completamente hacia las dos figuras que avanzaban hacia ella en la oscuridad.

-Qui…Quien anda ahí?!-Dijo aterrada, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, golpeándose la cabeza con el escenario- Auch!-Se quejó la pelirroja mientras se agarraba la cabeza-.

Entonces una de las pequeñas figuras se adelantó, ignorando la mano que trato de agárrala, fue hasta Flaky, al sentir una pequeña mano acariciando el chichón no pudo evitar estremecerse. Al ver el rostro de aquella figura sintió una punzada en lo más profundo de su lado materno.

Era una niña, no, eran gemelos! Pero lucían diferente a los que ella vio, ellos lucían un brillo en sus ojos que, aunque opacados por la tristeza, mostraban mucha más humanidad que aquel par que la condujo al interior de esa horrible caja.

La niña miro a Flaky preocupada, la pelirroja le dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizar, fue allí que dos manos enguantadas agarraron por el cuello a ambos niños sacándolos de un tirón violento. La joven gateo lo más rápido que pudo siguiendo esa pequeña luz, al correr una pesada tela se chocó contra unos pies que lucían unos zapatos coloridos con demasiado taco.

Mime le dio una sonrisa que hizo que la pelirroja tuviera escalofríos y lanzando a los gemelos a ambos lados tomo del brazo a Flaky poniéndola de pie en un instante.

-Lamento, señorita que allá sido recibida por tan mala calaña- Dijo Mime serio, luego esbozo una sonrisa y colocando un mano en la cintura de la joven le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo acompañara- Por favor, sería tan _amable _de ir a mi oficina…- Flaky sintió que a pesar de parecer una pregunta educada, esa frase tenía un costado que decía: _Por las buenas o sino… _Y ella no quería averiguar cómo seguía, asique camino junto aquel tipo. Mime por su parte borro su sonrisa unos instantes y miro a los gemelos, el niño, quien ayudaba a su hermana a levantarse lo miro con ojos vacíos y asintió. Luego de esto el hombre condujo a Flaky a su "oficina"_- _Lamento que se tan pequeño-.

-Eh… no-no se preocupe-Dijo nerviosa Flaky-.

-No estés tan nerviosa, querida- Dijo Mime haciéndole masaje en los hombros, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera. Flaky debía admitir que esas manos tenían experiencia y ella estaba un poco tensa últimamente, pero un susurro la saco de su trance- Y dime señorita… Cuantos hombres han pasado por este cuerpo tan suave…- Dijo Mime, seductor, al momento de deslizar la campera de la chica por sus hombros-.

-Basta!-Dijo ella asustada- Vine para…Para hacerle un pre-pregunta so…-.

-Mime sonrió satisfecho, dejando caer la prenda sobre un sofá, demasiado grande para ese pequeño remolque/Oficina- Tranquila que ya sé… Vienes por que el idiota de Handy se está muriendo- Dijo Mime sentándose frente a ella, la pequeña mesa que los separaba tenía el graba de los tablero de ajedrez-.

-Cómo es que…?- Dijo Flaky sorprendida- Acaso vos sos uno…-.

-Oh, no! Que Astarot no lo permita-Dijo Mime riendo- Yo hermano de ese grupo de híbridos, olvídalo, jaja-.

-Híbridos?...-Pregunto Flaky confundida-.

-Mime paro de reír y miro a la joven, luego sonrió- De verdad no sabes nada… Déjame que te ilustre un poco acerca de eso inútiles y su aberrante padre- Dijo Mime acariciando uno de los mechones de la chica quien rápidamente se echó para tras, pero Flaky golpeo contra la puerta por la cual entraron los dos gemelos- Pero antes bebamos algo- Dijo arrebatándoles las copas a los niños-.

Fue entonces que Flaky vio realmente a los niños, antes la oscuridad no se lo había permitido, sus pequeños cuerpos estaban llenos de herida y puntos, el ojo izquierdo de la chica estaba vendado al igual que el derecho de su hermano, eran niños que parecían haber visto y vivido más crueldades que las que la joven podía imaginarse, y con tan solo 9 años.

-Mime vio como la pelirroja miraba a los niños y una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en su rostro, dándole una patada que empujo fuera a ambos, que cayeron a suelo adolorido, cerró la puerta antes de que Flaky pudiera salir tras ellos- Mejor empecemos con la reunión, señorita-.

Por un segundo Flaky noto un cambio en el ambiente, estaba más frio y tenso, por primera vez hasta el momento se sintió como un polluelo herido frente a una manada de gatos, y sin ningún perro cerca. Se forzó a mantenerse serena, por lo menos a tratar de aparentarlo y prodigio a contarle todo lo que ella sabía lo cual Mime escucho con una pulcra e imperturbable sonrisa.

-Asique conociste a 6 de los 7 hijos de Lucifer… No pongas esa cara, me vas a decir que nunca lo sospechaste, porque crees que una manada de sangre impura podría hacer pactos con los humanos, jaja- Dijo Mime tomando un sorbo de aquel liquido rojo- Solo los de alto rango pueden ser invocados, ellos, frutos del rey y una humana, son los pocos privilegiados… Claro que eso los hace muy odiados en el averno, pero eso no le importa demasiado a su padre…-.

-Flaky vio lo que él bebía y se percató que su copa solo tenía agua, tomo un sorbo pero no noto nada fuera de lo común-… Y… Este… todos ellos…-.

-Son mis hijos-Dijo revolviendo el contenido de su bebida desinteresadamente-… Que puedo decir, son perfectos, exceptuando el hecho de que no pueden hablar, pero bueno, eso los hace más dependientes de mí… Muy fáciles de manejar, yo diría- Dijo tomando otro sorbo-… Sabes porque Lucifer quiso tener hijos?... Porque tuvo miedo de que el primero lo matara… Vaya idiota, creía que todos esos críos le harían caso, jaja…- Hizo una pausa y sonrió burlonamente- Cuando ni siquiera sus allegados lo respetan-.

-Sus allegados?... Vos sos uno…-Flaky se empezaba a cansar de que aquel demonio siempre se adelantaba a sus palabras y deseo preguntarle cómo es que podía hacerlo…-.

-Era… En cuanto a cómo me adelanto es simple, soy un oráculo, querida… Y era el adivino personal de ese egoísta tirano- Mime miro a Flaky y continuo, adivinando la próxima pregunta de la joven- Jaja, me temo que sí, señorita… soy un exiliado al igual que Handy, todo porque me acosté con sus 500.000 amantes en el infierno y 6 de sus 7 juguetes… Perdón, mujeres humanas-Mime dio fin a la bebida que le quedaba y esbozo una sonrisa- Por eso les desagrado a esos niñatos… Menos a Flippy, su madre me rechazo- Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo pero aun con una sonrisa, rompiendo la copa que tenía en sus manos- Esa zorra me dejo en ridículo… Por suerte logre convencer a esos estúpidos humanos de que era una bruja… Sabes, los humanos son tan divertidos, descubres donde están sus interruptores y sus palancas y lograras hacer que maten hasta a sus hijos …-.

-La madre de Flippy…?-Murmuro Flaky sorprendida a la vez que aterrada-.

-Oh, claro, él no suele hablar de ello… Pobre crio desvalido… Esa odiosa mujer era una puta sacerdotisa, protegía su pueblo y como se lo pagaron, una turba furiosa y una ojera- Dijo Mime riendo-.

-Como… cómo pudiste…?-Flaky pudo sentir una emoción muy similar a la empatía pero a la vez era tan potente como un recuerdo, se puso de pie tan rápido que se sintió extrañamente mareada- Que horrible, cómo pudiste hacer algo tan repugnante! Ahora entiendo porque te odian, me largo!- Pero al girarse hacia la puerta su cuerpo se tambaleo y, de pronto se sintió desvanecer-.

-Uy, eso estuvo cerca, señorita… Porque no se recuesta?-Dijo Mime dejándola sobre el sofá- No le dijeron sus padres que no bebiera cosas de extraños… Bueno, tal vez no tuvieron tiempo de decírselo, que triste son los accidentes, no crees?-Dijo Mime colocándose sobre la joven que tenía la vista cada vez más cansada-

Flaky se sentía muy mareada, cuando se dio cuenta ese tipo ya estaba encima de ella, se sorprendió y trato de empujarlo pero su cuerpo no le respondía, giro la cabeza débilmente y vio la copa sobre la mesa, adivinando al instante que algo le habían puesto. No pudo evitar que una imagen de ese par de gemelos, los únicos que no sonreían, pasara por su mente, se sintió triste por ellos pero también un poco molesta por haber bajado la guardia.

Cuando sintió una mano extrañamente fría apretando su seno ella se estremeció y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.

-No tema, señorita-Dijo Mime sonriendo satisfecho ante aquel rostro aterrado- Prometo cuidarla bien estos nueve meses, hasta que des a luz otro par- Flaky al oír esto abrió los ojos sorprendida- Tranquila, no siempre uso este método… Aunque no lo creas soy todo un Don Juan- Luego de decir esto Mime beso a la joven que trato inútilmente de girar su rostro, una vez sus labios estuvieron juntos el peli violeta introdujo su lengua dentro de ella, acariciando la suya- Que dulce eres… -Mime se separó saboreando la saliva de la jadeante Flaky, luego puso gesto pensativo, borrando su sonrisa- De seguro tendrás hijos iguales, que aburrido… Bueno, al igual que ese par servirán por un tiempo… De todos modos voy a disfrutarte al máximo- Dijo volviendo a sonreír, desabrochando la blusa de la pelirroja-.

-"Idiota! Ve a buscar a Flaky!"- **No me jodas! Quiero matar a alguien antes de salvar a tu novia!**- "Q-q-que!? Ella no es mi novia es mi ama!"- **Si lo que digas, no puedes engañarte a ti mismo, recuerdas, jaja…**- Flipgy iba por ahí corriendo, cuchillo en mano, dando manotazos por el aire con su mano libre, como si eso alejara a la voz de su cabeza- "Vos no sos yo! Vos sos un reverendo hijo de puta sediento de sangre!-Grito iracundo Flippy- **Jaja, hasta que te diste cuenta, gracias por los halagos, jaja**- "Sos tan desesperante!"- **Gracias, mis presas siempre opinan igual, jaja**- "…"

Dos figuras, muy pequeñas, divisaron al peli verde a lo lejos y se miraron entre ellos, luego de hacer una serie de gestos corrieron hacia el demonio. Flipgy se giró apuntando a los niños con su cuchillo y una sonrisa de dientes afilados, los gemelos retrocedieron colocándose el niño frente a su hermana con gesto protector.

-**Woo, mira que tienes porte de héroe, raro siendo el hijo de ese maricon que usa taco**-Dijo Flipgy sonriendo mientras ponía el filo sobre el cuello del chico- Emm, me gusta tu mirada… Adorare rebanártela-Dijo el peli verde levantando el cuchillo, los niños cerraron los ojos asustados- "ALTO!"- **Y ahora qué quieres?-**Dijo Flipgy deteniéndose en seco- "Creo que la niña nos quiere decir algo"- Flipgy agarro por el cuello de la ropa a la niña y la sacudió-**Ey, mocosa! Si quieres decir algo dilo ahora… Ah no quiere hablar, en ese caso-**Dijo el peli verde sonriendo, volviendo a alzar su cuchillo, pero en vez de clavarse en el rostro de la niña se clavó en su mano, haciendo que la soltara- **Hijo de puta! Me las vas a pagar pendejo de mierda!**-Gritaba Flipgy a Flippy, haciendo que los niños se mirara entre ellos- "Vos te la buscaste, pregúntales donde esta Flaky**!"- AGH! Que pesado, ey par de engendros!... Han visto a Flaky!**-Los niño lo miraron confundido y el suspiro molesto, sacándose el cuchillo de la mano- **Ya saben, una bajita, pelirroja, plana y… muy llorosa**-.

Los niños asintieron y sonrieron al peli verde como si les hubiese dicho que iban a ir de visita a la más grande fábrica de chocolate, el niño agarro a Flipgy y lo llevo corriendo con ellos, hasta un pequeño remolque pintado de violeta y decorado con guirnaldas de llamativos colores y globos, Flipgy y Flippy agradecieron que fuera de noche, ya que de seguro a la luz del día esa combinación los habría echo vomitar.

La joven Flaky había sido despojada de su corpiño quedándole solo los pantalones que Mime ya comenzaba a acariciar. La pelirroja estaba echa un mar de lágrimas, desesperada por no poder gritar, su voz solo resonaba dentro de su mente, rogando porque alguien viniera a salvarla pero de pronto una imagen, más bien una persona, atravesó su mente como si fuese una flecha. Porque aquel peli verde siempre aparecía en su cabeza en los momentos más desesperados.

-Nadie vendrá, Flaky…-Dijo Mime acariciando la mejilla de la joven, lamiéndose los dedos humedecidos por las lágrimas- Sabes, rara vez se tiene a una virgen en la cama de un demonio… Más de mi categoría, procurare ser suave pero no te aseguro nada- La mano de Mime ya había desabrochado el pantalón de Flaky acariciando la virtud de la pelirroja, su ultimo obstáculo era aquella tela tan suave y delgada, no pudo evitar relamerse los labios al imaginarse a esa aterrada doncella gimiendo de placer bajo su poder. Pero lo bueno dura poco- … Mierda…- Dijo antes de que la puerta se abriera y un cuchillo se clavara en el sofá, exactamente a la altura donde había estado la cabeza del peli violeta-.

-**Vine a rescatarte, maldita plana!-**Grito Flipgy luego estallo en risas- **No es cierto, solo pasa por acá y oí tus gritos de…**-.

-Ella no puede gritar…- Dijo Mime levantándose del sillón, entonces llego el silencio- No te preocupes, nadie te juzga- Dijo el peli violeta cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa, detrás de Soberbia vio a ese par de inútiles y por un segundo frunció el entrecejo- Ustedes alimentaran a los leones… -.

-Flipgy había ido junto a su ama- **Mírate, no estás TAN plano como pensaba!**- Dijo el demonio a la vez que apretaba uno de los seños de la joven, entonces vio como la chica abría la boca-.

-Castigo!-Dijo débilmente, el collar ahorco unos segundos a Soberbia quien cayó al suelo-.

-**Encima que vengo a salvarte, sos una ingrata!**-Dijo Flipgy, dentro de su cabeza podía sentir como Flippy se sonrojaba al ver a la joven en tan tentador escenario y su otro yo comenzaba a tentarse también- **Mierda, no te muevas!**-Dijo Soberbia tirándole su campera a la chica, cubriendo su cuerpo- **Y vos, maldito puto, que castigo debería darte?**- Dijo el demonio sonriendo mientras hacía tronar sus puños-.

-El aludido se recostó contra la pared mirando desinteresadamente sus uñas- No me vas a herir, todavía me necesitan… Por cierto, como escapaste de mis bellas criaturas?-Pregunto un poco más interesado-.

-**Tengo un suplente para estos casos**- Dijo Flipgy con una sonrisa arrogante-.

Sniffles y Nutty ya estaban mareados, los habían estado girando cerca de cinco minutos, y eso no era lo peor.

-Matare a ese hijo de Pu…-Dijo molesto el niño, quien rara vez usaba ese lenguaje tan vulgar, pero Nutty lo interrumpió-.

-Cuidado!-Grito Gula y ambos cerraron los ojos, al abrirlos palidecieron al ver su reflejo en el acero de aquellas pequeñas dagas. Ambos voltearon a ver a sus respectivos trío de críos que les sonrieron burlonamente, dejando ver un abanico de cuatros dagas más en cada mano. Una vez más las risas y los "ohh" acallaron los gritos de pánico-.

-Pobres niños-Dijo Mime riendo divertido-.

-**No te vengas a ser el protector ahora!-** Dijo molesto Flipgy-.

-Oh, tan mal te caigo? Pero si ambos somos unos hijos de…-Dijo Mime-.

-**Eso no es cierto! Yo soy un reverendo hijo de puta! Vos sos un maldito maricon sádico que se pone la careta de animador… Me repugnan los doble cara!**-Dijo avanzando hacia él, pero Flaky le tiro de la remera**- Y ahora que!?**-.

-No… No lo hagas… Él…-Dijo Flaky muy débilmente tratando de sentarse, lográndolo al final- Dinos… Por favor, como curar a Handy!- Rogo la pelirroja-.

-Mime la miro y luego sonrió- Okey- Luego se giró para revolver uno de sus cajones-.

-Tan f**ácil…?**-Dijeron al unísono Flaky y Flipgy, con una gota en la frente-.

-Rara vez tengo la oportunidad de manosear a una virgen- Dijo sin girarse, sonriendo al sentir el aura homicida, doble, que echaba el peli verde. Luego saco una hoja y se la tendió a la pelirroja- Con esto bastara…-.

-Pero esto es… - Dijo Flaky mirando la hoja-.

-**No nos jodas que no estoy teniendo una buena noche! Que mierda con esto!**-Dijo Flipgy dándole un manotazo al papel-.

-No sé para qué vienen a mi si después no me van creer…-Dijo Mime sentándose cruzándose de piernas y brazos- Los demonios sobrevivimos con la sangre de nuestros amos, un demonio logra esto gracias al pacto… Lo único que tienen que hacer es un pacto del tipo humano… Una vez firmado por ambos él solo deberá beber la sangre de esa persona-Hubo un silencio, Mime suspiro- Créanme que funciona, eso o… comer constantemente a otros demonios, porque creen que tengo tantos hijo y hago este estúpido circo-.

-QUE!-Dijo Flaky levantándose tan de golpe que por poco se cae-.

-Ten más cuidado, los efectos todavía no se van-Dijo Mime divertido- No me mires así, solo como a los que no tienen talento-Dijo como si nada, dando una mirada rápida a los gemelos, que seguían en el umbral, ellos bajaron la cabeza, sabiendo lo que les esperaba-.

- Entiendo, gracias…-Dijo Flaky guardando la hoja, se giró dándole la espalda a ambos demonios que la miraban, ella no pudo evitar sonrojar, muy apenada. Una vez termino de vestirse se volvió hacia Mime- Ahora me los llevare conmigo…-.

-No tengo problema, pero tienen que darme algo a cambio…-Dijo Mime sonriendo, sin esperar respuesta extendió su mano hacia el peli verde formando el collar pero esta vez tenia pequeños picos violetas- Quiero divertirme un rato-.

-**Que es esta porquería!?-**Dijo molesto Flipgy tratando de sacarse el extraño collar- **Mierda! Porque siempre la ligo yo!?-**.

-No deberías enojarte tanto… Eso evitara que cambies, tanto de forma como de personalidad-Dijo Mime luego miro a Flaky- Este que ves acá…-Dijo señalando al peli verde-Es el lado demoniaco de Flippy, Lucifer no esperaba que se desarrollara en el mundo humano por eso lo dejo acá con su madre-.

-Al oír esas palabras Soberbia trato de atacarlo- **Quien te dio permiso de hablar de esa perra!**?- Entonces recibió una descarga proveniente de los picos del collar-.

-Oh y además me protege de tus ataque de ira-Dijo divertido Mime- Pasara en una semana, espero… llévense bien hasta entonces… ahora _podrías_ salir Flipgy?- Flaky se acomodó tras el peli verde, a la defensiva. Mime la observo con una gota en la frente- Que no te voy a hacer nada!...-Flaky asintió a Flipgy y este salió llevándose su campera, dedicándole una mirada de reojo al peli violeta, cerrando la puerta tras él-… Por ahora…- Agrego con una sonrisa pervertida Mime y Flaky ya se precipitaba hacia la puerta- Era broma…- Hubo otro silencio y un suspiro por parte de ambos, uno de alivio y otro de cansancio- Te conviene aprender a tratar con él tan bien como lo haces con Flippy, de lo contrario no llegaras muy lejos…-.

-Espera… Entonces, me estas ayudando!?-Dijo Flaky sorprendida-.

-jaja, de verdad sos tan inocente, jaja!... Por supuesto que no! Jaja- Dijo Mime riendo hasta que se le salieron las lágrimas- Solo quiero que Soberbia le dé una patada en el culo a Lucifer, solo eso. No por nada le dije que su primogénito lo iba a matar… Pero esa es una historia para otro día- Mime miro a Flaky con seriedad- Ahora hablemos de ti, sos una debilucha y muy confiada, eso no te servirá de nada si planeas enfrentarte a Splendont-.

-Como sabes de…!?- Dijo Flaky-.

-Yo estoy más hundido en todo esto… Más de lo que ustedes puedan imaginar- Dijo Mime- Asegúrate de encontrarlo…-.

-Eh, a Splendont?- Aventuro la pelirroja-.

-No… A aquel que te enseñara a dejar de ser una inútil- Dijo Mime abriendo la puerta- La mejor de las suerte… -Dijo empujándola fuera- Oh, y si quieres que vuelva a tocarte llámame a este número, Bye preciosa- Dijo saludando con una sonrisa a Flaky, luego miro a Flipgy- Bye pedante de mierda- Luego cerró la puerta, ignorando a los gemelos, que lo miraban con tristeza-.

-**Sube…**-Dijo Flipgy agachándose frente a la pelirroja que lo miro confundida- **No tengo toda la noche! **-.

-EH! Perdona!-Dijo FLaky subiéndose en la espalda del joven- Espera…-Dijo girándose hacia los gemelos- No los obligare a que vengan conmigo… Hagan lo que los haga más felices-Dijo la joven dándoles una dulce sonrisa-.

Los gemelos la miraron sorprendidos, luego se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, girándose hacia el remolque sacaron la lengua y luego corrieron tras la pelirroja. Desde la ventana una figura los miraba alejarse con una sonrisa.

-Mira que interesante se puso este juego, no Lucifer?-Dijo Mime, luego giro hacia la mesa con el tablero, varias llamaradas purpuras se prendieron sobre él, cuando desaparecieron quedaron varias piezas. Pero no eran las familiares piezas de ajedrez, sino que estaban todos, tanto humanos como demonios, en pequeñas piezas talladas en madera, Flaky, Flippy, Flipgy, Sniffles, Splendont, Mole… Incluso Petunia. Mime dio una pequeña risita, tomando su galera- Es hora de ponerle fin al show… Solo por esta noche-Dijo para sí mismo y para cualquiera que pudiera oírlo-.

-"ESPEREN! Nadie me pregunto a mí que opinaba!"-Grito una voz dentro de la cabeza del peli verde, pero este solo la ignoro, sonriendo- **Pasemos al máximo esta semana… AMA, jeje**-.

-o-okey, jeje…-Dijo nerviosamente Flaky, apareciendo una gota en su frente. Luego de subir al colectivo que los llevaría a la casa de Petunia la pelirroja hizo gesto pensativo- No dejo de pensar que olvide algo…-.

-Gracias por su actuación, sus rostros "actuados" de puro terror divirtieron al público. Tomen unos dólares y una entrada gratis… Vuelvan pronto- Dijo Mime sonriendo a los dos zombies que se iban tambaleándose, agradecidos porque sus vidas no habían escapado de ellos-.

-Oh, bueno, no será nada importante…- Flaky miro a los asientos de dos de adelante, ambos gemelos dormían agarrados de la mano, una sonrisa de paz adornaba sus rostros, la joven sonrió alegre-Que tiernos son…-.

-**Por cierto… ya somos tres en el apartamento, donde los vas a meter a ellos?**-Pregunto Flipgy mirando por la ventana, Flaky solo miro al lado opuesto – **Idiota…-.**

-Lo siento-Dijo Flaky agachando la mirada-.

* * *

Capitulo 12!

Ahora que me libere un poco me tome un ratito para terminar este raro capi, =D

Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, realmente me encanta leerlos y siempre me motivan

mas ahora que estaba un poco complicada en la facu D=

Espero que les guste el capitulo, a mi me gusto como quedo n/n

Ya sabes dejen, dudas, criticas y saludos en un bello reviews

Besos y suerte!

Hasta la proxima


	13. Chapter 13

Flaky entro corriendo a la casa de su amiga, hoja en mano. Tras ella iban Flipgy y los gemelos, desesperadamente lento, la pelirroja llego al pasillo y encontró a Petunia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh no… Llegamos tarde…-Dijo Flaky afligida-.

-**Oh, qué pena… Que tal una hamburguesa**- Dijo ya dándose la vuelta para irse, Falky le dio una mirada feroz a los gemelos que asintieron. Flipgy vio como el niño se adelantaba distraídamente al momento que unas pequeñas manos lo empujaban y un pie lo golpeaba a la altura de las pantorrillas- **Pero que!...-**Fue lo único que llego a decir antes de que su rostro aterrizara de lleno en el piso- **Malditos engendros!**- Dijo dejando a la vista su cuchillo-.

-Los gemelos corrieron tras la pelirroja, parecían reír pero sus voces no resonaron. Flaky miro con reproche a Soberbia- Que inmaduro sos, son solo niños- Dijo ella yendo junto a su amiga-… Petunia…-.

-**Mierda, que acaso estoy en sala celeste o que!?**-Dijo molesto Flipgy, cruzándose de brazos. En ese momento los niños le sacaron la lengua y una vena apareció en la frente del peli verde-.

-Flaky…-Dijo la peli azul con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- FLAKY-Grito cuando se tiro sobre la pelirroja, abrazándola- Handy… Handy…-.

-Flaky la abrazo, acariciándole la espalda para que se calmara- Tranquila Petunia, desahógate todo lo que quieras-.

-Es que… Es que- En eso Petunia mostro lo que tenía en la mano, una esponja y un champo- Handy no me dejo bañarlo!-.

-Todos la miraron con una gota en la frente- Este… Solo eso-Pregunto Flaky con una sonrisa forzada-.

-No! Además me saco del baño diciendo que soy una pesada! BUA BUAAA!-Empero a llorar desconsoladamente-.

**-Oh por mí! Esto parece una mala novela para adolescentes!**-Dijo molesto Flipgy acercándose a la puerta del baño, derribándola con una patada**- Ey, si hay un pesado acá sos vos, cabeza de naranja!-**.

Todos a excepción de Soberbia se quedaron en blanco unos minutos, Handy estaba de frente a la puerta con cara de humillación mientras Disco lo secaba con una toalla, lógicamente Handy estaba como llego al mundo. Flipgy fue derribado por gritos de ambos lados antes de darse cuenta, Petunia y Flaky gritaron de sorpresa mientras se cubrían los ojos, sonrojadas, el niño le cubrió los ojos automáticamente a su pequeña hermana gemela que parecía confundida. Por su parte Disco y Handy se giraron molestos al peli verde.

-A QUIEN LLAMAS CABEZA DE NARANJA!-Gritaron molestos-.

-**Es obvio que a ese nudista, tarado!**-Dijo Flipgy molesto, señalando al aludido-.

-Nudista!-Repitió irritado Handy-.

-Ah, me quedo más tranquilo-Dijo Disco llevándose una mano al pecho, luego agarro del cuello de la camisa a Flipgy con una sonrisa maliciosa y una vena marcada en la frente- Ahora, respecto de ese "Tarado"- Entonces Disco lo soltó de sopetón, haciendo que el peli verde cayera de bruces al suelo- Que hace este acá?-Le pregunto a Flaky-.

-**Ves que sos un tarado**-Dijo este molesto, levantándose enfadado-.

-Flaky miro a un punto en la pared opuesta al baño- Es una historia muy larga… Que les parece si vamos a la habitación- La pelirroja se sonrojo más al darse cuenta que ese frase podía ser confusa- Cal… Cla… Claro que todos vestidos-Agrego nerviosa-.

-Entonces Flipgy le golpeo la mejilla con un dedo acusador y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro- **Mira que sos toda una pervertida detrás de esa carita inocente…**- Entonces Soberbia le susurro en el oído para luego lamérselo**-… Que ardiente**-.

-Flaky se cubrió la oreja completamente roja, parándose de golpe para pegarse a la pared, olvidándose de la escena del baño- Que carajo haces!?... Kyaa! Perdona, Handy-Dijo volviendo a taparse los ojos-.

-Ira estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia mientras oía la discusión de Flaky con Flipgy y como se iban sumando Disco y Petunia- Quieren salir de acá ya!- Dijo pegándole una patada a la puerta, dejando a todos afuera-…-.

-Quieres que entre a secarte-Dijo Disco burlón-.

-Sí, ya lo sabes entonces a que esperas!-Dijo un Handy aún más sonrojado, desde el otro lado de la puerta-.

-Bueno, el deber llama- Dijo Disco entrando al baño-.

-Iré a buscar su ropa, supongo que ya se habrá secado- Dijo Petunia desapareciendo por el pasillo-.

-Flaky y Flipgy se miraron un rato- Creo que iré con Petunia-Dijo la pelirroja-.

-**Y a mí qué? No soy tu mami, sabes**-Dijo Flipgy burlón-.

-Mira que sos inmaduro-Dijo Flaky molesta, yendo tras la peli azul-.

-…-Flipgy la miro irse con los brazos cruzados, luego bajo la vista**- Que?-**Dijo indiferente a los gemelos que lo miraban con reproche, estos le sacaron la lengua y salieron corriendo tras Flaky- **La próxima su lengua ira a parar al gato!-** Dijo enfadado el peli verde, sacudiendo el cuchillo de un lado a otro, en eso sonó un ruido- **emm?... El timbre?**-.

El peli verde abrió la puerta y dos figuras se desplomaron dentro de la sala. Un peli celeste que cayo desmallado al instante, parecía no haber dormido en días, junto a él una ardilla que no dejaba de murmurar algo incomprensible.

-**No actúen como si hubiesen andado semanas por el Sahara**-Dijo Flipgy levantando una ceja. Se acuclillo junto a su hermano para escuchar mejor- **Que decís, animal?**-.

En ese momento entro Petunia con una bandeja de galletitas, charlando distraídamente con Flaky que llevaba una bandeja con varias tacitas de té humeante. Antes de darse cuenta la peli azul fue derribada por una ardillita a grito de "DUUUULCEEEE!".

-Nutty!-Dijo FLaky sorprendida, luego mira al peli celeste en el suelo y se dio una palmada en la frente- Que tonta! Sabía que algo me olvidaba- La pelirroja se acercó al joven y le hablo con una sonrisa- Sniffles te encuentras bien?-.

-El joven abrió los ojos débilmente y al ver el rostro de la chica tan cerca no pudo evitar sonrojar- Ahora si…-Dijo por lo bajo medio aturdido, luego negó reiteradamente aún más sonrojado- Si!... Estoy bien Flaky, gra-Gracias!- Entonces el peli celeste se percató de una niña junto a la peli azul, sus ojos mostraron pánico- AY! Es uno de eso engendros! Aléjala de mí, Flaky- Dijo el chico agarrándose fuertemente a la pelirroja, señalando a la niña que lo miro asustada-.

-Cálmate, Sniffles… Ella no es como ellos…-Flaky guardo unos minutos de silencio- Bueno, es una de ellos pero no es igual a ellos, ella es buena al igual que su hermano- Dijo la pelirroja haciéndole gesto para que se acercara- Ves, ella no te hará daño-.

-Okey, si vos lo decís-Dijo Sniffles, entonces vio como la niña le sonreía y él también le sonrió- Hola, linda, gusto en conocerte, soy Sniffles-Dijo acariciándole gentilmente la cabeza. La niña se sonrojo-.

Una vez todos estuvieron en la sala contaron lo que a cada uno le había ocurrido, ignorando las risas y comentarios sarcásticos de Flipgy, que parecían potenciarse cuando están juntos.

-Ya veo-Dijo Disco pensativo, luego señalo a Flipgy- Asique eso se quedara una semana, eh?...-Luego tomo las manos de Flaky- Pobre niña, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi cuarto en la mansi…-Entonces recibió una patada de Flipgy y una mordida de Nutty-… Cálmense que solo bromeaba, no Sniffles?-Dijo Disco riendo-.

-Pues nadie se está riendo, Envidia-Dijo fríamente el joven tomando un sorbo de té-.

-A Disco se le dibujo una gota en la frente y dijo por lo bajo- Parece que todos están muy sensibles…-Entonces sintió una ola de electricidad a su izquierda, al mirar se encontró con el gemelo que sacaba chispa mirando como su hermanita se había quedado agarrada a la manga del peli celeste. Disco suspiro- En fin, encontraron la forma de curar a ese tipo- Dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el pasillo, ya que Handy se había quedado acostado, descansando-.

-Bueno… Si…-Dijo tímidamente Flaky, mirando la hoja que aún tenía en la mano- es esto…-.

-De verdad! Déjame ver!-Dijo apresuradamente Petunia, luego de leer la hoja miro a Flaky con desaprobación- Es algún tipo de broma?-.

-Aparentemente no… Mime dijo que si Handy hacia un pacto con un humano la sangre de ese humano le sería igual de efectiva que si tuviera un amo… Pero como no puede hacer un pacto demoniaco, debe hacer uno humano…-Todos evitaron mirarse, era obvio lo que eso significaba, Petunia enrojeció aun mirando la hoja en su mano-.

-Solo tuve un novio en mi vida, Flaky-Dijo la peli azul pensativa-.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- Dijo Flaky, ignorando los "uuy" que dieron todos los hombres en esa habitación, exceptuando, claro el gemelo-.

-Está bien, por mí no hay problema… Solo lo hablare con Handy…-Dijo poniéndose de pie, todos la siguieron-.

-ME NIEGO!-Grito el peli naranja, tratando de aparentar que sus brazos estaban cruzados, al final esto último lo molesto aún más- Si es esta estupidez para lo único que salieron, perdieron su tiempo! Ahora lárguense!-.

-Todos salieron de la habitación con el ceño profundamente fruncido, desde el pasillo escucharon una risa burlona**- jaja, a que es un idiota testarudo, jaja**-.

-Todos siguieron de largo, ignorándolo, exceptuando Disco que miro al peli verde con una sonrisa burlona- Que yo sepa vos fuiste el que salió más perjudicado-.

-**Perjudicado? YO! JAJAJA no me hagas reír… Entre estar dentro de esta cabeza hueca y respirar el mismo aire que vos es obvia la decisión**- Flipgy saco su cuchillo y se lo puso en el cuello a Disco- **Además, ahora tengo una semana para rebanarte hasta esa sonrisa de idiota que tienes**-.

-Los ojos ámbar de Flipgy no se movieron pero podía sentir el filo de la guadaña de Disco rosándole la oreja. Disco sonrió emocionado- Quiero verte intentándolo-.

-QUE ACASO NO TIENEN CASA!?-Grito Handy en el oído de cada uno, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que el peli naranja se había asomado al umbral. Luego de su grito se desplomo en el suelo-.

-Flipgy y Disco se miraron- **Ya cago el ambiento**- Dijo Flipgy-.

-Cierto…-Disco miro su reloj al tiempo que su guadaña desaparecía- Oh, ya debo hacer la cena-.

-Ambos demonios se giraron para ir tras el grupo que los esperaban en la sala, tras ellos se oía la voz de Ira- EY! A donde van!? Vengan y ayúdenme a levantarme! EY!-.

-Petunia miro a Flaky apenada- Lamento haberte traído tantos problemas-.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Flaky abrazándola-… Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes llamarme-.

-Gracias, sos muy amables- Dijo Petunia luego sonrió al resto- Realmente les agradezco por toda su ayuda-.

-No hay de que-Dijo Sniffles sonriendo. Petunia cerró la puerta y el peli celeste subió a su auto, del lado del acompañante- De verdad no quieres que te llevemos, Flaky?- Luego miro a los cuatro demonio y suspiro- no quieren que los llevemos?-.

-No, está bien. Tomaremos el colectivo. Además, tu casa queda para el otro lado- Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo. Luego miro a la niña-.

-Sniffles había dejado el brazo afuera para que la niña le siguiera tomando la manga- Debo irme-Dijo el en tono comprensivo. Al ver que la niña no lo soltaba el peli celeste miro a Flaky-.

Al llegar al departamento todos estaban muertos, habían pasado dos días completos afuera y el departamento daba una reconfortante sensación de estar de nuevo en un acogedor hogar. Flaky no pudo negarse a dejar que los gemelos se acurrucaran en su cama luego de cenar, ambos quedaron plácidamente dormidos al instante, parecían disfrutar de la hermosa suavidad de un colchón cubierto por suaves sabanas. Por alguna extraña razón Nutty se había quedado dormido en un almohadón al otro lado de la habitación, todavía mantenía su forma de ardilla.

Flaky vio a los gemelos dormir y no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risita, la niña seguía abrazando fuertemente la campera de Sniffles y su hermano la abrazaba a ella.

-La pelirroja estaba lavando los platos cuando algo húmedo la abrazo por la espalda, ella se puso rígida al instante- Nu-Nutty que ha?!... Flippy!-Dijo sorprendida-.

-**Soy Flipgy tarada**- Dijo este molesto, luego sonrió pícaramente pegándose más a la espalda de la chica- **Ya que los niños se durmieron… Que tal un poco de acción de media noche, emm?-.**

-Flaky se removió molesta tratando de empujarlo, pero solo logro quedar de frente a él, lo cual solo empeoro la situación. Flipgy llevaba puesta una toalla y la parte descubierta de su cuerpo estaba siendo recorrido por las gotas que caían de su cabello- Okey, Flipgy… Vos sabes que vos y yo somos ama y sir… Somos compañeros…-Flaky seguía buscando razones que sonaran convincentes pero tener a ese tipo tan cerca no la ayudaba en nada- A-asiq-que… Como compañeros… No… No debes… violar mi espacio personal… Ya-ya en-tien-entiendes-.

-**Oh, no te preocupes… Violare más que tu espacio, ama…-**Dijo Flipgy dándole un beso a Flaky. Sus manos aprisionaron las muñecas de la joven, al momento que la obligaba a abrir más la boca para introducir su lengua- **Deja de resistirte**- La susurro al cuello de la chica antes de empezar a morderla-.

-Pa… Pa-ra- aaah-Flaky dejo escapar un quejido mesclado con un gemido. Pero entonces se sobre salto cuando sintió los colmillos de Flipgy abriendo una herida en su cuello- Que… Que ha-haces!?-Dijo Flaky completamente sonrojada-.

-**Cállate y déjame hacerte mujer…** - Dijo Flipgy mirando la hermosa cara de súplica de su ama, eso lo emociono más de la cuenta y no pudo detenerse. Tomo la mano derecha de Flaky y comenzó a deslizarla a su entre pierna- **Que tal si nos divertimos más en serio?-** Dijo Flippy relamiéndose los labios-.

-Flaky vio como una de sus manos empezaba a acercarse a los pliegues de la toalla y su mente colapso dando un chillido comenzó a gritar- kyaaa! Castigo! Castigo! Castigooooo!-Antes de darse cuenta ambos habían terminado en el suelo-.

-Flipgy estaba azul junto a la chica., ella se acercó a él, preocupada sin esperarse que este la tomara por la parte de atrás de la cabeza y volviera a introducir su lengua en su boca- **Bueno, creo que me voy a dormir, hasta mañana**-Dijo saludándola con una sonrisa, antes de irse la miro de reojo, satisfecho-.

Flaky estaba en el suelo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus mejillas completamente sonrojas, se llevó una mano a la boca en shock. Una vez que logro ponerse de pie termino de lavar las cosas y fue a la pieza, todos dormían plácidamente, ella saco unas cuantas mantas de su armario e improviso una precaria cama. Se estaba quedando dormida cuando vio que Flipgy se movió, esto la hizo dar un salto y así se pasó toda la noche, de salto en salto.

Petunia y Handy habían estado un largo rato en silencio. El peli naranja se notaba muy enfadado y la chica muy afligida.

-No entiendo, Handy. Firmar esto te salvara la vida-Dijo Petunia-.

-No lo entiendes… Yo… Yo soy-Dijo Ira, cabizbajo-.

-Claro que lo sé. Eso no mi importa!-Dijo Petunia desesperada-.

-…-Handy la miro afligido, con sus últimas fuerzas formo sus características manos rojas y abrazo a la peli azul- Petunia no me refiero a eso… He vivido mucho tiempo entre los humanos, creo saber lo que las mujeres humanas quieren… Y no puedo dártelo, como hibrido no puedo darte un hijo-.

-Petunia lo miro enfada- Eso no me importa!-Luego abrazo a Handy- Ahora quiero que vivas! Quiero conocerte mejor! Quédate conmigo-.

-Petunia…- Antes de darse cuenta Handy se estaba mordiendo el pulgar, con la sangre que salió firmo el acta de matrimonio, luego mordió gentilmente el de la peli azul y ella presiono junto a la firma de él- Espero que estés preparada para ser la mujer de un demonio- Le dijo susurrándole al oído-.

Entonces Handy mordió el cuello de Petunia haciendo que esta diera un gemido, casi como un ronroneo, rápidamente el demonio comenzó a beber su sangre, era tan dulce y suave como jamás había bebido en siglos.

Esa noche ambos durmieron acurrucados, ya habría tiempo para "eso" mañana.

A la mañana siguiente Flaky estaba derrotada, tenía unas ojeras terribles y no paraba de bostezar. Preparo el desayuno y todos se sentaron a la mesa, miraron la masa incomible que tenía frente a ellos.

**-Ey… Comételo**-Dijo Flipgy pinchando con su tenedor el extraño menjunje y poniéndoselo en la cara a Nutty-.

-Claro que no, eso es asque…!-Antes de que terminara Flipgy sonrió e introdujo el tenedor hasta el fondo de la garganta. Los tres los miraron expectantes, luego de poner cara de asco se sorprendió y empezó a mastica- Emm… No sabe tan mal- Dijo con una sonrisa. Todos se llevaron un bocado a la boca para luego poner cara de asco, en ese momento Nutty escupió el pedazo que le había obligado a comer su hermano- Jajaja! Que idiotas! Como cayeron!-.

-**Flaky que te pasa!?**-Pregunto Flipgy enfadado mientras asfixiaba a Nutty-.

-Eh… Nada porque preguntas…?-Dijo Flaky con una sonrisa inocente al memento que fregaba una copa contra un plato-.

-**Este… Corazonada**- Dijo Flipgy con una gota en la frente-.

-Oh, miren la hora, tengo que apurarme en ir al súper o va a cerraaar…-Entonces paso lo que todos temían, La joven cayo redonda al suelo-.

-Todos hicieron un circulo alrededor de ella, Nutty fue el único que se animó a posar su mano sobre su frente- Carajo tiene más calor que Flipgy anoche!-Gula recibió una patada en la entre pierna que hizo que cayera al suelo medio muerto- Auuuhh!-Aulló mientras se agarraba su virilidad ultrajada-.

Flipgy la llevó hasta la cama, ella estaba terriblemente enferma. Todos los demonios se miraron aterrados, es sus rostros se leía lo que pasaba por su cabeza-.

"Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS!?"

* * *

Hasta aca el capitulo 13

Espero que les gustara, perdon si esta un poco corto, en realidad tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza con el tema de los TP y eso.

pronto seran las vacaciones de invierno, tengo esperanza de poder dedicarme de lleno a los fic asi los avanzo lo mas posible = )

Gracias por dejarme siempre Reviews, Follows y Favoritos

Mucha suerte y hasta la proxima


	14. Chapter 14

-Nutty tomo desesperadamente la mano de Flaky y miro a los gemelos- Vos, chica, trae toallas del armario y vos, chico, trae agua caliente!-Luego se giró hacia su ama- Cuando te diga, Flaky, debes pujar, puja! PU…AAagah-Dijo Gula al recibir un golpe en la cabeza-.

-**De que carajo estás hablando!?-**Dijo molesto Flipgy-.

- Que acaso no ves las películas?... Siempre que una mujer está enferma empiezan una carrera al hospital o si están atrapados pides agua caliente y toallas… Pero no espero que lo sepas…-Dijo despectivamente Nutty cruzándose de brazos-…. Siempre te la pasas en esa cabeza hueca, jajka…-se burló para luego volver a recibir un golpe en la cabeza-.

-**Sos un estúpido…-**Dijo cansadamente Flipgy , luego miro a los gemelos y suspiro, se acercó a su hermano para susurrarle algo al oído- **Eso se hace cuando…-.**

-Nutty abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido- Woo, ahora entiendo porque se la pasaban diciendo "Ahí viene"…- Entonces Gula se subió a la cama con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro- Rápido, Flaky, hagamos bebes…!-.

-Flipgy lo agarro de la remera y lo aventó dentro del baño para luego cerrarla de un portón- **Cuando se le va a pasar la edad del pavo a ese idiota!?**-Dijo molesto, luego miro las caras curiosas de los gemelos- **No me miren así, no les diré a que se refería**-.

-Y que va a hacer ahora, Señor arruino la vida de los demás?-Pregunto en tono irónico Nutty-.

**-Y como se supone que voy a**…-Flipgy sonrió al ocurrírsele una idea**-… Ya se…**-Un rato después estaba llamando a Petunia**-… Mierda! Ese par de ingratos!...**-Grito enfadado-.

-Qué tal si llamas a sniffles?-Pregunto Nutty. El gemelo se cruzó de brazos molesto al ver como a su hermana le brillaban los ojos-.

-**Me reusó… Que va a saber ese niño de enfermedades?**- Dijo Flipgy enfadado-.

-Bueno… Para empezar es humano, no?-Dijo Nutty tratando de abrir la puerta-.

-**Cállate que no ayudas!**-Dijo dándole una patada a la puerta, dejando una grieta en ella-.

-…Flippy…-Dijo una voz débil desde la cama, Flaky se sentó en la cama y miro al peli verde- Debo irme… Giggles estará…-Dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad-.

-Flipgy la atrapo cuando ella estuvo a punto de derrumbarse- **No seas estúpida, acuesta o me harás perder la paciencia…**-.

-Pero quede con Giggles… Me dijo que tendría ropa para los gemelos… Debo ir con e…-Dijo Flaky tratando de que Flipgy la soltara-.

-**No me jodas con eso…Vete ya a dormir…**-Una vez más Flipgy. Luego de acostar a Flaky fue al baño y abrió la puerta de una patada- **Hoy es tu día de suerte, Nutty**-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona-.

-Nutty tembló ante esas palabras- Oh, no! No iré a ver a la cabeza rosada! Ni siquiera me cono…-Entonces un cuchillo apareció a centímetros de su nariz-.

-**Claro que iras, Nutty… Y, además, serás una estupenda niñera… Verdad?**-Dijo Flipgy con una sonrisa felina-.

-Carajo-Dijo Nutty mientras llevaba a ambos gemelos de la mano- Porque él tenía que quedarse con Flaky… Ahí, tan débil, en la cama…-Entonces se percató de la mirada de reproche en la cara de los niños-Son bastante criticones para tener 8 años, eh-Dijo el chico molesto-.

-**Qué bueno que se fue, es como cuidar cuatro niños, como llegue a esto, yo el más grande de mis hermanos y futuro heredero del trono del infier…**-Iba diciendo un Flipgy muy humillado-.

-Necesitas ayuda, Flippy?-Dijo una débil voz desde la pieza-.

-**No, pesada y ya duérmete!**-Grito Flipgy desde la cocina, estaba revolviendo una enorme olla y llevaba puesto el delantal blanco con volantes de la joven- **Que fastidio…-**Dijo molesto al llenar un plato hondo con su sopa- **Acá tenes, más te vale que te guste!**-.

-Gra-Gracias…-Dijo Flaky sentándose en la cama y mirando el burbujeante liquido verde frente a ella. Agarro la cuchara y le dio la primera probada- emmm… No sabe nada mal… Gracias, Flippy-Dijo ella con una sonrisa-.

-**Eh!... No es nada…** -Dijo un poco sonrojada, luego sonrió altanero- **Claro que sabe bien, es una sopa hecha por el único e incomparable, Soberbi… Ahora qué?...**-Dijo girándose hacia el teléfono que estaba sonando- **Hola?...**-Pregunto de la manera más cortante que pudo-.

-Oh, sos vos Flipgy…-Dijo un Sniffles muy decepcionado-.

-**Recuerda que estoy acá hasta que se pase el efecto del collar de Mime y eso solo será en una se…-**Iba diciendo el peli verde burlón cuando lo interrumpió-.

-Si ya se, una semana y todo eso… Dime, esta Flaky por ahí?-Dijo el chico-.

-Amo, debería estar haciendo el trabajo para la universidad- Dijo la voz de Disco del otro lado del teléfono-.

-Disco no agarres el teléfono cuando yo estoy hablando con Flaky-Dijo molesto y sonrojado Sniffles-.

-**Este… cuatro ojos…-**Dijo Flipgy con una gota en la frente-.

-Oh, esa Flaky tiene una voz muy masculina, jeje-Se burló Disco-.

-Cállate y cuelga! Quiero Hablar con Flaky… ya hare ese trabajo luego…-Dijo el chico-.

-Me encantaría darle permiso pero tiene su agenda llena, tiene una conferencia on line con el consejo de la empresa en una hora y, además, debe ir al dentista y…-Iba enumerando Disco, a Flipgy ya le estaba saliendo humo por las orejas-.

-**Y a mí que mierda me importa la agenda de ese niñato!**-Grito para luego colgar el teléfono con todas sus fuerzas, no dio más de un paso antes de que volviera a sonar, contesto-.

-A quien llamas niñat…!-Iba gritando Sniffles cuando el peli verde agarro el teléfono y lo tiro por la ventana, se podía oír un pequeño murmullo saliendo del auricular hasta que este se destrozó en el suelo, varios pisos más abajo-.

-Paso algo, Flippy? Escuche un ruido-Pregunto Flaky-.

-**Claro que no Flaky… Ya terminaste con eso**-Dijo Flipgy forzando una sonrisa. Se giró para llevar las cosas a las cocinas pero algo tiro de su campera-.

-…Flippy… Gracias-Dijo la joven con una sonrisa y el rostro completamente rojo-.

-**Eh… No tienes que agradecerme esto es solo parte del trabajo… Además yo soy Flipgy…**-Iba diciendo Flipgy, desviando su mirada entonces Flaky lo atrajo hacia ella- **Pero que haces!?**- Pregunto a la joven, que estaba bajo él-.

-Entonces la pelirroja lo abrazo- Vos siempre me proteges, muchas gracias-Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se separó de él-.

-Flipgy se la quedó mirando cuando cayó dormida otra vez, se acercó a su rostro-**Parece una niña inocente…**-Dijo acercando su rostro al suyo, esbozando una sonrisa pervertida-.

Mientras Mole se había pasado todo este tiempo leyendo un libro una y otra vez, luego lo cerró con pesadez. Era su libro de invocación.

-Mierda, donde carajo están las letras chiquitas del contrato-Dijo molesto Mole para sí mismo, luego vio pasas a Lammy, preocupada-Que te pasa? A dónde vas con eso?-.

-No es asunto tuyo y sabes que a Splendont le molesta que leas esos libros-Dijo rápidamente, caminando a toda prisa con una bandeja en sus manos-.

-Emm, esto es raro-Dijo siguiendo a Lammy a una distancia prudente. Ella entro a la habitación de su amo y Pereza escucho tras la puerta-.

-Aquí tienes Splendont-Dijo Lammy servicial, estaba usando un delantal y una minifalda-.

-Gracias Lammy- Dijo débilmente Splendont, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente enrojecidas-.

-De nada, amo-Dijo ella sonrojada- Desea que le traiga algo más?-.

-Woo, asique si sos humano después de todos?-Dijo Mole apoyado en el umbral, sonrió al momento de hacer aparecer una espada en sus manos-.

-No es momento Pereza!-Dijo molesta Lammy, haciendo que su látigo apareciera de la nada-.

-Déjalo Lammy-Dijo Splendont sentado en la cama, luego sonrió al demonio- Y aun así no podrás tocarme-.

-No me tomes el pelo, humano!-Grito molesto corriendo hacia la cama, no avanzo mas de dos pasos cuando un circulo brillo bajos sus pies, en el centro había un talismán. Mole recibió una descarga que lo hizo convertirse en topo al instante mientras se retorcía de dolor-…. aAAGGH! MAaalditoo!-Grito apretando los dientes con fuerza-.

-Interesante, no?... Este es un conjuro de mi maestro…-Haciendo un gesto con la mano, la descarga se detuvo y el talismán viajo del suelo a la mano derecha del pelirrojo – Alégrate, podría haberte hecho sentir más dolor si así lo hubiese deseado pero ya que fue gracias a vos que conseguí esto deseo ser indulgente… Además, te tengo una misión…-.

-El topo se incorporó con dificultad- Que quieres?- Pregunto desafiante-.

-Que quiero que!?-Dijo en tono burlón Splendont-.

-Que quiere, amo?-Dijo Mole apretando los dientes-.

-Así me gusta… Ayer libere erróneamente a codicia, quería tener un conejillo de indias para practicar de nuevo mis conjuros ahora que ese tipo anda cerca…-Iba diciendo Splendont cuando se llevó una mano a la frente, aquejado, luego continuo – Ve tras ellos y tráelos aquí o de lo contrario usare un topo de indias… Quedo claro?- Mole se había acercado hasta el borde de la cama y su amo lo observo con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro-.

-Tan claro como el agua, amo…-Dijo en el momento que Splendont tendió una mano hacia él, Mole la mordió con toda su furia contenida, su amo solo amplio su sonrisa cuando el topo comenzó a beber su sangre-.

-Mole recupero su forma humana, tomo su espada en silencio y se dirigió a la puerta. Splendont lo miro burlonamente y dijo- Deberías ser más conformista, Mole, no te vendría mal hacerle un poco de honor a tu nombre…- Mole se detuvo un momento y miro de reojo al joven luego salió calladamente de la habitación-.

-Eso fue estupendo, amo- Dijo Lammy subiéndose a la cama y dándole un beso en la boca a Splendont-.

-El pelirrojo le sonrió, mirando su cuerpo- Deberías abrigarte Lammy, te necesitare en óptimas condiciones más adelante-.

-Eres tan sexi cuando hablas así, porque no…?- iba diciendo Lammy cuando Splendont la aparto-.

-Vos misma lo dijiste, no es momento para esto… Puedes retirarte, Lammy-Dijo empezando a tomar la sopa, la chica se dirigió a la salida cuando Splendont agrego- Esta deliciosa la sopa, Lammy-.

-Lujuria se sonrojo y se giró con una sonrisa forzada- Si quiere mas no dude en pedírmelo- Luego cerró la puerta tras ella y suspiro, caminando por el pasillo, cabizbaja- Porque no me quiere tocar… Acaso es porque no soy humana… Tal vez debería rendirme…-Se dio unas palmaditas en el rostro para hacer desaparecer la idea de su cabeza- No seas tonta Lammy!... Splendont algún día aceptara mi amor!- Entonces escucho un estruendo, al mirar por una ventana vio como un árbol se desplomaba a lo lejos, frunció el entrecejo- Ese Mole es tan infantil-Dijo antes de continuar su viaje a la cocina-.

Nutty llevaba ya una hora sentada en ese incomodo, pero elegante y cursi, sillón con volados. La casa de la Giggles parecía haber sido decorada por una niña de 6 años con una severa obsesión por los volados y encajes, todo en gamas de rosas o colores pasteles. Gula por primera vez en toda su vida, larga para un humano y relativamente corta para un demonio, había perdido el apetito, lo que era muy difícil teniendo un enorme plato de galletitas de chipas de chocolate.

-Bueno… Nadie lo notara… verdad?-Pregunto a la nada, luego miro a su alrededor con actitud sospechosa, una vez que tuvo la zona liberada agarro el plato y metió varia galletas en sus bolsillos. Cinco minutos después Giggles reaparecía acompañada por los gemelos-.

-Espero que no te molestara la espera, Nutty… Te presento a Nina y Leo-Dijo la chica dando un aplauso de alegría, se apartó y dejo que el Nutty echara un vistazo-.

-Pff… Nina y Leo?-Pregunto Gula con un hilo de voz apenas audible-.

Nutty hizo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida para contener la risa. Nina y Leo, como los había bautizado la chica, parecían vestidos para algún tipo de obra de teatro, la niña lucía un vestido pomposo de color rosa y el chico llevaba un traje azul con una corbata de moño roja. Eso no era todo, Giggles les había arreglado la maraña de pelo lila, antes largo hasta la oreja, ahora Nina lo seguía teniendo del mismo largo pero el chico lo tenía corto, con gel y peinado para el costado.

-Lo único raro son estos cuernito?-Dijo la chica preocupada- Parecen pegado y cada vez que los toco ello…-Decía a punto de tocar distraídamente los cuernitos de reno de la niña cuando esta se largó a llorar sin que su voz resonara, ni siquiera un débil sollozo. Giggles le acaricio la cabeza para tranquilizarla-.

-Cuernitos?-Pregunto débilmente Nutty, acercándose a la cabeza de Leo- emm, ya veo…-Dijo seriamente Gula- Por cierto Giggles, que harias si tu ama… Quiero decir, Amiga, tiene fiebre… Como se puede bajar?-.

-Emm, creo que un pañuelo humedecido con agua fresca funcionaria…-Dijo pensativa Giggles-… Eso es lo que hacia mi mama conmigo, eso y darme un rico té con miel… Creo que tengo un poco de miel por aca-.

-Eh! Espera, no necesito na…-Dijo Nutty apresuradamente-.

-Lo que digas… Ten tómala, seguro que tu amiga te lo va agradecer-Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo divertida mientras le tendía un pequeño frasquito-.

-Bueno, gracias-Dijo Nutty con una sonrisa apenada. Luego miro a los gemelos, Giggles hasta había cambiado sus vendajes, vio los pequeños cuernitos en su cabeza- Discúlpame que te moleste, pero tendrás de casualidad algo con que cubrir sus… esos?-.

-Emm, claro que tengo algo!-Dijo alegre saliendo corriendo de la sala, al volver le mostro un par de pilotos pequeños, uno rosa y uno amarillo- Este es mío y este es de mi novio Cuddles, iba a tirar el suyo porque le quedaba chico pero es tan tierno que le pedí que me lo regalara-.

-Bueno… Que les parece chicos? Jeje-Dijo Nutty mirando las caras de súplica de los gemelos-.

Flippy estaba a escaso centímetros del rostro de su ama cuando un débil susurro salió de la boca de la chica, pronto un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Ma…ma…Pa…pa… por…fa…-Decía Flaky en sueños- Por favor… no se… Vayan… No… Me dejen…-.

-Flipgy observo un rato a la chica, apretando los labios molesto- **Maldición…**-Dijo por lo bajo, en su mente se formó un recuerdo-.

En ese recuerdo una versión suya, de unos 6 años, iba corriendo hacia una mujer que colgaba la ropa en una soga, la mujer tenía un hermoso cabello verde y llevaba un suave vestido blanco. El niño llego y la abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos.

_-Mama, los niños dijeron cosas horribles!-Dijo Flipgy molesto-._

_-Flipgy, aunque digan esas cosas, vos no tienes por qué pegarles-Dijo la mujer, acariciando las pequeñas heridas en el rostro del niño-._

_-Pero ellos dicen que vos sos una sacerdotisa maldita…-Dijo el niño llorando- Y que yo soy el hijo de satanás…-Hubo una pausa antes de que el niño mirara a su madre serio-… Eso es cierto… Mama…?-._

_-La mujer lo miro, la sonrisa se le había borrado un par de segundos, pero luego volvió. Abrazo a su hijo con ternura y le susurro una frase al oído-…-._

-**Todo estará bien…**-Repitió Flipgy, abrazando a la chica que sonrió en sueños. El jamás solio recordar a su madre**-… Esa mujer…-**Dijo meditabundo-.

-Veo que estas ocupado, eh?-Dijo Nutty cruzándose de brazos. Antes de que Flipgy pudiera decir algo Gula le lanzo una patada-.

-Pero los reflejos de Flipgy eran mucho más rápidos. Hizo aparecer su cuchillo y atravesó el pie del demonio, haciendo que este cayera al suelo por el dolor- **Uups… Disculpa, Nutty… Es un hábito…**-Dijo Flipgy yendo a la cocina para lavar las cosas-.

-Pues tu sonrisa no parece un "Lo siento"…-Dijo sarcásticamente Nutty agarrándose el pie-.

Antes de darse cuenta los gemelos se habían subido a la cama y estaban abrazando a Flaky, luego miraron a Nutty con reproche. Era difícil tomarlos enserio con esos pilotos, Nina llevaba uno rosa con orejitas de oso y Leo uno amarillo con enormes orejas de conejo.

-No me miren así… no iba a tocarla-Dijo molesto siguiendo a su hermano hasta la cocina, cojeando- Flipgy ellos tienen cuernos… pero fueron cortados-Dijo sin muchos rodeos-.

-**Emm, ya veo… y?**- Dijo lavando las cosas en el lavado-.

-Que acaso el detergente te tapo las orejas! Ellos están mudos porque les amputaron los cuernos… Es así como Mime maneja a esos ni…- Nutty fue interrumpido con una lluvia de espuma directa a su boca- Puaj puaj! Qué asco!-.

-**Guarda silencio, Flaky está durmiendo**-Dijo Flipgy terminando de secar las cosas-.

-Mierda que estas blandengue, casi que prefiero a Flippy-Dijo molesto Nutty, pronto se arrepintió-.

Flipgy tomo a su hermano por los cabellos y llevo su rostro contra la mesada, luego tomo un cuchillo, cuando Nutty trato de levantarse agarro su nariz que chorreaba sangre, en ese momento clavo la cuchilla en su mano libre y rápidamente metió una manzana en la boca del demonio para evitar que gritara. Luego se colocó tras él y volvió a tomarle del pelo para tirarle la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Flipgy sonrió complacido- **Escucha bien, nenito de papi, esto es solo es un descanso. Te aconsejo que me disfrutes porque en cuanto nuestra estúpida ama se cure iré a buscar peleas, sangre…-**Luego pellizco la mejilla de Nutty con rudeza y hablo en tono burlón- **Y porque no ese cuerpo plano de Flaky?... Pero por ahora solo me conformare con un baño**-Dijo dándole una en los bajos a su hermano que hizo que se encorvara y cayera al suelo, solo su mano quedo levantada, manteniéndose clavada a la mesada por el cuchillo-** Oh… Y asegúrate de limpiar este desastre antes de que salga**- Dijo divertido Flipgy mientras arrancaba el cuchillo, liberando la mano de Gula, luego se fue riendo débilmente hasta el baño-.

-Ese maldito enfermo-Dijo enfadado Nutty dándole un mordisco a la manzana para luego escupirlo asqueado- a esto le falta azúcar-Luego se levantó y puso a hervir agua- Sera mejor que le haga el té a Flaky…-Sus voz parecía ida, probablemente estaba más concentrado en detener su temblor que en lo que GIggles le dijo que podría hacer-.

Al otro lado de la ciudad una mujer salía de un auto y caminaba por un callejo oscuro, su vestimenta provocativa y el dinero que llevaba en la mano delataba su nuevo trabajo. Guardo el dinero con desprecio entre sus senos, de su bolsillo saco un cigarrillo y miro un papel con unas pequeñas anotaciones en su letra, entonces apretó el puño enfurecido y escupió la colilla con ira.

-Todo esto es culpa de esa perra buchona!-Grito molesta, golpeando la pared reiteradamente- Me robo mi empleo y mi futuro, mírame ahora! Soy una sucia prostituta en este mísero barrio! Como quisiera… COMO QUICIERA VER A FLAKY MUERTA!-Grito enferma de rencor y odio-.

Un par de risas se oyeron tras ella, al girarse se encontró con un par de gemelos que la observaban divertidos, pero sus sonrisas no eran de cortesías, tenían un dejo perverso aterrador. La mujer no es que no lo notara sino que ellos rápidamente captaron su atención rápidamente.

-Señorita, porque no nos permite a nosotros matar a esa tal Flaky-Dijo uno de los gemelos apoyando una mano en la pared, a la derecha del hombro de la mujer, al ver la incomodidad en sus ojos su sonrisa se ensancho- Y usted señorita solo tendría que acceder a cumplir con su parte del trato, jeje-La risa del joven fue seguida rápidamente por la de su hermano- Mi nombre es Shifty y ese es mi hermano Lifty y usted es…-.

-…Diana…-Dijo la chica apartándose un poco- Que clase de favor…?-Pregunto insegura pero interesada-.

-Eso lo sabrás si accedes a cerrar el trato-Dijo Lifty bloqueando la salida de la chica, apoyando su mano en la pared-.

-…Eso no es justo…-Dijo Diana, fingiendo firmeza-.

-La vida no es justa, Señorita Diana-Dijo Shifty en el oído de la mujer-.

-…-Diana lo pensó un rato- Usted… La mataran, la harán sufrir?... La humillaran?-.

-Todo eso y más-Dijo Lifty sonriendo-.

-Luego de pensarlo Diana dio un pequeño empujón a los gemelos y salió de entre ellos- Me niego! Yo no necesito que un par de críos se manchen las manos por mí, ya bastante sucias están. Asique mejor vayan a burlarse de su madre-Dijo ella despectiva y se giró lista para salir corriendo pero una mano la tomo de la muñeca-.

-Diana se giró lista para despotricar pero el brillo malévolo en esos ojos verdes la dejo muda, estaban extrañamente hambrientos- Por desgracia para vos, Diana…-Dijo la vos de Lifty a sus espaldas-.

-Shifty agarro por el mentón a la mujer que temblaba aterrada y la acercó al suyo-… La vida nunca es justa…-.

Lo último que Diana pudo ver fueron los colmillos y garras que desgarraban su carne y desmembraban su cuerpo. Los grito eran muy nórmales por ese barrio olvidado, asique nadie se asomó a ver como la mujer sufría sus últimos instantes de agonía, ni a ver como un par de gemelos reían mientras devoraban su cuerpo.

Lo único que vieron al día siguiente fue un charco de sangre y unos cuantos huesos.

-Una mujer joven iba caminando por la ciudad, llevaba un traje bastante elegante que la hacía parecer una mujer de oficinas exitosa. Splendid la vio pasar y se sorprendió, esa mujer siempre le había dado una sensación desagradable, pero ahora era un horroroso escalofrió, fue corriendo rápidamente y la detuvo- Diana… Sos vos Diana!?-Pregunto preocupado, la mujer se giró y lo miro con una sonrisa dulce-.

-Oh, hola, Splendid, que gusto encontrarte- Ambos guardaron silencio, el chico la miraba penetrantemente, la mujer se sonrojo y sonriendo le contesto- No me mires así, soy yo. Ahora estoy un poco ocupada, si quiere otro día tomamos un café o algo. Ya tienes mi numero- Diana se despidió con un gesto y continuo su camino, el peli azul apretó los labios formando una mueca de desagrado-.

* * *

WIII! Capitulo 14 pense que nunca lo terminaria

Gracias enormenmente a todos los que me siguen apoyando con su reviews y todos los que me dieron Fav y Follow =D

Espero que este capitulo les guste, aunque siembra muchas dudas. Aprovecho para aclarar que el proximo sera mas corto y sera un especial que contestara la siguiente pregunta:

**Porque Petunia no contesto su celular?!**- Gritemos todos cabreados como Flipgy XD

Sera hasta la proxima

Mucha suerte


	15. Chapter 14 (PxH)

Un corto especial de Handy x Petunia, espero que les guste. AHora ando estudiando asique si llego vere de subir el capi 15 antes del lunes.

Hasta luego =)

Petunia abrió los ojos con dificultad, había sido una noche realmente tranquila, pero se notaba que el día había llegado y la energía de Handy también. No la despertó la luz del sol sino algo que, bajo las mantas, se movía.

-AAAAAHHH!-Grito Petunia antes de pegarle una patada al demonio que cayó de la cama-.

-Auch, eso dolió, Petu-Dijo Handy parándose con dificultad-.

-Petunia salto de la cama molesta- Pero que estás haciendo!?-.

-Estamos casados, recuerdas?-Dijo Ira, luego fue caminando hacia la ventana y la abrió de par en par, una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en su rostro cuando una pequeña brisa levanto el vestido de noche de su esposa-… Y debo conocer absolutamente todo de vos, jeje-.

-Petunia se sonrojo al notar que el peli naranja tenía su panti celeste en su mano izquierda- AAG! Dame eso!-Grito completamente sonrojada, bajando su falda desesperada-.

-Handy rio ante esa actitud, dejo caer la ropa interior y tomo a Petunia en brazos, llevándola hasta la cama. Luego de dejarla dulcemente se colocó sobre ella- Es hora de que haga sentir bien a mi esposa- Entonces comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica que se movía inquieta-.

-Petunia se sonrojo al sentir la cálida respiración del joven sobre su cuello mientras este bajaba los tirantes de su vestido- NO! Pa-Para!-Dijo desesperada-.

-Oh, ahora!-Dijo Handy un poco decepcionado- No actúes así, sé que te gusta… Acaso sos virgen o que!?-El joven la miro con el ceño fruncido, al ver como la joven miraba a un lado toda sonrojada comprendió la verdad, él también se sonrojo- QUE! E-espera… De verdad vos sos…-Handy sonrió con malicia dejando ver sus colmillos- Emmm, definitivamente voy a enseñarte mucho, esposa mía-.

-Espera…-Petunia había estado evitando ese momento casi toda su vida y no deseaba precipitarse ahora-… Luna de miel!...-Grito al momento que se escabullía de las entrenadas manos de su esposo-.

-Luna de qué?-Pregunto Handy confundido-.

-Pues… Cuando una mujer y un hombre se casan… Ellos hacen un viaje para… bueno, celebrar su amor…-Dijo Petunia no muy convencida-.

-Emmm, no tiene mucho sentido…-Dijo Handy pensativo luego miro a la peli azul- Eso te haría feliz?-Le pregunto, la chica asintió desesperada- Entiendo…-Handy se paró y salió de la habitación-.

-Uff, por lo que me salve- Dijo más tranquila-.

-Prepara tus maletas querida!-Dijo Handy entrando a la habitación con dos maletas enormes y dejándolas en la cama- No iremos ahora mismo-.

-Eh!?... A dónde?-Dijo Petunia sorprendida, luego miro las valijas-… Y de quien son estas?-.

-Oh… Del vecino, jiji-Rio misteriosamente Handy luego guiño un ojo a su esposa- Nos vamos de luna de miel, claro!-.

-Ehh!-Antes de darse cuenta Handy ya había guardado todo y arrastraba a la peli azul hacia un taxi-… Espera Handy! Mi cel y mis documentos… Handy!-.

-El joven se detuvo y la miro serio- Amor…-.

-Eh?-Pregunto ella confundida-.

-Quiero que me llames "mi Amor" o en su defecto "Querido"… No te preocupes por los papeles no los necesitamos- Dijo Handy con una enorme sonrisa-.

-Petunia no pudo negarse a tanta confianza, suspiro rendida-… Está bien, querido-Dijo metiéndose al auto camino al aeropuerto-.

Petunia se sorprendió cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, no había duda este lugar era… HAWAII!... Ella se había quedado maravilla pero no dejaba de tener una extraña sensación, Handy hacia siempre lo mismo. Se acercaba a las personas y las miraba de una extraña manera, luego mágicamente los dejaban pasar. Pero no era eso lo que llamaba la atención a la joven, sino el hecho de como su esposo parecía estar coqueteando con todas las chicas que los atendían. Primero la de los pasajes, después la del hotel, pasando por la mesera, la mucama y la barman.

-Ya perdí el apetito –Dijo Petunia, parándose de golpe-.

-Eh?! Así de la nada!... Que te molesta ahora?-Dijo Handy molesto, cruzando los brazos- Recuerda que todo esto es para vos… Mira que sos una esposa quejosa-.

-Petunia frunció el entrecejo furioso-Pues… Tal vez no quiera ser tu esposa!-Luego de decir esto salió corriendo del restaurante llorando-.

-Tener una esposa es más difícil de lo que pensé- Dijo Handy suspirando, desanimado-.

-Señor acá esta la cuenta-Dijo la mesera, sonriendo gentilmente-.

-Emm, cierto…-Handy la miro a los ojos y susurro por lo bajo- Nunca estuvimos acá…-.

-La mesera mantuvo su sonrisa pero al alejarse no parpadeo ni un instante- Claro señor…-.

-Uff, cuanto más tengo que usar este poder-Dijo Handy limpiándose el sudor de la frente-.

-Cuando Handy salió del restaurante la misma mesera se acercó a la mesa donde hace instantes había estado la pareja, parecía confundida- Porque esta mesa esta puesta?-.

-Ey, escucharon eso del hombre araña?-Dijo una chica que iba caminando con su compañera de viaje-.

-Sí, lo vi en el noticiero de hoy a la mañana. Que se te metan por la ventana, que horro!-.

-Sí, despertarte con un extraño encima de ti… Que paso con la chica?-Dijo otra-.

-Creo que la violo y le robo… Lo peor de todo es que su marido estaba maniatado junto a ellos-.

Handy oyó lo que ellas decían tan atentamente que las chicas podían sentir su respiración a sus espaldas. El peli naranja se frenó de golpe cuando estas se giraron y lo observaron a la defensiva, entonces Handy salió corriendo a una velocidad imposible dejando perplejas a las tres chicas.

Petunia se dejó caer sobre la cama y abrazo la almohada frente a ella. Se sentía tan mal por recordar el rostro desanimado de Handy que casi había olvidado sus celos, porque se sentía así?

-Que molesto-Dijo hundiendo su rostro en la suave almohada, entonces un sonido en el salón la hizo sobresaltarse-"Debe ser Handy… No, todavía no estoy lista para verlo!"-Pensó haciéndose la dormida-.

Una figura masculina entro en la habitación con sigilo, la joven había decidido hacerse la dormida aun así no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando la figura corrió suavemente la sabana y se colocó sobre ella. Petunia trato de fingir lo más que pudo pero cuando sintió la mano acariciar su espalda para luego desabrochar su corpiño, los nervios inundaron su mente y, pegando un sonoro grito, agarro lo primero que tuvo a mano y golpeo al sujeto, tirándolo de la cama.

-Oh no! HANDY!-Grito ella acuclillándose junto a la figura-.

-PETUNIA!-Grito el peli naranja entrando precipitadamente y se quedó perplejo-.

-Handy?...!-Petunia miro al tipo junto a ella, un completo desconocido con pasamontañas- Q-Que está pasando!?-.

-Una vez ataron al tipo con las sabanas y la policía, junto con el jefe del hotel, venían en camino para llevárselo. Por su parte Handy estallo en carcajadas-Jaja, no puedo creer que hicieras todo este alboroto por estar celosa, jaja-.

-No te burles… Vos andabas siempre haciéndole ojitos a todas las que nos atendían… Y yo…-Petunia agacho la cabeza. Cada vez más apenada-.

-Vaya que sos idiota, sabes lo que haría con una mujer así…-Dijo el tipo del pasamontaña-.

-Nadie te pregunto!-Gritaron ambos molesto. La puerta fue golpeada y Petunia atendió-Gracias por venir-.

-La joven se hizo a un lado y los dejo pasar, entonces una mano se posó en su hombro, Handy le sonrió-… Mira esto, cariño…-Dijo poniéndose frente a ella para intersectar al jefe del hotel-…Buenas noches señor…-.

-El jefe del hotel los miro confundido-… Ustedes quienes so…?-Handy se acercó a él cuándo los policías no miraban y lo miro fijamente, luego de unos segundos el jefe del hotel sonrió-…Buenas noches, señor, me encantara traerle una botella de nuestro mejor champagne, como disculpa por este horrible percance-.

-Es usted muy amable… -Handy se acercó y le metió algo en el bolsillo- Y asegúrese de no tardar mucho…-.

Una vez todos se fueron y el jefe les trago la botella, la pareja se sentó en la cama. Handy abrazo a Petunia para luego hacer un brindis. Una vez que la peli azul vacío su copa noto que algo brillo en el centro.

-Oh, Handy… Es hermoso-Dijo la joven sonriendo sonrojada-.

-Déjame ponértelo-Dijo Handy colocándole el anillo de plata-…Toda pareja debe tener sus anillos…-Petunia se adelantó y le dio al peli naranja un enorme beso, Handy aprovecho para dejarse caer sobre la cama. Ambos se separaron para mirarse unos instantes-… pue-puedo esperar a que estés lista… No es necesario que te fuerces-.

-Petunia lo miro unos segundos, negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió-… está bien… Siempre que sea contigo, mi amor…-.

-Handy se sorprendió y giro el rostro sonrojado-…Petunia…-Dijo sonriendo-.

La luna estaba en su punto más alto y era la única luz que permitía a los amantes verse el uno al otro. La peli azul dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras sus manos aferraban fuertemente las sabanas.

-Handy estaba sobre ella, el demonio jadeaba débilmente- Tranquila, lo iré metiendo lentamente-.

-E-está bien…-Petunia se llevó una mano al rostro, completamente sonrojado. Pero cuando la joven sintió la pulsada de dolor su cuerpo se curvo y sonoro gemido salió de sus labios-Aaaah… Ha-Handy…-.

-Solo un poco más…-Dijo Handy haciendo un poco más de fuerza, también dejo escapar un gemido-.

-Aaaah…HANDY!-Grito Petunia abrazando al joven demonio-.

-Petunia…-Dijo el en un susurro para luego besar a su esposa, los movimientos de la cama iban a ritmo con sus gemidos de placer-.

Cuando terminaron ambos miraron al techo, Handy abrazaba a Petunia que descansaba sobre su pecho, sus cabellos completamente alborotados, al igual que su lecho.

-Petunia sonrió al besar a su esposo- Te amo, cariño…-.

-Y yo a ti, querida- Contesto el volviendo a besarla, la joven a penas cerro los ojos cuando una mano acaricio su muslo derecho-.

-Pero que!?-Dijo ella sorprendida, poniéndose completamente roja-.

-Handy lucía una sonrisa maliciosa y pervertida- No pensaste que solo me bastaría una ronda, verdad?-.

-Eh!?...E-Espera, Handy!... Aaaah -se oyó un nuevo gemido proveniente de los labios de la joven esposa-.


	16. Chapter 15

Flaky despertó rodeada por los gemelos, con Nutty a los pies de la cama, seguramente su hermano lo debe haber maltratado porque ahora estaba transformado en ardilla y Flipgy dormido en el suelo junto a su cama. Todos parecían muy cansados, tanto que cuando la joven maniobro torpemente para salir de la cama ninguno se mosqueo.

-Flaky entro al baño y se lavó la cara-Emm, todavía estoy un poco pálida…-Dijo luego de verse en el espejo, salió para dirigirse a la cocina y sonrió al ver a todos allí dormidos-…Tal vez podría prepararles algo, como agradecimiento…-Susurro para ella misma-.

La joven se desilusiono cuando, al abrir la heladera, esta estaba totalmente vacía. Ella recordó la sopa que Flipgy le había hecho y el "té" que le hizo Nutty, extrañamente servido en un tazón y con una montaña de cosas dulce, Flaky se estremeció al verlo por lo que opto fingir que estaba muy cansada. Al final fue Nutty quien se lo bebió, en caso de que eso fuera posible.

-Flaky se cambió el pijama por unas calzas, una falda y un buzo largo bordo, luego de ponerse las botas y agarra dinero salió al exterior del departamento- Saldré un rato…-Dijo a penas en un hilo de voz antes de cerrar la puerta-.

Flipgy abrió los ojos sorprendido y se incorporó tan rápido que casi termina de nuevo en el suelo, miro la cama sorprendido para luego enfadarse. Se puso su chaqueta y sus borcegos, luego tomo a la ardilla que pego un pequeño chillido y lo aventó por la ventana para seguirlo de un salto. Flipgy aterrizo casi elegantemente en la vereda, mientras que Nutty venia corriendo arrastrando un papel pegado al pelaje junto con un chicle en su oreja, sin contar el fuerte olor a basura.

-Trepo por la ropa de su hermano hasta llegar a su hombro-Que carajo te pasa!?-Grito enfadado-.

**-Ya cállate!**-Dijo molesto**- Esa idiota se olvidó que si no está cerca de uno de nosotros podría atacarla un demonio de menor categoría!**-.

-QUE!? Como puede olvidar algo así!-Dijo Nutty, que si no fuera por sus pequeñas garras ya hubiese salido despedido del hombro de su hermano-.

-Flipgy se detuvo y miro a su alrededor-**Además, de seguro sigue teniendo un poco de fiebre, carajo que inconsciente…**-Soberbia olisqueo el aire y arrugo la nariz molesto-**Tu olor es insoportable**-Dijo a Nutty, luego se mordió un dedo para que este sangrara y tomo a la ardilla hundiendo su rostro sobre la herida-.

-AGG! Qué asco!-Dijo humillado Nutty, ahora corría tras su hermano- Sabes lo asquerosa que es la sangre de otros demonio!-Grito quedándose atrás-.

-**No sabes lo asqueroso que es tenerte cerca… Apestas!-**Grito burlonamente Flipgy-.

Flaky iba caminando tranquilamente a una cuadra de distancia, pero por el lado contrario. Ella noto que a su alrededor todo se estaba volviendo de ese violeta que le helaba el alma en ese momento se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, se quedó petrificada del miedo al sentir una presencia a su espalda, aterrada cerro los ojos mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

-No pudo evitar dar un sonoro chillido de terror cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, pero tras ella se oyó una voz femenina, nada escalofriante ni una voz cavernosa, solo una dulce voz femenina-Hola… Flaky, estas bien?-.

-Flaky abrió los ojos, el color violeta que siempre antecedía a la aparición de un ser repugnante e infernal había desaparecido, la gente se había detenido y la miraba perplejos. Ella se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con su antigua compañera de trabajo-Di-DIANA!-Grito sorprendida-.

-Hola, Flaky-Dijo la joven sonriendo amigablemente-Que enorme casualidad encontrarnos, jeje- Dentro de la mente de esa joven se oían dos voces o mejor dicho dos risas-…A dónde vas?-.

-Eh, iba al supermercado por algunas cosas…-Dijo la pelirroja no muy convencida, miro de reojo a la sonriente joven que iba a su lado-Este… Quieres… acompañarme?-.

-Me encantaría-Dijo Diana alegremente-.

Flaky esbozo una sonrisa forzada todo el camino, ninguna de las dos había dicho palabra alguna y se les notaba la incomodidad en el rostro, bueno solo a la pelirroja se le notaba, Diana por su parte tenía una sonrisa congelada en el rostro, a Flaky ya comenzaba a darle miedo.

-**Esa tipa!-**Grito furioso Flipgy, habían llegado hasta el centro y ni rastro de su joven ama-.

-Jeje, parece que tu sentido de la orientación esta defectuoso, hermano-Dijo Nutty comiendo una paleta que le había robado a un niño que pasaba por ahí. Esta vez la mirada penetrante de Soberbia no lo hizo callar, estaba demasiado de mal humor- No me mires así sos voz el que no te diste cuenta-.

-Flipgy se cruzó de brazos molesto-**A ver Einstein, de que no me di cuenta?**-.

-Bueno, no sé quién es Einstein… Pero sé que Flaky está en esa dirección-Dijo señalando el camino por el que habían venido-.

-**QUE! Eso es imposible! Venimos por ahí, no sé porque te hago caso**-Dijo Flipgy fuera de sí yendo en la dirección contraria-.

-Jeje-Rio burlón Nutty, negando con el dedo índice-…No consideraste el viento…-Gula se despegó de la pared volviendo por el camino en el que habían venido. Mientras Flipgy se había quedado parado cuando una pequeña brisa sacudió su cabello en la dirección donde él se había dirigido-.

-**Okey…**-Dijo girándose sonrojado**-… Pero yo voy al frente!**-Grito corriendo para ponerse frente a Nutty que dejo escapar una risa satisfecha-**Dijiste algo!?-.**

-YO?... Que tendría que decir yo, jeje-Rio Nutty burlonamente. Flipgy apretó los dientes dejando que una vena apareciera en su frente-.

Diana iba tras ella, su rostro estaba ensombrecido cada vez que la joven no la miraba, la sonrisa que esbozaba iba más allá de la dulce que había lucido antes, ahora era una poblada de perversidad. Tenía las manos ocultas tras su espalda la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando Flaky no la miraba ella dejaba al descubierto un enorme sable curvo, ver su reflejo en la hoja hacia que su sonrisa se ensanchara mostrando sus colmillos.

-Bueno… Ya tengo la harina, las frutillas, las dos mantecas, la crema, la leche… emm, el café! Creo que eso es lo último-Dijo Flaky dándole una sonrisa a Diana-.

-EH…ah…Bueno, que bien, jeje…-Dijo Diana, nerviosa, volviendo a ocultar el sable tras ella-.

-…Pasa algo?...-Pregunto Flaky confundida.-.

-Diana se sorprendió-N-No… Mira, el café, jeje…Eso es todo, no?-Ella hizo desaparecer el sable y tomo un paquete de algo para tirarlo dentro del carrito-.

-Emm, creo que sí, bueno vamos a la caja-Flaky Siguió caminando mientras tras ella Diana se secaba el sudor de la frente-.

-Mientras esperaban en la cola a que las atendieran Diana decidió hacer su jugada- Flaky, me podrías acompañar a un lugar?...-.

-Pero yo… No puedo tengo que ir a casa…-Pensó Flaky en voz alta, recordado a los cuatro demonios que debían estarla esperando, además, su fiebre amenazaba con volver en cualquier momento. Miro a Diana sonreírle y suspiro- De acuerdo, es justo, vos me acompañaste a mí-.

-Diana abrazo a Flaky en un aparente arrebato de felicidad-Gracias, que buena compañera eres…-.

-Jeje, no hay problema- Dijo algo nerviosa Flaky mientras ponía las cosas sobre la cinta- aay…-Se quejó de pronto-… Me corte…Pero con…que?-Dijo ella mirando las cosas que pasaban por la cinta con el dedo en alto-.

-Oh, que feo-Dijo Diana sonriendo mientras se lamia los labios-.

-Flaky se giró sorprendida al sentir algo húmedo rodear su herida-Pero que!?-Dijo sonrojada-.

-Diana termino de lamer las gotitas de sangre que habían salido, separándose de ella para sonreírle- Eso estuvo cerca-Dijo dulcemente. Flaky se la quedó mirando perpleja, al igual que algunas personas a su alrededor y la cajera-.

-Flipgy y Nutty se detuvieron en la vereda de enfrente al supermercado-**Donde está, eh?!-.**

-Y yo como voy a saberlo! El rastro llega hasta acá!-Dijo enfadado Nutty, entonces se giró hacia el enorme edificio frente a ellos viendo a su ama salir junto con otra mujer- Flipgy, ahí está!-Grito corriendo hacia ella con tanta mala suerte que chocó contra otro joven, ambos cayeron al suelo- Aayy, que dolor-.

Ambos se miraron listos para empezar una guerra de insultos cuando una bocina les llamo la atención, volteando a ver el parachoques de un auto a escasos centímetros de sus rostros pero entonces unas manos los arrastro hacia tras tirándolos contra un enorme conteiner en la entrada a un callejón.

-**Mira que sos idiota Nutty**-Dijo Flipgy enfadado- **Sera mejor que nos apu…**-.

-Ahora entiendo porque esa tipa va tras Flaky-Dijo el joven de cabellos azul sacando varios talismanes de papel de entre sus ropas- Soy Splendid y mandare a todos los demonios de regreso al agujero infernal del que salieron, como heredero del gran maes…-.

-Okey okey… Veo que estuviste viendo mucho comic del capitán américa o algo, Pero no tenemos todo el di…-Iba quejándose Nutty cuando Flipgy lo cayo con un ademan de su mano-.

-**Él no es un humano corriente**-Dijo Flipgy poniéndose terriblemente serio- **Mira eso… Asique vos sos el tipo de aquella vez, no?-.**

-Parece que tienes memoria, eh? O acaso te dañe tanto con mi conjuro que no puedes olvidarme?-Dijo altanero Splendid-.

-**Jeje, claro que a mí no me hizo gran cosa, con un poco de sangre de mi ama estoy como nuevo, jeje**-Dijo Flipgy sarcásticamente, haciendo aparecer un cuchillo en su mano derecha-.

-Que quieres decir?-Splendid apretó los dientes y frunció el entrecejo-.

-**Sabes bien que quiero decir, condenado sacerdote**-Flipgy rio al bloquear uno de los talismanes de Spledid- **No sos tan rudo en un combate cara a cara**-Dijo Flipgy corriendo a toda velocidad, esquivando cada uno de los conjuros que el peli azul le tiraba, colocándose a centímetros de su rostro-.

-Mierda!-Splendid se lanzó hacia atrás esquivando el cuchillo de Soberbia pero no con demasiado éxito, paso sus dedos por el corte en su mejilla-.

-Chicos…-Dijo Nutty observando la escena no con demasiado interés-.

-**Qué pasa? Te sorprende que la inocente Flaky tenga dos demonios tras ella, jaja**- Flipgy no paraba de reír-.

-…Chicoooos…-Decía Nutty mirando fuera del callejón-.

-Con que quieres ir en serio maldito demonio-Splendid sonrió lanzando cuatro talismanes que se adhirieron a la pared junto a Flipgy, luego el peli azul hizo unos movimientos con sus manos- Ahora veras maldi…!-No pudo terminar la frase porque una serie de disparo a sus pies lo hicieron distraer-.

-Por su parte Flipgy estaba en la misma situación. Nutty había hecho aparecer sus pistolas y con cada una disparaba a los pies de ambos jóvenes-Son estúpidos o que!?...Alguno de los dos quiere decirme donde esta Flaky!-.

Ambos se miraron con una gota en la frente, los tres salieron del callejón corriendo, Nutty fue el encargado de guiar la marcha.

-Asique ustedes tienen un pacto con ella…-Dijo Splendid después de un rato-… Entonces sabrán lo que le pasa a Diana, no? Después de todo, su aura es igual a la de ustedes-.

-**No es asunto tuyo, bebito**-Dijo molesto Flipgy-.

-Aun quieres pelear!?-Splendid saco otro talismán, listo para lanzarlo-.

-Quieren parar ustedes dos-Grito Nutty molesto-… Solo hay uno de nuestros hermanos capaz de tomar la apariencia de un humano…-.

-**Je, no pensé que volvería a ver a codicia en tan poco tiempo**-Dijo Flipgy alegre-.

Flaky seguía inocentemente a Diana hasta que esta se detuvo en medio de un campo vacío, La pelirroja vio a su alrededor y se sorprendió de no encontrarse con nadie.

-Este…Diana, que tenías que hacer…?-Flaky giro para ver a Diana, pero en su lugar ya no estaba su ex compañera de trabajo, ahora estaba… ella?-.

-Jaja, nunca había conocido a un humano tan estúpido-Dijo la segunda Flaky, sus sonrisa era horrendamente aterradora y estaba poblada de colmillos- Realmente podes creer en alguien que te odiaba, jaja-.

-Do… Donde esta Diana!?-Pregunto Flaky, sacando un poco de valor de donde no tenía-.

-La segunda Flaky hizo aparecer un sable en su mano derecha y otro en su mano izquierda- Lo único que puedo decirte de ella, es que estaba deliciosa-Ella lamio el filo de su arma antes de lanzarse contra la verdadera pelirroja-.

-AaaH!-Grito asustada Flaky al caer hacia atrás, esquivando torpemente los sables que partieron en tres la bolsa de compras de la joven y abrieron un par de cortes en el buzo bordo que llevaba puesto-… Quie-quien eres!?-.

-El filo de uno de los sables se detuvo a dos centímetros de su nariz- No es obvio, soy tu, Flaky…-La pelirroja sonrió al agacharse al nivel de su yo original, hizo desaparecer uno de los sables para acariciar el rostro de la joven aterrada- Soy la cobarde, la solitaria, la inútil… Todo es mi culpa, todos mueren por mi culpa… Nutty… Flippy… Giggles… Mamá… y papá…-.

Flaky dio una violenta sacudida cuando las últimas dos personas fueron nombradas, esto ensancho la sonrisa de codicia que galo a la joven del cabello haciendo que se ponga de pie.

-Jaja, parece que no los olvidaste, yo soy tú y puedo verlo… Fue mi culpa… si yo hubiese cerrado bien la puerta del auto esta no se habría abierto y ellos no se abrían distraído… hubiésemos llegado bien a casa… Porque no fui yo? porque yo Salí viva?... JAJA, yo te diré porque mocosa!-

Codicia aventó a Flaky con tal violencia que la joven sintió con algo en su espalda tronaba y, de pronto no pudo respirar, lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos cuando trato de darse vuelta jadeando ruidosamente para lograr, en su desesperación, que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

-Yo te lo diré…-Dijo la segunda Flaky dándole una patada a la original que hizo que esta rodara por la tierra un par de pasos- Vos solo viviste para que yo te matara y solo por eso- Codicia pisoteo el estómago de la pobre haciendo que esta escupiera un hilo de sangre- Y ahora voy a cumplir mi trabajo- La segunda Flaky agarro la espada con ambas manos colocándola sobre Flaky-.

-"Voy a morir… Voy a morir así, sola… Sin mamá… Sin papá… Sin Flippy…"-La joven pelirroja dejo que varias lagrimas se deslizaba por su rostro, entonces cerro los ojos- "No quiero… No quiero morir así!"-.

-Ya se desmayó, que aburrido-Se quejó codicia luego dejo que el sable bajara con todas sus fuerzas sobre el cuerpo de la joven-.

Pero en ese momento paso algo, su arma demoniaca se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella y rápidamente se desintegro a medida que un círculo de luz se trazaba en el suelo bajo ellos, cuyo centro era la joven Flaky. Codicia se lanzó hacia tras no por voluntad propia sino por instinto, se dio cuenta que hizo lo correcto cuando una honda eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que su transformación conjunta se rompiera, una vez más los gemelos aparecieron y fueron aventados contra la cerca que delimitaba el terreno.

-Qué demonios es ella!?-Preguntaron al unísono-.

-A lo lejos tres figuras se quedaron perplejas- Que gran poder espiritual!-Grito aterrado Nutty-.

-No puede ser! Un poder así no había existido desde la poderosa miko Chikane!-Grito sorprendido Splendid-.

-Ambos se sorprendieron cuando Flipgy se adelantó a ellos para seguir corriendo- **"Ese poder!"-"**No puede ser!"-Flipgy sentía como su mente se volvía a dividir a medida que se acercaba más- **Mierda!-** Dijo molesto agarrando el collar que Mime le había puesto**-… Solo un poco más!**-Grito enfadado-.

-A este que le pasa?-Pregunto Splendid a Nutty-.

-No te preocupes, siempre le pasa-Dijo Nutty cansado-.

Mole se detuvo en una de las tantas terrazas que había en el centro, se sorprendió al sentir tal cantidad de energía, no porque fuera particularmente abundante o poderosa, sino porque le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-Corrió en la dirección de la que esta provenía mientras en su mente se formaba un recuerdo. Él saliendo de una enorme cueva cuyo sello de hace millones de años había sido roto al fin, fuera lo esperaba un adolescente de cabello rojizo que lo recibió con una sonrisa poblada de ambición-Pensar que hay otro monstruo… Otro como Splendont- Se dijo a si mismo acelerando el paso-.

Lammy dejó caer la bandeja cuando se encontró a Splendont caminando con dificultad hacia la biblioteca de la mansión.

-Pero amo que hace!-Dijo asustado corriendo a tomarlo pero este se negó-.

-Aléjate Lujuria-Dijo apretando los dientes-Acaso no lo sientes, ese poder…-

-Poder?...-Dijo ella con un hilo de voz entonces se percató que su amo estaba siendo cubierto por su propia aura- Amo que ocurre?!-.

-Jaja, no lo entiendes, despertó, al fin despertó!-Grito fuera de sí- Mi poder, a fin se está restableciendo, ahora podre invocarlo, podre poseer los poderes de ese demonio-Splendont seguia moviéndose con dificultad, su fiebre no había desaparecido todavía y Lammy lo notaba-.

-Lujuria lo agarro del brazos- Por favor pare amo! En ese estado su cuerpo no lo resis…-.

-Lammy se detuvo al ver como los ojos rojos de su amo se habían vuelto bordo y fríos como el hielo- Castigo-Dijo secamente haciendo que la demonio se derrumbara al suelo sintiendo como algo al rojo vivo se moviera en sus entrañas- Detenerme, a quien le importa este cuerpo humano?! Los humanos merecen desaparecer, hare que los humanos sean esclavos y que los demonios me sirvan, una vez tenga todo mi poder, matare al rey demonio y me volveré el ser más poderoso de la tierra el cielo y el infierno! Jajaja-.

-A…moo…-Dijo Lammy en un hilo de voz, al ver como la enorme puerta de madera se cerraba y como una pequeña traba sonaba en su interior, ella se quedó allí, en silencio, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre la alfombra-.

-**No puede** ser, Flaky!-Gritaron los dos demonio al llegar al terreno, Nutty giro a su izquierda para encontrarse con los gemelos que trataban de escabullirse disimuladamente- Ey, alto ahí!-.

-Los aludidos se detuvieron unos segundo pero luego salieron corriendo- Yo me encargo- Dijo Splendid sacando un collar de enormes perlas azules de zafiro, lo arrogo en la dirección donde huían los gemelos e hizo una posición de manos mientras murmuraba mantras. No tardó mucho en separarse las perlas e ir a toda velocidad contra los gemelos que fueron golpeados al mismo tiempo por una de ellas mientras las otras formaban un circulo a su alrededor que se cerró evitando que escaparan- Jaja, chúpate esa demonio!-.

-Wauu, que sacerdotal se oyó eso- Dijo Nutty sarcastico-.

-Ay, cállate! Ahora hay que centrarse en… FLAKY!?-Dijo sorprendiéndose- Pero… No puede ser!... Yo estaba seguro que era Petunia!-Dijo confundido Splendid-.

-Flipgy lo agarro enfadado-**Que quieres decir con que estabas seguro!?EH!? HABLA!**-Dijo sacudiéndolo-.

-No es momento para esto!-Grito Nutty-.

-Él tiene razón, aunque no sea energía negativa es demasiado, a este paso podría afectar el ambiente de toda la ciudad y sabes lo que pasa con los lugares de mucha energía espiritual, no?- Dijo Splendid tratando de sacarse de encima a Flipgy-.

-Son lugares muy prendidos?-Tiro Nutty confundido, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de su hermano-.

-**No, idiota! Atraerá a seres espirituales!-**Flipgy sonrió aunque sin nada de alegría ni diversión- **Y seres espirituales + seres humanos comunes =…-.**

-A un verdadero festín…-Dijo Splendid serio-.

-Bien, vos sos el experto en este tipo de cosas, que debemos hacer?-Dijo Nutty desesperado-.

-Hay que despertarla…-Dijo SPlendid decididamente-.

-**Y como lo hacemos?-**Preguntó Flipgy-.

-Y yo como voy a saberlo, tiene que ser algo que la sorprenda-Splendid no parecía muy seguro-.

-Flipgy simplemente suspiro- **Espero que estés más seguro que sobre lo de Petunia**-.

-Que tal un beso?-Dijo Nutty inocentemente-.

-Ambos se giraron y lo miraron enfadados-Que niñ**ería es esa**?!-.

-Tiene razón… En los cuentos siempre pasa, no hermano?- Dijo Lifty de la nada-.

-Si… Está probado científicamente… -Al ver que los otros tres los miraban con una ceja alzada el mayor agrego enfadado- Claro que es verdad, que acaso no leen libros!?-.

-Splendid rio burlón- No… Hace tiempo deje los cuentos de críos-.

-Que dijiste!?-Dijeron los gemelos y Nutty al unísono-.

-**Espera…!**-Dijo Flipgy haciendo que todos guardaran silencio. En ese momento él recordó como actuó Flaky cuando se acercó a ella hace un par de noches atrás**-… Podría funcionar…-**Dijo sonriendo victorioso antes de lanzarse contra el torbellino de energía que se había formado alrededor de la joven inconsciente-.

-Es una locura!-Grito Splendid- Eso es energía purificadora, no llegara hasta ella!-.

-Locura es su segundo nombre- Dijeron los tres demonios de cabello verde al unísono-.

Flipgy pudo ingresar sin demasiado problema pero a medio camino los efectos purificadores comenzaron a surtir efecto en su cuerpo, podía sentir como si su cuerpo estuviese envuelto por carbones al rojo que hacían que su piel echara vapor a su alrededor, no podía evitar dar varios gritos de dolor mientras cerraba los ojos, forzándose ir hacia adelante.

Cuando estaba a tan solo dos pasos de Flaky sintió como una segunda onda trataba de empujarlo fuera del torbellino y no tardaría demasiado en lograrlo.

-Vamos, Flipgy!-Gritaba Nutty cuando todos vieron algo reflejar la luz del sol antes de caer en el interior del remolino de energía-.

-Qué era eso!?-Pregunto Splendid, pregunta que no obtuvo respuesta-.

Flipgy sintió como uno de sus pies resbalaba a la vez que algo le cosquilleaba el cuello, trato de estirar su brazo más pero perdió el equilibrio fruto de una tercera onda. En ese momento una espada cayó a escasos centímetros de Flaky causándole un pequeño corte que se curó en escasos segundo, el peliverde no lo pensó demasiado antes de tomas la espada que se estaba desintegrando por el mango y, haciendo palanca, usarla para llegar junto a Flaky.

-Flipgy la agarro entre sus brazos y la beso con toda la ternura de la que era capaz un demonio, pronto dejo de sentir la presión y el dolor a su alrededor-**Flaky…**-Dijo débilmente al momento que ambos cayeron al suelo, agotados-.

-…-La joven abrió los ojos cansada y dio al demonio una tierna sonrisa-… Viniste… Sabía que vendrías…-Dijo antes de caer dormida-.

-**Jeje, no me hagas esto… Yo también tengo ganas de dormir**-Dijo Flipgy riendo agotado-.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a mi casa-dijo Splendid seriamente-.

-No querrás exorcizarnos o algo, no monje!?-Dijo Nutty enfadado-.

-Claro que quiero-Dijo Splendid sin muchos rodeos, pero luego agrego-Pero ahora estoy más preocupado por Flaky. Además, si es cierto que ustedes tienen un pacto yo no puedo hacer nada-.

-De verdad…!?-Dijo Nutty, en ese momento sus ojos brillaron de emoción, se acercó a Flaky y lamio un par de lágrimas que bajaron por su mejillas- emm, deliciosas…!-Entonces sintió algo que se depositaba en su frente y una dolorosa descarga eléctrica lo sacudió, haciendo que sacara humo-.

-Splendid sonrió satisfecho-Pero aun puedo causarte mucho dolor-.

-Decile algo FLipgy!-Dijo Nutty llorando, la descarga lo había convertido en ardilla otra vez-.

-El aludido miro en dirección opuesta, molesto-**Te lo tienes merecido, idiota**-.

- vamos a tomar un taxi-Dijo el peli azul mirando cuantos eran luego miro a los gemelos y, chasqueando los dedos, ambos recibieron la misma descarga que Nutty, convirtiéndose en pequeños mapaches- Bien, ahora bastara con un taxi- Dijo feliz, luego miro a Flipgy-.

-**Ni lo pienses, Merlín**-Dijo enfadado el peliverde- **Yo me voy a encargar de ella**-.

-Okey, lo que digas… Y Merlín fue un hechicero, eso es magia negra no me involucres con esos- Dijo Splendid saliendo del terreno, arrastrando tras él a los mapaches-.

Una vez todos subieron al taxi y Splendid dio al chofer la dirección de su casa, Flipgy miro su mano, no había duda de a quien pertenecía esa espada. Frunciendo en entrecejo cerro la mano con fuerza haciendo que esta se terminara de hacer polvo, luego abrió la ventana para tirarla a la calle.

-Ocurre algo, demonio?-Dijo Splendid mirando indiferente por la ventana contraria-.

-**Nada que te importe**-Dijo cortante Flipgy**-… Y soy Soberbia para vos mocoso**-.

-"Que pasa con la juventud de ahora?"-Pensó el chofer al notar como el aura en el interior del vehículo se volvía pesada y fría de una manera atroz-.

Mole se dejó caer en el medio del terreno y observo las marcas en la tierra pensativo, luego pego un salto que lo levanto unos tres o cuatro metros del suelo, una vez sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo suspiro.

-No hay duda… Este es el mismo círculo de conjuro que usa Splendont-Mole se giró para salir del terreno y olio el aire- Creo que será mejor seguirlo a ellos…- De varios salto llego a la sima de un edificio cercano y vio hacia donde se dirigía el taxi, entonces sonrió- Nunca me había dado cuenta, que ese maldito templo también estaba en esta ciudad- Luego de reírse de las ironías del destino comenzó a saltar de terraza en terraza a toda velocidad-.

Cuando Flaky despertó se encontraba en una habitación antigua, en un futon al estilo japonés, se levantó y camino temblorosa por los pasillos, recordaba el rostro de Flipgy antes de desmallarse y solo quería verlo. Entonces abrió una puerta, allí había un profundo olor a inciensos y un enorme altar era el único mueble en toda la sala.

-No puede ser…-Dijo la chica atónita del cuadro que se encontraba frente a ella, no porque conociera a la mujer esbelta que miraba directo al espectador con una dulce sonrisa, lucía un atuendo definitivamente japonés, blanco en la parte del torso y pantalones rojos. Su cabello era verde manzana al igual que sus ojos-… Es igual… a Flippy…-.

* * *

Bien, aca esta el capitulo 15 =D

No me faltaba demasiado asique me tome un descansito y lo termine

Espero que les guste, ya se van descubriendo el pasado de todos los personajes

Que emocion!

Espero sus reviews y gracias a todos los que siempre se pasan y siguen mi historia a pesar de todo =3

Mucha suerte en sus examenes y/o trabajos practicos

Hasta la proxima =)


	17. Chapter 16

Flaky se acercó a la pintura con paso lento, estaba sorprendida por el parentesco, una vez estuvo a escasos pasos del altar se inclinó para leer una pequeña placa atornillada a la pared.

-En memoria a la Sacerdotisa Chikane, por habernos salvado del mal-Leyó en vos alta-.

-Me alegra verte bien, Flaky-Dijo una voz familiar a su espalda, al girarse se encontró con su compañero de oficina-.

-SPLENDID!... Pero… Que está pasando?! Porque estas acá y… Donde estoy!?-Dijo aceleradamente Flaky-.

-Tranquila! Ten toma un poco de té-Dijo tendiéndole una taza que tenía en la mano, luego hizo una reverencia a la imagen del altar y se giró hacia la entrada- Sera mejor que vayamos a la sala, ahí será más como hablar- Flaky solo asintió para luego seguirlo en silencio-.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la sala se encontraron con Flipgy y Nutty que descansaban perezosamente sus cabezas sobre el tatami, junto a ellos en un rincón había un par de mapaches que jadiaban agotados, el grupo de demonios sudaban y suspiraban como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

-Nutty miro la puerta con los ojos entre cerrados al ver a su ama allí, se incorporó automáticamente y corrió hacia ella- FLAKYYYY!-Grito animadamente pero se desplomo a escasos centímetros de la pelirroja-.

-Que les ocurre?-Pregunto Flaky confundida-.

-Es el aura purificada del santuario-Dijo Splendid sin darle demasiada importancia, luego sonrió a la joven para que se sentara en el tatami- Este es el templo sagrado de la sacerdotisa Chikane y parece que a los demonios no se les da muy bien estar por aquí, jaja-Splendid rio divertido hasta que noto la mirada acusadora de la pelirroja, entonces paro y carraspeo antes de agregar-… Seguro se acostumbraran rápido...-.

-Eso espero…-Dijo seriamente Flaky, mirando a todos los peli verdes, pero su mirada se detuvo en los dos mapaches-Ellos estarán bien…?-pregunto preocupada-.

-jeje, eres tan pura…-Dijo Splendid sonriendo a la joven, acaricio su mejilla con suavidad acercando su rostro al de ella-… Definitivamente estamos destina…dos-Dijo el peli azul con dificultad al notar que un cuchillo y un disparo pasaba entre ellos, más cerca de rosar su nariz que la de Flaky-.

-**Ja, me estaré muriendo pero jamás dejare que la toques**-Dijo Flipgy apenas separando su rostro de la mesa, sonriendo arrogantemente, luego se dejó caer agotado-.

-Ni piense… ni pienses que… te deja… dejaremos a…-Decía Nutty con su pistola desapareciendo de su mano, entonces se dejó caer hacia atrás con un ruidoso suspiro- Ya sabes… Lo que dijo él-.

-La pelirroja los observo un instante para luego sonreírles, Splendid frunció el ente cejo ante la expresión de la joven- No deberías confiar tanto en ellos, son demonios después de todo-.

-Flaky lo miro seriamente para luego bajar la cabeza afligida- Pero porque?...-Todos los allí presente la miraron-Porque no podemos convivir todos juntos?-.

-Jajaja, o-oíste eso, Lifty!...jaja-Rio el mapache que llevaba un sombrero-.

-El menor rio a la par de él- S-si… Her-hermano, jaja… Vaya ton…TA!-Ambos mapaches pegaron un chillido al recibir una descarga de párate de Splendid-.

-Nutty que también se iba a reír no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, sobre todo porque el codazo en el estómago no se lo permitió-…Po-porque… Flipgy?...-Dijo débilmente-.

-**Por estúpido…-**Dijo Flipgy que, al perder todas sus fuerzas restantes se dejó caer junto a su hermano**-… Que fasti… agh!** ño enfadado-.

-No me sorprende que lo preguntes Flaky…-Dijo Splendiid cruzándose de brazos, luego se paró de golpe y señalo a la pelirroja- Porque tú eres!-Grito fuerte, luego hizo una larga pausa, haciendo que una gota apareciera en la frente de todos los presentes-.

-Flipgy lo miro desde el suelo con el entrecejo fruncido- **Ya deja de leer tanto comic, Friki…-.**

-Splendid se sonrojo y dijo, ahora no tan seguro como antes-… La renca… Renco… Rencorr… Re…Rencar…emm-.

-…No estoy muy segura pero… Sera Rencarnación?-Pregunto Flaky con una sonrisa-.

-Si! Eso! Rencarnación!-Dijo Splendid luego volvió a señalar a Flaky con gesto dramático- Tú eres la rencarnación de Chi…-.

-Ah! No es justo si van a jugar a "adivina la palabra" yo también quiero jugar!-Dijo Nutty subiéndose lentamente a la mesa-.

-**No seas idiota…-**Dijo Flipgy levantándose con gran esfuerzo- **Se llama dígalo con mímica el juego ese… Y no es momento para eso… El idiota friki iba a decir algo**-Dijo Flipgy sin mucho tacto-.

-Ambos se equivocan!-Gritaron los gemelos- Se llama "Adivina o te golpeo"!-.

-Qué clase de nombre es ese?!-Pregunto Flaky sorprendida ante la exclamación de los gemelos-.

-Claro! Así se llama en el infierno!-Dijo Nutty alegremente- También me gustaba el juego "Pato, Ganso y atizador"!- Dijo divertido Gula-.

-Ese es para idiota!-Dijo Shifty burlón- La papa explosiva era el verdadero juego de machos! No Lifty?-.

-Cierto ese y el de "si te encuentro te incinero" jeje, que tiempos- Rio Lifty-.

-Ustedes también fueron al jardín de Faus…-Iba diciendo Nutty cuando Splendid se sentó ruidosamente-.

- Estaba a punto de decir algo!-Dijo molesto el peli azul, enfadado porque rompieron el ambiente dramático para recordar tontos juegos de niños- En fin… Yo vine a esta ciudad buscando a la rencarnación de la sacerdotisa Chikane…-Hizo otra pausa y miro a Flaky, su expresión tan seria hizo que la joven se sintiera preocupada-… Pero ya no caben dudas… Tú eres la rencarnación de la miko Chikane, Flaky-.

-Que!...-Dijo la joven sorprendida- Yo!... Jaja, no bromees conmigo Splendid… Yo la rencarnación de una sacerdotisa, jaja…-Flaky miro a su alrededor nerviosa todos la miraban sorprendidos a excepción de Splendid y… Flipgy, por alguna extraña razón parecía molesto-.

-Creo que será mejor que te cuente todo desde el principio…-Dijo Splendid parecía estarse remontando a mucho tiempo en el pasado-.

En la entrada del templo, sin que ellos lo supieran, había un joven, sentado plácidamente en la escalera, acariciaba un pequeño animal en su regazo.

-Asique te lo dejare a ti…-Dijo Mole sonriéndole al topo que ante su frase asintió. Luego lo coloco entre los arbusto, lo más cerca del templo que pudo. El pequeño topo cayó sobre unos arbustos y rodo sobre el suelo, luego miro a Mole quien le sonrió, y sin más empezó a cavar con todas sus fuerzas. Pereza subió hasta una rama de los numerosos árboles linderos a la escalera de piedra y saco una revista- Bueno…-Dio un largo bostezo-… Solo queda esperar…-.

_Hace mucho tiempo en la pequeña aldea higurashi había una conocida sacerdotisa de nombre Chikane, era muy poderosa a pesar de tener tan solo 10 años, capaz de realizar exorcismos y curaciones en menos de una noche. Pero su verdadero poder no fue visto hasta que llego el periodo de las guerras civiles, humanos peleando entre ellos por el dominio de los territorios más fértiles y prósperos._

_La pequeña aldea pronto fue tocada por la tragedia cuando hombres y niños fueron llamados a los campos de batalla, fue un periodo oscuro y lleno de sangre, lágrimas y gritos de desesperación se oían por todo Japón. Cada vez venían más mensajes de reclutamiento pero ninguno de los enlistados regresaba, pronto fue necesario que hasta las mujeres fueran al campo de batalla._

_Luego de varios años de sangrientos enfrentamientos la guerra solo había dejado tristeza y familias destrozadas, pero por lo menos la restauración bajo la figura de un emperador trajo una aparente paz. Aparente por que, sin que los humanos lo notaran, un segundo periodo de oscuridad parecía cernirse sobre ellos._

_Debido a las devastaciones las energías malignas de los seres humanos poblaron la tierra abriendo puertas y atrayendo seres horrendos a nuestro mundo, esos seres fueron conocidos como demonios…_

_-Chikane! Señorita Chikane!-Gritaba un niño de unos 7 años desesperado, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos-._

_-Que ocurre Hiro?!-Pregunto una joven mujer, sus cabellos verdes se movían con la brisa y sus ojos verdes brillaban de seguridad-._

_-En… En el lado norte! Han regresado esos seres!-Grito el chico agarrándose a las ropas de la sacerdotisa-._

_-La joven mujer le sonrió para tranquilizarlo-Cálmate, Hiro-Dijo dulcemente para luego mirar a dos jóvenes que barrían la entrada-… Nadeshiko! Trae mi arco y mis flechas! Kanae trae mi caballo, rápido!-Esta vez su voz sonaba severa y demandante, las joven asintió rápidamente para luego desaparecer en sus respectivas direcciones-No te preocupes, Hiro-Dijo acariciando el cabello del niño. Al rato ambas jóvenes llegaron, Chikane se subió a su caballo equipado con el arco y las flechas, dio una sonrisa a los tres niños- Volveré pronto… Asegúrense de tener la cena, si?-Dijo la mujer sonriendo para luego salir del templo a todo galope-._

_Todos en el pueblo la adoraban después de todo ella los había salvado innumerables veces de esos seres, muchas aldeas vecinas, incluso hombres de mucho poder y prestigio habían pedido su mano pero ella se negaba a abandonar a la aldea, a su gente, a su templo y su puesto de sacerdotisa._

_Ella creyó que esas cosas era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir feliz, hasta que un día apareció él…_

_-Jaja, bien hecho Hiro, pronto podrás pasar a los conjuros de alto nivel-Dijo Chikane con una sonrisa, felicitando al joven de 14 años- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya…-._

_-Eh?! Ya! Pero si acabas de llegar-Dijo el joven-._

_-Jaja, lo sé pero debo apurarme o va a oscurecer-Dijo Chikane sonriéndole desde arriba de su montura-… Prometo que mañana vendré más temprano…-La sacerdotisa vio la cara de tristeza en el joven y se detuvo a pensar, luego sonrió con malicia- Sabes… Hace mucho que no te tomo una prueba…-_

_-Eh… Pero, pero usted… Pero yo…-Dijo a la desesperada Hiro-._

_-Jaja, asegúrate de estudiar mucho, Hiro-chan-Dijo sonriendo divertida la joven, luego se alejó con dirección al templo- Tengo que apresurarme, así podre ver florecer los lirios sagra…-Chikane se detuvo al ver movimiento en unos arbustos, rápidamente saco su arco- Quien anda ahí?!-._

_-De entre los arbustos salió un hombre, su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre, miro a la sacerdotisa con ojos fríos y dijo- Púdrete…-Para luego desplomarse-._

_-…-Chikane lo miro confundida a la vez que bajaba su arco-… Pero que…?-._

_La sacerdotisa lo llevo al templo, parecía haber algo extraño en aquel hombre pero ella no podía definir exactamente que era, Chikane lo estuvo cuidando una semana antes de que recuperara el conocimiento._

_-Asique te llamas Chikane…-Dijo el hombre sentándose con dificultad-._

_-Ten cuidado o se te abrirá la herida!-Dijo la sacerdotisa empujándolo para que se volviera a acostar-…Si así me llamo… Y usted?-._

_-…Sat…-Dijo el hombre pero luego se detuvo y sonrió con picardía, pasando un brazo por la cintura de la mujer la atrajo hacia él- Que nombre me pondrías, encanto?-._

_-Chikane se sorprendió unos instante y luego le tiro un trapo mojado en la cara- Idiota te quedaría bien…-Dijo molesta poniendo un recipiente de agua fría y se levantó- voy a buscarte algo de comer, ya regreso-._

_El tiempo continuo, pasaron varios meses, una vez el hombre se curó empezó a pasear libremente por la aldea acompañando a Chikane en sus labores, los aldeanos comenzaron a rumorear sobre una supuesta relación y empezaron a temer que si la sacerdotisa se enamoraba perdiera su pureza, perdiendo también sus poderes. Claro que nadie se animó a enfrentarse a ese extraño hombre, había algo en sus ojos ámbar que hacía que todos retrocedieran aterrados, eran fríos y sádicos, los aldeanos se abstuvieron hasta que un día los vieron._

_-Señorita Chika…!-Hiro se quedó perplejo, allí bajo la luz de la luna estaba su maestra, cediendo a los deseos mundano, el joven los observo besarse hasta que el brillo demoniaco de los ojos de ese hombre lo hicieron correr de regreso al pueblo-El… Él es… Él es el demonio!-Grito furioso al resto de los aldeanos-._

_Una semana después los aldeanos habían llegado al templo como una turba iracunda, llevaban sus antorchas y herramientas de trabajo, exigiendo que el demonio saliera. No era un buen momento para la sacerdotisa, se encontraba en cama atacada por una terrible jaqueca._

_-Que está ocurriendo?-Pregunto Chikane al hombre a su lado-._

_-Este sonrió dulcemente al tomar la mano de la mujer- No te preocupes, Chikane, yo me encargare…-Luego de hacer una pequeña pausa agrego-…. Pero quiero que me hagas una promesa…-._

_-Chikane vio la seriedad en los ojos ámbar de su amado, decidió creer él- Lo que sea…-Dijo estrechando sus manos a las suyas-._

_ -No importa lo que escuches no debes salir… prométemelos-Dijo tranquilamente el hombre-._

_-Chikane noto la petición extraña pero aun así acepto- …de acuerdo…-Dijo después de unos segundos-… Te lo prometo- La mujer sonrió dulcemente al hombre que se sonrojo al instante, luego se besaron-._

_-El hombre recostó a la mujer con delicadeza- No te preocupes, mi amor-Dijo antes de abandonar la habitación-._

_El hombre salió al exterior y vio a las dos jóvenes aterradas que trataban de calmar a la multitud…_

-…Y que ocurrió…?-Pregunto Nutty que sonreía como si les estuvieran contando una película o un cuento-.

Splendid hizo caso omiso a la voz del demonio, pero miro con pesar a la pelirroja- Ese demonio los mato a todos-.

_Cada uno de los aldeanos cayó al suelo, su sangre regada, gritos de dolor, suplicas de ayuda, el templo quedo inmerso es una energía tan negativa y perturbadora que neutralizo totalmente el poder sagrado. Chikane lo percibió y, aunque le doliera, decidió romper su promesa, temía que los demonios quisieran atacar la aldea por lo que tomo su arco y sus flechas, sin embargo su rostro se llenó de sorpresa al ver a su amado cubierto de sangre._

_-Que…Que está ocurriendo?-Dijo la mujer atónita, dejándose caer al suelo- Que demonios estás haciendo!?-._

_-El hombre sonrió perversamente- Jeje, Te dije que no saliera, sacerdotisa estúpida-El hombre se transformó y ataco a la mujer-._

-Después de eso cuenta la leyenda que ella se enfrasco en una terrible lucha con el rey de los demonios, mandándolo de regreso al infierno… Por desgracia ella había resultado herida y…-.

-Flipgy se paró de golpe, golpeando el tatami con todas sus fuerzas- **Que tontería!**-Grito furioso y salió caminando indiferente a la mirada de los demás**-… Los esperare a fuera…-.**

-Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que Splendid suspiro y continuo con su narración- Ella resultó gravemente herida y al estar tan débil no pudo purificar la aldea… El aura maligna era tan grande que comenzó a contaminar su alma pura, en un acto desespera Chikane tomo un cuchillo y se suicidó, logrando dividir su alma en dos… Un lado blanco y un lado negro…-El peli azul miro a la joven- Ese lado blanco sos vos, Flaky… Por favor, déjame ser tu maestro-Dijo tomando la mano dela joven-.

-Eh… Bueno, este…-Flaky miro la puerta, que había quedado entre abierta, luego miro a Splendid-Este… Lo pensare…-Dijo poniéndose de pie-… Sera mejor que vaya a hablar con él…-.

-La joven salió y otra vez se hizo el silencio, hasta que los tres peliverdes restantes lo rompieron- RECHAZADOOO!, JAJA- Todos recibieron una descarga-.

-Vamos…-Dijo poniéndose de pie, saliendo de la habitación-.

-Mole estaba durmiendo en el árbol cuando sintió un aura demoniaca acercarse- Mierda!-Dijo por lo bajo saltando varios metros lejos de la entrada, tratando de ocultarse lo mejor que podía-.

**-Ese tipo! vaya idioteces se inventan los humanos!**-Grito pegándole una piña al árbol donde previamente había estado Pereza recostado-.

-Uff, de la que me salve-Dijo Mole suspirando-.

-Flipgy…?-Pregunto la joven preocupada-.

-**EH! Que haces acá!? No deberías estar aprendiendo conjuros de ese monje tarado!?-**Dijo Flipgy enfadado-.

-Sabía que estabas escuchando-Dijo la pelirroja sentándose en la escalera, palmeo el suelo a su lado para que el demonio se sentara- Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-.

-**Tan solo escúpelo!-**Ordeno el peliverde-.

-Ella… Chikane… Era tu madre, verdad?-Dijo Flaky mirándolo seriamente-.

-Flipgy se sorprendió de lo directa que fue la pregunta, tanto que se paró al instante-**Per-Pero que decís!?... Y-yo hijo de esa… esa pu… Esa zo…**-El peli verde se sonrojo y miro a un costado**- Y… Que pasa sí.. Lo soy…?**-Dijo él apretando los puños, la pelirroja vivió a palmear el suelo a su lado, ahora con una sonrisa. Luego de que Flipgy se sentara comenzó a hablar-Es mentira… Lo que él dice no es lo que realmente sucedió…-Los ojos ámbar reflejaron algo que Flaky jamás había visto en ellos, culpa**-… Él culpable de su muerte fui yo...Si no hubiese nacido…-**Flipgy estaba listo para empezar a narrar, pero…-.

-Qué?!...-Dijo Flaky sorprendida, luego se tapó la boca-… Disculpa…-.

-Flipgy suspiro- **La primera mitad de la historia es cierta… Hasta la parte en que mi… mi ma… la sacerdotisa conoces y se enamora de aquel hombre…-.**

_-Chikane y aquel hombre se abrazaron- Debo confesarte algo, Chikane… yo… mi nombre es…-Dijo el hombre pero la mujer lo detuvo-._

_-Sé lo que eres y no me importa-Dijo la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa dulce- Quiero que me digas tu verdadero nombre sin ningún pesar-._

_-El hombre sonrió, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas- Me llamo Lucifer…-._

_-…Lucifer… Que hermoso nombre…-Dijo Chikane, luego beso a su amante, quien le devolvió el beso-._

_-Encontrare la manera, mi amor…-Dijo acariciando los cabellos verdes de la mujer- No importa que… Te protegeré…-Luego se inclinó en el suelo y beso la pansa de Chikane- A ambos…-._

_En ese momento uno de los aldeano los vio, Hiro Satoshi, corrió furioso a la aldea, no era un niño, era un hombre, un hombre enamorado de su maestra. Presa de los celos corrió a la voz por la aldea, diciendo que aquel hombre era un demonio todos decidieron arremeter contra él para liberar el alma de su protectora._

_-Algo se está gestando en la aldea, amo-Dijo un cuervo bastante deforme-._

_-Entiendo…-Dijo pesadamente Lucifer, miro dentro de la habitación para ver a su mujer y vio a su futuro hijo, suspiro afligido- Parece que no vamos a tener una vida muy feliz… Prepara todo Grak, la llevare conmigo al infier…-._

_-No se lo recomiendo, amo-Dijo secamente el cuervo-._

_-Lucifer lo miro fríamente- No te estaba preguntando-Dijo cortante-._

_-El pájaro demoniaco agito las alas nerviosamente- No… Este… Disculpe, amo… Pero no es recomendabl- La mano del demonio se cerró sobre la garganta del cuervo que comenzó a sudar un líquido negro y espeso como el petróleo-._

_-Que me estas ocultando, Grak-Dijo sacudiéndolo un par de veces antes de dejarlo caer- Habla, maldito!-._

_-ag agh… Es que, los demonios creen que su poder se ha debilitado… por lo que dudan de su poder como líder, al mostrar compasión por un ser tan inferior como…-._

_-Ese ser inferior elimino a los grande conquistadores infernales, recuerdas, a ella le debo mi mandato y no pien…-Iba diciendo decididamente cuando una figura salió de entre las sombras, Lucifer dejo ver sus colmillo e hizo aparece los cuernos en su cabeza- Que haces acá, Belcebú!?-._

_-no te pongas a la defensiva, amo…-Dijo el recién llegado inclinándose respetuosamente sin borrar esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro, su cabello era largo y platinado, como sus ojos-… Pero no cree que eso no sería bueno para ella?...-Lucifer giro para ver a la sacerdotisa-… Ella no resistirá el ambiente del infierno-._

_-Lo adaptare para ella…-Dijo Lucifer, no muy convencido-._

_-Sabes que eso no es posible… Y aunque lo lograras nos matarías a todos!-Dijo molesto Belcebú, luego recobro la compostura cuando Lucifer lo miro amenazante-Disculpe, amo… Pero entienda la realidad de los hechos, es ella o su trono…-Al decir la última palabra, Belcebú la paladeo con un aparente y extraño deseo-. _

_-Ya lo sé! Solo cállate!-Dijo molesto, luego miro a Chikane-… Realmente no vamos a poder vivir felices… Vayan yendo, yo los alcanzare luego- Dijo cerrando las puertas corredizas tras él- Chikane… Chikane…-._

_-Emm… Te escuchó gritar, Lucifer… Pasa algo?-Pregunto entre dormida la sacerdotisa-._

_-Debo irme… Tengo que resolver ciertos problemas… Allá…-Dijo pesadamente el demonio-._

_-Chikane lo abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos- Ti-Tienes que ir?..-._

_-Lucifer correspondió el abrazo- Créeme que si pudiera quedarme lo haría-Ambos se besaron largo rato-._

_-Chikane volvió a abrazarlo- No importa cuánto tardes… Yo te esperare…-._

_-Chikane…-Dijo Lucifer, iba a negarse, él conocía bien lo efímeras que eran las vidas humanas pero luego vio los ojos decididos de ella-… Volveré, tan solo espérame, volveremos a vernos…-._

-**Unas semanas después nací yo-** Dijo Flipgy con pesadez-.

-No lo entiendo… Porque dices que vos sos el culpable, acaso?-Dijo Flaky confundida-.

-**No!… No hubo problemas en el parto ni nada-**Dijo apresuradamente Flipgy- **lo que ocurrió fue que en la aldea me tacharon con el nombre "hijo del demonio" por lo que mi madre paso a ser la más odiada de la aldea. Incluso la exiliaron del templo, ese maldito de Satoshi fue el encargado de eso**- Dijo golpeando con el puño el piso**-… Pasado un tiempo Chikane empezó a recuperar sus poderes pero para ese entonces su nombre había sido marcado de maldito y en cuanto la descubrieron practicando con sus talismanes temieron su venganza pero a ella jamás se le paso por la mente eso…**-.

_Chikane no tardó en darse cuenta que cada vez más aldeanos se acercaban a la pequeña choza donde vivía con su hijo, ella intuía que algo malo planeaban por lo que tomo a su niño y huyo. Aun así donde fuera que iba pronto se descubría su legado supuestamente maldito y debía volver a escapar._

_-Mama, porque siempre salimos corriendo por las noches? No podríamos quedarnos en un solo lugar?-Pregunto un niño de ojos verdes al igual que su cabello-._

_-Chikane acaricio la cabeza del niño- No podemos porque la gente cree que somos malos y para dejarlos vivir tranquilo debemos estar poco tiempo-Dijo la mujer abrazando al niño-… Ahora tengo que hacer una cosa… Prométeme que me esperaras acá, si?-._

_-El niño sintió como algo húmedo goteaba por su hombro, apretó el puño enfadado- Es su culpa, verdad? Mi padre es una basura! Lo odio!-Grito molesto-._

_-Nunca digas eso! No debes odiar a tu padre!-Dijo Chikane abrazando más fuerte a su hijo-._

_-Porque no!? Todo lo que nos pasa es por su culpa!-Dijo Flippy, entonces su madre se separó de él, sonriéndole con dulzura a pesar de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas-._

_-Saco el flequillo que cubría los ojos del niño sin borrar la amabilidad y el amor de su rostro- Porque yo no lo odio…-Dijo con un hilo de voz que traslucía el amor que ella sentía por el padre de Flippy. Luego abrazo nuevamente al niño-… Todo va a estar bien, mi amor…-._

_-El niño vio alejarse a su madre, quedándose oculto entre las raíces de un árbol, hasta que escucho un ruido, a lo lejos vio una hilera de luces que salían del pueblo. Se acercó un poco para ver de quienes se trataban, entonces vio como un grupo de personas arrastraban a Chikane por el suelo-… mama…-Susurro el niño, temblando de miedo-._

_-Chikane abrió los ojos con dificultad y miro al niño, luego sonrió tiernamente, moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido-"… t-e a-m-o…"-_

_-__**Ellos la llevaron a un descampado y allí… Ellos…-**_Flipgy sintió la mano de la joven posarse sobre la de él- **Que haces?-**Pregunto casi por reflejo, la verdad es que el tacto lo había calmado un poco**-… Bueno… Cuando fue al otro día al lugar donde la habían llevado solo quedaban cenizas…**-.

-Flaky dejo escapar algunas lágrimas-Que horror…-.

**-Luego de que todo eso pasara, mi rencor… Bueno, el de Flippy… Fue tan grande que nací yo… **-Flipgy miro a Flaky por un momento y luego esquivo la mirada de su ama- **Como ya sabrás… Yo soy el lado demoniaco de Flippy o sea… Yo soy la mitad que representa los genes de mi padre… Fui yo quien asesino a toda esa gente**-Dijo golpeando el suelo**-… Por eso odio a Lucifer por haber abandonado a mi madr…-.**

-ESO ES MENTIRA!-Grito una vos tras ellos, era Splendid- Es imposible que la gente traicionara a la mismísima miko que salvo sus vidas!-

-**Pues créelo, monjecito**-Dijo Flipgy que estaba comenzando a molestarse-.

-Te dije que es imposible, demonio! Vos hijo de Chikane-sama! No me jodas-Splendid estaba hecho una fiera- Mi maestro jamás me hubiese mentido!-.

-**Así…**-Dijo Flipgy, sonriendo burlonamente- **Como se llamaba tu maestro?-.**

-Eh, bueno, Jin Sato…shi-El peli azul interrumpió su frase a la mitad al ver la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de soberbia- Pero… Aun así es imposible!... Él escucho la historia de su padre… Y el de su padre…-SPlendid estaba perdiendo el fervor de la defensa de su maestro y sus antepasados-… Pero tenemos pergaminos escritos por Chikane que se in…-.

-**Se interrumpo después de los primeros 27 años, no?**-Dijo Flipgy cruzándose de brazos-.

-AJAM! No tenemos solo 27 rollos de pergaminos… Tenemos 125 más y todos ellos hablas de los últimos años de Chikane, que dices a eso!?- Dijo Splendid seguro de haber ganada-.

-**A… ya veo…-**Dijo Flipgy aparentando que meditaba la situación, luego agrego irónicamente- **Y de casualidad su letra no varía un poquito en esos años?… O tal vez no tenían las iniciales H.S al final!**-.

-Bien! Ya me cansaste!-Dijo Splendid entre dientes mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos unos papeles medios arrugados-.

-**Cuando quieras, friki!**-Dijo Flipgy haciendo que apareciera su cuchillo mientras le hacía gestos con la mano libre a su contrincante para que se acercara-.

-Flaky se interpuso en el medio justo antes de que ambos arremetieran contra el otro- EY! Qué tal si lo dejamos por la paz…-De pronto Flaky abrió los ojos confundida- Esperen un segundo!... Si Chikane fue quemada viva y… suponiendo que en ese momento hubiese dividido su alma, como dice Splendid…-Dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el entrecejo debido al gran esfuerzo de atar cabos-… Y suponiendo que yo soy una mitad… Quien es la otra mitad?-Pregunto al fin-.

-Bueno…-Dijo al fin Splendid, después de un largo silencio- Yo… Una vez conocí a la otra mitad de Chikane, ahora que lo pienso tenía un cierto parentesco contigo, Flaky… Solo que él tenía un aura más misteriosa, su sonrisa fría siempre parecía estar ocultando algo y sus poderes eran impresionantes…-.

-**Mierda! Porque tardas tanto es solo un nombre!-**Ordeno Flipgy que se estaba hartando de la manera de dramatizar del monje-.

-Okey!... sos tan poco paciente! Solo quería ponerlos en ambiente…-Splendid suspiro enfadado por la interrupción y continuo más tranquilo-… él fue mi compañero en las enseñanzas del maestro Satoshi…- Luego medito unos segundo, solo para disfrutar de la ira que hacía temblar al peli verde cuando él hacia sus pausas dramáticas-… Su nombre es…-.

Al oír las palabras de Splendid, Mole abrió los ojos como platos, dejo caer la revista que tenía entre sus manos y salto de la compa de los árboles en dirección contraria al templo.

-"No puede ser! Ese infeliz… Que está planeando!?"-Pensaba Pereza tratando de sacar conclusiones -.

-Amo Splendont, le traje la cena!-Dijo Lammy preocupada, llamando a la puerta de la enorme biblioteca, luego suspiro al no obtener respuesta-.

Dentro de la habitación estaba el pelirrojo, entre sus manos un libro, forrado con cuero negro y escrito en extraños símbolos cabalísticos. Una vez termino de escribir algo en el suelo se levantó para ver su arte, un complicado circulo de invocación.

-Jaja-Rio Splendont, sus ojos brillaban en la ira y el rencor, guardados por tantos años- Una vez lo invoque poder usar su poder para acabar con esos indeseables humanos que me pisotearon aun después de haberlos protegido por tanto tiempo…-Luego sonrió sádicamente- Jaja, agracias Flaky, por devolverme estos recuerdos, jajaja!-.

Splendont comenzó a pronunciar palabras en un lenguaje tan antiguo como el tiempo, la habitación se ilumino con el brillo violación proveniente del círculo de invocación. El piso se desquebrajo y una figura envuelta en sombras broto de agujero de donde se escuchaban alaridos de profundo tormento.

-Bienvenido al mundo, Belcebú, señor de las moscas!-Dijo Splendont haciendo una reverencia- Préstame tu poder y junto deshagámonos de la humanidad!-El pelirrojo se sorprendió al oír la risa de aquel ser- Que es tan gracioso?-Pregunto enfadado-.

-Jaja, los humanos son tan estúpidos… Sus rencores, sus celos, sus miedos… Seres asquerosamente débiles… Y vos crees que puedes manejarme, jajaja!-Dijo el ser, luego rodeo a Splendont que comenzó a gritar tratando de asestarle golpes a Belcebú sin lograr nada- Pero te usare, tienes tanto energía negativa que podre usar tu cuerpo!-El despiadado demonio se introdujo dentro del cuerpo del pelirrojo que cayo pesadamente al suelo-.

-Cuando Splendont abrió los ojos estos era plateados, sonrió divertido, cubriendo su rostro estallo en ruidosas carcajadas- JAJAJA, Al fin podre! JAJA tantos años esperando y al fin podre vengarme de Lucifer, usare su punto débil, el alma de esa mujer y así podre ser el rey del infierno-Dijo mirando su mano cerrarse con tal fuerza que sus uñas abrieron heridas en su palma-JAJAJA!...

En ese momento Flaky dejo escapar el cubierto de entre sus manos y se abrazó a ella misma al sentir un violento escalofrió. Splendid también se quedó quieto notando una presión extrañamente poderosa y desagradable.

Por su parte Nutty, Flipgy, los gemelos se miraron frunciendo el entre cejo. En una lejana mansión Disco dejo caer un vaso con leche al suelo haciendo que este se destrozara contra el suelo. Handy se levantó exaltado, miro a su esposa a su lado y no pudo evitar abrazarla en ademan protector. Mole y Lammy observaron la puerta de la biblioteca, sus rostros trataban de no dilucidar sus emociones.

Todos pensaron al unísono- "Mierda!...Belcebú!"-.

-Splendid miro a los demonios que se habían quedado callados, luego agarro la mano de Flaky, mirándola seriamente- Parece que Splendid se puso en movimiento… Es hora de que nosotros también, Flaky-.

-La pelirroja miro al peli azul aterrada pero asintió, Splendid se puso de pie y dijo- Entrenaremos después de la cena, estate lista-.

Una vez más la habitación estuvo en silencio, demasiadas cosas para un día pensaban todos, sobre todo Flaky, entonces sintió una mano posarse sobre la suya, al levantar la vista no se encontró los ojos amarillo de antes, sino uno color jade.

-**Nosotros te protegeremos, Flaky-**Dijo Flippy mirando a la joven-No vas a estar sola-.

-Flippy!...-La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse por unos instantes- Gracias… A ambos-Dijo Flaky sonriendo un poco más calmada, en eso se sorprendió al sentir una mano sobre su otra mano libre- eh?-.

-Yo… Yo también te voy a proteger-Dijo apresuradamente Nutty, al ver que la joven sonrió, él saco los labios, listo para dar un besos- Pero mi protección tiene precio, mua mua!-.

-**Déjate de idioteces!-**Grito Flippy tirándole el plato de pasta en la cara-.

-AY! Quema quema!-Se quejó Nutty, corriendo por toda la habitación-.

-Jaja-Rio Flaky ante la escena montada por los dos demonios, ambos le sonrieron a su ama. Pero una vez esta salió ambos miraron al suelo-.

-Nutty miro a su hermano mayor- Ahora se pondrá heavy, no?-.

-**Me temo que si…-**Dijo serio Flippy. Luego de mirarse largo rato ambos suspiraron agotados-.

Lejos, en las afuera de la ciudad un hombre de cabello violeta observaba un pequeño tablero de ajedrez, una sonrisa que no parecía guardar diversión alguna adornaba su rostro cubierto de maquillaje, movió la ficha de Splendont fuera del tablero y, de un gesto con los dedos, apareció otra ficha nueva al campo de juego.

-Mime observo la nueva ficha un poco divertido- A Lucifer no le va a agradar esto, jeje…-.

* * *

Aca esta el capitulo 16! Mucho pasado!

Espero que les hubiese gustado el pasado de Flippy y su madre. Al final el padre de Flippy es Lucifer!

Y parece que hay viejos rencores entre Lucifer y Belcebú, pero parece que todos los demas demonios han notado su presencia en la tierra

Gracias a todas las que me dejan Reviews, realmete me hacen muy feliz

flaky21: No me molesta siempre y cuando pongas mis dato =D. Todo lo contraio me halaga que quieras compartir el fic n/n

Eso es todo, abrazos y saludos

Hasta la proxima =3


	18. Chapter 17

-Levántate, Flaky!-Ordeno Splendid a la joven, que cayó al suelo-.

-S-si…-Dijo la pelirroja con dificultad, tratando de ponerse de pie- aah!-Flaky se dejó caer de nuevo, todo su cuerpo le dolía horrores-.

-Sera mejor que pares-Dijo Nutty molesto-.

-Si la sobre protegen no será más que un estorbo-Dijo Splendid fríamente- Ya llevamos una semana y no has progresado más de los simples conjuros!-.

-Deberías bajarle un poco, Friki!-Dijo Flippy, ya era bastante tener que bancarse que el peli azul ayudara con las posiciones para los conjuros como para que encima la estuviera mangoneando-.

-No sabemos cuándo Splendont se le dé por atacar, no es momento de ponerse comprensivo y paciente-Cerro su puño con furia- Es hora de tener actitud y determinación… Flaky, si vos careces de eso tiraras todo a la basura-Se dirigió a la salida, ignorando el intento de la joven por levantarse e ignorando a los dos niños que pasaron junto a él- Que es esto un hotel para demonios-Dijo molesto por lo bajo, antes de salir de la habitación-.

-Tra-tranquilos… Estoy bien-Acaricio la cabeza de la niña con la mayor dulzura que su cuerpo adolorido le permitió- Y ustedes como se siente?... Se acostumbraron al aura de este templo?-.

-Los gemelos sonrieron ante la preocupación de su… Podríamos decir madre, ambos se acurrucaron junto a la joven en ademan protector, Nina le había traído un vaso con agua mientras que Leo le había traído una toalla- Me sorprendieron mucho cuando aparecieron acá hace dos días-Dijo Flippy observándolos a lo lejos-.

-Y con qué cara! Si las miradas mataran ese par nos hubiesen matado 10 veces antes de tocar el suelo-.

-Si…-Dijo Flippy recordando la cara con la que habían llegado al templo, sin contar que estaban completamente empapados- Menos mal que Flaky sabe cómo calmarlos-.

-Sí y que el aura de este lugar sea terriblemente asfixiante- Dijo Nutty, suspirando agotado-.

-Lo siento mucho, chicos. Si yo pudiera aprender más rápido, podríamos volver a casa pronto… Pero…-Dijo Flaky acercándose a ellos, un poco decaída-.

-No te preocupes, Flaky. Vos hacelo lo mejor que puedas-Dijo Nutty, en eso Flippy salió de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra alguna-.

-No sé porque, pero desde que volvió a ser Flippy está muy distante, se habrá enojado con migo-Dijo la chica, meditando sus acciones de los últimos días, sin encontrar nada relevante-.

-Oh, no te preocupes, solo está molesto porque dejo que Mime y Flipgy jugaran con él… Ya se le pasara-Nutty tomo la mano de Flaky, queriendo llevarla fuera de la sala- Ahora, vamos a comer algo…-.

-Pero Flaky lo soltó-Eh… Yo… Yo prefiero quedarme un rato más… Y practicar un poco –Dijo ella con una sonrisa- Pero por favor lleva a los gemelos, deben estar hambrientos, no?-Los chicos sonrieron al rostro dulce de la pelirroja y luego se agarraron a las manos de Nutty, ignorando las quejas del peli verde-… Bien, hora de ponerse a entrenar!-.

Mole estaba fuera del pasillo, pronto se pondrían en marcha, aunque desconocía a qué lugar se dirigirían junto con su nuevo amo, debía admitir que ya se sentía el doble de incomodo que con Splendont. Desde que Belcebú había ocupado el cuerpo de el pelirrojo una sensación que no sabía reconocer lo estaba atormentando, era distinta a la que sentía cuando Splendont estaba cerca de él, era fácil reconocer el desagrado, lo había sentido toda su vida, pero ahora su cuerpo se tensaba haciéndolo temblar ligeramente ante la presencia de aquel ser.

-De pronto la puerta de la habitación del joven se abrió y Splendont, o mejor dicho Belcebú, salió con una sonrisa arrogante mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa. Miro a Pereza divertido ante el ceño fruncido de él joven de lentes- Acaso no tienes otra expresión muchacho…-Miro hacia el interior con una expresión fría- Lujuria asegúrate de estar lista, te necesitare esta noche…-.

-La joven se incorporó en la cama, la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba al descubierto, la parte inferior quedo cubierta por las sabanas- Si, amo Belcebú…-Dijo en un tono monótono sin siquiera mirarlo-.

-Ayúdala a que se apure, debemos ser rápido o se nos escapara-Dijo Belcebú sin siquiera mirarlo, al girarse sintió una presión asesina a su espalda, esto le resulto divertido- Tan solo inténtalo, bastardo y veras como te mando a pudrirte a esa cueva, jaja…-

-Mole no dijo nada, solo se limitó a entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él. Luego miro a su hermana, estaba temblando… Al igual que él- Ya no sos una niña, Lammy… vístete vos sola…-Dijo apoyándose contra la puerta-.

-Lammy asintió, dejo de abrazarse a sí misma para alcanzar su vestido blanco y su ropa interior lila-…Que… Que crees que le paso a Splendont?-Pregunto al fin, acercándose a Pereza-.

-Seguramente él este…-Se detuvo al ver el brillo acuoso en los ojos de su hermanita, después de todo era la única que tenía. Sacándose el pilado lo tiro por sobre la cabeza de la peli violeta-… Él debe estar luchando… Asique no te rindas todavía…-Dijo no muy convencido-.

-Lammy se tiro sobre él, abrazándolo, luego rompió a llorar- Ha-Hace tiempo que quería hacer esto… Pero… Pero yo quería que fuera con Splendont!...No-NO con ese viejo!...-Dijo entre sollozos-.

-Mole suspiro agotado, no estaba hecho para este tipo de cosas, primero pensó en abrazarla, pero decidió que con acariciarle la cabeza bastaba, eso iba mejor con su personalidad- No te preocupes, Lammy, encontrare la forma de liberarnos de él… Solo trata de aguantar hasta entonces…-.

-Lammy asintió sin separar su rostro del pecho de su hermano, estuvieron un rato así hasta que la chica hablo, rompiendo el silencio- Mole… Estas temblando?...-Pregunto inocentemente-.

-Mole le pego una palmada en la cabeza- No digas tonterías, llorona… Vamos antes de que ese tipo se ponga más pesado…-.

-Mime sonreía ante su tablero, mientras hablaba por su celular- Asique… Lucifer, el juego sigue avanzando y ya tiene de tu lado a 5 de tus hijo humanos, sin contar a un par de mis hijos… Mientras yo tengo a 2 de tus hijos más poderosos, el alma de Splendont y los poderes de Belcebú… estas seguro de que no quieres acabar con esto ahora?... Podrías detenerlo cuando quieras, Lucifer…-.

-Vos y tu sentido del humar tan retorcido como siempre…-Dijo una vos desde la puerta, una figura entro seguida por otras dos-.

-Mime, no bajo su celular en ningún momento, ni dejo de sonreír- Oh, te estaba esperando, Belcebú…-Por un segundo pareció que su sonrisa se había borrado, pero resulta que solo preparo sus labios para sonreír todavía más y con malicia- Y veo que ya conocieron a mis hijos… Déjalos sobre la cama si quieres…-Dijo a Mole, cortando la llamada-.

-Mole arrojo un gran número de cabezas sobre el sillón que cumplía la función de cama. Parecía querer decir algo pero en lugar de eso se giró para salir de la apretada habitación, un remolque no es lugar para una reunión. Mime miro a la chica del lado izquierdo de Belcebú- Hola, Lammy, tan preciosa como siempre… No quieres que después nos tomemos un rato para reencon…-.

-La aludida lo miro con asco mientras hacía aparecer su látigo, pero Belcebú le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera- Salí de acá, estas estorbando, niñata…-Dijo mirándola fríamente por sobre su hombro, una vez que la chica salió cabizbaja, el pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho-.

-Veo que seguís siendo tan cruel como hace 1000 años…-Dijo el peli violeta, sacando una botella de vodka, junto con dos copas-.

-Que puedo decir… Hay hábitos que nunca cambian… como esa sonrisa tuya…-Dijo Belcebú, tomándose la bebida como si fuera agua-.

-Siempre que moleste a alguien la seguiré manteniendo… Pero supongo que no viniste hasta acá solo para hablar de mis labios-Sonrió burlón al hablar con un tono pervertido, insinuando el doble sentido-.

-Como sigas con tus estúpidas bromas, veremos qué tan fácil se te hace sonreír sin ellos-Belcebú tomo la botella para volver a cargar su copa, luego continuo- Esperas que crea que puedes hablar con él…-.

-No me interesa si lo crees o no…-Mime apoyo los codos sobre el tablero, las piezas miraban a ambos demonios con sus sonrisas, algunas inocentes otras maliciosas- Al único que le interesa si es verdad, es a vos, Belcebú…-Un brillo malicioso apareció en sus iris, de un morado tan profundo que llegaba a ser tan negros como la noche-Dime… Acaso todavía le temes, Belcebú?-Dijo el peli violeta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-.

-El aludido quedo con la boca abierta unos segundos, para luego derramar su vodka en el rostro de Mime, este se evaporo antes de tocarlo- Como podría tenerle miedo? Jeje… Él es un anciano amargado! Jamás despertara de su sueño! …-El pelirrojo había comenzado a perder la calma y eso, frente a cualquier demonio, era una muerte segura- El infierno necesita un nuevo rey y ese…-.

-…Seré yo…-Dijo Mime, completando la frase. Ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de que el peli violeta estallara en risas- Vos como rey, eso sí que tendré que verlo, un demonio que ni siquiera puede materializar su cuerpo en el mundo humano!... Jaja, muchacho, todavía te faltan décadas… No, siglos! Antes de que puedas llegarle a los talones a Lucifer, jaja-.

-Belcebú rompió la copa entre sus manos-Venia a hacerte una propuesta…-Dijo tajante- Que te parecería ser mi mano derecha en el infierno, volverías a estar con los tuyos… Sé que le guardas rencor a ese estúpido por haberte exiliado, todo por culpa de esas humanas… No te gustaría volver a tu antiguo puesto de consejero real? Yo reconozco tus aptitudes y logros, podrás hacer lo que te plasc…-.

-Hay, Belcebú…-Mime borro su sonrisa, esto no era buena señal- Nunca lo entendiste, verdad?... Mira a tu alrededor, disfrutar de la brisa, el cielo estrellado, las mujeres humanas y sus dulces cuerpos, de la inocencia y el sadismo humano… Realmente quieres que cambie este paraíso donde me puedo divertir sin tener que tener ojos en mi espalda a todas horas… Por un lugar que apesta a azufre y podredumbre, donde la mayorías de las mujeres están cubiertas de escamas y son igual de sádicas que uno, no es nada divertido abusar de una demonio… Exceptuando Lammy, jeje-Por un segundo Mime sonrió al oír una fuerte patada en el costado del remolque, pero su diversión no duro mucho, pronto miro a Belcebú con una expresión fría-… Pero dudo que comprendas las maravillas de este fantástico lugar, lleno de seres débiles y desesperados, lleno de felicidad, placer y risa… Tan horrible y tan bello… -Hizo una pausa para acentuar su opinión y decisión- El infierno solo es horrible, ya me aburrí de él, para que algo se renueve debes esperar milenios… Con los humanos este mundo se renueva constantemente, es grandioso…-.

-Ya terminaste…-Dijo Belcebú que estaba tomando del pico de la botella, ahora vacía. Ignorando la sangre que corría por su mano derecha-.

-Si… Eso es todo…-Dijo Mime, volviendo a sonreír, satisfecho- Oh, ya te lo terminaste, no te preocupes tengo más…-Dijo levantándose, girando hacia una segunda botella, esta vez de wishky-.

Todo paso tan rápido que los ojos humanos no habrían sido capaces de observar los actos violentos, admirables en aquel espacio reducido. Primero Belcebú rompió la botella agarrando los cristales más grandes y lanzándolos contra el peli violeta, el cual bloqueo algunos con la botella que tenía en su mano, haciendo que esta también se rompiera. Pero algunos se incrustaron en sus piernas, oportunidad que aprovecho Belcebú para, de una patada derribar el tablero, agarrando una de las partes afiladas que se desprendió de la madera e incrustándola en el pecho de Mime que escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, aun así su sonrisa persistía.

-Belcebú se acercó lentamente e incrustándole un trozo de vidrio en la pierna, realizando un corte en la arteria, le dijo- Estar tanto tiempo acá te ha hecho volverte loco… Pero no importa…-El pelirrojo sonrió al acercarle el cristal a la garganta-…Por qué este mundo pronto se unirá al infierno y todos los humanos serán nuestros esclavos, jeje…-Rio Belcebú complacido, pero su sonrisa de borro al ver que la expresión de Mime no se modificaba para nada-.

-Mime sonrió aún más y, escupiendo un poco de sangre, le dijo- jaja, ya quiero verlo…-Miro a Belcebú a los ojos, completamente seguro de sus palabras-… Jaja… Ya quiero ver, como Lucifer te patea el culo de regreso al infier…-.

-Antes de que el peli violeta terminara su frase, Belcebú de un rápido movimiento cortó su garganta-… Lástima! Porque no veras nada!-Grito mientras arrancaba la cabeza de Mime, jalándola de los cabellos. Solo se detuvo al escuchar una serie de pequeños crack, productos de la separación del cráneo con la columna vertebral-… Maldito idiota… Habrías sido muy útil…-Salió del remolque sin mirar atrás- Que pérdida de tiempo, es hora de ir por ella-.

Mole y Lammy miraron el interior sin decir ninguna palabra, dentro descansaba un cuerpo completamente cubierto de sangre, junto a él una cabeza, Mime aun sonreía. Ambos hermanos siguieron a su actual amo, sus rostros no dejaban de mostrar el desagrado, tras ellos una luz, era el amanecer de un nuevo y largo día.

-Ey, mucama 2! Porque no me tres un poco más de café!-Ordeno Nutty en tono burlón-.

-No deberías burlarte de ellos, debe ser muy humillante…-Dijo serio Flippy, sin embargo después agrego en el mismo tono que su hermano- Por cierto, mucama 1, te falto limpiar un poco allí…-.

-AAG!-Grito Shifty, hecho una fiera. Ambos gemelos lucían un cosplay de Maid, uno era azul marino y el otro era color salmón. Claro que el mayor de los gemelos se había negado a usar el segundo traje, por lo que llevaba el hermoso vestido azul marino lleno de volados y encajes- Ni siquiera sé porque estoy de mucama en el templo de este friki!?… Y porque tengo que usar esta ropa ridícula!?- Dijo arrancando un lazo verde de su cabello-.

-Técnicamente hablando, hermano, tu primera pregunta contesta la segunda…-Dijo pensativo Lifty, mientras servía café a Nutty-.

-Shifty lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, señalándolo con el trapo con el que limpiaba el piso- Y vos lo estas disfrutando demasiado!-.

-No…NO ES ASI!-Dijo Lifty molesto, poniéndose a discutir entre ellos-.

-Castigo…-Dijo una voz monótona desde la puerta de la sala, Splendid entro a la habitación mientras ambos gemelos recibían una feroz descarga- No veo que estén cumpliendo con sus tareas, pónganse a trabajar ahora!...-.

-Sí, amo…-Dijeron ambos gemelos, haciendo una reverencia ante el peli azul, quien suspiro indiferente-.

Ambos gemelos se miraron con las mejillas sonrojadas por la humillación, no pudieron evitar recordar lo ocurrido hace una semana atrás…

_FLASH BACK_

-Bien, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes Flaky…-Dijo Splendid, luego giro a ver a los otros seis demonios, ahora habían aparecido dos gemelos más pero sin duda se trataba de híbridos, pero no le intereso demasiado-… y creo que ustedes también se quedaran…-.

-No te emociones tanto, Friki…-Dijo Flippy sarcásticamente-.

-Si quieren nosotros nos vamos…-Dijo Lifty como quien no quiere la cosa-.

- Si nos desatan no iremos por donde vinimos-Dijo riendo Shifty-.

-De negado!-Dijo inmediatamente Splendid- No pienso dejar que traigan más problemas… Se quedaran acá! Así podre vigilarlos mejor…-.

-Flippy miro a los gemelos y luego a Nutty, ambos hermanos sonrieron burlones. Ambos demonios se acercaron a su ama y le susurraron algo al oído, Flaky asintió y se acercó a Splendid con timidez- Este… Splendid, te agradezco mucho todo lo que haces por nosotros, pero me gustaría pedir un pequeño favor…-.

-Favor…?-Repitió el peli azul confundid, Flaky le hizo gesto de que se acerca, una vez el chico lo hizo ella susurro algo en su oído. Splendid levanto una ceja confundido-… Y para que quieres que diga Shifty y Lifty en vos alta? Ni siquiera sé que signi… fi…-La voz del peli azul se fue apagando lentamente a medida que un collar aparecía alrededor de su cuello, de este se desprendieron dos cadenas, las cuales siguió con la mirada-.

-NO! Me niego!-Gritaban los gemelos, sacudiéndose violentamente para tratar de huir, aun así las cadenas se enroscaron alrededor sus cuellos y formaron un collar idéntico al de Splendid-… MIERDA!... La vida apesta…-Dijeron ellos enfadados-.

-Eh… Esperen… Que acaba de…-Splendid se giró hacia la pelirroja que ponía sus manos al frente de su pecho, como si estuviera rezando, en señal de disculpa. Luego de que todos se calmaran y las risas de Nutty y Flippy cesaran pasaron a explicarle que estaba pasando- Que yo hice un pacto con quien!?-.

_Fin de Flash back_

-Desde entonces solo nos explotan…-Dijo Lifty, desanimado. Su hermano solo asintió, igual de deprimido-.

-Ya es tarde, Flaky…!-Dijo Splendid desde la entrada, estaba vistiendo su traje formal, era hora de regresar al trabajo-.

-Ya lo logre!-Grito Flaky, se había cambiado, ahora lucía una falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas y una camisa. Parecía muy cansada, entre sus manos había un pequeño hombrecito de papel, al ver a todos allí los saludo gentilmente- Logre darle vida a uno de los hombreci…-.

-Splendid agarro al hombrecito de papel y lo estrujo entre sus manos, haciendo que este se decidiera entre pequeños chillidos- Llevamos una semana y solo lograste uno… Sos muy decepcionante, Flaky-Dijo el peli azul abandonando la habitación-.

-Ese tipo!-Dijo molesto Nutty, pero Flippy lo contuvo- Que haces!? Déjame partirle el cuello o algo!-.

-No podemos, él es el único que puede enseñarle a Flaky…-Dijo Flippy lo más sereno que pudo-.

-Tranquilo chicos… -Dijo la pelirroja, se le notaba un par de lágrimas asomando de sus ojos, aun así trato de sonreírles-… Vamos, Flippy o llegaremos tarde-Dijo abriendo su bolso, el peliverde se transformó en oso y entro sin decir palabra alguna-.

Todos los presentes la vieron marcharse, los gemelos de pelo violeta miraron a Nutty con ojos reprochadores, este solo los ignoro y salió a ver como los tres se alejaban, rumbo al edificio donde trabajaban Flaky y Splendid. Gula tenía una extraña sensación al verlos alejarse, una que se removía en la boca de su estómago, había empezado desde que Flaky había entrado a la sala, ella no se había dado cuenta pero entro ignorando a todos, solo se dirigió a Flippy, quien le correspondió con una sonrisa dulce.

-Ninguno de los dos parecen haberse dado cuenta aun…-Nutty bajo la mirada un poco enfadado, entonces unas manos tomaron las suya, Gula sonrió un poco triste-… Ya les dije mil veces que no soy su niñera…- Los gemelos solo lo miraron y luego le sonrieron, a pesar de no decir nada Gula sabía que, tanto ellos como él, lo habían notado-… Que Hermano y ama tan idiotas, verdad?...-Los gemelos sonrieron y asintieron al instante-.

Mole había tardado la mitad del día en hacerlo pero al fin había terminado, dio los últimos saltos para reunirse con su amo y su hermana en el techo de un rascacielos. Llevaba el filo de su espada a rastras, dejando marcar profundas en el cemento, si alguien hubiese estado con ellos lo habrían notado. Desde la sima del rascacielos quedaba en evidencia lo que tanto trabajo le había costado a Pereza, era un circulo de invocación, de eso no había dudas, pero tenía varios símbolos complejos, sin contar la combinación de cuadrados y triángulos que formaban los edificios marcados, la mayor parte de la ciudad estaba inserta, sin saberlo, en el centro de ese horrendo y confuso pentagrama.

-Belcebú sonrió divertido- Bien hecho, Mole, tu padre estaría orgulloso-Dijo sabedor de que esas palabras no traían ningún halago para el joven. Entonces se giró hacia Lammy- Y qué hay de vos, Lujuria, realizaste tu parte…?-.

-Sí, amo…-Dijo la joven tajante- Trece derramamientos de sangre producidos por la ira y la pasión se están realizando ahora- Lammy cerró los ojos y presencio lo que varios humanos, empujados por su poder para crear ilusiones, hacían a aquellos que aseguraban amar, engañados por su propia debilidad. Lammy abrió los ojos y miro hacia abajo con expresión carente de emoción alguna-… Seguidos por el suicidio a manos de la culpa…-Concluyo, no fue necesario cerrar los ojos para ver cómo, en trece puntos estratégicos, al límite del circulo de invocación, varias figuras, tanto masculinas como femeninas se acercaba al borde de sus respectivos edificios para luego dar un paso al vacío-.

-Jaja, estupendo… Parece que sos más útil de lo que parecías-Dijo Belcebú, agarrando a la chica por el mentón, lucía una sonrisa de profunda emoción. Luego de obligar a la chica a besarlo se separó de ella con violencia-… Con esto…-Dijo dirigiéndose al medio de la terraza, donde lo esperaba el mismo libro con el que Splendont lo había traído al mundo humano- Y usando el poder de este iluso poder traer a mis camaradas!-Grito eufórico mientras habría en una página marcada y comenzaba a recitar con la voz melodiosa unos canticos incomprensibles para los seres humanos-.

-Lammy se giró para acercarse al borde del rascacielos, escuchar a ese demonio usar la maravillosa voz que la trajo a, lo que hasta hace poco, era un sueño para ella, la hizo sentir ganas de vomitar. Fue Mole quien la detuvo, su voz había regresado a aquella voz monótona de cuando lo conoció por primera vez- A dónde vas? Todavía no empieza la masa…-.

-Lo sé, tranquilo, voy a esperar… Solo iré para estar cerca de las oficinas- Dijo cortante, saltando de la terraza-.

-Mole dedico una mirada indiferente a su amo y siguió a su hermana, pronto se colocó junto a Lammy, saltando de techo en techo- De todas formas no puedo hacer nada estando con él…-Dijo al ver que su hermana lo miraba sorprendida, luego recobro la compostura- Esto no es un sueño Lammy, una vez que todo esto acabe este mundo acabara siendo igual que el infierno… Y nosotros también volveremos a ser los mismos parias de siempre…-.

-El único que no volverá será Splendont…-Dijo tristemente la joven, deteniendo su marcha-.

-Mole se detuvo junto a ella- Ahora nuestro amo es Belcebú, a menos que ese estúpido se sobre ponga a él… No habrá manera de que Splendont regrese…-.

-Ya lo sé, Mole…-Dijo Lammy con frialdad. Luego miro a su hermana, sonriendo con malicia- Yo creo ilusiones, hermano… No crees que soy capaz de darme cuenta cuando terminan…-Sin más ambos giraron al sentir la presencia proveniente del centro del circulo- Ya es hora…-Dijo retomando su marcha en dirección a las oficinas-.

-Belcebú sonrió al ver el cielo cubierto de unas extrañas nubes rojas, rostros deformes y de pesadilla podían verse por fracciones de segundo, luego se desvanecían para ser reemplazados por otros más horrendos- Jaja, pronto compañeros, este mundo será nuestro!-Luego giro la hoja para encontrarse con una brillante daga de plata- Ahora solo nos falta, el alma pura de la sacerdotisa… jajajaja!-.

Leo y Nina observaron cómo Gula y los gemelos codicia salieron corriendo del templo a toda prisa, eso solo significaba una cosa, "Quédense a cuidar la casa", los gemelos se miraron desanimados, otra vez se quedarían fuera de todo. Ambos se miraron y suspiraron, tristes.

-Esto no puede ser nada bueno…-Dijo Nutty saliendo del templo-.

-Mira que sos perspicaz, no?-Dijo Shifty corriendo tras él, se había puesto unos jeans y una camiseta con el lema "I am your Hero!"-.

-Nutty lo vio venir tras él- Si vas a venir con tu humor de perros, entonces no vengas!-Gula miro la remera del gemelo y agrego entrecerrando los ojos- De enserio… No había nada mejor?-.

-Crees que si hubiese otra cosa habría tomado esta porquería!... Ese tipo ni siquiera sabe usar una lavadora!-Grito molesto, luego grito hacia su espalda- EY, Lifty! Sos muy len…to… Jajaj, mira eso Nutty!-.

-Nutty se giró para ver a Lifty, esta vez se tomó el tiempo para parase a reír desenfrenadamente, Flaky podía esperar- Jaja, debes estar bromeando, jaja!-Rio junto con Shifty-.

-No se burlen!-Grito Lifty sonrojado, cubriendo el lema de su camisa, esta era blanca y en letras negras se podía leer "No soy frki, soy un mago del nivel 21" -.

-Que esto!? Hogwarts! JAJAJJA-Rio Shifty junto con Nutty-.

-AGG! No hay tiempo para esto!-Grito Lifty sonrojado mientras pasaba al frente de ellos a toda velocidad-.

-EY! Para tu escoba, Lifty!-Grito Nutty corriendo tras él, Shifty rio por lo bajo antes de seguir a los otros dos-.

-NUTTY!-Se escuchó a su lado, los tres se giraron para ver al peli celeste- Rápido suban!-Dijo Sniffles, abriendo la puerta para que los tres demonios entraran- Tienen idea de lo que está pasando?-.

-Sabemos tanto como vos, cuatro ojos-Dijo Nutty serio-.

-Eso lo dudo, idiota-Dijo Sniffles desde el asiento del copiloto, entonces cayo en la presencia de los dos gemelos-… Quienes son ustedes?... Y qué onda con esa remera?-Dijo conteniendo la risa- Que esto? Hog…-.

-No, no es Hogwarts!-corto Lifty, ignorando a todos en el auto, incluso disco estaba conteniendo la risa- Somos codicia, enano-.

-Emm, ya veo…-Dijo Sniffles ignorando la última palabra, luego tomo el volante- Yo me encargo Bear, haz lo tuyo-.

-Sí, amo-Dijo Envidia, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego abrió las cuatro ventanas del auto y, sacando su mano por la ventana, hizo aparecer du guadaña, girándola con un simple movimiento de muñeca la introdujo en la parte trasera del coche, el filo de la cuchilla abarcaba las tres cabezas de los demonios, quienes tragaron saliva- Y esta recién afilada, chico-.

-E…Entiendo, la-lamento lo que dije, me equivoque, jeje…-Dijeron Lifty y Nutty, nervioso-.

-Eso pensé-Dijo Sniffles soltando el volante. Tan pronto como la guadaña apareció desapareció y Disco recobro el control del vehículo-.

A las afuera de la ciudad una pareja miraba plácidamente la televisión cuando detuvieron la programación para dar un anuncio importante. Hasta ese momento Petunia no había entendido porque su esposo había insistido tanto en que se mantuvieran lejos del centro de la ciudad.

-En la pantalla de un televisor aparecían las primeras imágenes sobre el fenómeno- Extrañas nubes se han formado sobre una pacífica ciudad conocida como Tree town, muchos especialistas están perplejos por el extraño fenómeno y aseguran que nunca habían visto tal cosa… Esperen, un ciudadano aterrado se acerca a nosotros, díganos que piensa de esta situación?-.

-Todos vamos a morir!-Grito el extraño sujeto- Llego el fin del mundo, arrepiéntanse pecadores! Arrepiéntanse!-Grito antes de salir corriendo despavorido-.

-Ya lo oyeron damas y caballeros, llego la hora de arrepentirse…-Dijo el periodista tranquilamente- Soy jhonny damasco, trasmitiendo para HD...-.

-Handy que está pasando?-Pregunto Petunia, abrazándose las piernas, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por las sabanas-.

-Tras ella estaba Handy, mirando las imágenes con el ceño fruncido- Sera mejor que vaya, Petu-Dijo abrazando a su esposa-.

-Que estas diciendo!? Iremos los dos!-Dijo La peli azul girando para mirar a Handy a los ojos-

-No puedes venir, Petunia… Si algo te ocurriera no me lo perdonaría…-Dijo Handy abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas- Si quieres ayudarme, por favor quédate acá…-.

-Ella lo abrazo también- Entiendo, lamento no poder ayudarte…-Dijo tristemente-.

-Tan solo espérame-Dijo besándola dulcemente, luego esbozo una sonrisa pervertida- En cuanto vuelva probaremos las esposas, si?-.

-Petunia se sonrojo- Estas loco!...-Cuando Handy se preparó para vestirse escucho un ruido a su espalda. Petunia había agarrado unas esposas que él había comprado y se la había puesto alrededor de su muñeca derecha, dejando el otro espacio libre- Ya estoy lista…-Dijo agachando la mirada sonrojada-… Asique no tarde mucho-.

-Handy sonrió terminando de vestirse, luego se inclinó sobre la cama y agarro la esposa libre para atraer a Petunia hacia él- Si me lo decís así, volveré corriendo-Dijo sonriendo, sus mejillas también se sonrojaron al besar a su esposa- Nos vemos, Petunia-.

-Cui…date…-Dijo la joven en un hilo de voz, tenía un mal presentimiento-… Flaky…-Dijo al recordar a su amiga-.

-Handy miro el picaporte de la puerta, al soltarlo un poco de su sangre había quedado impregnada en él. Al ver sus manos más de cerca se percató de que esta temblaba- Debo apurarme si quiero ayudar…-Dijo sin más demoras, saliendo a la carrera en dirección a la ciudad-.

-Mierda!-Grito Splendid, todos en la oficina se habían quedado mirando por la ventana, exceptuando al joven que, junto con Flaky y Flippy, se habían quedado detrás de sus compañeros- No pensé que Splendont iba a estar listo tan pronto-.

-Eso es porque él no es Splendont-Dijo Flippy tomando forma humana- Lo más probable es que sea…-.

-…Belcebú…-Dijo una voz femenina, sonó en la mente de todos como si hablara a través de parlantes-… Pero eso no les incumbe, hermano-.

-Es Lammy!-Dijo Flaky sorprendida. De pronto Flippy la agarro de la muñeca y la tiro hacia la pared junto a él- Que haces!?-.

-**No te das cuenta, mira a tu alrededor**-Dijo serio Flipgy-.

-Cuando cambia…ron?-Pregunto Flaky, pero entonces empezó a ver a sus compañeros, todos se estaban atacando entre sí, usando cualquier cosa como arma- Que está pasando?!-.

-Esa tipa los está controlando, verdad?!-Dijo Splendid, sin esperar repuesta alguna comenzó a tirar talismanes a todos los presentes, invocando pequeñas descargas que hacían que la gente perdiera el conocimiento, pronto los que quedaban comenzaron a atacarlo a él- Rápido, Demonio, llévate a Flaky de acá!-.

**-No es necesario que me lo digas, Friki!-**Grito Flipgy molesto-.

-No podemos dejarte!-Grito Flaky que era arrastrada por Flipgy hacia las escaleras-.

-**No hay tiempo, Flaky… Es grande podrá cuidarse solo**!-Dijo empujándola hacia las escaleras de emergencia y cerrando la puerta tras él-.

-No podemos de!-Iba gritando Flaky cuando escucharon un gran estruendo que hizo que la puerta temblara y empezara echar humo-.

-**Ja! Te dije que ese idiota sabe cuidarse, vamos**-Flipgy agarro a su ama por la muñeca listo para dirigirse hacia abajo, pero un brillo en la oscuridad lo detuvo- **Es muy propio de vos esconderte en las sombras, no?... Pereza **-Flipgy sonreía emocionado-.

-Mejor cállate… Hoy no estoy de buen humor!-Sin mucha espera el peli violeta arremetió contra su hermano, que lo esquivo con agilidad-.

-**Jaja, cuando estas enfadado sos más fácil de predecir**- Flipgy extraña pelear con alguien, asique no tardó mucho en olvidarse de su ama y hacer aparecer su cuchillo- **Ahora es mi turno!jaja**!-Grito lanzándose escaleras abajo-.

-Mole hizo una inclinación con su espada para bloquear los numerosos y veloces ataques de su hermano mayor- No cambias más…-Dijo sin siquiera mirarlo-.

-**Que dijiste?-**Pregunto confundido el peli verde, aplicando más fuerza-.

-Lo que dije fue…- Entonces una sonrisa arrogante apareció en el rostro de Mole, sus dientes puntiagudos brillaron de satisfacción al mirar por sobre el hombro de Soberbia- El único predecible acá, sos vos!-.

-**Que!?-**Dijo empezando a enfadarse, entonces una voz a su espalda atrajo su atención-.

-Flipgy cuidado!?-Grito Flaky asustada, ignorando que al dar un paso el piso bajo sus pies comenzó a hundirse- QUE!?

-**Flaky!**-Grito el peli verde corriendo a la sima de la escalera, pero ya era tarde, el piso se había convertido en un enorme agujero negro-.

-Flaky cayó dentro y se sorprendió al sentir la cálida mano de Flipgy agarrándola-.

-**No… No voy a soltarte, Flaky!-**Dijo Flipgy tratando de levantarla- **Flaky, vos… Vos sos muy… AGG!**-El peli verde dio un grito desgarrador cuando una espada de incrusto en su hombro derecho. Sin desearlo el agarre de su mano se debilito haciendo que soltara la mano de su ama- **NOOOO!-.**

-FLIPGY!-Grito la chica aterrada, pero pronto su voz desapareció en el vacío, junto con el agujero negro-.

-Bueno, hermano, nuestro encuentro termina acá…-Dijo Mole antes de desaparecer-… El próximo será el último…-.

-**No… No puede ser…**-Dijo Flipgy, se sentía frustrado, humillado, enfadado y preocupado- **MALDICION! Maldición maldición maldición!-**Gritaba fuera de sí, golpeando el piso con su puño- **FLAKY!-.**

* * *

Aca paso a dejar el capitulo 17!

Gracias todos los que me dejan reviews y me tienen paciensia...

Con esto del descanso de invierno estoy perdiendo la nocion del tiempo, es algo tan lindo y a la vez tan malo T_T

Por eso tarde mucho en actualizar, pero al fin pude terminar este capitulo! SOY FELIZ!

Y un enorme GRACIAS! A todos porque siempre me dan animos! =D

Espero que les guste este capi

Hasta la proxima!


	19. Chapter 18

Flaky despertó en su departamento, su cama era tan suave como siempre, sus cosas estaban exactamente en el mismo lugar. Se incorporó confundida, su cabeza le dolía horrores pero no había tiempo para quedarse a paspar moscas ella debía ayudar a…

-Flaky se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, agarrándose del marco para no caerse, su mente era un desastre, trato de pensar en algo o acaso era alguien-… A quien… tengo que ayudar…-Se giró hacia su habitación, claramente preocupada- chicos ustedes…?-Pero se detuvo a mitad de la frase, estaba más que confundida, estaba totalmente perdida-… Pero si yo… Vivo sola…-.

Mientras Flaky observaba perdidamente la soledad de su departamento, tomando pausadamente sorbos de su café, alguien llamo a su puerta. La pelirroja se sobresaltó al oír el timbre pero no tardo en abrir la puerta, por extraño que pareciera ella esperaba encontrarse con otra persona, y no su compañera de trabajo.

-oh, Flaky, lamento haberme retrasado- dijo la chica de cabello lila, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja- Estas listas para ir a trabajar-.

-Buenos días, Lammy, espera que voy a buscar mi bolso- Dijo Flaky forzando una sonrisa- "A quien estaba esperando?"-Pensó la chica, mientras cerraba con llave la puerta del departamento-.

Un auto tremendamente lujoso estaciono frente a las oficinas donde trabajaba la pelirroja, ya era moneda corriente verla con las ventanas destrozadas, Sniffles y todos los demonios debieron apartarse rápidamente cuando una lluvia de matafuegos salió disparada del tercer piso.

-Bien, necesitamos una estrate…-Iba diciendo Sniffles cuando los tres peli verde se precipitaron al interior, ignorándolo por completo-.

-Flaky!-Alcanzo a oírse el grito de Nutty al ir directamente hacia el ascensor-.

-Friki!-Gritaron los gemelos noqueando a varios oficinistas que se interponían en su camino-.

-Vaya escuadrón de rescate tenemos-Dijo decepcionado el cuatro ojos-.

-Jeje…-Rio Disco con una gota en la frente, en ese momento se giró hacia la entrada para ver el reflejo de una de las ventanas del edificio de enfrente-… Amo…-Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo-.

-Sniffles miro automáticamente en la misma dirección, allí se reflejaba una pareja de peli violetas muy conocidos- Ve, envidia… -El peli naranja lo miro preocupado, luego observo a su alrededor- Estaré bien…-Dijo el niño retirando el seguro de un pistola- Ahora ve… es una orden!-.

-Disco sonrió ante la imagen de seguridad que brindaba su amo- El amor es sorprendente… Siento envidia de esa chica, jeje- En ese momento un disparo le roso la oreja- Okey, ya me voy, jeje-Dijo haciendo aparecer su guadaña para luego desaparecer por el hall de entrada-.

-Bien… No maten a ningún inoce… Que están haciendo!?-Grito Sniffles al ver como los gemelos cargaban varios relojes, cadenas, celulares, pulseras y billeteras-.

-QUE?! Es un recuerdito, jeje-Dijo Shifty riendo junto a su hermano-.

-Lifty levanto el alto un celular último modelo- Si quieres y por ser vos, te lo dejamos a mitad de precio-.

-Sniffles pegó un tiro a la pantalla del teléfono e ignoro a los gritos furiosos de los gemelos- No tenemos tiempo que perder!-Grito siguiendo el camino de Nutty al ascensor-.

-Pero Nutty paso junto a él agarrándolo de pasada- Mejor las escaleras de emergencia!-Grito para que los gemelos los siguieran, tras ellos estaba la horda de oficinistas furibundos más aterradora que demonios y humanos jamás hallan visto-.

-Que hiciste!?-Grito furioso Splendid, estrellando la cabeza de Flippy contra la pared- Como pudiste!?... Cómo pudiste dejar que se la llevaran!?- El peli azul le dio una trompada al peliverde que hizo que de sus labios cayera un hilo de sangre-.

-**…**-Fligpy ni siquiera lo miraba, no se defendía y, mucho menos, respondía ante los insultos que el monje soltaba en su ataque de ira-.

-Splendid agarro al demonio por el cuello de su campera militar y lo levanto en el aire- Di algo!... Cualquier cosa!... Pero habla, maldición!-Dijo al tiempo que metía un rodillazo en el estómago de Soberbia- Debería regresarte al infierno… No… Mejor te hace sentirlo- Dijo al momento que levantaba en alto cuatro pergaminos en su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda sostenía un rosario de jade-.

-Ya basta!-Ordeno una voz infantil a los pies de las escaleras, a pesar de su edad Sniffles tenía una voz claramente marcada por la demanda y la autoridad. Ambos hombres miraron en su dirección sorprendidos- Nada lograras maltratando a Soberbia-Dijo el peli celeste señalando a Splendid- Y vos, sintiendo pena de vos mismos no te llevara a nada- Sniffles hablaba en un tono de voz tan reprochador que ambos, monje y demonio, agacharon la cabeza apenados por su comportamiento-.

-Waa… Quiero a ese niñato como amo!-Dijeron los gemelos riéndose de su propio amo, quien al instante les dirigió una mirada severa, haciéndolos callar-.

Disco iba a una distancia de entre seis o siete edificios de distancia de Mole y Lammy, el primero llevaba a Flaky quien yacía dormida en su hombro. A juzgar por el aura en aumento de Lujuria seguramente estuviera usando su habilidad ilusoria en la joven.

-Envidia sintió una presencia tras él en el preciso instante en que Handy lo envestía y derribaba- De qué lado estas hermano?-Pregunto fríamente Ira, manteniendo a Disco agarrado por el cuello-.

-Del de Flaky, idiota!-Dijo Bear molesto, en ese momento una sombra eclipso el sol, haciendo que ambos peli naranja miraran hacia arriba- Cuidado!-.

Flaky estaba trabajando en su cubículo, mirando a su alrededor, pero sobre todo cuidando su bolso, sentía que de allí en cualquier momento asomaría una pequeña cabecita y la saludaría, se rio ante su propia ocurrencia. Sin darse cuenta llego el descanso.

-Hola, Flaky-La saludo Petunia junto con Giggles-.

-Oh, hola chicas…-Ella noto algo raro en su saludo pero no les dio importancia. Fue y preparo café para las tres- Giggles a voz te gusta con leche, no?-

-La peli rosada la miro sorprendida y antes de contestar miro a la peli azul- Eh… Si… Gracias…-.

-Gracias…-Dijo Petunia sonriendo por el café- Sera mejor que volvamos al trabajo- Dijo llevándose con ella a Giggles-.

-Ah, bueno…- Dijo la pelirroja, sorprendida por la distancia que había entre ellas- "Que está pasando?"- Pensó cuando un peli azul entro en la habitación- Eh, hola…-Dijo Flaky, pero se detuvo al no recordar el nombre-.

-El chico la miro para luego sonreír- Hola, mucho gusto soy Splendid-Dijo antes de desaparecer por donde vino-.

-Flaky lo observo irse, cuando Lammy entro tras él- Que raro de vos, Flaky?-Dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Eh? Que cosa?-Pregunto ella confundida-.

-Generalmente no hablas más que conmigo, siempre fuiste muy tímida-Dijo Lammy riendo, al no recibir respuesta miro a la pelirroja preocupada-… Te pasa algo malo, Flaky?-.

-Eh?... Claro que no…-Contesto Flaky no muy convencida. Entonces llego el jefe y hablo con ambas-.

-Lo siento mucho…-Dijo antes de retirarse- Por favor, Lammy, acompáñala a su casa-.

-Sí…-Dijo la chica abrazando a su amiga-… No te preocupes, Flaky, tus padres estarán bie…-.

-No, esto está mal!-Grito Flaky, empujando a Lammy para salir corriendo de la oficina-.

La pelirroja corrió frenéticamente hasta llegar al hospital, sus lágrimas no paraban de correr por su rostro, tenía un horrible sabor de boca y la amarga sensación de ya haber vivido esta sensación. "Pero eso no era posible, sus padres nunca habían sufrido un accidente… O sí?... No! No era posible, nunca le habían dicho nada!... Pero como podrían decirle algo, si ya estaban muertos?... NO IMPOSIBLE!... Nunca tuvimos un accidente… Si lo tuvimos… No…". Su mente estaba tan confusa y desordenada… que debía hacer!?

-FLIPPY!-Grito en el preciso momento que choco contra alguien-… L-Lo siento…- Flaky se quedó atónita, la cabellera larga y liza, de un despampanante color verde, ojos del mismo tono brillantes de dulzura-.

-Solo búscame, Flaky-chan- Dijo la mujer con una voz melodiosa, casi musical. La pelirroja la observo alejarse pensando en seguirla pero una mano la detuvo-.

-Al girarse se encontró con la cara de preocupación de Lammy- Estas bien, Flaky?! Saliste corriendo, pero supuse que vendrías al hospital, ven te acompañare-.

-Flaky observo la mano de la peli violeta, tremendamente confundida- "C-como es… que Lammy llego tan rápido?"-Se preguntó mentalmente, pero ignoro eso de momento, lo principal era ver como estaban sus padres-.

Ambos hermanos rodaron por el suelo de la terraza para esquivar el filo de la espada de Pereza, que se hacía clavado hasta la mitad en el preciso lugar donde ellos se encontraban. Disco y Handy miraron a su hermano mayor sorprendidos, para luego separase cuando un látigo trato de agarrar a ambos por el cuello.

Ira rodo hasta caer al edificio de junto seguido por Mole, cuya terraza estaba un par de pisos más abajo, donde se habían quedado Lammy y Disco.

-Mole miro a Lammy- Recuerda no tardar demasiado-grito desde abajo, aunque él gritara su voz seguía teniendo ese irritante tono monótono-.

-Handy aprovecho su momento de distracción para transformar sus manos de sangre en ganchos afilados, que Pereza esquivo por los pelos- Que te parece hermano… Al final tendremos nuestra pelea, jeje…-.

-Con lo que me gustaba…-Mole miro su piloto, el cual lucía dos notorios cortes diagonales que hacían imposible que volviera a cerrarse-... Espero que lo pagues, Handy…-Dijo Pereza, desapareciendo para volver a aparecer tras Ira-.

-Handy trato de esquivarlo pero aun así la espada logro hacerle un pequeño corte en el pecho, por suerte no muy profundo- jeje, parece que estamos a mano-Rio burlón sacudiendo su remera blanca, ahora desgarrada y manchada con su propia sangre-.

-No lo creo, jeje-Rio Mole, levantando en alto una cadena, de esta colgaba un pequeño anillo- Que descortés no invitarme a tu boda, hermanito…-Pereza mostro una sonrisa maliciosa al presionar el anillo en su mano- Tal vez debería darle una visita a la feliz novia…-.

-No te atrevas a tocarla…-Dijo Handy apretando los dientes, furioso-.

-Qué pasa? Tienes miedo que te deje por mí-Mole lucía un aire tan arrogante que hacía que el peli naranja enfureciera el doble, y él lo sabía-… O tienes miedo de que mi espada le haga una visita, jeje-.

-MALDITO!-Grito Handy precipitándose contra el sonriente peli morado-.

-"Ese estúpido!"-Pensó Disco, mirando de reojo a su hermano golpeando desesperadamente la espada de Pereza-"El solo juega contigo"-.

-No deberías subestimarme!-Grito Lammy al momento que su látigo se enrollaba alrededor de la guadaña de Disco-Ahora estas peleando conmigo-.

-Hermanita, como podría yo subestimarte…-Dijo Disco con una sonrisa- Ahora, serias tan amable de poner fin a todo esto y entregarme a esa jovencita de ahí? No quiero tener que hacerte daño-.

-Jeje, realmente crees que soy tan tonta como era de niña-Dijo Lammy, de un movimiento rápido su látigo se desenroscó y, de otro movimiento rápido, golpeo el ojo izquierdo de Envidia, haciendo que este retrocediera agarrándose el rostro, varias gotitas de sangre se deslizaron del látigo de Lammy- Ahora muérete!-Grito lanzando otro ataque-.

-Disco, que había soltado su guadaña no hizo el menor esfuerzo por tratar de agarrarla, en su lugar tomo con su mano libre el látigo de Lammy- Detén esta locura, Lammy. Tanto vos como yo sabemos para qué sirve ese vórtice, para que quieres que este lugar sea como ese basurero!?-.

-A-Así lo desea mi amo… y-yo!...Yo voy a complacer…-Dijo Lujuria, se notaba el miedo y desesperación en su mirada-.

-Ese no es tu amo!-Dijo Disco enfadado- Vos y yo lo sabemos! Y seguramente Mole tambi…-.

-CALLATE! Vos no sabes nada!-Grito Lammy con lágrimas en sus ojos, en el momento en que tiraba del látigo, haciendo que este rebanara cuatro de dedos de la mano de Disco-… Yo no… Yo no dejare que Belcebú mate a Splendont… Y… Para eso debo estar cerca de ellos! Solo… Solo así podre salvarlo!-.

-…Lammy…-Dijo Disco por lo bajo, debido al dolor había caído al suelo de rodillas agarrándose la mano que no paraba de sangrar. De pronto algo rodo hasta quedar dentro del rango de visión de ambos contrincantes, Envidia abrió los ojos sorprendido-… Handy!...-Dijo sin percatarse de la presencia a su espalda, pronto una espada atravesó su garganta verticalmente, haciendo que el demonio escupiera gran cantidad de sangre-… Vos… jeje…-.

-Parece que ustedes son los únicos que nos han subestimado!-Dijo Mole, haciendo aparecer dos espadas más en sus manos y clavándolas en cruz en el cuerpo de Disco- Vamos rápido Lammy, Belcebú no tiene mucha paciencia…-Dijo Pereza, cargando a Flaky otra vez en su hombro-.

-Lammy miro unos segundos a Disco y la cabeza de Handy-… Lo siento…-Dijo por lo bajo antes de seguir a Mole hasta el centro del círculo, donde estaba su amo-.

-Cómo va la ilusión?-Pregunto Mole distraídamente-.

-Bien…-Dijo Lammy llevándose una mano a la cabeza- Perdí el control un momento pero ya lo recupera-.

-No te confié, Lammy… Recuerda que para que Belcebú pueda abrir la puerta esta chica no debe estar despierta-.

-Si, si… Ya sé…-Dijo cortante Lammy- De lo contrario podría usar los poderes de Chikane…-.

-Recuerda que, aunque no quieras, él sigue siendo nuestro amo…-Dijo igual de cortante Mole, Lujuria no contesto, el resto del camino solo hubo silencio entre ambos-.

Leo estaba barriendo los trocitos de papel que había dejado el hombrecito de papel que Splendid había roto, mientras que Nina barría la sala donde estaba el retrato de Chikane.

-Mientras la niña cumplía su tarea una vos comenzó a resonar en su cabeza- "Nina… Nina…"-Era una voz extraña pero familiar, desbordante de dulzura y cariño-.

Pronto los ojos de la niña cayeron en la pintura, estaba segura que la voz provenía de allí, sin retraso corrió hacia la cocina donde su hermano tiraba el hombrecito dentro del cesto, entre gesto y señas la niña le explicó a su gemelo lo ocurrido. Su hermano se mostró reacio a creerle hasta que ambos escucharon un ruido, proveniente del cesto, de donde asumo la cabecita un debilitado hombrecito.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y, agarrando con delicadeza el papel desquebrajado, lo llevaron hasta la habitación del cuadro, plantándose los tres frente a la sacerdotisa Chikane.

-"niños…-Dijo la voz tan dulce como apenada- Lo que les pediré ahora será muy difícil de cumplir… Pero de hacerlo podrán salvar no solo al mundo, sino también a Flaky…"-.

-Los gemelos se miraron, comprendían ese tono de voz, lo habían escuchado muy pocas veces en su vida, pero sabían que lo que seguiría no era nada bueno, ambos se tomaron de la mano y sonrieron- "Si es por Flaky…"-Pensaron al unísono, luego asintieron en dirección al cuadro-.

-"Son realmente fuerte, pequeños…"-Dijo la dulce voz antes de proseguir con su suplicante, penoso y egoísta deseo-.

Toda la habitación quedo envuelta en una brillante y cegadora luz verde, cuando esta se fue achicando hasta reducirse en una pequeña esfera flotante, ya no había rastro de los gemelos, solo el hombrecito de papel, ahora de color violeta, brillaba dentro de esa esfera, que apenas se mantuvo unos segundos antes de desaparecer dentro del cuadro.

-"…Realmente lo siento…"-Dijo la voz dulce a la pequeña esfera-.

-Una vos tan dulce como musical e infantil provino del hombrecito de papel- "…No se disculpe, señorita… Nosotros amamos a Flaky y a todos…"-.

-"Gracias…"-Dijo la sacerdotisa mientras el brillo del cuadro no dejaba de aumentar-.

Un celular sonó en alguna de las azoteas de los edificios, el suelo a su alrededor estaba cubierto de sangre, sonó varias veces antes de que entrara el contestador. Sniffles cortó la comunicación preocupado y un poco enfadado.

-Qué pasa con Disco!?-Pregunto enfadado-.

-**Quieres dejar ese teléfono de mierda y ayudar!**-Grito Fligpy que, junto a Splendid trababan la puerta-.

-Que era todo eso de no hay tiempo que perder y hay que salvar a Flaky!?-Grito irónicamente Nutty desde el otro lado de la oficina. A ambos lados de Gula estaban los gemelos, tratando de evitar que forzaran la puerta-.

-Ya cállense, no es nada fácil forzar una cerradura así…-Dijo Sniffles volviendo a concentrarse en la puerta que daba a la oficina del jefe-… Esto no hubiese pasado si ustedes dos no se hubiesen puesto a decir cursilerías!- Grito a Fligpy y a Splendid-.

-**No eran cursilerías!-**Grito el peliverde un tanto sonrojado- **Un verdadero hombre reconoce sus errores-**.

-Cursilerías son cursilerías, Soberbia! Jeje-Gritaron los otros tres peliverdes al unísono, para luego estallar en una carcajada burlona-.

-**Que dijeron trio de tarados!?**-Dijo Fligpy soltando la puerta por unos segundos para luego volver a sostenerla, su distracción hizo que la horda del otro lado lograra entre abrir un poco más la puerta-.

-Mira que sos idiota!-Grito Splendid poniéndose de espalda contra la puerta para ejercer más fuerza-… Además… Como si yo fuera a usar palabras cursis con un ser tan despreciable como un demonio-Dijo serio-.

-Ya la abrí!…-Sentencio una débil voz infantil desde el umbral a la oficina del jefe-.

**-Porque vos…!-**Grito el peli verde molesto-.

-Eso es un golpe bajo, amo-Dijeron los gemelos, girándose a ver a Splendid-.

-Este monje va a perder la lengua-Dijo molesto Nutty-.

-Son estúpidos!? Dije que ya la abrí!-Grito Sniffles-.

En ese momento todos cayeron en la cuenta de que habían dejado de trabar las puertas con el peso de sus cuerpos, por lo que pronto los cinco fueron empujados sobre los escritorios más cercanos, mientras las personas se trababan en el umbral tratando de entrar primero.

-Mierda!-Dijo Splendid, rascándose la cabeza, que le dolía horrores-.

- **Te lo mereces por imbécil, jeje**-Dijo Fligpy que tenía un hilo de sangre cayéndole de la frente, aun así sonreía satisfecho-.

-Quieren venir de una vez!-grito el peli celeste, a su lado ya estaban Nutty y los gemelos, el primero disparándole a los objetos como libros, engrapadora y lápices que tiraban los recién llegados-.

Los dos jóvenes se incorporaron y corrieron hacia la pequeña oficina, pronto los seis quedaron encerrados en ese cuarto, sin posibilidad de salir. Fuera las sillas volaban contra la puerta y se escuchaba una sarta de maldiciones gritadas a los cuatro vientos.

-Y ahora qué hacemos?-Pregunto Sniffles mirando por la ventana- No tenemos por donde escapar.. La caída es de unos 20 pisos y los conductos son muy pequeños-.

-**Eso no es cierto**-Dijo Fligpy agarrado el sillón, claramente caro, del escritorio y lanzándolo con todas sus fuerzas contra el gran ventanal, para su mala fortuna, el cristal era blindado y el golpe le fue devuelto con gran fiereza- **AY! Mierda! Mi nariz!**-Dijo cubriéndose el rostro- **Para que un tipo de oficinas necesita un vidrio blindado!?-.**

-Eso es porque lava dinero, como crees que hizo sus millones-Dijo Splendid como si fuera la cosa más obra del mundo-.

-**Era retórica, monje loco**-Dijo Fligpy molesto-.

-Waa, es un genio…-Dinero los gemelos, sus ojos brillaban de admiración- Que negocios turbios tendrá!? Sexo!? Armas!?... Drogas!? Deben ser con drogas!-.

-Quieren dejar esa tontería y buscar una manera de salir!?-Dijo Splendid molesto-.

-Que mal! Queremos a tu jefe corrupto como amo-Dijeron ambos deprimidos-.

-Para su información! Yo tampoco elegí serlo voluntariamente!-Grito el peli azul molesto-.

-PETUNIA!-Gritaron Nutty y Sniffles que observaron como en ese rato, que los otros cuatro se habían puesto a pelearse por idioteces, la chica de cabello azul había llegado hasta ellos gracias al elevador del limpiador de vidrios, llevando un casco amarillo de construcción y algo oculto en su espalda-.

-"Hola chicos"- Dijo la chica, saludando con una sonrisa amistosa, luego saco una llave inglesa de detrás y la estrello contra el cristal, las primeras dos veces el golpe revoto, pero al cuarto intento una pequeña grieta se dejó ver, y luego otra, y otra, y otra. Hasta que al fin el cristal cedió, dejando una abertura para que los chicos fueran subiendo de apoco- Necesitan una mano?-.

-Qué bueno que vinieras…Pero como llegaste hasta acá?-Pregunto el peli celeste curioso-.

-Eso fue fácil…-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa-…-.

_FLASH BACK_

-Si ese tonto castor cree que me quedare con los brazos cruzados está muy equivocado!-Dijo molesta la peli azul, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre su amiga y no podía esperar para comprobar que todo estaba en orden- A esta hora de seguro debe estar trabajando…-Dijo observando la entrada al gran edificio-.

En ese momento vio llegar un auto muy lujoso, al reconocer a casito todos los que dé el salían planeo acercarse, pero apenas dio un paso vio como una lluvia de matafuegos comenzaron a caer sobre el auto.

-Mejor no…-Dijo sorprendida, luego levanto la vista, el ascensor que se utilizaba para limpiar los vidrios estaba en el segundo piso, abandonado-… odio tener que hacer, pero no hay otra. Fue hasta la escalera de incendio del edificio de junto y estiro sus manos, al no alcanzarlo decidió subir más y de ahí salto-.

_Fin de Flash Back_

-Y así fue como llegue hasta acá… La llave la saque del cajón de herramienta a su espalda-Dijo Petunia con una sonrisa tan inocente que los presentes se quedaron mirándola perplejos. Ella sonrió con arrogancia- No subestimen a la esposa de un demonio, jaja!-.

-Woo, que mujer!-Dijeron todos excepto Splendid-.

-Cómo es eso!?-Grito Splendid enfadado- Es… Es cierto que vos…-.

-…Splendid…-Dijo la chica un poco sorprendida y apenada por la presencia del peli azul-.

-**Bien, dejemos los sentimentalismos para después!**-Grito Fligpy- Ahora es momento de bajar!-.

En el preciso momento en que el peliverde galo la palanca para que el ascensor descendiera un cajón, con papelería y todo, salió despedido de la ventana, rosándole la cabeza a Splendid que se sentó casi automáticamente después de eso.

-Donde esta Flaky?-Pregunto Petunia aterrada de no verla con ellos-.

-**Fue capturada…**-Dijo Fligpy, sin siquiera mirarla-.

-Oh…-Dijo la chica un poco shockeada-… Sabía que había pasado algo… Tuve un mal presentimiento…-.

-Oh, claro! lo tienes ahora y no cuando te casaste con un demonio-Dijo sarcásticamente Splendid-.

-Eso no viene al caso-Dijo la chica molesta- Además, no tengo porque contarte nada de mi vida-.

-Como que no!? Hace un mes trataba desesperadamente de cortejarte y vos me decías que no estabas lista para tener una pareja… Y ahora descubro que te casaste… Y encima con un demonio!-Decía fuera de sí el monje-.

Ambos se habían puesto a gritarse mientras que Nutty y los gemelos evitaban que las cosas que lanzaban desde arriba cayeran sobre ellos. Sniffles miraba su celular preocupado y Fligpy no sabía a quién, pero seguramente pronto lanzaría a alguien de ese pequeño y saturado elevador.

-**Quieren callarse!-**Grito el peli verde enfadado- **Vos ya te casaste, no te pongas a darle explicaciones y vos, vamos! Ya perdiste, nunca tuviste posibilidad, solo acéptalo!**-.

-Ambos contrincantes de cabellos azules detuvieron su discusión para mirar al peli verde con recelo- Vos sos un inútil que dejo que secuestraran a Flaky! Sos el menos indicado para callarme!-Gritaron al unísono para luego retomar su discusión-.

-**Al carajo con esto!**-Grito el peli verde furioso- **Me largo!**-Sentencio y sin esperar subió al borde del ascensor y salto hacia el edificio más cercano, todos los que estaban en el elevador tuvieron que agarrase para no caerse a una caída de unos 15 pisos-.

-Que egoísta!-Grito Splendid al ver, junto con los demás como Soberbia se alejaba-.

-Nutty…-Dijo Sniffles, el aludido dejo de disparar y lo miro, luego ambos asintieron-.

-Espérame, hermano!-Grito Gula cargando al peli celeste en su espalda, repitió el mismo ejercicio y ambos siguieron al Soberbia por el tejado-.

-Eso parece divertido-Dijeron los gemelos, a punto de saltar-.

-A donde creen que van?!-Pregunto molesto Splendid- A ustedes les toca quedarse a…-No termino la frase porque el elevador se inclinó de costado, haciendo que todos cayeran hacia la izquierda- Que pasa!?-.

-Van a cortar la cuerda!-Grito Petunia aterrada-.

-Ya lo veo-Dijo cortante el peli azul- Ustedes! Sáquenos de aquí, es una orden!- En el cuello de los tres se formó una cadena, que unía a los collares de los gemelos con el de Splendid-.

-Sí, amo- Dijeron a regañadientes los gemelos, Lifty tomo a Petunia en su espalda y Lifty a su amo- Mierda que pesas, monje…-Dijo por lo bajo el gemelo con el sombrero-.

Splendid decidió ignorar el comentario para después y les ordeno saltar en el preciso momento en que el elevador comenzaba a caer, por suerte los cuatro lograron aterrizar sobre la terraza, a lo lejos pudieron ver a los otros tres alejarse velozmente.

-Y que esperan, vayan tras ellos-Dijo autoritariamente Splendid, los gemelos maldijeron por lo bajo, pero aun así acataron la orden-.

Flaky observo las dos camas, en ellas habían dos personas, una mujer y un hombre respectivamente, sus rostros habían sido cubiertos por delicados pañuelos blancos, aun así Flaky reconoció el delicado cabello rojo que caía de la camilla, eran sus padres, no había duda. Sus ojos parecían agüeros oscuros, en ellos no penetraba ni la fuerte luz de la habitación, Lammy la observaba, tras su cara de preocupación se dibujó una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-…Lammy…-Dijo la pelirroja débilmente-.

-La chica se acercó y la abrazo- Tranquila, estoy contigo…-.

-Donde esta?...-Pregunto Flaky, débilmente-.

-Lammy se sorprendió- Quien, Flaky?-.

-Hace un momento acabo de recordar algo…Esto ocurrió cuando era pequeña y, en ese momento quien me abrazo no fuiste vos… Fue mi tío Pop, por eso, donde esta él?... Y su esposa?-.

-Oh, qué cosas dices…él no pudo venir… Su-Su esposa estaba muy enferma y tuvo que quedar…-Contesto la peli violeta-.

-Flaky la miro unos segundo, luego le sonrió- Debo irme…-.

-Lammy la agarró del brazo-A dónde vas?!... Vas… Vas a abandonar a tus padres así!-.

-Flaky llego al umbral de la puerta y se detuvo- Esos no son mis padres, Lammy… Ni vos sos mi amiga… Debo ir a buscarla-Dijo antes de salir corriendo-.

Lammy llego en segundo lugar a la terraza del rasca cielo donde estaba Belcebú esperándolos. Mole dio unos pasos antes de girarse a ver a su hermana.

-Qué ocurre?-Pregunto con aparente preocupación, al sentir como la pelirrojo se movía débilmente en su hombro-.

-Estoy perdiendo mi poder sobre ella-Dijo agarrándose la cien- Debemos apurarnos-.

-Tardaron bastante, tráiganla acá…- Dijo Belcebú con una sonrisa maliciosa, en su mano derecha brilla un hermosa y delicada daga. Mole la deposito en el suelo con el mayor cuidado del que fue posible, junto a ella se arrodillo el pelirrojo tomándola por detrás de la cabeza y oliéndola con satisfacción- Su poder y su sangre virginal abrirán las puertas del infierno, al fin la humanidad sufrirá el exterminio que mi raza sufrió hace tantos años!-.

Sobre el cuerpo dormido de Flaky brillo el filo de la daga, la cual descendió, cortando el viento a su paso. Legos del ritual sobre los techos de los edificios iban Fligpy, Nutty y Sniffles, seguidos de cerca por los gemelos, Petunia y Splendid. Pronto llegaron a la terrible escena, la peli azul casi se desmaya al ver el cuerpo de su marido y Sniffles no tardo en bajar de un salta para acercarse a Envida.

-**No se preocupen…-**Dijo Fligpy seriamente- **con solo darles su sangre deberían volver a despertar**-.

Ambos hicieron los que el peli verde dijo, la cabeza de Handy se deformo para dar paso a un pequeño castor un tanto desorientado que la chica tomo entre sus brazos, pronto el animalito comenzó a beber del cuellos de su esposa, Disco por su parte no había muerto, solo estaba débil por la pérdida de sangre, Nutty se encargó de arrancar las tres espadas mientras este mordía el hombro de su amo.

-**Bien, será mejor que nos adelantemos para resca…**-Fligpy no pudo terminar su frase-.

Todos, inclusos los mal heridos se quedaron atónitos, los collares de Nutty y Fligpy se formaron alrededor de sus cuellos para luego estallar en una explosión de luces rojas que se desvanecían antes de tocar el suelo. Todos allí reunidos quedaron en shock, incluso los demonios, que fueron los únicos que realmente entendieron lo que eso significaba.

El silencio y la oscuridad rodearon al pequeño grupo de héroes que habían fallado en su única y más importante misión, el contrato se había roto… Flaky no volvería a ver el amanecer de un nuevo día…

* * *

Aca esta el capitulo 18

Que Capitulo mas largo! lleno de accion xD

Mi maquina anda un tanto lento pense que jamas iba a lograr guardarlo y subirlos ¬¬

Espero que les guste este capitulo mas que el anterior, gracias por los Reviews, Follow y Fav

Y sobre todo gracias por seguir la historia! Pronto tocara volver a la realidad de los estudios TT_TT

Asique espero que todos disfruten mucho de sus vacaciones y que las pasen al maximo!

Un muy feliz dia del amigo atrazado y que pasen muchos dias divertidos

Hasta la proxima!


	20. Chapter 19

Desde el rascacielos a lo lejos el remolino de nubes se volvía cada vez más oscuro, la tonalidad roja previa ahora era de un bordo tan espeso que hacia parecer que la sangre derramada en todos los siglos de vida del hombre habían cubierto los cielos. El edificio parecía convulsionado, metamorfoseándose, se giraba y se inclinaba de tal manera que parecía ser un dragón a punto de escupir la peor llamarada de su vida, una que conservo en su estómago durante décadas de letargo.

-Esto no puede empeorar-Dijeron los gemelos, mientras todos se giraban molesto-Que!?-.

-Es una regla básica, idiotas!-Dijo Splendid molesto- Nunca debes decir eso porque…-.

El monje no pudo terminar de hablar porque lo peor estaba a punto de pasar, del techo del edificio empezaron a emerger seres, tan repulsivos como abominables, llenos de tentáculos y alas, dando alaridos que iban desde jadeos de placer hasta los gritos aterrado de miles de bebes. Los seres aterradores comenzaron a dispersarse a la misma velocidad que llegaban nuevos monstruos tras ellos.

-Que haremos?-Pregunto temblorosa Petunia, sus ojos reflejaban tal horror que Handy no tuvo más que abrazarla para contenerla-.

Aun así nadie contesto su pregunta, Flaky no solo había muerto, sino que había muerto para traer la destrucción a la tierra. Fligpy apretó su puño, sintiendo una ira y odio que hacía que su hermano anaranjado fuese un bebe de pecho, sin consultar a nadie salto de donde estaba al edificio siguiente y al siguiente y al siguiente. No se lo perdonaría, como pudo usar la gentil vida de esa mujer para esto! Una imagen de la pelirroja invadió su ser, su sonrisa gentil hizo que, por primera vez en años soltara una lágrima. Dio un grito de furia a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad.

-Flippy!-Grito Nutty con desesperación, Lledó tras él lo más rápido que podía-.

Fligpy no lo respondió, su mente era un nido donde solo había caos, dolor y pena. Porque se sentía tan herido? Porque sentía que sus pies lo llevaban a un callejón sin salida? Deseaba verla, tenía que verla, de lo contrario jamás lo creería.

-Eso dos!-Grito Envidia listo para ir tras ellos pero pronto todos se dieron cuenta de su aprieto- MIERDA!-Grito al tener que bloquear a uno de eso seres, sus fauces se abrían y cerraban con el frenesí del deseo de engullir a todo lo que pudiera. Disco lo empujo con todas sus fuerza y de un movimiento rápido con su guadaña lo partió a la mitad, pronto el ser dio un quejido antes de volverse cenizas-.

Tras el peli naranja se oyeron varios disparos, al girarse su amo empuñaba la pistola con valentía, esos seres no eran una verdadera amenaza, se relajó al ver como sus disparos mataron a dos de esa criaturas, pero a ese paso pronto lo matarían.

-Sniffles lo miro enfadado- Que estás haciendo!-Grito al ver como su demonio cortaba a la mitad a uno de esos monstruos que iba directo al muchacho-.

-Pues salvarte-Dijo Disco poniéndose a la defensiva, sin embargo su cara lucía una expresión de confusión-.

-No pierdas más tu tiempo, idiota!-Dijo Sniffles molesto- Ve y ayudar a ese par de tarado… -El peli celeste sonrió al disparar al costado del rostro de Disco que se había gira a verlo sorprendido- Yo puedo cuidarme solo-.

-Disco se giró para ver como una oleada de ceniza le cubrían el rostro, se sacudió el cabello y miro al niño con una sonrisa- Estoy seguro de eso, amo… Gracias…-Dijo al ver a lo lejos a sus hermanos-.

-No te pongas sentimental ahora!-Dijo molesto Splendid tirando conjuros a diestra y siniestra, haciendo que varios seres se evaporaran entre poderosos rayos azules- Hace parecer que todos vamos a morir-Dijo riendo seguro-.

-Handy atravesó velozmente a siete, protegiendo a su esposa, una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro- Vete, nosotros te protegemos al crio, hermano-.

-Los gemelos habían hecho aparecer dos sables en cada una de sus manos y fruncía el entre cejo mientras atravesaban cuatro seres en una danza que parecía estarse reflejando en un espejo por la similitud de los movimiento. Miraron a Disco riendo- Y asegúrate de que ese par de idiotas regresen!-.

-Jaja, lo que me faltaba, seguir ordenes de mis hermanos menores-Dijo riendo Disco mientras marcaba una tremenda "C" cortando a siete monstruos por la mitad, todos los demonios rieron divertidos, mientras que los tres humanos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- Cuando regrese les daré su merecido por insolentes, preparasen!-Dijo saliendo en dirección al rascacielos-.

-Pff, que arrogante-Dijo Handy mientras acuchillaba a dos seres para aterrizar sobre la cabeza de un tercero, aplastándolo-.

-Solo porque tenga unos años más- Dijo Shifty y Lifty completo la frase-… No significa que sea más poderoso- Ambos se tomaron de una mano y el mayor dio un violento giro, lanzando al menor sobre uno de ese demonios deformes, este lo pisoteo con fuerza al aterrizar haciendo que se chocara contra ocho más, dirigiéndolos contra Shifty quien los corto a medida que pasaban por su lado- Jaja, ya vera cuando regresen, les patearemos el trasero, por habernos dejado atrás-.

-Eso!-Gritaron Lifty y Handy riendo sádicamente-.

-Esos demonios están fuera de control-Dijo Spendid con una gota en la cabeza, parándose junto a Sniffles y Petunia, los tres se habían quedado sin hacer nada, viendo como los tres hermanos competían a ver quién mataba más-.

-Ni que lo digas… Ey, vos, ya tranquilízate-Dijo Sniffles a Petunia que no paraba de temblar- Confía un poco en tu marido, es deber de todo hombre proteger a su mujer-Decía solemne el niño-.

-Es tan… ka…-Dijo por lo bajo la peli azul, haciendo que ambos chicos se acercaran curiosos por escuchar lo que acababa de susurrar, pero entonces ella se puso de pie, con sus ojos llenos de amor- Mi marido es tan kawaiii!-Dijo completamente sonrojada, dejando corazones a su alrededor, mientras sacudía la mano en la que tenía la llave inglesa, sin percatarse que había derribado a un demonio pequeño que trataba de ir directo a su garganta-.

-Esta mujer esta medio enferma…-Dijo Splendid un tanto decepcionado-.

-Y eso que a vos te gustaba-Rio Sniffles, haciendo que una vena apareciera en la frente del peli azul-.

-Esperen, escuchan eso?-Pregunto Petunia-.

-Qué cosa?-Pregunto Splendid, traduciendo lo que decía Sniffles, a quien el peli azul tiraba de los cachetes enfadado-.

Los tres hicieron silencio y pudieron escuchar mejor ese peculiar sonido de fondo, eran gritos de terror, desesperación, ira, miedo, todos habían quedado opacados por los sonidos similares provenientes de las gargantas deformes de esos seres infernales. Los tres asomaron su cabeza y tuvieron que contener las ganas de vomitar, el pavimento, las calles y las ventanas de los edificios estaban teñidos de sangre, órganos y huesos destrozados.

-E-Esto no puede…Ser…-Dijo Splendid asqueado-.

-Petunia se corrió del borde, sus ojos se habían aguado por las lágrimas- No… No es cierto… Dígame que esto no está pasando…-la peli azul se dirigió al niño que había caído al suelo, vomitando debito a la impresión, ella fue y le acaricio la espalda para calmarlo-.

-Una vez que Sniffles se recupero dijo un poco mareado- De-Debemos hacer… algo…-Dijo un poco molesto, forzando la voz para que no se notara el ligero temblequeo, estaba a punto de llorar-.

-Pero… Que hacemos, solo somos seis…-Dijo afligida Petunia-.

-Eso no importa-Dijo Splendid parándose firme- Salvare a todos los que pueda o moriré en el intento-Dijo serio cuando se dirigía a donde estaban los gemelos- EY! Par de tarado! Se cambia las reglas del juego!-.

Los tres demonios lo miraron molesto, al ver como arruinaban su diversión pero aun así se acercaron a él rápidamente, a ver que tenía para proponer el monje.

-A partir de ahora gana el que salve más vidas- dijo decidido el peli azul-.

-Que! Eso es aburrido!-Dijo Shifty entonces el monje lo agarró del cuello de su remera-.

-Más les vale participar porque el perdedor recibirá la descarga más poderosa de la que soy capaz- Dijo con una sonrisa cínica, levantando un talismán rodeado por esporádicos rayos azules, que se hacían visibles debido a la cantidad de poder que contenía. Pronto el papel comenzó a tener pequeñas grietas y arromper debido a que no podía contener el conjuro- Y saben que cumplo mis promesas-.

-Lo que usted ordene, amo-Dijeron los gemelos aterrados-.

-Más les vale haber entendido-Dijo satisfecho Splendid, luego se giró hacia el peli naranja que paso junto a él, ignorándolo- y que hay de vos?-Pregunto, el demonio solo lo ignoro-.

-Handy?-Pregunto temblorosa Petunia, al verlo venir hacia ella tan seria, entonces deposito una rodilla en el suelo, arrodillándose frente a ella, la peli azul solo se sonrojo sorprendida- Q-Que haces, Handy?!-.

-Sos mi mujer, Petunia, asique no quiero que me des órdenes. Pero la verdad es que no puedo ignorar tus deseos, asique te lo preguntare directamente… Que quieres que haga?-Handy tomo la mano de la peli azul- Puedo quedarme acá y protegerte solo a vos? O ir a ayudar a cuanto humano se aparezca…-Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos, en el cual ignoraron completamente el mundo y sobre todo su situación, entonces el peli naranja sonrió con ternura- Yo no te juzgare por tu decisión-.

-Petunia se tiro sobre él y lo abrazo, el demonio pudo sentir como temblaba la mujer- Por favor, ayúdalos, Handy…-Entonces unas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos azules- Pero mantente con vida, si?-.

-Mi amor…-Dijo Handy antes de besar a su temblorosa esposa-… Recuerda que todavía me falta cumplir una promesa-Entonces se acercó al oído de Petunia y le susurro- Seguro que trajiste las esposas, cierto-.

-Ah! Eh… Este… yo-Dijo Petunia sonrojándose -.

-Handy la abrazo tiernamente- Te cuidado tambien…-Dijo antes de acercarse al borde del edificio-.

-Ey, tortolo-Dijo SPlendid molesto, luego señalo su templo, allí no iba ningún demonio y los que iban recibían una descarga que los pulverizaba- Lleva a todos allá, entendido?-.

-Sí, monje, asegúrate de protegerla, sino ya verás-Dijo Handy a punto de saltar, pero luego se detuvo para mirar al peli azul con una sonrisa socarrona- Sabes, monje… Los celos son algo horrible, jeje-Dijo antes de saltar al edificio continuo-.

-Oooooooh…-Gritaron los gemelos al unísono-.

-Splendid apretó los dientes mientras el talismán en su mano se volvía cenizas, cediendo ante su poder- Ese tipo… Y ustedes ya cállense!-.

-Sera mejor que bajemos también-Dijo Petunia abriendo la puerta a las escaleras, un ser horrendo la recibió con las fauces completamente abiertas- Aaaah!-.

-Apártate ser horrendo!-Dijo decidido Splendid mientras le lanzaba un conjuro que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor antes de volverse cenizas- Que te pareció eso, Petunia?-.

-Debemos alcanza a Handy abajo, así podremos dirigir a las personas a tu templo-Dijo la chica ignorando al peli azul, saliendo rápidamente-.

-Ey, no te quedes ahí monje-Dijo Sniffles-.

-ah sí…. Ustedes dos vayan al frente así eliminan todo lo que nos encontremos-Dijo notoriamente desanimado el peli azul-.

-Lo que usted ordene, amo…Pff…-Dijeron riendo los gemelos-.

Fligpy iba eliminando a todo aquel que se pusiera en el medio, Nutty, que lo seguía de cerca ya estaba harto de tener que tragarse los restos de polvo que su hermano dejaba al frente, prácticamente no había utilizado sus pistolas, las cuales parecían aburridas entre sus cálidas manos, deseosas de matar a alguien o algo. Pronto llegarían al rascacielos y Fligpy no parecía mostrar señas de que su ira se calmara.

-Como esta todo por acá?-Pregunto Disco colocándose junto a Nutty-.

-No muy bien, a este paso solo lograran que lo maten- Dijo Gula-.

-Sera mejor que lo alcancemos-Dijo Disco cuando una hilera de seis monstruos rodearon a Fligpy- Esta es nuestra oportunidad!-Dijo Envidia acelerando el paso, seguido de cerca por su hermano-.

-**Maldito bastardo ya apártense!-**Grito hecho una furia el peli verde-.

Fligpy escucho un grito a su espalda, en el preciso momento en que cinco demonios más arremetían juntos contra él, pero Nutty los derribo a todos con cinco disparos certeros entre los ojos, o lo que creía que eran sus ojos.

-**Más le vale no meterse o también los matare**-Dijo Fligpy molesto, girándose hacia el rascacielos-.

-Acaso te estas escuchando pedazo de idio…-Nutty se detuvo al ver como Disco arremetía contra su hermano mayor, derribándolo-.

-**Pero qué carajo haces!**-Dijo Fligpy molesto cuando la guadaña de clavo junto a su cuellos-.

-No es obvio-Dijo Fríamente Disco, haciendo que una segunda guadaña apareciera en sus manos-.

-**Jaja, no me hagas reír, realmente crees que podrás matarme!?**-Dijo iracundo el peli verde, sacudiéndose para quitarse al peli naranja de encima. Pero dejo de reír al ver el filo tan cerca de su ojo-.

-Sé que no podre matarte, pero por lo menos te volveré inútil, empezando por tus asquerosos y obscenos ojos ámbar-Dijo acercando más el filo-.

-Este… Chicos…-Dijo Nutty dudoso al ver a oleada de seres que iban directo a ellos-.

-Cúbrenos, Nutty-Dijo Disco sin siquiera mirarlo-.

-Qué fácil es decirlo-Dijo Nutty levantando en alto sus dos pistolas, luego sonrió divertido- Pero bueno, mis pequeñas ya me estaban rogando que jugara con ellas-.

-**Nutty, deja de hablar de tus bolas y sácame a este enfermo de encima!**-Exigió Fligpy agitándose en el suelo-.

-A la mierda con esos bichos, yo le vuelo la cabeza-Dijo enfadado Nutty apuntándole a la cabeza al peli verde, mientras que con la otra derribaba a los que seres que estaban más cerca-.

-Déjamelo a mí, Nutty-Dijo serio Disco, el menos de los hermanos acatando la orden se alejó y comenzó a derribar a todo aquel que entrara a su radio de 2 metros- Realmente nunca pensé que vería este día, por lo menos no contigo, claro… Siempre pensé que sería Flippy quien perdería el control, siempre fue tan emotivo-Dijo burlón el peli naranja-.

**-Mierda, solo cállate, que vas a saber vos…-**Dijo Fligpy, un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas cuando giro la cabeza para evitar que su hermano viera lo rojo de sus ojos-.

-Tienes razón-Dijo fríamente Disco, al momento de clavar su guadaña al lado opuesto de la otra- Yo no soy tan débil como para dejarme llevar por mi lado humano… Pero sabes, tampoco perdonaría al bastardo que mate a mi amo, no lo hice nunca y no lo hare ahora, pero tu razón y la mía son distintas… Y sabes porque?-.

-**Que me importa…-**Dijo fríamente Fligpy-.

-Disco hizo aparecer una tercera guadaña- Yo no lo dejaría por una cuestión de orgullo… je, que ironía, verdad?-.

-**Y porque crees que yo lo hago!-**Grito furiosos Fligpy-.

-Eso crees?-Dijo Envidia riendo con frialdad, a su alrededor la lluvia de cenizas comenzaba a teñir sus ropas y rostro de gris, y un asqueroso hedor a putrefacción-… No crees que estas demasiado herido como para que solo sea tu orgullo?-.

Fligpy abrió los ojos sorprendido, varias escenas pasaron por su mente, cuando la conoció, cuando la atacaron la primera vez y la segunda y la tercera, la semana juntos, todo. Su sonrisa, sus lágrimas, sus enfados, sus cabellos, sus ojos, su cuerpo. Todo ella iba a desaparecer, no era su orgullo herido el que hablaba… Era su corazón.

-Apártate…-Dijo con voz fría-.

-Disco sonrió satisfecho- Oblígame-.

-Que conste…-Dijo cuándo su cabello dejo al descubierto sus ojos jade-… Que vos me lo pediste-Dando un profundo grito dejo libre su aura demoniaca, Disco fue empujado junto con sus guadañas, dos de ellas se desvanecieron en el aire mientras que la que tenía en sus manos se quebró a la mitad-.

-Qué carajo es eso?-Se preguntó Nutty cubriéndose para evitar tragarse, otra vez, todas las cenizas, que esta vez se desperdigaron en círculo alrededor de Flippy-.

-Ese es el poder que Flippy ha estado reprimiendo-Dijo Disco con una sonrisa-.

-Waa, ahora veo porque mi padre le tenía tanto miedo-.

Flippy observo el poder que liberaba con tanta libertad, luego de cerrar s ojos esa aura se fue calmando hasta desaparecer. Nutty esbozo un gesto de profunda incredulidad.

-Gula señalo a su hermano decepcionado- Acaso eso era todo? Estamos más muertos que explorador en el desierto!-.

-Tranquilo, Nutty-Dijo Flippy sonriendo burlón, estiro ambos brazos, habiendo que varias hileras de filosos cuchillos aparecieran a su alrededor, dando varios giros y con movimientos tan rápidos que apenas pudieron seguir su hermanos redujo el número de monstruos a su alrededor a la mitad**-"Ey! Ya deja de hacer exhibiciones! Vamos a darle su merecido a ese Belcebú!"**- Jaja, lo siento no me pude resistir-.

Pero entonces Flippy sintió dos auras homicidas a su espalda, no fue necesario girarse para descubrir de quienes se trataba. Nutty y Disco se posicionaron rápidamente a los costados del peliverde, cubriéndole de los ataques de Pereza y de Lujuria, respectivamente.

-Realmente creen que los dejaremos!-Dijo Lammy con frialdad-.

-Lammy, ya basta! Para esta tontería-Grito Disco-.

-Adelantarte, Flippy, nos vemos arriba!-Grito Nutty con una sonrisa decidida-.

-Pareces muy seguro de vos mismo, hermanito-Dijo Mole aumentando la precien en su espada- Para ser que te matare en los próximo dos minutos-.

-Ja, pareces muy seguro de vos mismo, Pereza para ser…-Dijo Nutty riendo, en ese momento inclino sus armas, haciendo que la espada se deslizara hacia un costado, luego dispara una de las pistolas, partiendo a la mitas la espada de Pereza, que se lanzó hacia atrás sorprendido- Que te matare en un minuto-.

-Mole corrió el rostro en el preciso momento que la mitad de su espada pasaba junto a él, cortándole la mejilla- Oh, parece que te has vuelto fuerte, hermanito-Dijo sonriendo a la vez que lanzaba lejos su espada y lamia con su lengua el hilo de sangre que bajaba por su rostro-.

-Que puedo decir, los años golpean hermano mayor-Rio burlón Nutty, mientras que todos los demás, exceptuando a Mole, susurraban algo molestos, sobre todo Lammy-.

-Se los dejare a ustedes, entonces-Dijo Flippy antes de saltar sobre uno de los demonios alados que había tratado de atacarlo, luego clavo un cuchillo en su grasosa piel, haciendo que un chorro de algo viscoso deslizara de la herida, lentamente se dirigió a la sima del rascacielos. Esporádicamente saltaba hacia otro ser que trataba de atacarlo, repitiendo la mismas acciones.

-No te atrevas a daña…-Grito Lujuria cuando Disco la empujo para lanzarle un ataque con la guadaña, la demonio solo tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para poder esquivarlo-.

-Ahora estás conmigo hermanita, recuerda que yo soy muy celoso-Dijo el peli naranja con una sonrisa divertida-.

-Y recuerda que yo soy muy intensa!-Dijo con el entrecejo fruncido la peli lila, lanzando una tormenta de latigazos contra Disco, que solo podía bloquear un número muy limitados, recibiendo varios cortes-.

-Pero de pronto Disco detuvo el látigo con una mano y sonrió- Hermana deberías relajarte…-Dijo señalándose entre las cejas- Si no se formaran arrugas en ese bello rostro tuyo-.

-Acaso crees… Que estoy bromeando!-Grito haciendo aparecer otro látigo y dándole al peli naranja justo entre los ojos, haciendo que este retrocediera- Yo protegeré a Splendont!-.

-Disco esquivo dos ataques más dando un sonoro suspiro- Que demonios nos pasa, cada vez estamos más blandos o qué?-Dijo dándose cuenta que no solo Orgullo y Handy estaba de cupido, ahora incluso Lujuria- A este paso yo terminare haciéndome pedófilo-.

En ese momento Lammy entre lazo los dos látigos a las piernas de Disco, derribándolo, de un chiflido dos demonios agarraron el mango de su arma y la tensaron. Luego hizo aparecer otro par y lo entrelazo en los brazos de su hermano dos demonios más recibieron dócilmente el mango de los látigos entre sus dientes, y luego otro par y otro, no paro hasta que Envidia estuvo completamente rodeado de látigos que presionaban todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, al punto de no dejarlo respirar.

-Lammy se acercó con una sonrisa triunfal- Es hora de ir a mi terreno, hermano-Dijo agarrándolo del mentón, forzándolo a besarla. Entonces el piso bajo ellos se abrió y los demonios soltaron los látigos-.

-DISCO!-Grito Nutty tratando de ir en su auxilio antes de que ese agujero los absorbiera, pero fue demasiado tarde, tanto Envidia como Lujuria se desvanecieron en aquella oscuridad- Pero que!?-.

-No te conviene distraerte, ardillita!-Dijo Mole divertido cuando arremetió contra su hermano con dos espadas, Nutty apenas podía cubrirse de los feroces ataque del peli violeta-.

-Nutty en cuanto pudo tiro varios disparos haciendo que Mole retrocediera, pero no demasiado- Que fue eso!-Pregunto confundido, refiriéndose a la desaparición de sus dos hermanos-.

-Te sorprendería lo que se puede lograr con el poder de otro demonio-Dijo Pereza sonriendo sádicamente- Por ejemplo…- E imitando las acciones anteriores de Flippy sacudió los brazos haciendo que un círculo de espadas se clavaran a su alrededor, sus ojos brillaron de emoción bajo eso lentes oscuros-.

-Mierda!-Dijo Nutty dándose la vuelta y echando a correr, cuando hizo esto varios demonios que se mantenían lejos de ellos, observando, para devorar al perdedor se lanzó en su contra- Porque todos me quieren matar!-Dijo molesto-.

-Porque eres una pequeña molesta!-Grito Mole al momento que comenzaba a lanzar una espada tras otra-.

-Nutty se giró apretando los dientes molesto- No has oído hablar de la retórica, hermano!?-Derribo varias espadas de balazos y de las otras se protegió usando a los mismos demonios que lo atacaban, como si fueran una escalera, siendo atravesados a medida que pisaba sobre ellos. Pronto quedo exactamente sobre su hermano. Dando un salto aterrizo en el preciso momento que este se quedaba sin espada y lo apunto al mentón con sus dos pistolas- Ja, que te parece esto, es mi turno de ganar esta vez, Pereza- Y sin más apretó el gatillo-.

Los sesos de su hermano quedaron regados por todo el techo del edificio, llenos de sangre. Nutty se acercó para tomar los lentes oscuros y ponérselos, satisfecho.

-Definitivamente me quedan mejor a mí… Ey, chicos, no se queden ahí, allá tienen carne gratis-Dijo divertido Gula, era uno de los pocos que reconocía ese voraz apetito, sentía una especie de retorcida empatía- Después de todo pronto volverán a devorarse entre ustedes en el infierno-Dijo por lo bajo con una sonrisa sádica y divertida-.

A su espalda puso escuchar el ruido crudo de la carne y los huesos al ser desgarrado, era un sonido exportado directamente de su hogar, era su nostalgia demoniaca lo que le hacía cerrar los ojos para tomarse el tiempo de disfrutarlo. Pero lo bueno dura poco, sin previo aviso el ruido del viento cortado por el acero llego a sus oídos, los ojos de Nutty se abrieron fruto de la sorpresa y el pavor.

-Su cabello se movió al sentir una fría ventisca proveniente del montículo asqueroso formado por esas horribles malformaciones, que se removían desesperadas por escapar de algo en su interior- Diablos…-Murmuro Gula tragando saliva-.

De pronto se puso ver fugases brillos que cortaban en todas direcciones, antes de darse cuenta la figura de Mole apareció en el centro, su cuerpo destrozado estaba volviendo poco a poco a su estado original, a su alrededor un remolino producido por su aura asesina lo envolvía, evitando que las grandes cantidades de cenizas lo tocaran.

-Te aclarare algo, hermanito…-Dijo Mole con una voz profunda, repleta de rencor e ira, sus ojos rosas brillaron de una manera aterradora, Nutty se hubiese matado de la risa de no haber sido por el horroroso panorama que tenía frente a él, nunca había visto a Pereza tan furioso- No hay cosa que me fastidie más que alguien que toma mis lentes!-.

-Es en serio!-Dijo fuera de sí Nutty, golpeando el suelo con fuerza- Que clase de hermanos me diste, papa!-En ese movimiento los lentes se le cayeron al suelo, rompiéndose al instante. Todo el ambiente quedo inverso en el más profundo silencio, ni siquiera los demás demonios a su alrededor se animaron a decir algo, Gula giro lentamente su rostro hacia su hermano- Creo que podríamos…-No alcanzo a terminar su frase porque Mole se le apareció a centímetros de él, dándole una piña que lo mando dentro del enorme rascacielos-.

-Vamos, no se retrasen!-Gritaba Petunia, haciendo gesto con las manos para que los grupos de persona no pararan de subir las escaleras hacia el templo. Sobre ellos Shifty y Lifty saltaban de árbol en árbol cortando con sus sables, muchos idiotas se detenían para sacar su celular y grabarlos, era entonces cuando uno de los gemelos pasaba al ras de la cabeza de la multitud, sacando todo los celulares en el camilo y atravesándolos luego con sus espadas.

-Los autógrafos solo después del recorrido, idiotas-Reía antes de volver a sus andanzas en los cielos-.

No que daba mucha gente, por lo menos los que habían podido encontrar con vida en las cercanías. Petunia observo a Handy a lo lejos, ya estaba sudando debido al esfuerzo, al igual que Splendid. Sniffles no paraba de disparar junto con un grupo de hombres los cuales había organizado para cubrir la tercera calle que quedaba libre, aun así el número de seres no menguaba.

-Vamos, no se queden atrás-Grito Petunia nuevamente, su deber era asegurarse que la multitud llegaran lo antes posible a los terrenos del templo, pero entonces un grito llego a sus oídos-.

A lo lejos todos vieron a Giggles, era llevada de la mano por un chico joven, rubio que corría con todas sus fuerzas. Pronto los seres que iban contra los hombres se giraron al ver un blanco más fácil.

-No! GIGGLES!-Grito Petunia aterrada por la imagen, fue entonces cuando la chica se hizo un corte en la pierna con un alambre que sobresalía entre unos escombros, cayendo en el suelo-.

-Giggles!-Grito desesperado el chico rubio, agarrando un fierro que había en el suelo trato de ahuyentar a los seres repulsivos, por un tiempo funciono hasta que los monstros dejaron de luchar por ver quien se tiraba sobre la pareja primero-.

Handy y los gemelos trataron de abandonar su puesto pero eso significaría la muerte de la multitud tras ellos, lo mismo pasó por la mente de Splendid y Sniffles. El grupo cerró los ojos ante la desgarradora escena, pronto la muralla de cuerpos putrefactos y deformes se cerró sobre la pareja quienes dieron un grito de profunda desesperación.

-Giggles!-Grito Petunia a punto de abandonar su puesto cuando una lluvia de cuchillos salió del centro del círculo, dejando a todos estupefactos-.

Al dispersarse la nube de cenizas a su alrededor un circulo de niños con el cabello violeta oscuro y sonrientes rodeaba a los jóvenes, todos montaban en monociclo, todos iguales, vestidos con ropa de circo-.

-De encima de unos cables llego un hombre de cabello violeta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, vestido con un traje blanco y negro, que le daba un aire aterrador. Entre sus manos un gran número de pelotas paseaban inocentemente, arriesgarse a tirar un número a simple ojo era imposible- Damas y caballeros la función de comenzar-Dijo Mime riendo frenético cuando una horda de seres iba a atacarlo por la espalda este simplemente se giró, lanzando la pequeñas pelotas a su alrededor, las cuales empezaron a desperdigar pinches en varias direcciones- La Cirque du inferno!-Grito en el momento en que un par de gemelos cubrían con un paragua de acero a la pareja a sus pies, mirándolos sonrientes-.

-Luego Mime salto frente a la pareja e hizo una reverencia- NO se aceptan devoluciones-Dijo riendo ante su propio chiste-.

* * *

El platp 19 ah llegado a su meta! Espero que sea de su deleite comensales

Esta capitulño estubo lleno de accion, las peleas principales ya an sido selladas... Lammy contra Disco... Nutty contra Mole... Y...

(Redoble de tambor) Belcebú contra Flippy, a que no se la veian venir...

Mientras el equipo de rescate se a completado, con la adicion de un pequeño ejercito inesperado, disculpe pero no pude matar a Mime U_U

Eeeen fiiinn! Saludos para todos, la proxima semana tengo mesa asique dudo poder actualizar pronto TT_TT

Tengan pasiencia por favor

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historian y me dejan reviews tan lindos, realmente se los agradezco, ya emos pasado los 100! xD

Le quiero dar un enorme abrazo a todos los que se pasan y leen! Asique sera psicologico =3

(Me van a demandar por el copyrigth a German x3)

Hasta la proxima


	21. Chapter 20

-Te estaba esperando, Flippy… Y sabes que no me gusta esperar-Belcebú estaba sentado frente al cuerpo inerte de Flaky, su voz burlona no hiso más que enojar al peli verde- Claro que ella también te estaba esperando, pero bueno… Ahora será ella quien te reciba, jaja-.

Flippy no dijo palabra alguna, solo se lanzó contra el pelirrojo, dándole un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras este reía como enfermo, dejándolo a varios pasos de distancia de ellos. Soberbia no podía creer lo que veía, la chica parecía dormir plácidamente y hubiese tratado de despertarla de no ser por el charco de sangre que la rodeaba, miro hacia arriba y vislumbro el vórtice que hacía que todos esos seres llegaran al mundo humano.

-Flippy cerró los ojos afligido- Lo siento, Flaky…-Su mano se posó en la inocente daga clavada en el vientre de su ama, pudo sentir una ráfaga de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo cuando agarro el mango frio de la daga-… Pero no permitiré que te usen así!-Grito furioso-.

Pero solo pudo retirar la fría arma unos centímetros antes de que una bola de fuego lo golpeara en las costillas, era el puño de belcebú. Soberbia fue lanzado casi al borde de la terraza, cuando al fin logro incorporarse presiono el costado de su cuerpo.

-Mierda… Me rompió tres costillas-Susurro con dificultad- **"Emmm, carne quemada… que rico aroma"**-Dijo en un ronroneo su otro yo, entonces el peli verde olfateo el aire confundido- No puede ser… Tú..!-.

-Parece que este cuerpo no dejara de ser humano, verdad?-Dijo divertido Belcebú, levantando en alto la mano con la que había golpeado a soberbia, la misma estaba humeando y parecía tener algunos manchones roja- Que tal si vemos quien aguanta más… Este cuerpo usurpado o el primogénito de ese hijo de puta-.

-Realmente no me importa como llames a ese hijo de puta… Después de todo es eso y mucho más-Dijo molesto Flippy, haciendo aparecer un cuchillo en cada mano- Pero jamás te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a Flaky!- Entonces se abalanzaron a la batalla-.

* * *

Flaky se encontró caminando a las orillas de un extenso rio, sus aguas brillaban de un azul tan transparente y espeso que parecía plata derretida. No pudiendo resistirse más hundió su mano en aquel líquido y un escalofrió recorrió violentamente todo su ser.

-Yo que vos no haría eso-Dijo una voz proveniente del mismo rio, al levantar la vista se encontró con un pirata, su cabello era largo y hermoso, de color agua marina, al igual que sus ojos o, más bien, su ojo, ya que el otro estaba cubierto con un parche- Me llamo Russell y seré su anfitrión en todo su pasaje por el rio estigia, un gusto señorita-.

-Eh…Este, no es por ser exigente, pero no te vez como alguien muerto…-Dijo Flaky insegura-.

-Oh, eso es porque no estoy muerto, a diferencia de vos que si lo estas-Dijo el pirata como si señalara algo obvio- Ahora por favor sube tengo a muchos que llevar-.

-A muchos que llevar?-Pregunto la pelirroja, sorprendida, fue entonces que Russell señalo tras ella- Que es esto!?-Grito aterrada-.

Tras ella había una fila interminable de espíritus, personas mutilada, descuartizadas y algunas con un ligero color azul. No había distinción algunos hombres, mujeres, niños, adolescentes, había de todo allí.

-Es muy triste, parece que el mundo demoniaco se volvió a meter con el mundo humano… Esto no había ocurrido en mucho tiempo…-Dijo agotado Russell, apoyándose en su remo- Esto siempre termina con horas extras para mí y para la muerte, dios! Ya estoy oyendo sus quejas!-Russell parecía realmente cansado- En fin, quieres subir ya! De lo contrario vendrán ellos los…-.

-No tengo tiempo para morirme tengo que ir a ayudar a mis amigos!-Grito Flaky empujando a algunos fantasmas que empezaban a empujar para subir al bote-.

-Eh! Chica! Espera no… Oh, bueno, casi siempre pasa esto con la gente joven…Ey! No empujes solo puedo llevar a cuatro y más les vale no ensuciar nada! Arg! Humanos-Grito el pirata antes de empezar a remar por el rio-.

* * *

Disco no paraba de ser acuchillado una y otra vez, su sangre se regaba por todo el piso, pero no era eso lo que lo molestaba, sino que el que le causaba esas heridas no era otro con el mismo. Más bien era su yo del pasado, esos ojos fríos y sonrisa sádica le daba asco.

-Vamos Disco! Solo acepta tu pasado y únetenos-Dijo la voz de Lammy proveniente de todas partes y a la vez de ninguna- A vos te encantaba herir y descuartizar todos lo que tuvieras en frente… Que paso con ese niño que se embriagaba con el dolor, los gritos y la sangre ajena?-.

-Ya deja tu juego infantil, ese era yo pero ya no quiero volver a serlo!-Grito Disco a la vez que escupía otro poco de sangre-.

-Recuerdas como te llamaban en el infierno?-rio Lammy-.

-Eso no te incumbe ahora veni hermana! Da la cara o tendré que ir… aaah!- En ese momento el niño frente a él clavo la punta de la guadaña en su ojo retorciéndola con placer-.

-Muñeca de bruja-Dijo Lammy- Que te parece si recordamos un poco?-.

-Ándate a la mier…!-Antes de que Disco pudiera terminar fue transportado a una fría mesa de madera, trato de moverse pero tenía las manos y las piernas atadas- Que es esto!?-Se sorprendió al oír su propia voz, era la suya, no había duda, pero era más fina y aguda, entonces miro a su alrededor. Ese techos y paredes llenas de suciedad y moho, ese aire frio que recorría su espalda, la sensación de terror y dolor que tenía su cuerpo y mente. Disco suspiro- No me digas que…-.

-Oh, hijo mío ya despertaste…-Dijo una demacrada y sonriente mujer, la locura brillaba en esos ojos anaranjados-.

-Buenos día, madre…-Los labios de Disco se movían contra su voluntad y lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro al ver a su madre alzar un atizador al rojo vivo- Porque me haces esto, mami?-.

-Hijo, sabes que hago esto para que no sientas dolor en el futuro, la vida será muy dura para ti en el infierno-La madre se acercó lentamente a la mesa, donde el niño se movía desesperado, su sonrisa no se borró en ningún instante-.

-Mama! Ya basta, no quiero jugar más! Esto no es divertido!-Dijo Disco suplicante-.

-Solo hago esto porque te amo, mi preciado Disco-Dijo la mujer, su mirada desencajada mostraba un atisbo de lucidez, pero solo por momentos, el resto era solo locura, tristeza y desesperación-.

Fue entonces cuando los gritos de Disco inundaron todo el lugar, llenando cada rincón con su dolor y desesperación. La mujer introducía el atizador con lentitud dentro del ojo izquierdo, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el sufrimiento de su hijo.

Para cuando al fin termino de repetir el ejercicio en el ojo derecho, observo al inerte niño de no más de 7 años, su cuerpo tenía terribles sacudidas y su garganta, raspada por tanto gritar, daba débiles quejidos.

-No te preocupes, mi amado hijo, mami te alimentara- Entonces la mujer abrió una herida en su muñeca y la suspendió a unos centímetros de la boca abierta del niño-.

Antes de que la mujer pudiera reaccionar el niño levanto la cabeza y mordió su brazo hasta arrancarle un pedazo de carne, ella se dejó caer envuelta en sus propios gritos de pánico, mientras agarraba la herida que no dejaba de sangrar.

Disco dio una sonora carcajada, llena de diversión y sadismo, usando su fuerza demoniaca se liberó y camino hacia la mujer tirada en el suelo.

-Los humanos son tan débiles-Dijo el niño, experimentando una satisfacción que jamás había sentido antes. Tan solo tardo diez segundo en pararse sobre las piernas de la aterrada figura en el suelo y, aun con su sonrisa en el rostro, las pisoteo una y otra y otra vez- Ahora que no puedes moverte, mami… Qué tal si empezamos?-Disco se acercó a la chimenea y calentó el atizador, luego regreso a donde estaba la mujer- No te asuste madre, yo hago esto porque te amo…-Y sin más lo huido en los ojos de la mujer-.

Disco se detuvo media hora después, ya que esa mujer se había quedado inerte. Fue entonces cuando una carcajada resonó en toda la habitación, la voz de Lammy lo rodeo en un rito de burla forzada. Disco solo agacho más el rostro.

- Jaja, sos un monstruo, matar a tu madre de esa manera! Jaja-La voz sonó en el oído derecho de Disco, al mirar se encontró con el rostro de la peli violeta- Porque no recueras cuanto odiabas a los humanos?-Luego de eso lo beso, empujándolo sobre el charco de sangre que se había formado en el suelo.

Pero el momento duro poco, ya que una filosa cuchilla atravesó el abdomen de la chica, haciendo que esta se alejara, escupiendo una gran cantidad de sangre debido al esfuerzo.

-Q-que… hici…HICISTE!?-Grito furiosa-.

-Jaja, realmente crees que me quebrantarías con algo tan estúpido-Dijo Disco, una sonrisa demoniaca surco su rostro- Iba a ser benevolente contigo, pero viendo que te gusta hablar del pasado te contare una historia-.

-Ya cállate!-Grito Lammy, abalanzándose sobre el peli naranja, su látigo ondeaba con fiereza, causando profundos cortes en el cuerpo de su enemigo, algunos inclusos dejaron ver parte de algún que otro hueso-Jaja, ahora no estas de hablador, eh?-Dijo sarcástica, respirando agitada, Lammy estaba muy nerviosa y eso se notaba-.

-Fue entonces cuando Disco empezó a hablar- Había una vez una niña que fue vendida por su madre, tan solo por un pedazo de carne pasado y una botella de vino a medio tomar… La niña de 8 años no entendió la situación hasta pasada la primera noche, pobrecita, los humanos son tan crueles, no crees?-.

-Lammy apretó los dientes con fuerza, sin darse cuenta como su entorno comenzaba a sufrir horrorosas transformaciones- Cállate, cállate, CALLATE!-Grito dando numerosos latigazos al peli naranja, que apenas se movía unos centímetros-.

-La pequeña niña, a la tierna edad de 14 años ya había pasado por una gran variedad de manos humanas, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo, cada persona que había probado sus labios o su cuerpo parecía regresar a ella una y otra vez… Sus ojos vacíos solo dejaban ver lo poseídos que estaban por su propia lujuria-Hiso una pausa al recibir un latigazo que casi le arranca parte del labio, aun así su sonrisa no desapareció-… Entonces la pequeña, a estas alturas corrompida hasta el punto de querer vengarse, comenzó a jugar con las mentes de las personas, dándoles visiones tormentosas de día y placer en sus visitas de noche… Pero con el tiempo eso pareció aburrirle y comenzó a salir al pueblo, en busca de diversión…-.

-Crees que es gracioso, verdad? Te divierte mi pasado!? Pero vos no sabes nada!-Grito Lammy, su rostro desencajado por la ira, sus ataque cada vez producían herida más profundas, aun así Disco no se callaba-.

-Pero lo único que obtuvo de esa salida fue rencor… Ver a tanta gente que dentro de su miseria se mantenían unidas la hizo sentir un odio que hacía tiempo que no sentía… Esa noche, algo terrible ocurrió en aquel pequeño pueblo…-Disco se sorprendió al darse cuenta que una de sus piernas caía, viéndose obligado a apoyar una rodilla en el suelo para mantenerse, dicha pierna había perdido tanta carne, sangre y musculo, que ahora solo era una línea blanca de hueso. A Disco no pareció importarle demasiado- Una horda de personas fue por todo el pueblo, desmembrando a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino, niños, mujeres, hombres, empezando por sus propias familias… Cuando el sol salió a la mañana siguiente solo la pequeña niña estaba en pie, tarareando una bella nana, para poner a dormir tanto a víctimas como a sus propios juguetes, que veían horrorizados como su propio cuerpo iba arrancándoles extremidades… Fin-.

Para ese entonces la habitación donde Disco había sufrido su tortuosa infancia era ahora un manojo de telarañas negras en las que se dejaban ver pequeños reflejos de la vida de Lammy, quien se había dejado caer al suelo sin parar de susurrar cosas incomprensibles.

-Disco borro su sonrisa mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su hermana- Entiende que debo hacer esto-Dijo fríamente, antes de dejar que su guadaña cortara a la mitad a la chica que no paraba de temblar en el suelo-.

-Un susurro escapo de sus labios antes de ser limpiamente dividida por la mitad-… Vos… No sabes… Lo que…fu..e-.

-Disco tuvo unos minutos para observar cada uno de los cuadros, fue uno en particular el que llamo su atención, en ese fragmento se repetía una y otra vez el encuentro entre Lammy y Splendont, estaba lloviendo por lo que el joven cubría con su saco a la chica, desprovista de ropa alguna. Disco leyó los labios del joven y sonrió- Últimamente los humanos están muy sensibles…-Todo su alrededor se estiro hasta volverse completamente negro y desaparecer, ahora estaba de nuevo en la terraza de aquel edificio, miro a su alrededor pero ni rastro de pereza y gula, suspiro agotado-… No crees lo mismo, Lammy?-.

-De detras de una antena salió una pequeña ovejita, sus ojos mostraban mucha pena y tristeza- Que acaso no te callas nunca?-Pregunto molesta-.

-Disco se acercó a ella, Lammy solo cerró los ojos. Pero al sentir los cálidos brazos de su hermano rodeándola los volvió a abrir-… No te preocupes, Lammy… A partir de ahora no dejare que nadie más te lastime-.

-Disco…-Dijo la ovejita, luego frunció el entrecejo y mordió la oreja de Envidia, que se hecho hacia atrás, adolorido-.

-Y eso porque fue!?-Pregunto fingiendo estar molesto-.

-No vuelvas a robarle una frase a Splendont! Me crees tan tonta para no darme cuenta de eso?!-Dijo Lammy, cerrando los ojos molesta-.

Lammy se sorprendió al notar como una brisa pasaba sobre su cabeza, al abrir los ojos se percató de que Disco había cortado algo a escasos centímetros de sus orejas, a ambos lados de su cuerpo cayeron unos pequeños montículos de ceniza, que fueros desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Porque nos están atacando!?-Pregunto asustada Lammy- Ya basta!-.

-Disco corto a dos más que se acercaron con sus mandíbulas abiertas- No creo que te escuchen demasiado, Lammy… Rápido toma esto!-Dijo el peli naranja, cortándose un dedo y metiéndoselo en la boca a su hermana- "Lo siento Flippy y Nutty, no podré ir a ayudarlos ahora"-Pensó con pesadez Envidia, dejando caer su saco sobre el cuerpo de la oveja que comenzaba a cambiar de forma- Mas te vale ayudarme con esto!-.

-Quieres cerrar tu boca de una vez-Grito Lammy cortando a varios seres por la mitad con su látigo- Prométeme que lo salvaras…-Dijo de la nada-.

-Yo no podre… Pero apuesto que Flippy encontrara la manera, es demasiado orgulloso como para dejar que un humano muera en su turno-Rio Disco, pero se silenció cuando noto que nadie se reía con él- Bueno… Lo admito, no fue mi mejor chiste-Dijo enfadado cortando a varios seres en pedacitos-.

* * *

Mientras tanto la gente se amontonaban en el templo de Splendid, el monje había logrado levantar una barrera imponente, tan poderosa que los hijos de Mime no podían pasarla, sin embargo los gemelos, Handy e incluso el cirquero podían traspasarlas, aunque se les notaba el esfuerzo.

-Giggles y Petunia se acercaron al peli violeta con profunda sonrisa de agradecimiento, la peli rosada todavía temblaba asique fue su amiga quien hablo- Muchas gracias, de verdad, salvo a mi amiga, como podría compensártelo?-.

-Mime les sonrió antes de posicionarse en un segundo tras ellas, rodeando a cada una con un brazo, solo para apretarles un seno a cada una- Que les parece si cada una tiene un par de gemelos conmigo?-.

Fue entonces que las dos lo golpearon en el rostro y corrieron a los brazos de sus respectivos hombres, quienes miraron a Mime con un aura homicida.

-Ey, cálmense que solo bromeaba, jeje-Dijo riendo el peli violeta, entonces sonó su teléfono, su sonrisa se volvió tan fría que la gente a su alrededor se alejó agachando la cabeza-Ya veo…- Luego atravesó la barrera y desapareció-.

-Esto no puede ser nada bueno, será mejor que vaya a…-Dijo Handy dando un paso hacia la salida pero se detuvo al sentir que alguien tiraba de su manga-.

-Déjame ir, por favor!-Rogo ella, pero Handy solo la miro con pena-.

-Por favor, te ruego que te quedes acá, Petunia… No me perdonaría perderte-Dijo el peli naranja y la beso, para luego abrazarla-.

-Está bien… Pero prométeme que volverás-Petunia trato de contener sus lágrimas-.

-Handy le sonrió con confianza- Jamás te dejaría, recuerda que sos mía-.

-Petunia le sonrió- Y vos recordar que también sos mío-La peli azul lo atrajo para darle un último beso-.

-Uy, dame un besito, Lifty-Dijo burlonamente Shifty, dejándose caer sobre los brazos de su hermano-.

-Pero recuerda que sos mío, Shifty… Mua mua. Jaja-Rieron los dos gemelos, hasta que un par de manos los tomaron por el cuello-.

-Me los prestas unos momentos?-Pregunto a Splendid que trataba de mantener la concentración lo mejor posible-.

-Tan solo váyanse, quieren!?-Grito aun con los ojos cerrados-.

Los tres demonios se fueron si decir más, todas las personas se fueron acomodando según grupo de conocidos, amigos y familiares, algunos se movían molestos y nerviosos, buscando seguramente a algún conocido. Otros lloraban desconsoladamente por la pérdida de algún ser querido.

-Sniffles se puso junto al peli azul, sin demasiado interés- Crees que está bien dejarlo así? Me siento mal por no poder hacer nada… Además Disco está allá, peleando, y yo estoy ocultándome como un inútil. Seguramente podre ayudarte en algo, solo pídeme lo que sea-.

.Bueno… Tengo hambre…-Dijo SPlendid sin pensar demasía, hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ambos hasta que el chico se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina- Oh y una cosa más…-Dijo haciendo que Sniffles se girar ansioso- Hagan silencio!-Ordeno a toda la gente que lo rodeaba, automáticamente todo quedo en silencio, el monje sonrió satisfecho-.

* * *

-Ya puedes parar, sabes?-Dijo burlón Belcebú-.

Flippy estaba tirado en el suelo, su cuerpo tenía notorias heridas y su ropa estaba teñida de rojo por su propia sangre. Belcebu en cambio mostraba una mirada segura e ignoraba el poco vapor que su cuerpo desprendía, en su caso era su piel, o más bien la de SPlendont, la que presentaba numerosas marcas rojas, carne viva que chirriaba al ser expuesta a tanto calor.

-Lamento tener que matarte así, Orgullo-Dijo acercándose al cuerpo del peliverde- Que te parece si te hace mi caballero y me juras lealtad absoluta…-Belcebu sonrió al dar un vistazo al inerte cuerpo de la pelirroja- Seguro que puedo conseguirte un montón de niñas planas como esa-.

En ese momento un cuchillo se clavó velos mete en su mentón, haciendo que el pelirrojo diera un quejido ahogado y quedara mirando al cielo.

-**Ya se acabaron las bromitas, Flippy**-Dijo una voz grave, proveniente del mismo peli verde. Fliqpy embistió a su enemigo, abriendo su mandíbula por la mitad-**A este tipo hay que molerlo a palos!-.**

-Belcebú se arrancó varios dientes mirando al peli verde con ojos centellante de ira- emmsk… maojfk, aljfja…-Dijo furioso-.

-Fliqpy se llevó la mano libre tras la oreja y sonrió burlón- **Eh? Dijiste algo? Tu lengua colgante no me deja entenderte, jaja**- Antes de que pudiera acallar sus propias carcajada, algo cayo frente el, dando violentas sacudidas y dejando pequeñas gotas de sangre**- Mira que sos desviado, jeje… pobre el humano de ese cuerpo**-.

-No necesito una lengua que no sirva… Suerte que traje la mía, jeje-Rio Belcebú dejando que una lengua tan larga como negra escapara de entre los labios de SPlendont-.

Belcebú levanto sus manos en alto dejando que se prendieran en llamas, pero de pronto se detuvo y él, junto con Fliqpy observaron el vórtice, este se hizo considerablemente más grande.

-Jaja, padece que tu amado padre ya estido la pata, jaja-Rio el demonio, aun con su lengua fuera de su boca- Eso te deja como mi unicod obstacuro-.

**-Je, como si me importara… Y si hablamos de obstáculos, pues tu lengua no me deja entender una mierda e lo que decís**-Dijo burlón el peli verde, cuya sorpresa le duro muy poco-.

-Hablad todo lo que quiedas…-Belcebú desapareció antes de terminar la frase y volvió a aparecer tras el peli verde quien sonrió al recibir la patada del peli rojo- Maldito!-Grito furioso Belcebú, retirando su pie atravesado por un cuchillo-.

-**Sos tan predecible, jeje**-Rio Fliqpy-.

-Realmente crees que podas ganarme con tus cuchillitos de cocina?-Rio un tanto nervioso Belcebú-.

**-Que puedo decir, soy un clasicista muy simple, además…-**El peli verde se llevó uno de sus cuchillos a su boca y lo lamio- **No necesitó nada más para vencer ese cuerpo que usas**- De un movimiento saco varios cuchillos y los comenzó a lanzar contra el pelirrojo, que los esquivaba sin demasiada dificultad-.

-Jaja, que ataque más pobr…-Antes de que terminara sintió como dos cosas se hundía en su espalda, mientras que un pie en su cintura lo empujaba violentamente hacia adelante- Maldito bastardo!-Grito Belcebú escupiendo sangre, mientras se llevaba un mano a la espalda, que chorreaba sangre-.

-Fliqpy levanto en alto sus dos manos, donde tenía cuatro costillas en cada una- **Y solo me faltan 20 de cada lado**-Ronroneo, se notaba la diversión y el placer en su voz al quebrarlas como si fuera papel-.

Belcebú se quedó quieto, agachando su cabeza, todo su cuerpo tembló violentamente mientras daba débiles quejidos de dolor, algo dentro de su estructura ósea parecía estarse reacomodando. Su cabeza comenzó a sangre cuando dos cuernos largos y retorcidos comenzaron a atravesar el cuero cabelludo de SPlendont, a la vez que su columna vertebral parecía estarse estirando hacia abajo.

-Jaja, sos tan divertido… No recuerdo la última vez que modifique un cuerpo poseído, pero viendo la situación y que te he subestimado bastante creo que es justo mostrarte de lo que soy capaz- Entonces tanto la punta de su recién formada cola como la base de sus cuerno se rodearon de aquel fuego rojo, sus uñar crecieron hasta ser filosas garras y sus colmillos se hicieron tan grandes que sumados a la lengua le era imposible cerrar totalmente sus labios-.

-**Mira que sos feo**-Dijo Fliqpy, en su característico hábito de no pensar demasiado las cosas-"Que es esto, la segundaria! Atácalo antes de que libere todo su poder!"- **Quieres calmarte, donde está la gracia de pelear con un debilucho… Ahora, ven con papi, jeje**-Dijo Fliqpy, dejándose un cuchillo en cada mano, por desgracia la sonrisa le duro poco, al igual que su confianza-.

Antes si quiera de que lograra esquivarlo, Belcebú se posicionó a unos centímetros de él y levanto en alto su pierna, solo para bajarla con todas sus fuerzas. El peliverde golpeo con tal fuerza el cemento de la terraza que este se rompió, haciendo que cayera al piso inferior, pronto en el agujero que este había dejado se pudo ver una cola cubierta en llamas siguiéndolo.

* * *

Aca esta el capitulo 20!

Perdon la demora, pero ayer tuve examen en la facu (Recien volvi a clases la semana pasada) y tuve que andar estudiando.

Y antes de eso debo admitir que estaba con el cerebro vago ¬¬... El anda cuando quiere!

En fin, les quiero agradecer de corazon a todos los que apoyan este fic, sus mensajes siempre son muy inspiradores para mi

Les deseo la mejor de las suerte =D

Hasta la proxima!


	22. Chapter 21

-Disculpe, señor Russell, ha visto a una chica bajita y de cabello rojo rebelde pasar por acá?-Pregunto una dulce voz femenina-.

-Emm… Argh, podría haber sido la que buscas… Arg! O tal vez no… Mi memoria es tan pobre…-Dijo el pirata revoleando el ojo, fingiendo inocencia-.

-La mujer suspiro y saco tres bríllate moneda de oro y se la tendió a Russell, quien enseguida le dio la información- Ella se fue hacia allá como hace media hora-.

-Gracias por su colaboración, jeje- Rio la mujer, dirigiéndose elegantemente hacías donde apuntaba el dedo del pirata-.

-Jeje, ya es la segunda vez que esa mujer me convence, tiene algo… No sé qué-Hubo una pausa mientras se llevó la moneda a la boca y probo doblarla, la moneda cedió ante su mordida- Esa perra me volvió a engañar!... emm…-Entonces saboreo un instante- Emm, chocolate-.

-No entiendo porque me pasa esto a mí! Y de donde salieron esas cosas!?-Flaky corría dejando un camino de lágrimas, tras ella unas extrañas sombras, demasiado altas para ser de humanos, la seguían, sus ojos eran dos punto azules brillando en la oscuridad de lo que se suponía eran sus cuencas-.

Fue entonces cuando una mano echa de sombras salió desde el suelo y aprisiono su tobillo, derribándola. Flaky sabía lo que pasaría si la atrapaban, los había visto abalanzarse una sobre otras formando un montículo negro que desmembraba la pequeña alma de un niño que no paraba de gritar. Cuando la ola retorcida de sombras y puntos azules comenzó a subir sobre ella, la pelirroja no sabía qué hacer, por unos instante se preguntó si dolería tanto como si muriera, luego recordó que ya estaba muerta y, por lo menos en el que podría considerarse el momento más decisivo de su vida, no sintió demasiado dolor.

Pero entonces una luz purpura se proyectó, atravesando las sombras, que pronto se evaporaron entre gemidos y alaridos, a Flaky le pareció reconocer el rostro del niño gimiendo de tristeza, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por él.

-La luz se desvaneció y un niño cayó sobre la pelirroja, su cabello era violeta y sus rasgos, aunque un tanto andróginos le resultaron familiares- FLAKY!-Gritaron dos tiernas voces, llenas de felicidad-.

-Al ver sus ojos Flaky los reconoció al instante- Nina! Leo!.. O no que les paso?... Acaso murieron también?-.

-La respuesta llego de otro lado, era una voz dulce y parecía un canto de alegría- Tranquila, ellos no están muertos… Pero dependiendo lo que voz elijas ellos vivirán o no…-.

-Flaky la miro atónita- Vos… Vos no sos…?-.

-Oh, perdón, que modales los mío, jeje-La mujer de cabello verde le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- Soy la poderosa sacerdotisa Chikane!...-Dijo con un exagerado tono de vos, luego agrego con ternura- Pero puedes llamarme Chikane… Vos sos Flaky, verdad?-.

-Eh? Ah… Sí, soy yo, un gusto-Dijo nerviosa Flaky-.

-Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo, será mejor que elijas pronto-Dijo Chikane poniéndose seria-.

-Eh? Porque no tenemos tiempo?-Pregunto la pelirroja-.

-De pronto la sacerdotisa se sonrojo y sonrió con cariño- Es… Que pronto llegara alguien a quien estuve esperando por mucho tiempo…-Hubo una pausa, Flaky debía reconocer que la mama de Flippy era muy hermosa-.

-Que debo elegir…más bien, que opciones tengo?-Pregunto la pelirroja a la desesperada-.

-Son dos opciones, pero nada simple… La primera es hacer lo que yo hico, elegir morir y quedarte a esperar que ese ser amado llegue a buscarte… la segunda es regresar al mundo, pero para eso deberás tomar la vida de ellos dos-Entonces señalo a los gemelos, ahora un solo niño, que le sonreían con felicidad- Dime, Flaky, que elegís?-.

La pelirroja observo el semblante serio de la mujer y luego la sonrisa del pequeño… Que debería hacer?...

* * *

Mole no era el tipo de persona que pierde el tiempo, es el tipo de persona que usa su tiempo en cosas que le interesan y pelear no estaba entre sus pasatiempos favoritos. Pero debía admitir que, ahora que su ira se había aplacado bastante y podía ver las cosas con más claridad, Nutty se había vuelto bastante determinado y un poco más fuerte.

-Nutty, no crees que el juego ya termino?-Dijo Mole escuchando a su hermano jadear del otro lado de la habitación. Su pequeña pelea había reducido notoriamente la cantidad de muebles del lugar, la mayoría estaban amontonados es pedazos a su alrededor y otros había sido arrojados por los ventanales-.

-Si quieres ríndete… jeje-Dijo burlón Gula-.

Ambos estaban ocultos detrás de un escritorio, en el que estaba Nutty tenía una considerable cantidad de cortes y varias espadas clavadas, alguna incluso se habían incrustado en la pared frente al peli verde. Mientras el escritorio al otro lado del cuarto, donde estaba Mole, ya parecía un queso de la cantidad de pequeños hoyos que las balas habían hecho.

-Hablo enserio, Nutty-Dijo Mole suspirando agotado- Sabes que no me gusta tener que hacer esto-.

-No lo sé… Tal vez lo sabría si recuperara los recuerdos que me borraste-La voz de Gula resonó con rencor-.

-Mole suspiro- No puedo hacer eso… Pero ya que estamos podríamos conocernos un poco más… No te interesa saber cómo termine sellado?-.

-No me importa… Y dudo que a alguien sí le importa-Dijo tajante Nutty- Hay muchos de mis hermanos a los que no considero mis hermanos, adivina en que lista estas vos?-.

-Okey, admito que no fui el hermano modelo…-Nutty escuchaba la voz de su hermano hasta que de pronto esta se detuvo, sorprendido se percató de que el peli morado estaba parado sobre el borde del escritorio, entre sus manos estaba su espada, la cual se deslizo con velocidad directo al cráneo del peli verde- Y no veo porque empezar ahora!-.

-Mierda-Dijo Nutty logrando esquivar el ataque por los pelo, pero al tratar de esquivar este hiso aparecer otra espada, clavándola en el hombro de Gula- AAaagh!-Grito este, tratando de alejarse-.

-No tiene caso, Gula-Dijo fríamente Pereza- Ambos sabemos quién es más rapi..od-.

-Rápida mi madre!-Grito Gula mientras media la punta de su revolver dentro de la boca de Mole, apretando el gatillo-.

El cerebro de Mole rego las paredes y el suelo, mientras el resto de su cuerpo salió disparado hasta el borde de una ventana. Nutty lo observo con tristeza, mientras se daba vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras, pero antes de que llegara a abrir la puerta, una espada se incrusto en esta, impidiéndole la salida.

-Esto debe ser una broma-Dijo Gula, suspirando, cansado-.

Al girarse vio como el cuerpo de Mole se incorporaba, en su mano derecha tenia uno de esos asquerosos y deformes demonios, su mano libre arrancaba distraídamente pequeños pedazos y los introducía directamente el su garganta que pronto se envolvió en más carne t hueso, hasta formar el cranes y lego cubrirlo de piel.

-Eso fue sumamente asqueroso! Y mira que yo como cada cosa!-Dijo Nutty asqueado-.

-Pagaras por obligarme a comerme una de esas cosas-Dijo molesto Mole, a la vez que arrojaba el cuerpo del demonio. Luego se lanzó contra el peli verde, dándole una patada-.

Nutty maldijo cuando una de sus armas salió volando, mientras que la otra era atravesada por una espada, haciéndola inservible. Rápidamente Gula esquivo la espada que iba a cortarle el cuello y se lanzó a recuperar la otra mientras trataba desesperadamente de formar otra.

-Ya usaste demasiado poder…-Dijo tajante Mole, mientras apoyaba un pie en la puerta para hacer palanca y sacar su espalda- Ya me canse de esto, asique lo terminare rápido-Antes de que Nutty pudiera tomar el arma Pereza clavo su mano al suelo-.

-Maldito!-Grito Gula, apretando los dientes a causa del dolor-.

-Mole hiso aparecer dos espadas, una en cada mano y las alzo arrogantemente, una sonrisa surco su rostro- Adiós, hermanito-.

-Antes de que el peli violeta moviera las manos Gula rio débilmente- Lo mismo digo, Pereza-Entonces inclino su cuerpo para dejar al descubierto una de sus pistolas-.

-Fueron pocos disparos y muy potentes. Mole los esquivo sorprendido- Eso es todo?...Que patético-Dijo Pereza dando un paso hacia Nutty-.

-No te apunte a voz…-Dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa divertida-.

Entonces Mole volteo a mirar sobre su hombre, una pesada viga del techo se dirigió directamente hacia él, pero ni se movió, solo suspiro cansadamente y dio un paso hacia el costado, los escombros caían demasiado lento como para no esquivarlos.

-Pero Mole sintió como algo atravesó su pie, clavándolo al piso- Que listo…-Dijo tajante Pereza mirando a los ojos decididos de su hermano-.

Entonces ambos quedaron sepultados por los escombros, varios hilos de sangre se deslizaron por algunas grietas, pronto la habitación quedo envuelta en un silencio sepulcral. Los pocos seres que aún quedaban alrededor de la habitación perdieron el interés y decidieron ir a buscar un platillo que se retorciera y gritara mientras lo devoraba.

* * *

Mime iba saltando plácidamente mientras un par de gemelos iban desmembrando los seres que se iban cruzando en su camino. Pronto sintió tres presencias que se posicionaban a su espalda.

-Oh, acaso han venido a protegerme? Que amable de su parte-Rio Mime-.

-Que te proteja tu abuela, maldito enfermo!-Grito Handy molesto- Se dio la casualidad de que tenemos que tomar el mismo camino-.

-Qué raro, a mí me pareció oírte decir "debemos seguir a ese maldito desequilibrado o nuestros hermanos seguro terminaran hecho pedazos"-Dijo Lifty con clara inocencia, solo para terminar recibiendo un golpe de su hermano-.

-Ya veo, pero te has equivocado, Handy-Mime se detuvo en un cable solo para demostrar sus dotes equilibristas- Soy muy bueno en mi trabajo… Como se dice?... Oh si, profesional, jeje-.

-Ambos sabemos que me refiero a tu otro trabajo-Grito Handy a la vez que cortaba el cable-.

-Mime salto hasta un poste de luz que se tambaleo bajo su peso- Oh, entonces estamos de interrogatorio?... Si es así yo pido ser el policía bueno-.

-Ya me tienes harto!-Grito cortando el poste donde estaba parado el mimo- Me refiero a que busca Lucifer en Flippy!?-.

-Deberías expresarte con más claridad. Tu pregunta es muy fácil de responder-Mime sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero su aura a su alrededor se oscureció notoriamente- Pues, lo único que Lucifer quiere, a estas alturas, de su primogénito es… redoble de tambor, por favor-Uno de los gemelos saco un tambor y acato su orden-.

-Quieres decirlo de una vez!-Gritaron los gemelos, que ya estaban comiéndose las uñas-.

-…A él…-Mime dejo todo envuelto en un silencio atroz, luego estallo en risas- Bueno, ya te conteste, ahora debo apurarme, hay algo que debo entregarle a Orgullo-.

-Mime dio un salto pero fue prontamente derribado por el peli naranja- Deja de jugar conmigo!... A él que clase de estupidez es esa, que es lo que busca nuestro padre!?-.

-Los ojos de Mime centellearon seriedad, Handy sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda- No crees que estas muy impertinente, muchacho?-Pregunto a la vez que sonreía, su voz se había tornado un tanto espeluznante, ya no tenía ese tono un tanto estúpido que lo caracterizaba-.

-Handy sintió como la rodilla de Mime se abría paso para apoyarse contra su abdomen, un impulso instintivo los hiso dar un salto hacia atrás, algunas gotas de sudor se deslizaron por su frente- Pero… Qué carajo sos?-.

-Mime se incorporó e hiso una reverencia, su sonrisa era misteriosa y un tanto maliciosa- Soy la mano derecha del rey del infierno… Anterior ayudante de Lucifer, que en paz descanse, ahora con su permiso…-Unos enormes cuernos de reno se formaron sobre su cabeza y unas débiles llamas violáceas los envolvieron. El peli violeta dio un saldo avanzando dos edificios en dirección al imponente rascacielos-.

-Los tres se quedaron mirando cómo se alejaban, ninguno se animó a pronunciar palabra alguno, pasado unos minutos retomaron su carrera hacia aquel edificio- Acabo de darme cuenta de algo, Lifty…-Dijo al fin Shifty, los otros dos lo miraron-… Nos falta mucho…-Una vez más se hiso un incómodo silencio-.

* * *

Flippy se incorporó con dificultad, todo su cuerpo le dolía y el polvo dejado por los ladrillos lo hacía estornudar, además de impedirlo la visión de la habitación donde ahora se encontraba. Trato de dar unos pasos pero piso un escombro suelto que por poco lo hace caer de nuevo al suelo, pero para su desgracia la causa de que no cayera era una mano había agarrado su rostro. En ese momento el peli verde miro directamente a su captor y se dio cuenta que no era polvo lo que le impedía ver con claridad era la enorme cantidad de vapor que despedía el cuerpo de Splendod al ser consumido muy lentamente por las llamas desde su propio interior.

-Te tengo-Rio divertido Belcebú mientras empujaba el rostro de Flippy contra la pared, solo para empezar una veloz carrera, el rostro del chico comenzó a dejar un rastro de sangre a medida que su carne era rasgada hasta dejar el cráneo al descubierto- Jajaja!-Iba riendo el feroz pelirrojo mientras realizaba la acción-.

Luego de esto el cuerpo del peliverde fue aventado hasta el otro lado de la habitación, de no haber sido porque golpeo contra un escritorio hubiera sido él, y no el mueble, el que cayera por la ventana. Flippy se llevó una mano al rostro, sintiendo la dureza de su propio hueso, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo ya que el pelirrojo se lanzó sobre él. Pero el peli verde tuvo suficiente tiempo para agarrar el objeto más cerca, una silla de cuero negro, y aventársela. Belcebú pudo dividirla por la mitad con solo sus manos, pero entonces vio claramente como tres cuchillos se dirigían a su rostro, el caso uno con su boca y los otros con sus manos, pero entonces llego un cuarto que se incrusto directamente en su ojos derecho.

-Toma esto!-Grito Flippy en el momento que levantaba su pierna para darle una patada al cuchillo pero no logro que conectara- Mierda!-Grito cuando una cola blanca se enredó a su tobillo, llevándolo con todo el envión hacia una pared, dejando una gran marca en la pared, no solo de escombros, sino también de sangre. Flippy cayó al suelo sin aliento-.

-Jaja, realmente crees que soy un idiota? En mi estado actual jamás podrías ganarme… jaja-Belcebú se arrancó el cuchillo, llevándose además el globo ocular de SPlendont con él. Sin borrar su sonrisa arrogante lo arranco y se lo llevo a la boca- Que haces ahí? Vamos, chico! Corre o acaso ya estás listo para darme mi paliza?!-Belcebú dio una patada al peli verde para luego pisotearlo-.

El rostro de Flippy estaba curándose muy lentamente, consumiendo la mayor parte de su energía. Trato de formar un cuchillo pero no pudo. Belcebú sonrió ante su intento desesperado y comenzó a pisar su columna cada vez más fuerte, no se detuvo hasta que esta trono, haciendo que Flippy diera un grito tanto de horro como de dolor. Desesperado dio la orden a sus piernas de que se movieran pero estas no le respondieron.

-Oh, no iras a desmayarte, verdad?-Dijo Belcebú jalando al chico por el caballo, arrastrándolo sobre los escombros- Sabes, esa chica… Flaky, verdad?... Trate de ser bueno con ella, la había puesto a dormir y Lammy armaría alguna mentira que la llevaría al suicidio, jeje, sería divertido matarla y llevarla al infierno, ella estaría tan convencida de que se había suicidado que no se opondría, jaja…-Belcebú comenzó a subir las escaleras, con el cuerpo inerte del peli verde-.

-"Flaky… Cierto, hacia todo esto por ella…"-Pensó con pesadez-"**Has algo o nos va a matar ese puto!**"-Grito su otro yo iracundo-"Si tanto quieres hacer algo hacelo vos!"-Grito enfadado Flippy**-"Lo intento! pero este estúpido cuerpo tuyo no quiere responder!"**-Grito Fliqpy-.

Ambos se encontraban ahora en la negrura de la mente del peli verde, allí, solo ellos, observándose el uno al otro, la humillación y la pena calaba hasta lo más hondo de su ser. No quedaba nada más que hacer, todo había terminado.

-"Bueno… Por lo menos veré a Flaky otra vez"-Dijo tristemente Flippy-"**no digas tontería, si vos morís seguro que yo también!Recuerda que todavía no me acosté con esa pelirroja!**"-"Idiota! Ella ya está…"-Flippy no pudo terminar la frase**-"Ves! Esto te pasa por ser un cobarde!"-"**Tan solo cállate, quieres?"-.

Ambos volvieron a intercambiar miradas, una vez que Flippy cerró los ojos de su mente pudo volver a la vida real, una vez más estaba en la terraza, podía ver a Belcebú arrastrándolo, aun así sus ojos luchaban con volver a cerrarse.

-"No sé qué hacer… Mi mente está en blanco…"-Pensó Flippy, debía admitir que su cuerpo estaba inundado por una vieja sensación que hacia siglos que no sentía, tenía miedo-"Flaky… Que debo hacer?"-Pregunto a la única chica que llego a su mente, el recuerdo de la dulce sonrisa de la pelirroja le trajo un poco de paz entre tanta desesperación-.

* * *

Flaky tuvo una extraña sensación, como si alguien la llamara. No había más tiempo, debía tomar su decisión, frente a ella Chikane comenzaba a hacerse transparente.

-Flaky miro al niño, a sabiendas de que se trataba de aquel par de gemelos-Ustedes… realmente quieren esto?-Pregunto insegura-.

-No te sientas mal, Flaky-Dijeron al unísono, luego la abrazaron- Vos nos diste la posibilidad de una nueva vida, aunque fue por poco tiempo nos divertimos mucho, pudimos comer cosas deliciosa, conocimos gente gentil, tuvimos un hogar, un lugar donde pudimos dormir sin miedo alguno y una familia… Y ahora es nuestro turno de darte algo, deseamos brindarte la posibilidad de vivir, Flaky… Asique te lo rogamos, vive… Vive por ti, vive por Flippy, Nutty, tu familia y tus amigos… Y también vive por nosotros-.

-Chicos…-Flaky no se percató de cuando comenzó a llorar, ella abrazo al niño- Ya tengo mi decisión.. Yo… Yo deseo vivir y volver con Flippy!-.

-Así será…-Dijo la dulce vos de Chikane, pronto una luz violeta envolvió a Flaky y la figura del niño desapareció-.

-Flaky sintió como su cuerpo parecía hacerse terriblemente pesado y sus parpados comenzaban a tratar se cerrarse, la luz se sentía tan cálida y gentil, entonces resonó la voz de los gemelos- Estamos felices de poder decírtelo con nuestras propias voces… Gracias… Muchas gracias por todo, Flaky…-.

La pelirroja observo a su alrededor, todo comenzaba a hacerse más lejano, su vista cayo entonces sobre Chikane, junto a ella había un hombre joven quien la abrazaba. Flaky los observo unos segundos, ellos se besaron y luego la miraron.

-Por favor cuida de nuestro hijo…-Dijeron antes de desaparecer-.

Entonces todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

Mime llego al rascacielos a una velocidad increíble, inclusos los gemelos habían quedado a varios edificios de distancia. El peli violeta salto contra una venta, usando el diminuto espacio de cemento para impulsarse hacia arriba, así había logrado llegar hasta el antepenúltimo piso cuando una espada por poco le atraviesa la parte superior de la cabeza, pero él pudo esquivarlo clavando los dedos en el cemento para detenerse.

-Siempre tan cordial, Mole-Dijo divertido Mime-.

-Que haces vos acá? Deberías estar…-Dijo Mole levantando la espada-.

-Mime se columpio para poder entrar a la habitación, junto a Pereza- Muerto, lo sé… Pero asi soy yo…-.

-Yerba mala nunca muere-Dijo Mole, su tono monótono delataba el cansancio-.

-Mime miro la habitación que había quedado hecha pedazos, hasta que su vista se detuvo en una pequeña ardilla verde, aun respiraba- y?... No piensas matarlo?-.

-Acaso te importa lo que haga?-Dijo Mole dirigiéndose hacia una silla, acomodándose, de entre sus ropa saco un libro pequeño-.

-Je, claro que no. Y no planeas unirte a la diversión?-Esta vez el tono de voz de Mime se tono un tanto maliciosa-.

-Ni loco, esto es un total fastidio-Dijo Mole, dando vuelta a una hoja. En ese momento vio de refilón como volvía la típica sonrisa burlona al rostro del peli violeta, eso le llamo la atención-… Porque?...-.

-Solo quería saber si debía matarte ahora, no queremos obstáculos para el nuevo mandato…-Mime salto por la ventana y volvió a ascender hacia la terraza-.

-Con que nuevo mandato, eh?-Dijo Mole mirando distraídamente el techo- Asique ese hijo de puta ya se murió…-.

-Ya veo…-Dijo una voz aguda a sus pies-.

-Oh, ya despertaste, me alegro-Mole no se caracterizaba por prestarle demasiada atención a su entorno y, sobre todo, a los herido que yacían a su alrededor-.

-No te alegres tanto… Por cierto?...-Dijo la ardilla tratando de incorporarse, sin lograrlo- Porque ninguno de ustedes usan las escaleras?-.

-Nutty, algún día entenderás que en las batallas todo se limita a una buena entrada-Mole cambio de página una vez más-.

-Mole…-Susurro Nutty desde el suelo, sus ojos inspeccionaban la portada del pequeño libro que leía Pereza- Desde cuando lees mangas?...-.

* * *

Belcebú miro a su alrededor, su cuerpo no resistiría demasiado y lo sabía, que podría hacer ahora? Su verdadera forma estaba demasiado debilitada por la pelea y muy dentro de él podía sentir como la mente de aquel humano insistía en regresar.

-Ya cállate, pronto morirás, porque no hacerlo en silencio?-Pregunto divertido belcebú-Oigan!-Grito hacia algunos seres agolpados a su alrededor- ya vine siendo hora de que empiecen, no creen?-Extendió ambos brazos con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro -.

Los seres se empezaron a devorar unos a otros, abalanzándose velozmente sobre otro de los suyos. Llego un punto que el montículo de carne, miembros y tripas, fue tan colosal y pesado que cayó sobre el rascacielos, frente a Belcebú, que miraba la escena dando ruidosas carcajadas de satisfacción.

-Así se hace, mis niños, jaja…-Dijo sínicamente el pelirrojo, su cuerpo echaba cada vez más vapor- Denme un cuerpo que resista mi poder!-.

Belcebú se separaba de aquel cuerpo, ahora inservible, haciendo que el mismo cayera como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara. Mientras, tras él dos figuras, una pequeña y femenina, otra alta y masculina, yacían en el suelo, aparentemente inertes.

-Flippy estaba despierto pero apenas podía mover su cuerpo, solo logro girar el rostro para ver el de la pelirroja-… Flaky…-Susurro inaudible, unas lágrimas aguaron sus ojos antes de caer por sus mejilla-… Lo siento… Te falle-.

-Oh, qué lindo te vez, Flippy-Dijo una voz cantaría, Mime levanto el mentón del chico para intercambiar mirada-Esas lagrimas no son dignas de un rey, sabias?-.

-Vete a la mierda-Dijo débilmente el peli verde-.

-Vaya, quien diría que vos podrías decir palabras tan sucias como Fliqpy, jeje-Entonces su mirada se dirigió a la chica- Uy, parece que es verdad…-Mime se separó de Flippy y acaricio la mejilla de la pelirroja- Incluso ahora se ve tan inocente…-Por un segundo los ojos violetas brillaron de sorpresa- No hay tiempo…-Susurro Mime-.

-No la toques!-Grito enfadado Flippy-.

-Shh…No querrás que ese infeliz nos escuche… Te propongo algo, te daré el poder para que te vengues de Belcebú… A cambio vos vendrás conmigo al infierno-La sonrisa de Mime era ahora una mueca fría y calculadora-.

-Para que me quieres allá?... Nada de eso me importa…-Dijo Flippy mirando a Flaky-.

-El infierno necesita un rey, Flippy… Y además, no es como que algo te detenga acá, no?-Mime rio burlón mientras volvía acariciar el rostro de la chica-…. Tal vez, incluso puedas encontrarla allá…-.

Flippy abrió los ojos sorprendido, era verdad?... No sabía si podría creer en las palabras de aquel payaso de circo, pero algo era verdad, nada lo retenía en el mundo humano… ella ya no lo retenía en el mundo humano… Volvía a estar solo. Pero al menos deseaba una cosa.

-**"Pateare el culo de ese bastardo"**-Rugió su mente y una carcajada maniática lleno hasta el último rincón de su ser- Lo hare…-Dijo el peli verde- Seré tu rey… Ahora te ordeno que me des ese poder!-.

-Mime sonrió- Como usted ordene, mi rey-.

* * *

Flaky había llegado a una especie de caverna, esto de estarse despertando en lugares tenebrosos ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre. No recordaba porque estaba allí, solo se dedicó a mirar en ambas direcciones, de un lado había oscuridad y del otro había una luz cegadora.

Aquella luz parecía ser especial, tenía un poder que parecía querer arrastrarla, era una calidez inexplicable, una paz que jamás había sentido en vida. Iba a dirigirse a ella cuando alguien la choco desde atrás.

-Ey!-Grito molesta, luego se sorprendió de que la persona que pasaba junto a ella, en dirección a la luz no era otra que aquel chico que un día le había dado un pañuelo- Splendont!-.

El aludido ni se giró ante su llamado, sus ojos parecían luchar por mantenerse abiertos. Flaky se acercó y lo agarró del brazo.

-SPlendont que estás haciendo!? Debemos volver!-Grito Flaky, sorprendida por sus propias palabras, después de todo aquel era el tipo que había mandado a más de un demonio a matarla a ella y a sus amigos… Y a Flippy, agrego mentalmente-.

-Sin embargo el chico no se detuvo, a este paso ambos serían llevados hacia esa paz- Ya sufrí demasiado… Solo quiero dormir… Estoy harto de vivir-Susurro entre jadeos el pelirrojo-.

-No digas eso!-Grito Flaky tratando de empujarlo, colocándose frente a él, la luz a su espalda parecía acariciarla, la tentaba a ir hacia ella-Seguramente hay alguien! Alguien… Alguien que desea que vuelvas…!-Dijo la chica, apretando los dientes a causa del esfuerzo-.

-… Nadie me espera…-Dijo inseguro SPlendont, de pronto se detuvo un instante y un nombre salió de su boca antes de volver a andar-… La…mmy…-Una sonrisa triste surco su rostro- Claro que no… Nadia me espera allá…-.

-Splendont!-Grito desesperada, se percató horrorizada como su pie izquierdo se adentraba en la luz- No… No puede ser! Splendont detente…!-Pero de pronto sintió una mano apoyarse en su espalda y luego otra y otra y otra… Así hasta ser seis manos-.

-"Salva a nuestro hijo, Flaky"-Susurro una voz dulce, Flaky reconoció a Chikane, de coro la seguía una voz masculina que ella no conocía, seguramente el padre de Flippy-.

-"Vive, Flaky…!"-Gritaron animadamente los gemelos-.

-"Se fuerte, hija mía"-Dijeron dos voces más, Flaky abrió los ojos sorprendida-.

-Alcanzo a ver sobre su hombro a las seis personas que hablaban, pero su vista se llenó de lágrimas al encontrarse con los ojos de una pareja, quienes le sonreían con ternura-… Mamá… Pa…-No alcanzo a terminar de hablar ya que en ese momento fue empujada por todos ellos-.

Ambos jóvenes salieron despedidos hacia la oscuridad. Flaky se percató que en un momento Splendont había desaparecido, solo quedaba ella, cayendo hacia la oscuridad. De pronto diviso algo al final, era pequeño, blanco y tenía el cabello rojo, era ella misma.

Cerro los ojos a unos centímetros de golpear contra su cuerpo, mas por reflejo que por miedo. Luego sintió una violenta sacudida, volviendo a sentirse un tanto pesada, lentamente comenzó a sentir como el mecanismo de su cuerpo volvía lentamente a funcionar. Aquel primer latido se sintió en todo su ser, había nacido de nuevo, gracias a todos sus seres queridos.

* * *

Una vez Belcebú se introdujo en aquel conjunto de seres este comenzó a mutar y transformarse, antes de que Mime o Flippy pudieran darse cuenta un cuerpo completamente nuevo se había formado frente a ellos. Era un hombre alto de cabellera rubia, picos similares a colmillos salían de sus antebrazos y piernas, sus ojos negros centellaban diversión y cinismo, su sonrisa era incluso mar arrogante que la de Fliqpy, de su columna brotaba aquella cola blanca que parecía hecha de hueso pero más flexibles, aunque con la misma dureza.

-Oh, Mime y yo que creí que te había matado-Dijo Belcebú sin un ápice de sorpresa- Acaso viniste a detenerme?-.

-Yo? Oh no! Como crees, pero este chico esta que explota por las ganas de patearte el culo-Rio divertido el peli violeta, levantando el maltrecho cuerpo del peli verde-.

-Qué? Él?! Jaja, no me hagas reír! Acaso todos me ven la cara de idiota o qué? Jaja-Rio burlón Belcebú-.

-Bueno, para empezar creíste que me habías matado-Dijo Mime como quien no quiere la cosa, luego arrojo el cuerpo de Flippy al aire- Pero tienes razón como está ahora no le ganaría ni a una mosca pero…-Una vez que el cuerpo del peli verde volvió a estar frente a él, Mime saco una pequeña pelota negra que tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes verdes y amarillos-… Con esto seguro que te hara chillar como el cerdo que sos!-Grito con una sonrisa al momento que atravesaba a Flippy, su mano salió por el pecho de peli verde, toda ensangrentada y vacía. Al extraerla Flippy se precipito al suelo- Mi deber acá ha terminado-Hiso una reverencia con una sonrisa y retrocedió-.

-Qué? Eso es todo, una pelotita y ya, jaja-Belcebú se acercó lentamente a Soberbia que se había desmallado- No me jodas!-Grito furioso el rubio mientras lanzaba una llamarada a Mime-.

Pero el ataque nunca llego, su trayectoria se vio interrumpida por un fuego verde. Los dos demonios se quedaron sorprendidos, en cambio Mime sonreía satisfecho. Flippy ahora tenía sus manos cubiertas de llamas verdes, de su cabeza salían un par de cuernos dorados, al igual que su cola terminada en una filosa punta, sus colmillos ahora eran más afilados y grandes, al igual que sus garras. Aun así sus ojos, entre amarillos y verdes, no podían ocultar la sorpresa.

-Mime… Qué **es esto**?-Pregunto el peli verde sin llegar a creérselo-.

-Es su verdadero poder, mi rey. Ahora que su padre ha muerto y usted ha tomado su lugar, necesitara estar al %100-La voz de Mime se mostraba muy satisfecha-.

-Ja! como si un poco de fuego pudiera asustarme… Solo tendré que extinguirlo!-Belcebú lanzo varios ataques de fuego, la terraza se había llenado de polvo y vapor- Toma eso, maldito crio, jaja-.

-**Jaja, eso es todo anciano?**-Dijo una voz burlona tras él. Antes de que Belcebú pudiera reaccionar recibió de lleno un golpe en la nuca, que lo derribo, mandándolo por el borde del rascacielos. Fliqpy no pudo contener sus carcajadas al pisar los dedos del demonio, que se aferraban al borde para evitar caer- **Que te pasa, viejo, ya no tienes más energía?** **Jajaja**-.

-Mime observaba todo a escasos pasos, estaba extasiado, todo ese poder en un solo demonio, seria aterrador y, lo mejor de todo, es que él trabajaría para ese monstruo-"Encontrare la manera de manejarlo… Después de todo esa espera la cree yo, de los poderes del difunto rey, jeje"-Pensó el peli violeta con malicia, era cierto, esa espera de pura maldad y poder contenía había sido extraída del rey, causando un aparente estado de coma hasta que al fin murió. Dándole paso libre a Mime para que la usara como quisiera- Libera todo tu poder, mi rey, déjame verte destruir todo a tu alrededor-Susurro emocionado, pero solo él pudo escuchar sus palabras y sus pensamientos-.

Los ojos de Flippy variaban constantemente de color, entre las gamas de amarillos y verdes, pero allí, muy profundamente había otro color, un violeta increíblemente suave, la sonrisa del sírquense se hiso más ancha al notarlo. Pronto Soberbia no sería distinto a uno de sus gemelos… hará todo lo que él le ordene…

* * *

Tatataaaaaaa! Capitulo 21!

Gracias a todos lo que me dejaron reviews! Ya casi estamos rozando el final con las manos =D

Me alegra mucho que pasen y me dejen mensajes animos (Ordenes xD) para que siga adelante, sus mensajes siempre me animan

Por eso espero que este capitulo los soprenda, divierta y emocione =3

Hasta la proxima


	23. Chapter 22

Lammy esquivo un par de seres que estaban tratando de atacarla, su número había disminuido considerablemente por unos segundos, seguramente algo había ocurrido. Miró a Disco que le devolvió la mirada muy serio, esto no era bueno, ninguno de los dos dejaba de sentir la presencia de Belcebú, cada vez más fuerte.

Lo mismo pasaba con Mole y Nutty, la ardilla no paraba de dormirse y despertarse, mientras que Pereza fruncía constantemente el entrecejo… tanto jaleo no lo dejaba leer tranquilo.

De pronto, tanto Lujuria como Pereza, se quedaron estáticos, ni el aire podía traspasar la mueca de sus labios, sus rostros se tiñeron de sorpresa y desconcierto. Ambos se llevaron una mano al cuello, este se sentía extrañamente ligero.

-Lammy se dio vuelta automáticamente, encarando hacia el rascacielos, bajando la guardia, fue Disco quien la protegió en el último momento- Que carajo haces!?-Grito molesto el peli naranja-.

-Splendont!... Splendont a…-Dijo desesperada la chica, los látigos en sus manos comenzaron a temblar-.

-Entiende, Lammy… Si el pacto ya se ha roto…-Hubo una pausa, ambos entendía que no había nada que hacer-… Concéntrate en salvar tu vida…-.

-Lammy miro a su hermano, primero con el entrecejo fruncido, luego un poco más tranquila, habló limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que se le escaparon- Tienes razón…-Dijo en un susurro, volviendo a defenderse de los ataques del enemigo-.

-Estas bien, Mole?-Pregunto Nutty, mirando la cara de su hermano- Estas pálido… Más que de costumbre-.

-Si…-Dijo débilmente Pereza, luego cambio la página-… Solo perdí el hilo, nada más…-.

-Emm, lo que digas…Por cierto, mira lo que encontré-Sentencio Nutty con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Tus gafas!-La ardilla levanto en alto los lentes oscuros, pero al hacerlo el cristal que quedaba cayó y se hizo pedazos-…-.

Mole se le quedo mirando, su aura homicida era tan aterradora que Gula se había quedado callado al instante pero Pereza solo volvió a su lectura, cuando la ardilla suspiro relajada él dejo caer todo el peso de su cuerpo en su pie, y este sobre el indefenso animalito, el cual dio un pequeño quejido.

-…Lo siento…-Dijo Nutty en un susurro-.

* * *

Flaky se sentía un tanto desorientada y perdida, parecía que había tenido un sueño que había durado días, su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente. Entonces comenzó a recuperar la movilidad lentamente, al sentir algo tibio en su rostro.

La chica se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que esa sensación tibia se centraba sobre una zona específica de su rostro, sus labios. Se levantó casi automáticamente, dándole una cachetada a la persona que había unidos descaradamente sus labios con los suyos.

-Auch… Parece que morir te dio carácter-Dijo Mime acariciándose la mejilla roja por el golpe-.

-Flaky frunció el entre cejo, comenzaba a molestarle esa sonrisa-Mime… Flippy!... Donde esta Flippy?!-.

-Oh, para de gritar, quieres?-Dijo Mime tapándose los oídos- Si buscas a tu novio esta por ah…i-Mime no pudo acabar la frase ya que belcebú golpeo con su cola al peliverde, mandándolo contra uno de los edificios vecinos-… oh… Allá…-.

-No! Hay que ayudarlo-Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie, pero una mano la agarro de la muñeca-.

-No deberías interferir…-Los ojos de Mime se habían oscurecido, Flaky nunca había visto una mirada tan fría hasta ahora, pero pronto el peli violeta la oculto bajo una sonrisa aparentemente inocente-… No crees que serias un estorbo?-Pregunto tontamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado-.

-Yo no volví para quedarme sentada!-Grito la pelirroja sacudiendo su brazo para lograr liberarse del agarre-.

-Escucha…-Dijo Mime apretando más la muñeca de la joven, la cual hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor-… Si no quieres que te mande devuelta, te quedaras quietita, entendido?-.

-Yo… no voy… a dejarlo- Dijo Flaky, poniendo su mejor mirada desafiante-.

-como quieras-Dijo soltándola, haciendo que la chica cayera de bruces al suelo-.

-Mime!-Grito molesta, entonces su mano toco algo terriblemente caliente. Flaky giro lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse con un montículo rojo y humeante con forma de hombre-… no puede… ser…-Dijo tratando de tocarlo, pero tuvo que sacar su mano rápidamente, esta se le había enrojecido levemente-.

-Pobre Splendont, debe estar sufriendo horrores… Me pregunto cómo es que seguirá vivo?-Pregunto sarcásticamente Mime, dándole una sonrisa maliciosa a la chica, que le dedico su más profundo y serio entrecejo fruncido- No deberías enojarte tanto, te saldrán arrugas, jaja-.

Flaky lo observo unos segundos y luego suspiro, poniéndose de pie comenzó a dar varias vueltas por la terraza, pero sin éxito. Mime solo se dedicó a seguirla con la mirada, le interesaba ver que estaba haciendo, entonces se percató de algo extraño.

-Tus ojos siempre fueron violetas?-Pregunto serio, Flaky solo se dedicó a ignorarlo, por lo que el demonio rio por lo bajo- Parece que esos niños no me dejaran en paz jamás… Debí haberlos matado cuando sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos

En ese momento una pequeña barra de hierro se clavó en su cien, haciendo que por su rostro se deslizara varios hilos de sangre. El peli violeta solo se arrancó el objeto y toco la herida, al ver su mano manchada de sangre la lamio, mirando rápidamente a la causante.

-No te dejare! No te dejare que hables mal de Nina o Leo!-Grito la chica apretando los puños-.

-Jeje, Nina y Leo? Jaja… Hasta les pusiste nombre, sos realmente muy divertida para ser humana-Mime se acercó hasta agarrarla del mentón-Si deseas yo te puedo dar otro par igualito-.

Esta vez fue un puño y no una cachetada, la que hiso que su mejilla se sonrojara. Flaky lo miraba con verdadera ira, tal era su enfado que sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, a pesar de que la chica quería evitar que eso pasara.

-Ellos son irremplazables!-Grito Flaky-.

-Irremplazables?-Pregunto Mime como si hablara con sigo mismo, luego miró a la chica con una sonrisa divertida- No estoy familiarizado con esa palabra-Dijo como si se tratara de un chiste, luego se giró y fue hasta el borde opuesto de la terraza, tomando asiento- Tengo cosas más interesantes ahora…-Susurro, mirando la pelea frente a él-.

-Flaky lo vio irse, luego miro al joven, la errática manera en que su pecho se elevaba al respirar era casi imperceptible-… Que puedo hacer…?- En ese momento solo le vino una persona a la mente- Envidia!… Ahora recuerdo, Disco puede transferir vida, pero… Como lo localizo?-.

La pelirroja siguió buscando su celular, creyendo que por ahí se le había caído en algún momento, aunque era poco probable, cada vez que se estaba por dar por vencida daba una rápida mirada a Splendont y eso bastaba para que volviera a ponerse en marcha. Pero llego un momento en que no le quedaba sitio por revisar, suspiro agotada y un tanto desanimada, fue entonces cuando vio un par de figuras en un edificio relativamente cerca.

Eran apenas visibles entre tanta cantidad de seres, pero pudo reconocer un hilarante peinado anaranjado brillando bajo la peculiar luz rojiza del cielo. Juntó sus manos y gritó el nombre de aquel demonio, pero este parecía estar demasiado concentrado como para percatarse de aquel agudo susurro.

-Qué hago?... Como puedo llamar su atención?-Miro a su alrededor, entonces se percató de un enorme agujero, el cual estaba rodeado por algunas pequeñas piedras. Fue hasta allí corriendo y tomó todas las que pudo, sin tardar ni un segundo las comenzó a lanzar con todas sus fuerzas, pero rara vez pasaban de la mitad del camino-.

-Mime observaba a la chica por arriba del hombro, una sonrisa burlona surco su rostro- Me pregunto qué harías Flippy… Si supieras que ella está viva? Jeje…-Susurro para sí, observando a los demonios destrozar la décimo octava planta-.

* * *

Belcebú pateo tres veces en el estómago al peli verde, haciendo que vomitara, luego lo agarro de uno de sus cuernos y, dando un giro, lo lanzo por una de las ventanas laterales. Flippy se incorporó llevándose una mano a la zona herida, a pesar de su nuevo poder, se percataba de que aun había una gran diferencia, sin contar ese insoportable dolor de cabeza.

-**No me mires a mí, eh**-Dijo Fliqpy-.

-No iba a echarte la culpa-Flippy no parecía percatarse de que sus charlas con su otro yo ya no estaban limitadas a su mente, cada vez que uno de los dos hablaba sus ojos cambiaban de color casi al instante, solo para volver al anterior en una fracción de segundo-.

En ese momento recibió de lleno varias bolas de fuego, trato desesperadamente de cubrirse, pero eran tantas y demasiado seguidas como para poder esquivarlas, terminó por ser aventado al suelo. Fliqpy trato de levantarse pero Belcebú fue más rápido y lo atravesó con su dura cola blanca.

-El peliverde abrió los ojos sorprendido al escupir sangre-… Maldi…Aaagh!-Grito al sentir como esa asquerosa extremidad blanca se introducía cada vez más dentro de él, jugando con sus órganos internos y haciendo que la boca se le llenara de sangre que no logro contener-.

-Sin previo aviso el movimiento dentro de él seso-Jaja, veamos cuanto tardan en regenerarse tus órganos antes de que vuelva a atravesarlos! Jaja…-Dicho y hecho, Flippy volvió a removerse al sentir esa cosa atravesar su estómago, hígado e intestinos-.

-**Pu…to… de mi… er..daaggh**-Dijo débilmente Fliqpy, apretando con fuerza los dientes, no le daría el placer de oírlo chillar como un cerdo-.

-Jaja, ojala pudiera controlar mi cola, pero parece estarse divirtiendo tanto, jaja-Belcebú reía febrilmente mientras su extremidad atravesaba el hombro del chico, haciendo que gritara y se arquearse por el dolor-.

El rubio repitió sus acciones por largo rato, después de todo hacía años que deseaba torturar a ese desgraciado dictador, pero ese hijo de puta ya se le había escapado… En fin, su hijo le estaba dando el mismo placer.

Entre todo el jugueteo Flippy perdió la conciencia, era raro, aun estando en esa horrible oscuridad se sentía en paz, lejos de ese aterrador dolor de la carne. Deseaba esa paz más que nada en el mundo pero su mente fue violentamente sacudida al recordarla a ella, no podía aceptar la muerte, más después de todo lo que había pasado, era su deber… No! Era su deseo!… el descuartizar a ese maldito enfermo y arrastrarlo de regreso al infierno.

Fue en ese momento en que su mente se entrelazo con la de su otro yo, habían pasado años… incluso siglos! Desde que ambos compartían aquel cuerpo y por primera vez su sed de sangre y venganza se unió, formando un solo ser. Pero también fue en ese momento en que la mente del peli verde se apagó completamente…

* * *

Flaky ya había usado todas sus piedras y estaba completamente agitada por el esfuerzo, su respiración la delataba, miró a la pareja de hermanos peleando a lo lejos y no pudo evitar sentirse inútil, ni siquiera podía llamar la atención de aquel par, solo pudo suspirar derrotada.

-FLAKY!-Grito una voz aguda tras ella-.

La chica nunca fue muy conocida por poder contener sus reacciones ante el miedo, por lo que se giró sorprendida y retrocedió tambaleante, olvidando el pequeño detalle de que estaba a más de diecisiete pisos del suelo.

-NUTTY!-Grito ella, al reconocer a la pequeña ardilla a sus pies, pero el shock de estar cayendo de espalda la hizo quedarse de piedra al instante-.

Fue entonces que una mano firme la agarro de la muñeca, salvándola. Flaky no había caído en cuenta de la figura que estaba parada a tan solo un par de pasos de su amigo.

-No te quedes mirándome, pone los pies en el suelo de una vez-Dijo Mole, en ese tan característico tono monótono-.

-Mole!... eh… Gracias…-Dijo Flaky parándose mejor y alejándose del borde-.

-Que bien que estas viva!-Grito Nutty saltándole encima y abrazándola-.

-A mí también me alegra verte-Dijo la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa-.

-Patético-Susurró Mole luego de ver el comportamiento de su hermano menor-… En todo caso, porque lanzabas piedras al suelo?-.

-Oh, las vieron?-Preguntó la chica sorprendida, ambos demonios asintieron- Es que… Necesito que Disco venga acá enseguida-Dijo seria-.

-Y para que quieres a ese tipo?-Pregunto Mole, Flaky lo miro entristecida y señalo al joven a escasos metros de ellos, de pronto Pereza se había quedado sumido en un profundo silencio-.

* * *

Disco giró rápidamente su guadaña, partiendo a la mitad a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino, Lammy había tenido que huir más veces de los ataques de su hermano que de los demonios que la rodeaban.

-Tienes que tener más cuidadoso!-Grito Lammy sacudiendo sus látigo a su alrededor para bloquear la temible hoja filosa, como resultado sus látigos habían sido seccionados en varias partes-.

-No es mi culpa, el espacio es muy redu…-Fue entonces, cuando Disco se giro para ver a Lujuria, que algo paso rosándole la cabeza. Ambos miraron la espada que se había clavado a escasos pasos de ellos y luego la dirección de donde había provenido el ataque- Mole!?... Eso significa que Nutty…-Hubo un silencio sepulcral-… Bueno, la vida sigue-.

-Sí que te recuperas rápido, no?-Dijo Lammy mirándolo con una gota en la frente-.

-Jaja, que puedo decir, en realidad yo nunca llegue a cono…-Una vez más se quedó de piedra, esta vez al ver caer un par de mechones anaranjados de su cabeza, de pronto su aura demoniaca lo rodeo- MOOOOOLE!-.

-Flaky y Nutty miraron aterrados como Pereza hacia aparecer una de sus espadas y se dirigía lentamente al borde- Que piensa hacer?-Pregunto Nutty confundido, pero ambos miraron con horror cuando el demonio lanzo su espada con todas sus fuerza hacía Disco, los dos contuvieron la respiración cuando esta paso silbándole por sobre la cabeza- Pero qué carajo haces!?-.

-Mole solo sonrió, sin quitar los ojos de Disco. Luego de verlo gritar decidió gritar él también- Que te pasa, princesita?... Tu cabello se está cayendo?-Dijo burlón-.

Antes de que los tres pudieran reaccionar Disco apareció hecho una furia, levantando en alto su guadaña, listo para atacar. Flaky y Nutty se quedaron sorprendidos, mientras que Pereza solo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-Mol… FLAKY!-Grito Envidia, deteniendo su arma a escasos centímetros del cuello de la pelirroja y la ardilla-… y Nutty-.

-Qué es eso de "y Nutty"!?... Tu cabello es más importante que yo?!-Grito la ardilla enfadada, una vez que se le pasara la sorpresa-.

-Qué alegría verte, Sniffles se pondrá feliz-Dijo Disco acariciando la cabeza de la pelirroja, haciendo que esta reaccionara- Ahora… donde esta ese rarito del piloto?-Pregunto con una sonrisa más fría que el hielo-.

-No hay tiempo para eso, Disco!-Dijo rápidamente Flaky, pero un grito la detuvo-.

-Splendont!-Lammy había llegado con unos segundos de retraso y paso corriendo entre todos los presentes, solo para arrodillarse junto al cuerpo agonizante-.

-Pero él… No había sido poseído por Belcebú?-Pregunto incrédulo Disco-.

-Si… Pero parece que ahora que la brecha entre el mundo demoniaco y el mundo humano se está debilitando, él pudo formar su cuerpo acá y descarto el de este tipo… Después de todo, los cuerpos humanos son demasiado frágiles como para contener tal cantidad de poder-Dijo Mole pensativo-.

-Pero… No debería estar muerto?-Pregunto Nutty, mas confundido aun-.

-Eso…-Mole hizo una pausa-… No tengo idea de cómo paso esto…-.

-Yo, puedo explicárselos…-Dijo Flaky pasando a narrar rápidamente todo lo que recordaba de su viaje al más allá y de su encuentro con Chikane, y de cómo se encontró a Splendont. Luego miro a Disco- Ahora necesito que pases mi energía vital a Splendont-.

-QUE!?-Dijeron todos, menos Lammy que solo la miro sorprendida-.

-Estás loca ese tipo mando a todos estos enfermos a matarte-Dijo alterado Nutty-.

-Gracias Nutty…-Dijeron los otros tres, con el entrecejo fruncido. Pero Disco se acercó y analizó el estado del chico- Extrañamente aún está vivo, pero necesitara más energía vital… Mucha más… De hecho, grandes cantidades de energía como para poder sobrevivir-Dio a Flaky una mirada afligida- No voy a permitirte que lo hagas si eso significa que mueras-.

Hubo otra pausa, en la cual resonó otra explosión en el edificio de junto. Flaky apretó los puños, recordó que la vida que ahora tenía le había pertenecido a los gemelos y no estuvo segura de si quería traicionar sus esfuerzos.

-Entonces combínala….-Dijo Lammy, rompiendo el silencio-… Si mezclamos un poco de la vida de Flaky con la mía seguro que Splendont podrá salvarse…-.

-No estoy muy seguro, tal vez solo haga aumentar el dolor…-Dijo pensativo Mole-.

-Un gorgoteo se oyó a sus pies y todos miraron el cuerpo del chico, movía los labios, pero ningún sonido venia de él. Lammy siguió el movimiento atentamente- "Ha…ga…n…lo…" Ya lo escucharon! Estas lista, Flaky?-.

-Si…-Dijo la chica acercándose a Splendont-.

-Y vos, Disco?-Pregunto Lammy, aunque más bien sonó a orden-.

-Yo?... Como podría quejarme?-Dijo Disco, sonriendo complacido-.

Ambas besaron a Envidia, transmitiéndole parte de su energía vital, solo pequeñas cantidades que el peli naranja unía y, mediante otro beso, transmitía a Splendont. Los otros dos al principio se sintieron un poco irritados, pero al ver la expresión de asco de Disco al besar a ese chico no pudieron evitar reír por lo bajo.

* * *

Belcebú se acercó al cuerpo inerte del chico, levantándolo por el cuello, había dejado de quejarse hace ya un par de minutos, esto era increíblemente desalentador.

-Bueno… Fue divertido-Dijo sonriente el rubio, entonces se percató de que los cuernos en la cabeza del peli verde, no solo eran más largos, sino que además se estaban volviendo negros, al igual que su cola. Una llamarada verde broto de todo su cuerpo, haciendo que Belcebú lo soltara- Pero que…!?-.

Flippy se curvo, marcando cada vertebra de su columna y su cuerpo se tensó, mientras que sus dientes se hacían más afilados, pero sus ojos era lo más impresionante, ya no tenía pupilas, estaban completamente en blanco. Dio una rápida mirada hacia su enemigo y hundió su caja torácica, cuando por fin abrió su boca dejo escapar un grito terriblemente agudo proveniente de lo más profundo de su ser. Un sonido gutural tan fuerte que logro atravesar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Belcebú… Un grito bestial.

* * *

En el rascacielos la "operación" había sido exitosa. Splendont había regresado a la normalidad, con la excepción de algunas quemaduras que cicatrizarían con el tiempo. Pero el joven logro abrir los ojos e incorporarse, aunque con mucha dificultad.

-Splendont…-Dijo Lammy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

-…-El chico sonrió y abrió la boca, pero no provino voz alguna-.

-Disco agacho la cabeza apenado- Lo siento, pero sus cuerdas bocales sufrieron daños muy graves, me fue imposible reconstruirla…-.

-Cómo puedes decir eso!?-Dijo alterada Lammy- Se supone que estaría bi…-En ese momento algo agarro su mano. Ella se giró para ver como Splendont negaba lentamente con la cabeza, sonriendo-… Splendont…-Lujuria se arrodillo a su lado y lo abrazo-.

-Ambos miraron a Flaky- Gracias-Dijo Lammy, mientras Splendont movía la boca-.

-Flaky sonrió con dulzura- No hay de…-.

Por desgracia la paz no duro mucho, hubo un terrible estruendo que hizo que todos se helaran en su sitio. Todos los demonios presentes sintieron todas las fibras de su cuerpo vibrar, incluso Mime, que se puso de pie al ínstate.

-Al fin!-Grito frenético el peli violeta, luego miro a todos los demás con una sonrisa maliciosa- Les presento el verdadero poder de un rey! Jaja-.

Tras él, en el edificio de enfrente se veía una figura que atravesaba el techo, seguida de cerca por otra un poco más pequeña, pero que brillaba envuelta en llamas verdes.

-Flippy!-Grito sorprendida Flaky-.

Pero la figura del joven ni se alteró, todo lo contrario, tomo ambos brazos de Belcebú y, colocando ambas piernas en su espalda lo hizo descender con todo el peso de ambos cuerpos. Luego todo fue un juego sádico de sombras y proyecciones, una de las figuras dio un grito ahogado al sentir como un pie pisaba reiteradamente su garganta, luego volaron dos brazos, luego dos piernas. El chillido bestial volvió a oírse, esta vez entre cortado, Flippy estaba riéndose al ver como la figura herida se arrastraba desesperadamente.

Sin perder más tiempo fue hasta ella y pisoteo la base de su columna vertebral, solo para agarrar del cabello al agonizante Belcebú y, utilizando su cola, abrió toda la espalda hasta salir por la garganta. Una vez más hubo una carcajada salvaje, luego, con una violenta sacudida, el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo fue destrozado, quedando solamente la cabeza.

-Flippy…Que le hiciste!?-Exigió saber Flaky, mirando al peli violeta reír-.

-Yo? Oh no… te confundes pequeña humana, yo solo le devolví el poder que su madre había sellado en el momento de su nacimiento… Nada especial, jaja-Rio Mime-.

-Porque haces todo este teatro?-Pregunto Mole, haciendo aparecer una de sus espadas-.

-Porque? Mole, no cambias más… Crees que todos tienen que tener una razón para hacer las cosas-Rio Mime, haciendo que el chico apretara los puños- Pero, bueno, te diré porque lo hice… Estoy harto de ser solo la mano derecha del rey, deseo ser más que eso y, por fin, se me dio la oportunidad… Claro que tuve que cultivarlo, no fue nada fácil… El rey era tan crédulo que basto con que le dijera que iba a ser asesinado por su primogénito para que no regresara con aquella mujer…-.

-Espera! Quieres decir que vos…?-Dijo Nutty-.

-A si es, todo esto estuvo calculado desde un principio, que el rey no regresara, que Chikane fuera asesinada frente a Flippy, que naciera su otro yo, que el rey atosigado por la culpa y el remordimiento fuera enfermando poco a poco, solo para terminar muerto en su propia cama, jaja, salió todo tal cual-Rio Frenético Mime-… No les parece?-.

-Pero… Entonces porque nacimos todos nosotros?-Pregunto Disco-.

-Oh, ustedes solo fueron un efecto colateral del terror del rey… Aunque también eran potenciales a servirme de la misma manera que su hermano mayor-Mime señalo a Flippy quien dio un chillido mientras continuaba su carnicería en el cuerpo sin vida de Belcebú-.

-Claro que no me espere que Chikane dividiera su alma y rencarnara, esa humana estuvo cerca de joderme todo el plan… Asique use a Belcebú, le dije que el rey estaba débil y que esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para una revolución, pero el muy idiota quiso traicionarme y tomar, además, el mundo humano… Claro que eso pasara, yo mismo me encargare de que todos los humanos se arrodillen a mis pies, jaja, pero todo a su tiempo…-.

-Maldito enfermo!-Grito Flaky, entonces Mime la miro con sus ojos fríos y calculadores-.

-En cuanto a vos, no deberías haber vuelto, supongo que esa perra y ese par de inútiles te ayudaron, no? Tus ojos te delatan…-Dijo Mime-.

-Mis ojos?-Dijo sorprendida la pelirroja. Todos miraron los ojos de la chica, ahora eran violetas y tenían un ligero brillo verdoso-.

-Oh, no te diste cuenta… bueno, déjame que ordene a Flippy que te los arranque, ya que pareces no necesitarlos-Mime chasqueo los dedos y todos miraron tras él-.

Flippy se removió molesto, volviendo a sentir un extraño dolor de cabeza, algo lo quería impulsar a que volviera al rascacielos. Dando un sonoro grito comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el techo del edificio.

-Que… Pero que haces, niñato idiota!?-Grito furioso Mime, chasqueando desesperadamente los dedos-.

En ese momento el peli verde se incorporó y miro a Mime, cuya sonrisa fue cambiando a una expresión de pavor. Antes de que todos los demás, e incluso Mime, pudieran evitarlo Flippy llego de un salto al rascacielos y voló entre todos ellos a gran velocidad.

Todos lo siguieron con la mirada, menos el peli violeta que se había quedado estático en su posición. Flaky miro aterrada la mano de Flippy, solo para encontrarse la parte superior de un cráneo de ojos violetas, mirándola sorprendido.

-No puede…-Dijo ahogando un grito, todos giraron al escuchar un golpe, el cuerpo inerte de Mime se derrumbó sobre su propio charco de sangre-.

Nadie se movió cuando los ojos blancos de Soberbia recorrieron los rostros de cada uno, hasta detenerse en la chica pelirroja y la ardilla. Flaky dio un paso hacia él, ignorando la tensione en el agarre de Nutty sobre su hombro. Sus piernas temblaban ante la presencia de aquella bestia, pero sobre todas las cosas se odio a ella misma, por no poder encontrar en ese ser a la persona que más amaba.

-Flippy… Fliqpy…-Dijo estirando la mano hacia él, su voz delataba su angustia y dolor-.

Flippy se inclinó, observándola fijamente, solo para volver a inflar su caja torácica y abrir sus fauces en un agudo chillido que hizo que la estructura del edificio temblara, junto con el alma de todos los presentes.

* * *

-Que fue eso?-Preguntaron los gemelos, deteniéndose a medio camino-.

-Lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos!-Grito Handy sin aminorar la marcha- "Que este sentimiento, mi corazón no para de latir… Tengo miedo… Flippy, por favor, asegúrate de sobrevivir!"-Pensó el peli naranja- Apresúrense par de inútiles!-.

-Desde cuando está al mando este manco?-Pregunto Lifty-.

-Dicen que el matrimonio vuelve locos a los hombres-Dijo Shifty riendo-.

-Siempre tan inteligente!-Dijo riendo Lifty, de pronto algo húmedo le golpeo el rostro, al limpiarlo vio que era sangre. Ambos gemelos dieron una mirada rápida a las manos de Ira, y luego intercambiaron una entre ellos, solo para volver a quedarse en silencio-.

* * *

Capitulo 22 sevido!

Como siempre muchisimas gracias a todas las que siguen mi historia por pasarse y dejarme Review, fav y follow

Espero que este capitulo les resultara interesante, divertido y un tanto gore =3=... Siempre lo escribo con mucho amor xD

Resumen de la situacion:

Flippy esta desquiciado, Flaky y SPlendont estan vivos, Mime y Belcebú estiraron la pata, Todos los hermanos se sienten intimidados por su hermano mayor (Soberbia), Tres de ellos ni siquiera han llegado a la escena y ya saben que estan jodidos. Y, por ultimo, los humanos del templo siguen luchando por sobrevivir... Bueno, solo Splendid, que es el unico que mantiene la barrera.

Woo que situacion *_*

Sin mas que decir me despido!

Hasta la proxima


End file.
